Entre Dos Mundos: Leyendo Percy Jackson
by Maituuu14
Summary: Dos mundos, un solo destino. Los héroes del Olimpo son llamados, junto con los vástagos de la saga del despertar, al Monte Olimpo en el año 1962 por Las Parcas, para que ambos grupos se conozcan y que juntos en el futuro puedan enfrentarse a una amenaza mayor que los está asechando.
1. Chapter 1

*Monte Olimpo, 1962*

Era un solsticio de verano normal, excepto que todos los presentes miraban hartos y aburridos de ver como discutían Zeus y Hera durante horas.

-ESTABAS A PUNTO DE ROMPER EL JURAMENTO- le grito la diosa del matrimonio enfurecida a su esposo.

-PERO NO LO HICE- le respondió Zeus.

-SI, PORQUE YO LLEGUE JUSTO, SINO A ESTAS HORAS ANDARIAS CON ESA MORTAL QUIEN SABE DONDE HACIENDO COCHINADAS.

-Quieren parar de una vez por todas? Tengo cosas más importantes en que hacer el inframundo!- Hades ya estaba perdiendo los estribos y efectivamente tenia cosas más importantes que hacer, como encargarse de la indigestión de Cerebro…

-NO TE METAS HERMANO, ESTO VA ACABAR CUANDO LA TESTARUDA DE MI ESPOSA ENTIENDA QUE JAMÁS ROMPERÍA EL JURAMENTO- le reprendió Zeus.

\- YO TESTARUDA?! PUES VOS SOS UN MAL…- Hera no pudo terminar su frase porque un grito estridente la calló.

-Ya basta es suficiente- de un resplandor dorado aparecieron las parcas y la temperatura de la sala cayó a pique. El suelo se comenzó a llenar de escarcha a medida que las hermanas avanzaban por la sala del trono.

Ningún dios articulo una palabra.

-El futuro está en peligro debido a sus acciones y para cambiarlo tiene que reflexionar- dijo una de las parcas- Por eso hemos traídos estos libros para que los lean junto a grupo de semidioses-completo la segunda, mientras que con un movimiento de su mano hacia aparecer una pila de libros- Así juntos van a poder responder a esta nueva amenaza, pero deben jurar sobre río Estigio que no les causaran ningún daño físico y metal a los héroes que se van presentar.- terminó la última.

-Lo juramos.- respondieron los dioses al unísono.

De otro resplandor dorado emergió un grupo de jóvenes. Todos estaban confundidos y desconcertados. Entre murmullos, quejas, besos y abrazos el grupo se dividió en otros dos.

-Héroes.-llamarón su atención las parcas.

\- No puede ser! Las parcas.- Una niña de unos 13 años grito aterrada y se escondió atrás de un chico musculoso.

-Dioses! Tiene razón.- exclamó otra chica, rubia y de unos tormentosos ojos grises.

-Héroes, los hemos reunido en monte olimpo en año 1962 con la misión de que pueden entenderse entre ustedes y así enfrentar el futuro que les depara. Todos ustedes son de dos mundos diferentes pero su destino es trabajar juntos. Ahora mismo se encuentran en el mundo donde los doce olímpicos son libres y existen dos campamentos, el campamento Júpiter y el Mestizo. Su mundo- Explicaron las parcas a los recién llegados mientras las 3 señalaban al mismo tiempo en la dirección de nuestros queridos héroes del olimpo- No teman los dioses juraron no hacerles daño- y en un destello dorado desaparecieron de la sala.

\- Pasen al frente y preséntense- les ordeno Zeus- Primero los de esté mundo.

-Annabeth Chase, hija de Atenea- la nombrada le sonrío a su hija.

-Travis y Connor Stoll, hijos de Hermes.

-Chris Rodriguez, también hijo de Hermes- Hermes les sonrío a los tres pensando en las bromas que podían hacer juntos.

\- Clarisse La Rue, hija de Ares y asesina del Drakon- Ares miraba con aprobación a su hija imaginándose la escena de lucha contra el drakon.

-Y dale con lo de la asesina del drakon…-suspiro un chico rubio como si ya estuviera harto de escuchar eso- Soy Will Solace, hijo de Apolo.

-Katie Gardner, hija de Demeter, y antes de que preguntes mamá: sí, como cereales.

-Pollux, hijo de Dionisio.- el dios alzo la vista un poco extrañado de tener un hijo pero enseguida se sintió orgulloso de él.

-Octavio, augur del campamento Júpiter, centurión del a Primera Cohorte, legado de Apolo y _Pontifex Maximus_\- se presentó con arrogancia. En sus ojos había un brillo asesino cargado de locura y odio.**(Octavio vine de la sangre del olimpo)**

\- Nico Di Angelo, hijo de Hades. – el señor de los muertos murmuro algo parecido a "imposible"

-HADES!- comenzó a gruñir Zeus.

-Nací antes del juramento pero mi padre nos encerró en Casino Lotus.- se apresuró a agregar.

\- El chico dice la verdad hermano, pregúntale a Apolo- Hades salto en defensa de su hijo. Él se preguntó dónde estaría su hija Bianca.

-Pipper McLean, hija de Afrodita- la diosa se puso a dar chillidos de alegría.

-Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, hija de Bellona y pretora de la Duodécima Legión.

\- Dakota, hijo de Baco y centurión de la Quinta Cohorte.

-Luke Castellan, hijo de Hermes- dijo Luke mirando con odio a los dioses ** (aclaro que Luke viene de la maldición del titán )**

\- Jason Grace, hijo de Júpiter.- Hera miro con desprecio al chico y luego abofeteo a su marido.

Poseidón y Hades iban a iniciar una discusión pero Atenea los detuvo y decidieron dejar los asuntos del juramento para más tarde.

-Hazel Levesque, hija de Plutón. Estoy viva porque decidieron darme una segunda oportunidad- Hades sonrío a su hija pensando en porque le habría concedido semejante lujo, ya que a pesar de ser su hija las leyes no le permitían revivirla.

\- Thalía Grace, hija de Zeus y teniente de Artemisa- del cuello de Hera se podía apreciar como una enorme vena palpitaba al ritmo de su corazón,( si es que tiene).

\- Mi nombre es Frank Zhang, hijo de Marte, descendiente de Periclímeno y Pretor del Campamento Júpiter.- Poseidón se sorprendió al oír que él chico era uno de sus descendientes lejanos.

\- Hola! Qué onda? Yo soy Leo Valdez, hijo de Hefesto y súper genial mecánico usuario del fuego- Hefesto estaba orgullo de su hijo, hacia tantos años que ningunos de sus hijos heredaba su don con el fuego.

\- Percy Jackson, hijo de Poseidón- dijo sonriéndole a su padre.

-¿CÓMO TE ATREVEZ A ROMPER EL JURAMENTO POSEIDÓN?- estalló Zeus.

-VOS TAMBÍEN LO ROMPISTE HERMANO- le contesto Poseidón.

\- Y DOS VECES!- se metió Hera.

La pelea tenía pinta de seguir durante un largo rato pero Hestia los calló a todos haciendo que su hoguera estallara en llamas. Y se dirigió a la pobre Rachel que justo iba presentarse cuando comenzaron con la disputa- Por favor cielito continua.-le dijo.

-Soy Rachel Elizabeth Dare, una mortal y Oráculo de Delfos- ante este último comentario la niña, que había gritado cuando vio a las parcas, miro asombrada a Rachel preguntándose si sería como ella.

-Ya era hora de que mi oráculo deje de ser una momia podrida- comentó Apolo sonriéndole a su nueva y no muerta oráculo.

-Grover Underwood, señor de lo salvaje- dijo el sátiro.

-Ustedes deben ser los del otro mundo, verdad?- preguntó Atenea a un grupo de jóvenes que todavía no se habían presentado y que están flipando pero mal. Como el grupo asintió la diosa les pido que expliquen como era su mundo.

Una chica rubia se adelantó y dijo:

-Soy Helena Hamilton , Descendiente de la casta de Atreo- se presentó la chica- En nuestro mundo ustedes, los doce olímpicos hicieron un juramento, al finalizar la guerra de Troya, que no saldrían del Olimpo mientras las cuatro castas de semidioses permanecieran separadas.

\- Por eso es que nos conocen con el nombre de vástagos- continuo un chico moreno de ojos azules- somos los descendientes de los semidioses que lucharon en Troya. Y cada generación hereda los dones de sus antepasados y también los rostros.

\- Eres igual a Paris!- grito Afrodita apunto de desmayarse- Son todos iguales a nuestros hijos del pasado!

Afrodita tenía razón, esos jóvenes se parecían a sus hijos fallecidos hace siglos y todos los dioses enmudecieron.

-Teóricamente tienes razón- le contesto el moreno a la diosa- Soy la encarnación de Paris, pero para romper la tradición mis padres decidieron ponerme un nombre distinto. Me llamo Lucas Delos y soy el Descendiente de la casta de Tebas.

-Y yo soy Casandra Delos, su hermana y el oráculo de la casta de Tebas- dijo la niña que reconoció a las parcas.

-Mi nombre es Jason Delos y ella es mi gemela Ariadna- dijo uno de los chicos señalando a su hermana- y junto a mi hermano mayor, Héctor, somos de la casta de Tebas y primos de Lucas- dijo señalando a un muchacho rubio y musculoso.

\- Yo soy Orión Evander, líder de la casta de Roma, y heredero de la casta de Atenas-dijo el chico musculo atrás del cual se escondió Casandra.

-Mi nombre es Andy y soy mitad sirena, pero acuática- se presentó Andy con su hermosa voz melodiosa.

-¿Has tenido ganas o has matado o ahogado a alguien?- pregunto tímidamente Travis- Auch! Katie no me pegues.

-No se preguntan esas cosas, idiota!- le reprendió la hija de Deméter que efectivamente le encajo un sopapo ante su pregunta.

-Solo tenía curiosidad-se defendió el chico.

-Tranquilo, nunca mate a nadie ni tuve intenciones- le contesto Andy amistosamente- No pienso matarte.

El hijo de Hermes suspiro aliviado.

-No se olviden de mí, soy Claire Aoki.- dijo una chica asiática- Soy mortal, pero no se engañen soy casi inmortal gracias a Lennie.-comentó señalando a Helena.

-¿Cómo?- Pregunto Apolo confundido.

-No te preocupes, los libros lo deben explicar todo- dijo Hestia mientras revolvía la pila de libros.

\- Por qué no empezamos de una vez por todas?- refunfuño Hera desde su trono.

Hestia agitó su mano e hizo aparecer alfombras mullidas y almohadones de todos los colores para que los semidioses puedan estar cómodos durante la lectura. También los dioses se encogieron a tamaño humano, Hades fue a buscar a Perséfone al inframundo y Artemisa a sus cazadoras.

Una vez que todos estuvieron sentados, y que ambos dioses volvieran. Afrodita se ofreció para leer primero y tomo el primer libro:

**Percy Jackson y los dioses del Olimpo 1: El ladrón del rayo**-leyó la diosa

**Capítulo 1: Pulverizo accidentalmente a mi profesora de introducción al álgebra.**

-Y ya empezamos bien-dijo Poseidón.

-¿ Pero que no sabes que es Percy?- bromeo Nico

\- Solo a él le pasaría algo así- añadió Jason.**(okey…no planee esto pero taran taran hay dos Jason por eso cuando hable de Jason Delos de la trilogía el despertar le voy a colocar una D entre paréntesis para que no haya confusión)**

Percy escondió el rostro en el pelo de su novia avergonzado. " Esto va a ser una tortura" se dijo para sus adentros.

-¿Cómo haces para pulverizan a tu profesora?- pregunto Lucas.

\- Es Percy, cualquier cosa le puede pasar- dijo Thalía.

**Mira, yo no quería ser un mestizo. Si estás leyendo esto porque crees que podrías estar en la misma situación, mi consejo es éste: cierra el libro inmediatamente. Créete la mentira que tu padre o tu madre te contaron sobre tu nacimiento, e intenta llevar una vida normal. Ser mestizo es peligroso. Asusta. La mayor parte del tiempo sólo sirve para que te maten de manera horrible y dolorosa.**

-Ni que lo digas sesos de algas- dijo Clarisse mientras se apoyaba en el hombro de Chris.

-No es tan malo- comentó Lucas- Tiene unos cuantos beneficios, excepto la parte en que las furias te poseen para que mates a un vástago de otra casta.

-¿Las furias?- preguntó Travis

-¿Cuándo te encuentras con otro mestizo de otras castas?- completo Connor.

-Tal vez con ustedes sea diferente pero antes de que Helena y Orión ayudaran a las furias, cuando uno de nosotros se encontraba con un miembro de una casta diferente o un paria, sentíamos un odio profundo y tratábamos de matarnos mutuamente- explico Jason Delos.

-Que horror- comentó Annabeth.

**Si eres un niño normal, que está leyendo esto porque cree que es ficción, fantástico. Sigue leyendo. Te envido por ser capaz de creer que nada de esto sucedió. Pero si te reconoces en estas páginas-si sientes que algo se remueve en tu interior-, deja de leer al instante. Podrías ser uno de nosotros. Y en cuanto lo sepas, sólo es cuestión de tiempo que también ellos lo presientan, y entonces irán por ti.**

**No digas que no estás avisado.**

-Espera,¿ se supone que me estas avisando qué?- bromeo Thalía.

**Me llamo Percy Jackson.**

-No, ¿me estas jodiendo?-dijo Clarisse haciéndose la sorprendida.

-Pensábamos que eras Brad Pitt- la siguió Thalía.

-Ohh-lloriqueo Nico- Yo quería un autógrafo.

**Tengo doce años.**

-¿Tu primera misión fue a los doce?- preguntó Poseidón agarrándose la cabeza.

-Si- respondió su hijo.

-Apolo, por favor vigila a tu tío parece que le va a dar un ataque en cualquier momento- pidió Demeter a su sobrino. La cara de Poseidón ya había empezado a perder color y se había recostado ligeramente en su trono con los ojos cerrados.

**Hasta hace unos meses estudiaba interno en la academia Yancy, un colegio privado para niños con problemas, en el norte del estado de Nueva York.**

**¿Soy un niño con problemas?**

-SIIIII!-corearon los griegosy los romanos.

-Vamos chicos, no es para tanto-se quejó Percy.

**Si.**

**Podríamos llamarlo así.**

**Podría empezar en cualquier punto de mi corta y triste vida para dar prueba de ello, pero las cosas comenzaron a ir realmente mal en mayo del año pasado, cuando los alumnos de sexto curso fuimos de excursión a Manhattan: veintiocho críos tarados y dos profesores en un autobús escolar amarillo, en dirección al Museo Metropolitano de Arte a ver cosas griegas y romanas.**

-En mi opinión es una gran oportunidad educativa y todas las escuelas deberían ir- opino Atenea.

-Suena interesante. Podríamos ir los dos campamento, ¿Qué dices Reyna?- sugirió Annabeth. Tanto mestizos como vástagos lanzaron exclamación de horror ante la propuesta.

-Ehh mmm no sé debería hablarlo con el senado-respondió la romana sin mucho interés. Reyna no tuvo una muy grata experiencia junto a Hylla en el pasado con museos.

**Ya lo sé: suena a tortura.**

-¿CÓMO OSAS DECIR ESO ENGENDRO DEL MAR?- estalló Atenea.

-Lo lo siento.-trató de disculpare- Ya no pienso eso, su hija me hizo-obligo a cambiar de opinión-dijo recordando el día que tuvieron una discusión sobre eso. El recuerdo hizo que se sonrojara hasta quedar como un lindo tomate para exposición.

-Awww- el corazón de Annabeth se derritió al ver su novio como un tomate y lo beso dulcemente- Sabes que te amo Sesos de Alga.

Ante el gesto de su hija, la diosa de la sabiduría se puso roja de la ira y comenzó soltar chispas plateadas.

-Tu asqueroso engendro del mar quita las manos de mi hija ahora mismo, juro que voy a freírte- amenazó la diosa mientras se levantaba de su trono dispuesta a fulminar al chico.

-Tú le tocas un cabello a mi hijo y no habrá lugar en el mundo donde puedas refugiarte de mí ira S-O-B-R-I-N-A- le grito el dios del mar apuntándola con su tridente.

-BASTA MAMÁ!Te guste o no Percy es mi novio y lo AMO-dijo Annabeth resaltando las palabras- No va a ver nada que puedas hacer para separarnos.

-Pe-pero cielito tú no puedes estar enamorada de un hijo de Aliento de Pez. Son demasiados estúpidos y tontos, jamás podrían comprendernos mi hija-trató de razonar Atenea.

-Tú eres la que no me comprende-le gritó Annabeth- Percy no es como vos crees. Si quieren odiarse y matarse, háganlo entre ustedes.-dijo dirigiéndose a ambos dioses-Pero no nos metan a nosotros.

-Percy, eres feliz con la hija de Cara de Búho?-le preguntó Poseidón a su hijo.

-Más que nunca. Daría mi vida por ella-confesó Percy.

-Está bien, les doy mi bendición. Esto es entre nosotros dos sobrina, no hay porque meter a nuestros hijos en esto-hablo el dios dirigiéndose a Atenea.

-Okey, lo acepto…a medias-acepto a regañadientes la diosa- Pero siempre te voy a odiar Jackson y al menor movimiento sospechoso voy matarte, entiendes?

-Claro, puedo vivir con un par de amenazas más y un par ,SOLO un PAR, de lechuzas acosándome- dijo acordándose de semana pasada cuando su querida suegra le envió un ejército de lechuzas asesinas a darle la bienvenida.

**La mayoría de las excursiones de Yancy lo eran. Pero el señor Brunner, nuestro profesor de latín, dirigía la excursión, así que tenía esperanzas. El señor Brunner era un tipo de mediana edad que iba en silla de ruedas motorizada. Le clareaba el cabello, lucía una barba desaliñada y una chaqueta de tweed raída que siempre olía a café. Con ese aspecto, imposible adivinar que era guay, pero contaba historias y chistes y nos dejaba jugar en clase. También tenía una colección alucinante de armaduras y armas romanas, así que era el único profesor con el que no me dormía en clase.**

-Jackson-gruño la diosa de la sabiduría.

-Ojala todos los profesores fueran así- dijo Orión.

-Quirón es el mejor-aseguro Clarisse.

\- Me acuerdo de cuando mi hermana y yo llegamos al campamento. Estábamos aterradas de ser mestizas y él nos ayudó a calmarnos y aceptar lo que somos.

-El campamento no sería nada sin él-acordaron Will y Percy.

-¿Quién es Quirón?- pregunto Héctor.

-Simplemente el legendario centauro entrenador de los semidioses, que sigue vivito y coleando como nuestro maestro en el campamento- explicó Leo.

-Vaya, pensé que era un mito- le respondió el rubio.

-También pensabas que Andy era un mito y mira como acabaron- dijo Clarie en broma. Héctor se sonrojo mientras Andy escondía la cara en su pecho.

Un nuevo destello dorado ilumino la sala y de ella emergieron la siluetas de Quirón y el entrenador Hedge. Luego de los saludos, presentaciones y explicaciones, los nuevos integrantes se unieron junto a lo semidioses y Afrodita siguió leyendo.

**Esperaba que el viaje saliera bien. Esperaba, por una vez, no meterme en problemas.**

**Anda que no estaba equivocado. **

**Verás, en las excursiones me pasan cosas malas. Como cuando en quinto fui al campo de batalla de Saratoga, donde tuve aquel accidente con el cañón de la guerra de la Independencia americana. Yo no estaba apuntando al autobús del colegio, pero por supuesto me expulsaron igualmente. Y antes de aquello, en cuarto curso, durante la visita a las instalaciones de la piscina para tiburones en Marine World, le di a la palanca equivocada en la pasarela y nuestra clase acabó dándose un chapuzón inesperado. Y la anterior… Bueno, te haces una idea, ¿verdad?.**

-¿QUÉÉÉÉÉ?-grito Travis.

-Anda!. ¿Por qué no sigues?- pregunto Connor haciendo pucherito a Percy.

-Por fiiiiiiiii! Percyyyyyyy- suplicó Thalía.

\- Que va. Si no nos lo cuenta entre todos los encerramos en un jaula y lo torturamos hasta que hable- sugirió Nico.

-O si no lo puedo dejar colgado en la pared con mis flechas-ofreció Frank.

-O bien lo puedo envolver en la oscuridad hasta que hable- dijo Lucas esparciendo sombras a su alrededor.

-¿Eres hijo mío?- pregunto Hades mirando curioso las sombras que salían de las manos del vástago.

-Soy de la casta de Tebas, la casta de Apolo- el nombrado de le saco la lengua a Hades puso los ojos en blanco.- pero una vez me explicaste porque mi casta tiene este poder- le respondió el chico Delos- Debe de estar en los libros.

-¿Y yo por qué no tengo ese poder?-le pregunto Will a su padre.

-Alguno de mis hijos tienen poder sobre la luz, no la sombra-le respondió Apolo pensativo.

\- En fin Jackson, vas a hablar- dijo Pipper con un brillo en sus ojos. El pobre chico trago saliva fuerte y se escondió detrás de su novia usándola como escudo.

**En aquella excursión estaba decidido a portarme bien.**

**Durante todo el viaje a la ciudad soporté a Nancy Bobofit, la pelirroja pecosa y cleptómana que le lanzaba a mi mejor amigo, Grover, trocitos de sándwich de mantequilla de cacahuete y ketchup al cogote.**

-Era una hija de pu## es chica- reconoció Grover- Con gusto le hubiera prendido fuego el pelo roñoso que tenía.

-Oye! Qué tienes en contra de las pelirrojas?- se quejó Reachel.

-Contra vos nada, pero por los dioses esa chica tenía el pelo más asqueroso del mundo- se defendió el sátiro.

-Hasta había días en los que ni se bañaba o se peinaba e iva a clases toda asquerosa, con trositos de comida en el pelo revuelto- lo apoyo Percy.

-Ugghh! Qué asco por Zeus!- chillo Afrodita- Debo tener una sería charla con esa chica en el futuro, que clase de mujer va a descuidar su pelo de esa forma, es una de nuestras mejores armas de seducción- agrego la diosa guiñándole un ojo a Ares.

**Grover era un blanco fácil. Era canijo y lloraba cuando se sentía frustrado. Debía de haber repetido varios cursos, porque era el único en sexto con acné y una pelusilla incipiente en la barbilla. Además, estaba lisiado. Tenía un justificante que lo eximía de la clase de Educación Física durante el resto de su vida, ya que padecía una enfermedad muscular en las piernas. Caminaba raro, como si cada paso le doliera; pero que eso no te engañe: tendrías que verlo correr el día que tocaba enchilada en la cafetería.**

-Es descortés hablar así de tu amigo- le reprendió Deméter.

-Lo siento- se disculpó Percy.- Debajo de esa capa estaba escondido el verdadero Grover señor de lo salvaje.

-Gracias Percy, no hay problema.

**En cualquier caso, Nancy Bobofit estaba tirándole trocitos de sandwich que se le quedaban pegados en el pelo castaño y rizado, y sabía que yo no podía hacer nada porque ya estaba en periodo de prueba. El director me había amenazado con expulsión temporal si algo malo, vergonzoso o siquiera medianamente entretenido sucedía en aquella salida.**

—**Voy a matarla —murmuré.**

-Matala!- gritaron Ares, Clarisse, Will, Apolo, Hermes, Chris y los Stolls.

-Carne, Carne, Sacrificio, Sacrificio- canturrearon Nico y Thalía, y luego se le sumaron la mayoría de los presentes.

**Grover intentó calmarme.**

—**No pasa nada. Me gusta la mantequilla de cacahuete.—Esquivó otro pedazo del almuerzo de Nancy.**

—**Hasta aquí hemos llegado.—Empecé a ponerme en pie, pero Grover volvió a hundirme en mi asiento.**

—**Ya estás en periodo de prueba —me recordó—. Sabes a quién van a culpar si pasa algo.**

**Echando la vista atrás, ojalá hubiera tumbado a Nancy Bobofit de un tortazo en aquel preciso instante. La expulsión temporal no habría sido nada en comparación con el lío en que estaba a punto de meterme.**

-Nenaza! Le hubieras sacados los ojos- protesto el dios de la guerra.

**El señor Brunner conducía la visita al museo.**

**Él iba delante, en su silla de ruedas, guiándonos por las enormes y resonantes galerías, a través de estatuas de mármol y vitrinas de cristal llenas de cerámica roja y negra súper vieja.**

**Me parecía flipante que todo aquello hubiese sobrevivido más de dos mil o tres mil años. Nos reunió alrededor de una columna de piedra de casi cuatro metros de altura con una gran esfinge encima, y empezó a contarnos que había sido un monumento mortuorio, una estela, de una chica de edad. Nos habló de los relieves de sus costados. Yo intentaba prestar atención, porque parecía realmente interesante, pero los demás hablaban sin parar, y cuando les decía que se callaran, la otra profesora acompañante, la señora Dodds, me miraba mal.**

**La señora Dodds era una profesora de matemáticas procedente de Georgia que siempre llevaba cazadora de cuero, aunque era menuda y rondaba los cincuenta años. Tenía un aspecto tan fiero que parecía dispuesta a plantarte la Harley en la taquilla. Había llegado a Yancy a mitad de curso, cuando nuestra anterior profesora de matemáticas sufrió un ataque de nervios.**

-No tiene mucha pinta de profe de matemáticas- comentó Jason(D)

-No creo que sea una profesora- intuyo Reyna.

\- Y tampoco un ángel caído del cielo- dijo Annabeth.

**Desde el primer día, la señora Dodds adoró a Nancy Bobofit y a mí me clasificó como un engendro del demonio.**

-JAJAJA ! Mira quien es engendro del demonio- río el hijo del mar.

**Me señalaba con un dedo retorcido y me decía «y ahora, cariño», súper dulce, y yo sabía que a continuación me castigaría a quedarme después de clase. Una vez, tras haberme obligado a borrar respuestas de viejos libros de ejercicios de matemáticas hasta medianoche, le dije a Grover que no creía que la señora Dodds fuera humana. Se quedó mirándome, muy serio, y me respondió: «Tienes toda la razón.»**

-¿Y cómo no? Si estabas en lo cierto- exclamó el sátiro alzando los brazos al cielo.

-Entonces, ¿Qué era?- preguntó Helena con curiosidad.

-Ya vas ver, creo que tú la conoces más que bien por lo que dijo Lucas- le respondió Annabeth, que ya estaba analizando mentalmente a cada detalle a los vástagos.

**El señor Brunner seguía hablando del arte funerario griego. Al final, Nancy Bobofit se burló de una figura desnuda cincelada en la estela y yo le espeté:**

—**¿Te quieres callar?**

—**Me salió más alto de lo que pretendía.**

**El grupo entero soltó risitas y el profesor interrumpió su disertación.**

—**Señor Jackson —dijo—, ¿tiene algún comentario que hacer?**

**Me puse como un tomate y contesté:**

—**No, señor.**

**El señor Brunner señaló una de las imágenes de la estela.**

—**A lo mejor puede decirnos qué representa esa imagen.**

**Miré el relieve y sentí alivio porque de hecho lo reconocía.**

—**Ése es Cronos devorando a sus hijos, ¿no?**

—**Sí —repuso él—. E hizo tal cosa por…**

—**Bueno…—Escarbé en mi cerebro—. Cronos era el rey dios y…**

—**¿Dios?**

—**Titán —me corregí—. Y… y no confiaba en sus hijos, que eran dioses. Así que Cronos… esto… se los comió, ¿no? Pero su mujer escondió al pequeño Zeus y le dio a cambio una piedra. Y después, cuando Zeus creció, engañó a su padre para que vomitara a sus hermanos y hermanas…**

—**¡Puaj! —dijo una chica a mis espaldas.**

—… **así que hubo una gran lucha entre dioses y titanes —proseguí—, y los dioses ganaron.**

-Increíble! –dijo asombrada Atenea- El engendro del mar resumió años de historia en una simple frase.

-Vez esa es la diferencia entre mis hijos y los tuyos. – dijo Poseidón sacándole la lengua su sobrina como si fuera un niños pequeño- Los míos son tan listos que resumen lo más importante, mientras los tuyos te duermen con un discurso súper detallado de los hechos.

-Que no dormimos a nadie!- gritaron Atenea y su hija a la vez. Al darse cuenta ambas se sonrojaron por haber pensado lo mismo, de tal palo tal astilla.

**Algunas risitas.**

**Detrás de mí, Nancy Bobofit cuchicheó con una amiga:**

—**Menudo rollo. ¿Para qué va a servirnos en la vida real? Ni que en nuestras solicitudes de empleo fuera a poner: «Por favor, explique por qué Cronos se comió a sus hijos.»**

—**¿Y para qué, señor Jackson —insistió Brunner, parafraseando la excelente pregunta de la señorita Bobofit—, hay que saber esto en la vida real?**

—**Te han pillado —murmuró Grover.**

—**Cierra el pico —siseó Nancy, con la cara aún más roja que su pelo.**

**Por lo menos habían pillado también a Nancy. El señor Brunner era el único que la sorprendía diciendo maldades. Tenía radares por orejas.**

**Pensé en su pregunta y me encogí de hombros.**

—**No lo sé, señor.**

—**Ya veo.**

—**Brunner pareció decepcionado—. Bueno, señor Jackson, ha salido medio airoso. Es cierto que Zeus le dio a Cronos una mezcla de mostaza y vino que le hizo expulsar a sus otros cinco hijos, que al ser dioses inmortales habían estado viviendo y creciendo sin ser digeridos en el estómago del titán. Los dioses derrotaron a su padre, lo cortaron en pedazos con su propia hoz y desperdigaron los restos por el Tártaro, la parte más oscura del inframundo. Bien, ya es la hora del almuerzo. Señora Dodds, ¿podría conducirnos a la salida?**

-Yuck! Qué asco!- exclamó Clarie, tapándose la nariz.

-Tu porque no probaste el pollo al vino y mostaza de mi mamá – aseguro Lucas.

\- Nadie cocina mejor que la tía Noel-afirmo Ariadna.

**La clase empezó a salir, las chicas conteniéndose el estómago, y los chicos a empujones y actuando como merluzos. Grover y yo nos disponíamos a seguirlos cuando el profesor exclamó:**

—**¡Señor Jackson!**

**Lo sabía. Le dije a Grover que se fuera y me volví hacia Brunner.**

—**¿Señor?**

—**Tenía una mirada que no te dejaba escapar: ojos castaño intenso que podrían tener mil años y haberlo visto todo.**

-Es que de verdad fue así.- reconoció el viejo centauro.

—**Debes aprender la respuesta a mi pregunta —me dijo.**

—**¿La de los titanes?**

—**La de la vida real. Y también cómo se aplican a ella tus estudios.**

—**Ah.**

—**Lo que vas a aprender de mí es de importancia vital. Espero que lo trates como se merece. Sólo voy a aceptar de ti lo mejor, Percy Jackson.**

-Sin presión, Jackson.- bromeó Will haciendo un gestó con sus manos.

**Quería enfadarme, pues aquel tipo sabía cómo presionarme de verdad. Verás, quiero decir que sí, que molaban los días de competición, esos en que se disfrazaba con una armadura romana y gritaba «¡Adelante!», y nos desafiaba, espada contra tiza, a que corriéramos a la pizarra y nombráramos a todas las personas griegas y romanas que vivieron alguna vez, a sus madres y a los dioses que adoraban. Pero Brunner esperaba que yo lo hiciera tan bien como los demás, a pesar de que soy disléxico y poseo un trastorno por déficit de atención y jamás he pasado de un aprobado… No; no esperaba que fuera tan bueno como los demás: esperaba que fuera mejor. Y yo simplemente no podía aprenderme todos aquellos nombres y hechos, y mucho menos deletrearlos correctamente.**

-No te pediría que lo hicieras si no supiera que estabas a la altura de las circunstancias- aclaró Quirón.- Siempre busco sacar lo mejor de mis campistas.

-Y es como salimos nosotros-bromeo Leo.- Los Héroes del Olimpo.

**Murmuré algo acerca de esforzarme más mientras él dedicaba una triste mirada a la estela, como si hubiera estado en el funeral de la chica.**

**Me dijo que saliera y tomase mi almuerzo.**

**La clase se reunió en la escalinata de la fachada, desde donde se podía contemplar el tráfico de la Quinta Avenida. Se avecinaba una enorme tormenta, con las nubes más negras que había visto nunca sobre la ciudad. Supuse que sería efecto del calentamiento global o algo así, porque el tiempo en Nueva York había sido más bien rarito desde Navidad. Habíamos sufrido brutales tormentas de nieve, inundaciones e incendios provocados por rayos. No me habría sorprendido que fuese un huracán.**

-¿Se estaban peleando de nuevo? Nunca crecen-los regaño Hera. Zeus y Poseidón agacharon la cabeza avergonzados.

**Nadie más pareció reparar en ello. Algunos chicos apedreaban palomas con trocitos de cookies. Nancy Bobofit intentaba robar algo del monedero de una mujer y, evidentemente, la señora Dodds hacía la vista gorda.**

Todos los presentes voltearon la vista a Hermes. El dios de los ladrones jura por todos los ríos esa chica no era hija suya.

-Claro, la buena de Nancy puede robar billeteras porque es dulce como la miel pero Percy tiene cara de vándalo así que castigemoslo- critico Jason- Se supone que los profesores controlan y dan el ejemplo…

-Yo no tengo cara de vándalo- se quejó el chico de ojos verdes.

-Claro que sí Sesos de Algas, por eso Annabeth es tu novia, le gustan los chicos malos- bromeo Thalía haciendo referencia al enamoramiento de la rubia por Luke. Por respuesta se ganó una trompada de parte de la hija de Atenea, una cara de desconcierto de Percy y un choque los 5 de Nico.

**Grover y yo estábamos sentados en el borde de una fuente, alejados de los demás. Pensábamos que así no todo el mundo sabría que pertenecíamos a aquella escuela: la escuela de los pringados y los raritos que no encajaban en ningún otro sitio.**

-El nombre les pega- aseguro Leo y todos rieron.

—**¿Castigado? —me preguntó Grover.**

—**Qué va. Brunner no me castiga. Pero me gustaría que aflojara de vez en cuando. Quiero decir… no soy ningún genio.**

**Grover guardó silencio. Entonces, cuando pensé que iba a soltarme algún reconfortante comentario filosófico, me preguntó:**

—**¿Puedo comerme tu manzana?**

-¡Sátiro!

-¡Grover!- lo reprendieron Dionisio y Hestia.

-Lo siento.- dijo el joven macho cabrío.

**Tampoco tenía demasiado apetito, así que se la di.**

**Observé la corriente de taxis que bajaban por la Quinta Avenida y pensé en el apartamento de mi madre, a sólo unas calles de allí. No la veía desde Navidad. Me entraron ganas de subir a un taxi que me llevara a casa. Me abrazaría y se alegraría de verme, pero también se sentiría decepcionada y me miraría de aquella manera. Me devolvería directamente a Yancy, me recordaría que tenía que esforzarme más, aunque aquélla era mi sexta escuela en seis años y probablemente fueran a expulsarme otra vez. Era incapaz de volver a soportar esa mirada.**

-Oww! El bebe extraña a su mamá y quiere que le den la mamadera- rió Ares, que choco los cinco con Clarisse.

-Acabas de marcarte de por vida pringado- dijo feliz la hija del dios de la guerra por haber encontrado una nueva forma de molestarlo.

-Ustedes no lo entienden- lo defendió Hestia, haciendo que Percy se sonrojara y buscara escondite tras su novia.

**El señor Brunner aparcó su vehículo al final de la rampa para paralíticos. Masticaba apio mientras leía una novela en rústica. En la parte trasera de la silla tenía encajada una sombrilla roja, lo que la hacía parecer una mesita de terraza motorizada.**

**Me disponía a abrir mi sándwich cuando Nancy Bobofit apareció con sus desagradables amigas — supongo que se habría cansado de desplumar a los turistas—, y tiró la mitad de su almuerzo a medio comer sobre el regazo de Grover.**

-Pero que hija de pu##- exclamo Clarie.

-Voy arrancarle los pelos del cráneo- amenazó Clarisse. Puede que ella se burle y todo pero en el fondo lo quiere a Grover como un hermano.

-Te ayudamos con mucho gusto- dijieron Thalía y Annabeth

-Matala- Luke abrió la boca por primera vez en toda la lectura. Después de todo, el siempre quiso al sátiro.

-¿Qué nadie vio eso?-grito Helena-Esa chica me desespera.

-Es un monstruo- se quejó Hestia y todos los dioses asintieron en acuerdo.

-Percy, golpeala-dijo muy serio Frank. Percy trago saliva con esfuerzo, para que el bueno de Frank quiera pegarle…

—**Vaya, mira quién está aquí.**

—**Me sonrió con los dientes torcidos. Tenía pecas naranja, como si alguien le hubiera pintado lasmejillas con espray.**

-Hasta un chancho es más lindo y tierno que esa niña-aseguro Afrodita.

**Intenté mantener la calma. El consejero de la escuela me había dicho un millón de veces: «Cuenta hasta diez, controla tu mal genio.» Pero yo estaba tan cabreado que me quedé en blanco. Y a continuación oí un revuelo y estrépito de agua. No recuerdo haberla tocado, pero lo siguiente que vi fue a Nancy sentada de culo en medio de la fuente, gritando:**

—**¡Percy me ha empujado! ¡Ha sido él!**

Todos los presentes en la sala, desde dioses hasta vástagos, se estaban tronchando de la risa. Y algunos, los más inmaduros de sala( que ya nos hacemos una idea) rodaba por el piso llorando de la risa.

Con esfuerzo, después de unos cuantos minutos, todos se calmaron y Afrodita pudo continuar con la lectura.

**La señora Dodds se materializó a nuestro lado**.

-Que miedo- dijo Leo temblando.

-Esa no es humana- dijo con seguridad Lucas Delos.

\- A este paso no vamos a terminar más- se quejó la diosa del matrimonio con la cara en las manos.

**Algunos chicos cuchicheaban:**

—**¿Has visto…?**

—… **el agua…**

—…**la ha arrastrado…**

**No sabía de qué hablaban, pero sí sabía que había vuelto a meterme en problemas.**

-Cuando no?-dijo Di Angelo.

**En cuanto la profesora se aseguró de que la pobrecita Nancy estaba bien y le hubo prometido una camiseta nueva en la tienda del museo, se centró en mí. Había un resplandor triunfal en sus ojos, como si por fin yo hubiese hecho algo que ella llevaba esperando todo el semestre.**

—**Y ahora, cariño…**

—**Lo sé —musité—. Un mes borrando libros de ejercicios. —Pero no acerté.**

-NUNCA pero NUNCA debes tratar de adivinar un castigo- gritaron los Stolls mientras Leo asentía.

-Sí lo haces vas a ser peor- agrego el hijo de Hefesto.

—**Ven conmigo —ordenó la mujer.**

—**¡Espere! —intervino Grover—. He sido yo. Yo la he empujado.**

**Me quedé mirándolo, perplejo. No podía creer que intentara encubrirme. A Grover la señora Dodds le daba un miedo de muerte. Ella lo miró con tanto desdén que a Grover le tembló la barbilla.**

—**Me parece que no, señor Underwood —replicó.**

—**Pero…**

—**Usted-se-queda-aquí.**

**Grover me miró con desesperación.**

—**No te preocupes —le dije—. Gracias por intentarlo.**

-Lo siento amigo, lo intente- se disculpo Gorver.

-No hay problema, no tenías porque hacerlo.- replico agradecido el hijo de Poseidón.

-Ven! Eso es un ejemplo de amistad y compañerismo – grito Ares.-Esta cagado en las patas pero se sacrifica por su amigo

—**Bien, cariño —ladró la profesora—. ¡En marcha!**

**Nancy Bobofit dejó escapar una risita.**

**Yo le lancé mi mirada de luego-te-asesino y me volví dispuesto a enfrentarme a aquella bruja, pero ya no estaba allí. Se hallaba en la entrada del museo, en lo alto de la escalinata, dándome prisas con gestos de impaciencia.**

**¿Cómo había llegado allí tan rápido?**

-¿Y tal vez porque no será humana?- dijo con sarcasmo el hijo de Apolo. Nico se derritió por dentro, amaba el sarcasmo de Will.

**Suelo tener momentos como ése, cuando mi cerebro parece quedarse dormido, y lo siguiente que ocurre es que me he perdido algo, como si una pieza de puzzle se hubiera caído del universo y medejara mirando el vacío detrás. El consejero del colegio me dijo que era una consecuencia del THDA, Trastorno Hiperactivo del Déficit de Atención: mi cerebro malinterpretando las cosas.**

**Yo no estaba tan seguro.**

-Obvio! Deberías seguir tus instintos- sugirió Héctor.

**Me dirigí hacia la señora Dodds.**

**A mitad de camino me volví para mirar a Grover. Estaba pálido, dejándose los ojos entre el señor Brunner y yo, como si quisiera que éste reparara en lo que estaba sucediendo, pero Brunner seguía absorto en su novela.**

**Miré de nuevo hacia arriba. La muy bruja había vuelto a desaparecer. Ya estaba dentro del edificio, al final del vestíbulo. «Vale —pensé—. Me obligará a comprarle a Nancy una camiseta nueva en la tienda de regalos.» Pero al parecer no era ése el plan.**

-Pero que acabamos de decirte!- gritaron los Stolls y Leo.

-Chicos, mi yo de ese momento no los escucho- razono Percy.

-Cierra la boca Aliento Marino- le cayó Leo, haciendo un gesto con la mano-Necesitas una lección sobre castigos.

**Nos adentramos en el museo. Cuando por fin la alcancé, estábamos de nuevo en la sección grecorromana. Salvo nosotros, la galería estaba desierta.**

**Ella permanecía de brazos cruzados frente a un enorme friso de mármol de los dioses griegos. Hacía un ruido muy raro con la garganta, como si gruñera. Pero incluso sin ese ruido yo habría estado nervioso. Ya es bastante malo quedarse a solas con un profesor, no digamos con la señora Dodds. Había algo en la manera en que miraba el friso, como si quisiera pulverizarlo…**

—**Has estado dándonos problemas, cariño —dijo.**

**Opté por la opción segura y respondí:**

—**Sí, señora.**

**Se estiró los puños de la cazadora de cuero.**

—**¿Creías realmente que te saldrías con la tuya?**

—**Su mirada iba más allá del enfado. Era perversa.«Es una profesora —pensé nervioso—, así que no puede hacerme daño.»**

-Ojala fuera solo una profesora inofensiva- dio Percy.

Poseidón desde su trono lanzo un quejido, preocupado por lo que le deparaba el destino a su hijo. Varios de los chicos del otro mundo, se quedaron embobados ante el gesto de preocupación del dios por su hijo. Para ellos era lo último que un dios podía llegar a hacer.

—**Me… me esforzaré más, señora —dije.**

**Un trueno sacudió el edificio.**

—**No somos idiotas, Percy Jackson —prosiguió ella—. Descubrirte sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Confiesa, y sufrirás menos dolor.**

**¿De qué hablaba? Quizá los profesores habían encontrado el alijo ilegal de caramelos que vendía en mi dormitorio. O quizá se habían dado cuenta de que había sacado la redacción sobre Tom Sawyer de internet sin leerme siquiera el libro y ahora iban a quitarme la nota. O peor aún, me harían leer el libro.**

—**¿Y bien? —insistió.**

—**Señora, yo no…**

—**Se te ha acabado el tiempo —siseó entre dientes.**

**Entonces ocurrió la cosa más rara del mundo: los ojos empezaron a brillarle como carbones en una barbacoa, se le alargaron los dedos y se transformaron en garras, su cazadora se derritió hasta convertirse en enormes alas coriáceas… Me quedé estupefacto. Aquella mujer no era humana. Era una criatura horripilante con alas de murciélago, zarpas y la boca llena de colmillos amarillentos, y quería hacerme trizas…**

**Y de pronto las cosas se tornaron aún más extrañas: el señor Brunner, que un minuto antes estaba fuera del museo, apareció en la galería y me lanzó un bolígrafo.**

-Pero, ¿Qué carajo?- exclamo Lucas confuso.

-¿Wtf?-inquirio Leo.

-Una furia!- grito Poseidón y se desplomo de su trono cayendo al piso.

-Pero qué diablos?-Orión no recordaba a las furias de esa forma. Su mirada se cruzó con la Helena que también estaba estupefacta.

-Y nosotros que pensamos que el primero había sido el minotauro-se quejo Katie.

-¿También él?- pregunto Poseidón que se estaba levantando con la ayuda de Apolo, y se volvió a caer.- ¿Por qué algas marinas quieren matar a mi hijo pedazos de bacalaos?-le grito a sus hermanos. Hades y Zeus levantaron los hombros sin la menor idea.

—**¡Agárralo, Percy! —gritó.**

**La señora Dodds se abalanzó sobre mí. Con un gemido, la esquivé y sentí sus garras rasgar el aire junto a mi oreja. Atrapé el bolígrafo al vuelo y en ese momento se convirtió en una espada. Era la espada de bronce del señor Brunner, la que usaba el día de las competiciones.**

**La señora Dodds se volvió hacia mí con una mirada asesina. Mis rodillas parecían de gelatina y las manos me temblaban tanto que casi se me cae la espada.**

—**¡Muere, cariño! —rugió, y voló directamente hacia mí.**

**Me invadió el pánico e instintivamente blandí la espada. La hoja de metal le dio en el hombro y atravesó su cuerpo como si estuviera relleno de aire. ¡Chsss! La señora Dodds explotó en una nube de polvo amarillo y se volatilizó en el acto, sin dejar nada aparte de un intenso olor a azufre, un alarido moribundo y un frío malvado alrededor, como si sus ojos encendidos siguieran observándome. Estaba solo. Y en mi mano sólo tenía un bolígrafo.**

**El señor Brunner había desaparecido. No había nadie excepto yo. Aún me temblaban las manos. Mi almuerzo debía de estar contaminado con hongos alucinógenos o algo así.**

-Vete al Tártaro- le grito Piper a la nada, agitando el puño en el aire.

\- Vaya perra- comento Chris.

-Usualmente Alecto no es así- apunto el hijo de Hades- De verdad le debes caer muy mal.

-¿La furia?- pregunto la pequeña Cassandra.

-Sí, pues que no es obvio- respondió Hades.- Es Alecto.

-En nuestro mundo no son así- explico Helena- Son aterradoras pero no con esa pinta de monstruo.

-Me quedó con las de nuestro lado- afirmo Jason (d)

**¿Me lo había imaginado todo?**

-Claro que NO!. Esa cosa quiso matarte de verdad Percy- apunto Hazel

**Regresé fuera.**

**Había empezado a lloviznar.**

**Grover seguía sentado junto a la fuente, con un mapa del museo extendido sobre su cabeza. Nancy Bobofit también estaba allí, aún empapada por su bañito en la fuente, cuchicheando con sus compinches. Cuando me vio, me dijo:**

—**Espero que la señora Kerr te haya dado unos buenos azotes en el culo.**

—**¿Quién? —pregunté.**

-¿Quién?- pregunto la sala entera.

—**Nuestra profesora, lumbrera.**

**Parpadeé. No teníamos ninguna profesora que se llamara así. Le dije de qué estaba hablando, pero ella se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco y darse la vuelta. Le pregunté a Grover por la señora Dodds.**

—**¿Quién? —preguntó, y como vaciló un instante y no me miró a los ojos, pensé que pretendía tomarme el pelo.**

—**No es gracioso, tío —le dije—. Esto es grave.**

**Resonaron truenos sobre nuestras cabezas. **

**El señor Brunner seguía sentado bajo su sombrilla roja, leyendo su libro, como si no se hubiera movido. Me acerqué a él. Levantó la mirada, algo distraído.**

—**Ah, mi bolígrafo. Le agradecería, señor Jackson, que en el futuro trajera su propio utensilio de escritura.**

-Pobre Percy, no deberían jugar con su mente de esa forma- se lamentó Hazel.

-Mira quién habla, la chica que hace ilusiones con la niebla- dijo Leo divertido, provocando que la hija de Plutón se ruborizara.

**Se lo tendí. Ni siquiera había reparado en que seguía sosteniéndolo.**

—**Señor —dije—, ¿dónde está la señora Dodds?**

**El me miró con aire inexpresivo.**

—**¿Quién?**

—**La otra acompañante. La señora Dodds, la profesora de introducción al álgebra.**

**Frunció el entrecejo y se inclinó hacia delante, con gesto de ligera preocupación.**

—**Percy, no hay ninguna señora Dodds en esta excursión. Que yo sepa, jamás ha habido ninguna señora Dodds en la academia Yancy. ¿Te encuentras bien?**

-Claro a la perfección- dijo con ironía en la voz Percy- Solo acabo de matar a mi profe de algebra que todos niegan que existió.

-Discúlpanos hijo, fue por tu propio bien, todavía no estabas listo para la verdad- se disculpó el viejo entrenador de héroes.

\- Ese fue todo el capítulo- anuncio Afrodita-¿Quién quiere leer?


	2. Chapter 2

A Lucas Delos le parecía completamente irreal lo que estaba pasando. Un momento estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina de su misión, en Nanuteck, esperando junto a sus primos a que su madre sirviera la cena, y PUFF. Al otro segundo estaba en una sala llena de desconocidos, que median 3m de altura y un montón de chicos.

Él era bastante inteligente pero aun así le costaba procesar toda la información. No entendía como es que estaba en otro mundo, tampoco entendía como es que los dioses estaban libres, no entendía por que estos tenían hijos y parecían preocuparse por ellos. Seamos sinceros: Lucas no entendía nada.

Este mundo era todo lo opuesto al suyo. En su mundo tras la guerra de Troya los dioses habían jurado que no saldrían del olimpo a menos que se unieran todas las castas de sus descendientes. Así que los semidioses que sobrevivieron a la guerra tuvieron hijos, y estos a su vez también tuvieron hijos, y así sucesivamente, y cada generación heredaba los poderes de sus ancestros. Por eso es que se llamaban vástagos, ya no quedaban más semidioses puros, hijos de un dios y un mortal.

Así que estar sentando en una habitación rodeado de semidioses puros era de lo más extraño para él. Los vástagos solo podían descender de las cuatro castas existentes: La casta de Atenas, que le correspondía los descendientes de Poseidón, la casta d Roma, que descendían de Afrodita, la casta de Atreo, que correspondía a Zeus y por último su casta, la de Tebas, que provenían de Apolo. En cambio, la sala estaba colmada de chicos que defendían de todos los dioses.

-Yo leo!- grito Apolo saltando de su trono. Le arrebato el libro a la diosa del amor y corrió a su trono como un niño pequeño que roba una galleta y se esconde para comerla.

Lucas lo miro con la boca abierta, no se esperaba eso. Al parecer Reyna y los romanos tampoco.

-Es obvio que el lado griego es una es una escoria, para su suerte el salvador de Roma está aquí y voy a eliminarlos a todos.- dijo Octavio escupiendo arrogancia y odio.

-Octavio!-grito Reyna indignada.

-Cierra la boca traidora de Roma- le lanzó a la hija de Bellona una mirada llena de odio- Te escapaste para ayudar a los griegos.

-¿Por qué no bajas un cambio? Anda a destripar a unos cuantos ositos de peluche- defendió Nico a su amiga- Tal vez así te llegue el mensaje de cierra la boca.

Los vástagos no tenían ni idea de lo que estaba pasando, así que Jason Delos le susurró a su tocayo:

-¿A qué se debe semejante alboroto?

-Como dijeron las parcas antes, existen dos campamentos. El Campamento Mestizo, que es el de los hijos de los dioses griegos, y el Campamento Júpiter, el de los hijos del panteón romano. Lo que pasa es q nunca hubo buenas relaciones entre ambos campamentos… y pasaron ciertas cosas, que aparecerán en los libros, por lo cual hubo una guerra entre griegos y romanos.

\- Ahhh ya entiendo.- le respondió a su tocayo- En nuestro mundo paso algo parecido solo que se enfrentaron las 4 castas, en un todos contra todos.

-Si algo por el estilo- se metió Piper en la conversación.

Una vez que Octavio se calmó, el dios de sol comenzó a leer.

**Capítulo 2: Tres ancianas tejen los calcetines de la muerte.**

-Estas on fire con los títulos Percy- bromeo el hijo de Hefestos haciendo que su mano estallara en llamas.

**Estaba acostumbrado a tener experiencias raras de vez en cuando, pero solían terminar pronto. Aquella alucinación veinticuatro horas al día, siete días a la semana, era más de lo que podía soportar. Durante el resto del curso, el colegio entero pareció dispuesto a jugármela. Los estudiantes se comportaban como si estuvieran convencidos de que la señora Kerr —una rubia alegre que no había visto en mi vida hasta que subió al autobús al final de aquella excursión— era nuestra profesora de introducción al álgebra desde Navidad.**

**De vez en cuando yo sacaba a colación a la señora Dodds, buscando pillarlos en falso, pero se quedaban mirándome como si fuera un psicópata. Hasta el punto de que casi acabé creyéndolos: la señora Dodds nunca había existido.**

**Casi.**

**Grover no podía engañarme. Cuando le mencionaba el nombre Dodds, vacilaba una fracción de segundo antes de asegurar que no existía. Pero yo sabía que mentía.**

**-**Lo siento amigo pero es verdad, apestas mintiendo-dijo Percy.

-Tal vez podríamos darte algunas lecciones- ofreció Travis.

\- Aunque todo tiene un precio.- aclaro Connor.

**Algo estaba pasando. Algo había ocurrido en el museo.**

**-**No me digas! No me había dado cuenta…-dijo con sarcasmo Pollux.

**No tenía demasiado tiempo para pensar en ello durante el día, pero por la noche las terribles visiones de la señora Dodds con garras y alas coriáceas me despertaban entre sudores fríos.**

**El clima seguía enloquecido, cosa que no mejoraba mi ánimo. Una noche, una tormenta reventó las ventanas de mi habitación. Unos días más tarde, el mayor tornado que se recuerda en el valle del Hudson pasó a sólo ochenta kilómetros de la academia Yancy.**

-¿A qué rayos estás jugando Zeus?-preguntó furioso el dios del mar- Estas buscándote un viaje de ida gratis al Tártaro.

**Uno de los sucesos de actualidad que estudiamos en la clase de sociales fue el inusual número de aviones caídos en el Atlántico aquel año.**

**-**¿A qué estás jugando tú? Hermano- le respondió Zeus, buscando iniciar otra pelea.

**Empecé a sentirme malhumorado e irritable la mayor parte del tiempo. Mis notas bajaron de insuficiente a muy deficiente. Me peleé más con Nancy Bobofit y sus amigas, y en casi todas las clases acababa castigado en el pasillo. Al final, cuando el profesor de inglés, el señor Nicoll, me preguntó por millonésima vez cómo podía ser tan perezoso que ni siquiera estudiaba para los exámenes de deletrear, salté. Le llamé viejo borrachín. No estaba seguro de qué significaba, pero sonaba bien.**

**-**Ahora si sé que significa- aseguro Percy mientras reina con todos en la sala.

\- No tienes cura Percy.- le dijo Piper entre risas.

**A la semana siguiente el director envió una carta a mi madre, dándole así rango oficial: el próximo año no sería invitado a volver a matricularme en la academia Yancy.**

**«Mejor —me dije—. Mejor.»**

**Quería estar con mi madre en nuestro pequeño apartamento del Upper East Side, aunque tuviera que ir al colegio público y soportar a mi detestable padrastro y sus estúpidas partidas de póquer.**

-Hay está de nuevo él bebe de mamá- se burló Ares, chupándose el dedo.

\- Creo que se te olvida que cuando Hércules te humillo viniste llorando a mis brazos-le respondió Hera con una sonrisa maliciosa. Provocando que el dios inclinara la cabeza avergonzado mientras todos reían.

**No obstante, había cosas de Yancy que echaría de menos. La vista de los bosques desde la ventana de mi dormitorio, el río Hudson en la distancia, el aroma a pinos. Echaría de menos a Grover, que había sido un buen amigo, aunque fuera un poco raro; me preocupaba cómo sobreviviría el año siguiente sin mí. También echaría de menos la clase de latín: las locas competiciones del señor Brunner y su fe en que yo podía hacerlo bien.**

-Si tanto te gustaban esas competencias me hubieras dicho, y las podríamos haber celebrado en el campamento.- suspiro el centauro.

-Sí que sería una batalla campal eso-opino Piper- Los hijos de Atenea serian una gran competencia.

-En el Campamento Júpiter no tendríamos ese problemas-comento Dakota- Minerva no tiene hijos.

\- Los hijos de Atenea son una ofensa a nuestro pueblo!-grito Octavio parándose y alzando el puño al cielo.

La pila de libros salió disparada por los aires hacia él, apedreándolo. Uno le dio de lleno en la cara haciendo que el legado de Apolo pierda en equilibrio y cayera al piso de culo. Atenea sonreía maliciosamente mientras su hija se acercó a Octavio dándole una cachetada ruidosa, que le dejo su mano marcada en la cara.

-Siempre supe que los libros eran peligrosos- dijo Héctor.

\- Como oráculo puedo asegurarte que la sabiduría y el conocimiento deben ser tomados con responsabilidad y respeto, ya que no solo son nuestra mejor guía sino que nuestra arma.- añadió Cassandra con ese aire serio que adoptaba cada vez que tomaba su papel de oráculo.

\- Estoy completamente de acuerdo.- afirmo Reyna.

\- Tienen una oráculo muy sabia- alago Atenea a los vástagos, haciendo que la niña se sonrojara.

**Se acercaba la semana de exámenes, y sólo estudié para su asignatura. No había olvidado lo que Brunner me había dicho sobre que aquella asignatura era para mí una cuestión de vida o muerte. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero el caso es que empecé a creerlo.**

**La tarde antes de mi examen final, me sentí tan frustrado que lancé mi Guía Cambridge de mitología griega al otro lado del dormitorio. Las palabras habían empezado a desmadrarse en la página, a dar vueltas en mi cabeza y realizar giros chirriantes como si montaran en monopatín. No había manera de recordar la diferencia entre Quirón y Caronte, entre Polidectes y Polideuces. ¿Y conjugar los verbos latinos? Imposible.**

-Yo en tu lugar comenzaría a tratar mejor a los libros, a menos quieras terminar como nuestro Octavio.- se burló Leo.

-No sabía que hablabas latín- dijo sorprendido Jason- Como en el Campamento Mestizo todos hablan griego…

\- Si un poco, solo que aprendí en Yancy. Hagamos un trato, te enseño griego sí vos me enseñas latín. ¿Hecho?

-Claro no hay problema, voy a necesitarlo para cumplir con mi promesa.

-¿Hablan otros idiomas tan antiguos? Que guay- dijo Orión.

**Me paseé por la habitación a zancadas, como si tuviera hormigas dentro de la camisa. Recordé la seria expresión de Brunner, su mirada de mil años. «Sólo voy a aceptar de ti lo mejor, Percy Jackson.»**

**Respiré hondo y recogí el libro de mitología.**

**Nunca le había pedido ayuda a un profesor. Tal vez si hablaba con Brunner, podría darme unas pistas. Por lo menos tendría ocasión de disculparme por el muy deficiente que iba a sacar en su examen. No quería abandonar la academia Yancy y que él pensara que no lo había intentado.**

**Bajé hasta los despachos de los profesores. La mayoría se encontraban vacíos y a oscuras, pero lapuerta del señor Brunner estaba entreabierta y la luz se derramaba por el pasillo. Estaba a tres pasos de la puerta cuando oí voces dentro. Brunner formuló una pregunta y la inconfundible voz de Grover respondió:**

-Creo se lo que vas a hacer y es de muy mala educación-lo reto Poseidón. Percy solo podía pensar en cuanto más tardarían para empezar otro libro que no hable de el.

—… **preocupado por Percy, señor.**

**Me quedé inmóvil.**

**No acostumbro escuchar detrás de las puertas, pero a ver quién es capaz de no hacerlo cuando oyes a tu mejor amigo hablar de ti con un adulto.**

**Me acerqué más, centímetro a centímetro.**

—… **solo este verano —decía Grover—. Quiero decir, ¡hay una Benévola en la escuela! Ahora que lo sabemos seguro, y ellos lo saben también…**

—**Si lo presionamos tan sólo empeoraremos las cosas —respondió Brunner—. Necesitamos que el chico madure más.**

-Eso va ser imposible-comento seriamente Will-Estamos hablando de Percy.

-¿Se acuerdan de la vez que les pusimos polvo pica pica en un balde sobre la puerta de la cabaña 13? Cuando entraron todos juntos se les cayó encima, Jajajajaj era muy gracioso verlos correr mientras se rascaban.- reía Travis.

-La mejor parte fue cuando les prendimos fuego la ropa y como no llegaban más al lago tuvieron que quedarse en calzoncillos. Te quedaban tan bien los tuyos Percy, ¿Cómo se llamaba el pececito de la sirenita que tenían estampados? ¿Flaunder?- recordó Travis con una sonrisa de elfo en su cara.

La sala entera retumbaba con las risotadas de Ares y de Hermes.

Un chorro de agua de la fuente salió disparada hacia los hermanos, mientras un muy rojo hijo del mar los miraba con odio.

—**Pero puede que no tenga tiempo. La fecha límite del solsticio de verano…**

—**Tendremos que resolverlo sin Percy. Déjalo que disfrute de su ignorancia mientras pueda.**

—**Señor, él la vio…**

—**Fue producto de su imaginación —insistió Brunner—. La niebla sobre los estudiantes y el personal será suficiente para convencerlo.**

—**Señor, yo… no puedo volver a fracasar en mis obligaciones. —Grover parecía emocionado—. Usted sabe lo que significaría.**

—**No has fallado, Grover —repuso Brunner con amabilidad—. Yo tendría que haberme dado cuenta de qué era. Ahora preocupémonos sólo por mantener a Percy con vida hasta el próximo otoño…**

**El libro de mitología se me cayó de las manos y resonó contra el suelo. El profesor se interrumpió de golpe y se quedó callado. Con el corazón desbocado, recogí el libro y retrocedí por el pasillo.**

**Una sombra cruzó el cristal iluminado de la puerta del despacho, la sombra de algo mucho más alto que Brunner en su silla de ruedas, con algo en la mano que se parecía sospechosamente a un arco.**

**Abrí la puerta contigua y me escabullí dentro.**

**Al cabo de unos segundos oí un suave clop, clop, clop, como de cascos amortiguados, seguidos de un sonido de animal olisqueando, justo delante de la puerta. Una silueta grande y oscura se detuvo un momento delante del cristal, y prosiguió.**

**Una gota de sudor me resbaló por el cuello.**

**En algún punto del pasillo el señor Brunner empezó a hablar de nuevo.**

—**Nada —murmuró—. Mis nervios no son los que eran desde el solsticio de invierno.**

—**Los míos tampoco… —repuso Grover—. Pero habría jurado…**

—**Vuelve al dormitorio —le dijo Brunner—. Mañana tienes un largo día de exámenes.**

—**No me lo recuerde.**

**Las luces se apagaron en el despacho.**

**Esperé en la oscuridad lo que pareció una eternidad. Al final, salí de nuevo al pasillo y volví al dormitorio. Grover estaba tumbado en la cama, estudiando sus apuntes de latín como si hubiera pasado allí toda la noche.**

-Lo siento Percy no deberíamos haber hablado a tus espaldas.- se disculpó Quirón.

-Realmente estábamos preocupados.- añadió el sátiro.

—**Eh —me dijo con cara de sueño—. ¿Estás listo para el examen?**

**No respondí.**

—**Tienes un aspecto horrible.**

—**Puso ceño—. ¿Va todo bien?**

—**Sólo estoy… cansado.**

**Me volví para ocultar mi expresión y me acosté en mi cama.**

**No comprendía qué había escuchado allí abajo. Quería creer que me lo había imaginado todo, pero una cosa estaba clara: Grover y el señor Brunner estaban hablando de mí a mis espaldas. Pensaban que corría algún tipo de peligro.**

-Claro que corres peligro!-grito Poseidon frustrado, alsando los brazos.- Los idiotas de mis hermanos quieren matarte.

**La tarde siguiente, cuando abandonaba el examen de tres horas de latín, colapsado con todos los nombres griegos y latinos que había escrito incorrectamente, el señor Brunner me llamó. Por un momento temí que hubiese descubierto que los había oído hablar la noche anterior, pero no era eso.**

—**Percy —me dijo—, no te desanimes por abandonar Yancy. Es… lo mejor.**

**Su tono era amable, pero sus palabras me resultaban embarazosas. Aunque hablaba en voz baja, los que terminaban el examen podían oírlo. Nancy Bobofit me sonrió y me lanzó besitos sarcásticos.**

-Ughhh! Ahora tengo una horrible imagen mental, gracias Percy.- dijo Reachel con sarcasmo.

—**Vale, señor —murmuré.**

—**Lo que quiero decir es que…**

—**Meció su silla adelante y atrás, como inseguro respecto a lo que quería decir—. Verás, éste no es el lugar adecuado para ti. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo.**

**Me escocían las mejillas.**

**Allí estaba mi profesor favorito, delante de la clase, diciéndome que no podía con aquello. Después de repetirme durante todo el año que creía en mí, ahora me salía con que estaba destinado a la patada.**

—**Vale —le dije temblando.**

—**No, no me refiero a eso. Oh, lo confundes todo. Lo que quiero decir es que… no eres normal, Percy. No pasa nada por…**

—**Gracias —le espeté—. Muchas gracias, señor, por recordármelo.**

—**Percy…**

**Pero ya me había ido.**

-De verdad lo siento Quirón. Eras el único profesor que me apoyaba, y no debí tratarte así- se disculpó Percy avergonzado.

**El último día del trimestre hice la maleta.**

**Los otros chicos bromeaban, hablaban de sus planes de vacaciones. Uno de ellos iba a hacer excursionismo en Suiza. Otro, de crucero por el Caribe durante un mes. Eran delincuentes juveniles, como yo, pero delincuentes juveniles ricos. Sus papás eran ejecutivos, o embajadores, o famosos. Yo era un don nadie, surgido de una familia de don nadies.**

-Claro que no cielito, eres el hijo de Poseidón, desciendes de uno de los Tres Grandes .Puede que no seamos la mejor familia del mundo, pero en los tiempos difíciles nos apoyamos mutuamente.- trato de consolarlo la diosa del amor.

-No existen las familias perfectas. Tu familia es quien te quiera, se preocupan por ti y te ayude.- añadió Helena.

**Me preguntaron qué pensaba hacer yo aquel verano, y les respondí que volvía a la ciudad. Me abstuve de mencionar que durante las vacaciones necesitaría conseguir algún trabajo paseando perros o vendiendo suscripciones de revistas, y pasar el tiempo libre preocupándome por si encontraría escuela en otoño.**

—**Ah —dijo uno—. Eso mola.**

**Regresaron a sus conversaciones como si yo nunca hubiese existido.**

**La única persona de la que temía despedirme era Grover, pero luego no tuve que preocuparme: había reservado un billete a Manhattan en el mismo autobús Greyhound que yo, así que allí íbamos, otra vez camino de la ciudad.**

**Grover no paró de escudriñar el pasillo todo el trayecto, observando al resto de los pasajeros. Reparé entonces en que siempre se comportaba de manera nerviosa e inquieta cuando abandonábamos Yancy, como si temiese que ocurriera algo malo. Antes suponía que le preocupaba que se metieran con él, pero en aquel autobús no iba nadie que pudiera meterse con él. Al final no pude aguantarme y le dije:**

—**¿Buscas Benévolas?**

**Grover casi pega un brinco.**

—**¿Qué… qué quieres decir?**

**Le conté que los había escuchado hablar la noche antes del examen.**

**Le tembló un párpado.**

-Te juro por la laguna Estigia que mi corazón se detuvo. Me agarraste desnudo y a los gritos.-afirmo Grover.

—**¿Qué oíste? —preguntó.**

—**Oh… no mucho. ¿Qué es la fecha límite del solsticio de verano?**

—**Mira, Percy…**

—**Se estremeció—. Sólo estaba preocupado por ti. Ya sabes, por eso de que alucinas con profesoras de matemáticas diabólicas…**

—**Grover…**

—**Le dije al señor Brunner que a lo mejor tenías demasiado estrés o algo así, porque no existe ninguna señora Dodds, y…**

—**Grover, como mentiroso no te ganarías la vida.**

**Se le pusieron las orejas coloradas. Sacó una tarjeta mugrienta del bolsillo de su camisa.**

—**Mira, toma esto, ¿de acuerdo? Por si me necesitas este verano.**

**La tarjeta tenía una tipografía mortal para mis ojos disléxicos, pero al final conseguí entender algo parecido a:**

**Grover Underwood**

**Guardián**

**Colina Mestiza**

**Long Island, Nueva York**

**(800) 009-0009**

—**¿Qué es colina mes…?**

**-**¿Cómo qué que es la colina mestiza?- se burló Thalía.- Como tu prima estoy avergonzada.

-¿Que hicimos para esta emparentados con este?- se quejó Nico.

-Podrían dejar de sacarme mano por favor! Ustedes tampoco son unos genios- se defendió el hijo de Poseidón.- Oye Will, sabias que cuando Nico llego al campamento con 12 años todavía jugaba a Mito-magia? O que Thalía la gran cazadora hija de Zeus le tiene miedo a las alturas?

Will reía mientras lo miraba con cara incrédula a su novio, que traba de ocultarse con las sombras. La hija de Zeus soltaba chispas, amenazando con electrocutar a alguien.

—**¡No lo digas en voz alta! —musitó—. Es mi… dirección estival.**

**Menuda decepción. Grover tenía residencia de verano. Nunca me había parado a pensar que su familia podía ser tan rica como las demás de Yancy.**

—**Vale —contesté alicaído—. Ya sabes, suena como… a invitación a visitar tu mansión.**

**Asintió**.

—**O por si me necesitas.**

—**¿Por qué iba a necesitarte?**

—**Lo pregunté con más rudeza de la que pretendía.**

**Grover tragó saliva.**

—**Mira, Percy, la verdad es que yo… bien, digamos que tengo que protegerte.**

**Lo miré fijamente, atónito. Había pasado todo el año peleándome, manteniendo a los abusones alejados de él. Había perdido el sueño preocupándome por qué sería de él cuando yo no estuviera. Y allí estaba el muy caradura, comportándose como si fuese mi protector.**

—**Grover —le dije—, ¿de qué crees que tienes que protegerme exactamente?**

**Se produjo un súbito y chirriante frenazo y empezó a salir un humo negro y acre del salpicadero. El conductor maldijo a gritos y a duras penas logró detener el Greyhound en el arcén. Bajó presuroso y se puso a aporrear y toquetear el motor, pero al cabo de unos minutos anunció que teníamos que bajar.**

**Nos hallábamos en mitad de una carretera normal y corriente: un lugar en el que nadie se fijaría de no sufrir una avería. En nuestro lado de la carretera sólo había arces y los desechos arrojados por los coches. En el otro lado, cruzando los cuatro carriles de asfalto resplandeciente por el calor de la tarde, un puesto de frutas de los de antes.**

**La mercancía tenía una pinta fenomenal: cajas de cerezas rojas como la sangre, y manzanas, nueces y albaricoques, jarras de sidra y una bañera con patas de garra llena de hielo.**

-Uhhh! Que rico! Me da un hambre increíble- suspiro Clarie frotándose el estómago.

**No había clientes, sólo tres ancianas sentadas en mecedoras a la sombra de un arce, tejiendo el par de calcetines más grande que he visto nunca. Me refiero a que tenían el tamaño de jerséis, pero eran claramente calcetines. La de la derecha tejía uno; la de la izquierda, otro. La del medio sostenía una enorme cesta de lana azul eléctrico.**

**Las tres eran ancianas, de rostro pálido y arrugado como fruta seca, pelo argentado recogido con cintas blancas y brazos huesudos que sobresalían de raídas túnicas de algodón. Lo más raro fue que parecían estar mirándome fijamente.**

-Ohhh Dios! –grito aterrada Cassandra, la pequeña se puso blanca como la cal.-No tienes ni idea de la que estas mandando.

Poseidón también no estaba muy bien que digamos, ya solo habían pasado dos capítulos y su hijo estaba teniendo el segundo encontronazo más mortífero de la mitología griega.

**Me volví hacia Grover para comentárselo y vi que había palidecido. Tenía un tic en la nariz.**

—**¿Grover? —le dije—. Oye…**

—**Dime que no te están mirando. No te están mirando, ¿verdad?**

—**Pues sí. Raro, ¿eh? ¿Crees que me irán bien los calcetines?**

—**No tiene gracia, Percy. Ninguna gracia.**

-Claro que no! Eres idiota o que Sesos de Alga?- chillo Annabeth en el oído de su novio.

-Me dejaste sordo!-se quejó el chico de los ojos verdes.

\- Estas metido en un buen lio si son quienes creo que son- dijo Jason (d)

\- Mi más sentido pésame chico- Dakota ya pensaba que los dias de su amigo estaban contados.

Toda la sala se sumió en la tristeza, y al notarlo Percy dijo:

-¿Se dan cuenta que eso paso a hace 5 años atrás?

-Cállate!- le espeto Afrodita- Por favor Apolo, continua leyendo.

**La anciana del medio sacó unas tijeras enormes, de plata y oro y los filos largos, como una podadora.**

**Grover contuvo el aliento.**

—**Subamos al autobús —me dijo—. Vamos.**

—**¿Qué? —repliqué—. Ahí dentro hace mil grados.**

—**¡Vamos!**

—**Abrió la puerta y subió, pero yo me quedé atrás.**

**Al otro lado de la carretera, las ancianas seguían mirándome. La del medio cortó el hilo, y juro que oí el chasquido de las tijeras pese a los cuatro carriles de tráfico. Sus dos amigas hicieron una bola con los calcetines azul eléctrico, y me dejaron con la duda de para quién serían: si para un Bigfoot o para Godzilla.**

-Esto no es gracioso hijo- lo reprendió con un expresión dura en su rostro.

-Ella corto el hilo, ¿Cómo es posible que estés aquí?- pregunto Ariadna con los ojos rojos, ella estaba pensando en lo injusto que era eso, al amor de su vida también le cortaron el hilo pero no estaba vivo como este chico Percy Jackson. Y eso la enfurecía.

**En la trasera del autobús, el conductor arrancó un trozo de metal humeante del compartimiento del motor. Luego le dio al arranque. El vehículo se estremeció y, por fin, el motor resucitó con un rugido.**

**Los pasajeros vitorearon.**

—**¡Maldita sea! —exclamó el conductor, y golpeó el autobús con su gorra—. ¡Todo el mundo arriba!**

**En cuanto nos pusimos en marcha empecé a sentirme febril, como si hubiera contraído la gripe. Grover no tenía mejor aspecto: temblaba y le castañeteaban los dientes.**

—**Grover.**

—**¿Sí?**

—**¿Qué es lo que no me has contado?**

**Se secó la frente con la manga de la camisa.**

—**Percy, ¿qué has visto en el puesto de frutas?**

—**¿Te refieres a las ancianas? ¿Qué les pasa? No son como la señora Dodds, ¿verdad?**

**Su expresión era difícil de interpretar, pero me dio la sensación de que las mujeres del puesto de frutas eran algo mucho, mucho peor que la señora Dodds.**

—**Dime sólo lo que viste —insistió.**

—**La de en medio sacó unas tijeras y cortó el hilo.**

**Cerró los ojos e hizo un gesto con los dedos que habría podido ser una señal de la cruz, pero no lo era. Era otra cosa, algo como… más antiguo.**

—**¿La has visto cortar el hilo?**

—**Sí. ¿Por qué?—Pero incluso cuando lo estaba diciendo, sabía que pasaba algo.**

—**Ojalá esto no estuviese ocurriendo —murmuró Grover, y empezó a mordisquearse el pulgar—. No quiero que sea como la última vez.**

—**¿Qué última vez?**

—**Siempre en sexto. Nunca pasan de sexto.**

—**Grover —repuse, empezando a asustarme de verdad—, ¿de qué diablos estás hablando?**

—**Déjame que te acompañe hasta tu casa. Promételo.**

-Grover no fue tu culpa!- exclamó Luke

\- Yo tome mi propia decisión, no habrías podido hacerme cambiar de opinión y lo sabes- lo consoló Thalía.

\- Sos el sátiro más valiente y protector de mundo, y nadie lo va dudar, ¿Verdad Percy?- argumento Annabeth.

\- Claro que sí, eres el mejor! Nadie más que tu habría podrido encontrar a Pan.- apunto Percy.

\- Escúchame sátiro- hablo Hedge por primera vez, que había estado escuchando atentamente –ningún otro de nosotros hubiera tenido los huevos para hacer lo que vos hiciste! ¿Sabes lo que le dicen a los pequeño sátiros que están aprendiendo a ser protectores? Les dicen: tienes que ser como Grover Underwood, ese es un sátiro de verdad.

Con el discurso del entrenador toda la sala quedo conmovida. Incluso Dionisio quedo sorprendido.

**Me pareció una petición extraña, pero lo prometí.**

—**¿Es como una superstición o algo así? —pregunté.**

**No obtuve respuesta.**

—**Grover, el hilo que la anciana cortó… ¿significa que alguien va a morir?**

**Su mirada estaba cargada de aflicción, como si ya estuviera eligiendo las flores para mi ataúd.**

-De hecho es lo que está haciendo- dijo Clarisse para tratar de animar la atmosfera.

-Ese fue todo el capítulo. ¿A quién le toca?

-Déjame leer un rato, sobrino.- dijo Hestia, mientras se ponía cómoda al lado de la hoguera para comenzar la lectura.


	3. Chapter 3

Hestia tomó el libro y empezó a leer:

**Capítulo 3: Grover pierde inesperadamente los pantalones.**

-Tienes un problema con los títulos Percy- comento Leo con expresión seria.

-El chico tiene razón, ¿En qué rayos estabas pensado?- lo apoyo Hades.

**Hora de confesarse: planté a Grover en cuanto llegamos a la terminal de autobuses.**

-Perseo! Eso está muy mal, no se dejan a tus amigos plantados.-lo reprendió Deméter.

-JA! Hombres-suspiro Artemisa.

-Aquí la diosa de la agricultura tiene un buen punto chico! Está muy mal… Nunca confesas un crimen!- grito escandalizado Hermes.

**Ya sé que fue muy grosero por mi parte, pero me estaba poniendo de los nervios, me miraba como si yo estuviera muerto y no paraba de refunfuñar: «¿Por qué siempre pasa lo mismo?» y «¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser en sexto?».**

-Pero que no es tu culpa por Zeus!- dijo Thalía alzando los brazos- Vuelves a culparte y te electrocuto chico cabra.

**Cuando Grover se disgustaba solía entrar en acción su vejiga, así que no me sorprendió que, al bajar del autobús, me hiciera prometer que lo esperaría y fuese a la cola para el lavabo. En lugar de esperar, recogí mi maleta, me escabullí fuera y tomé el primer taxi hacia el norte de la ciudad.**

—**Al East, calle Ciento cuatro con la Primera —le dije al conductor.**

-Genial! Ya sabemos dónde vives!-dijeron los Stoll retorciéndose las manos con un sonrisa maliciosa en su cara.

-Creo que deberías ponerte un sistema de seguridad.-aconsejo Piper.

-Lamento informales chicos que ya no vivo ahí.- los desilusiono Percy.

-No importa ya lo vamos a averiguar…- respondieron los hermanos.

**Unas palabras sobre mi madre antes de que la conozcas.**

**Se llama Sally Jackson y es la persona más buena del mundo, lo que demuestra mi teoría de que los mejores son los que tienen peor suerte. **

-Tu teoría es bastante acertada.-dijo Clarisse con la mirada triste, Chris la abrazo con fuerza.

**Sus padres murieron en un accidente aéreo cuando tenía cinco años, y la crió un tío que no se ocupaba demasiado de ella. Quería ser novelista, así que pasó todo el instituto trabajando y ahorrando dinero para ir a una universidad con buenos cursos de escritura creativa. Entonces su tío enfermó de cáncer, por lo que tuvo que dejar el instituto el último año para cuidarlo. Cuando murió, se quedó sin dinero, sin familia y sin bachillerato.**

**-**Oh! Pobre, no te preocupes Percy, tu madre va a cumplir a su sueño.- dijo Atenea conmovida por la historia de Sally. No entendía como alguien brillante podía haberse enamorado del idiota de Sal Marina.

-Tú madre más que nadie merece ser feliz- apoyo Helena.

\- La tía Sally es la mejor!- afirmo Nico.- Nadie hace las galletas tan ricas como ella.

-Sí, pero la tía Sally me quiere más a mí, yo soy su sobrina favorita- apunto Thalía.

-No me quiere más a mí. ¿O qué no viste mi foto comiendo torta de cuando Percy cumplió los 15? Está colgada en el living, ¿Cuántas fotos tuyas tiene la tía colgada?- Nico le sacó la lengua.

-Puede ser Aliento de Zombie, pero te olvidas que yo la conocí antes, así que yo soy como su hija.-le continuo la pelea la hija de Zeus.

-No no no no! Están todos equivocados – Percy se interpuso entre ambos y los calló tapándoles las bocas.- Ustedes dos están celosos, porque 1) Yo la conozco desde que nací 2) Siempre voy a ser su bebé 3) Soy la mejor cosa que le paso en su vida! 4) Las galletas azules son todas mías.

-¿Galletas azules?- pregunto Clarie extrañada.

Desde que la guerra contra Cronos terminó, Sally se encariño con Thalía y Nico, y los adopto como sus propios sobrinos. Y ellos la tomaron como su tía postiza.

**El único buen momento que pasó fue cuando conoció a mi padre.**

**Yo no conservo recuerdos de él, sólo una especie de calidez, quizá un leve rastro de su sonrisa. A mi madre no le gusta hablar de él porque la pone triste. No tiene fotos.**

**Verás, no estaban casados. Mi madre me contó que era rico e importante, y que su relación era secreta. Un buen día, él embarcó hacia el Atlántico en algún viaje importante y jamás regresó. Se perdió en el mar, según mi madre. No murió. Se perdió en el mar.**

-Qué lista! Te engaño con la verdad.- comentó Hazel, ella todavía no había podido conocer a la famosa Sally Jackson, pero sabía de antemano que era la mejor persona del mundo por como todos la describían.

**Ella trabajaba en empleos irregulares, asistía a clases nocturnas para conseguir su título de bachillerato y me crió sola. Jamás se quejaba o se enfadaba, ni siquiera una vez, pese a que yo no era un crío fácil.**

-Qué raro que no me lleve a tu madre con migo- dijo Poseidón pensativo- Le hubiera construido un palacio bajo el mar y hubiera sido mi reina, la verdad es que no soporto más Anfitrite. Tal vez todavía no la conozca a tu madre, pero por lo que dices tiene un gran corazón puro. No hay nada más importante que eso.

-Owwww! Más tiernooo- chillo Afrodita!

**Al final se casó con Gabe Ugliano, que fue majo los primeros treinta segundos que lo conocí; después se mostró como el cretino de primera que era.** **Cuando era más pequeño, le puse el mote de Gabe el Apestoso. Lo siento, pero es verdad. El tipo olía a pizza de ajo enmohecida envuelta en pantalones de gimnasio**

**-**Ahig! No me lo recuerdes, casí me quedo sin olfato la primera vez que te conocí.- se quejó asqueado Grover.

-Juck! Que asco! ¿Cómo alguien pude vivir así?- dijeron horrorizadas Helena y Andy.

-Hombres… Qué se la va a hacer…- suspiraron Artemisa y sus cazadoras.

\- Oigan! No todos somos así!- se quejaron Lucas y Héctor.

-Sí claro!- le respondió Cassandra a su hermano y a su primo.- Porque ustedes no se vieron u olieron cada vez que se pelean a muerte en patio. La otra vez dejaron una fosa de 3 metros llena de barro y sangre…

-Uhgg! ¿Son caníbales o qué? Bestías- grito indignada Katie.

-Cállate, florecitas! Así son las peleas de verdad, sangre, barro, huesos partidos y dientes caidos!- la calló Clarisse.- La próxima pelea llámenme.

**Entre los dos le hacíamos la vida a mamá más bien difícil. La manera en que Gabe el Apestoso la trataba, el modo en que él y yo nos llevábamos… En fin, mi llegada a casa es un buen ejemplo. **

-¿La trataba mal?- pregunto Poseidón, su expresión no era muy agradable.

-Era un desgraciado machista asqueroso.- recordó Percy.

**Entré en nuestro pequeño apartamento con la esperanza de que mi madre hubiera vuelto del trabajo. En cambio, me encontré en la sala a Gabe el Apestoso, jugando al póquer con sus amigotes. El televisor rugía con el canal de deportes ESPN. Había patatas fritas y latas de cerveza desperdigadas por toda la alfombra. Sin levantar la mirada, él dijo desde el otro lado del puro:**

—**Conque ya estás aquí, ¿eh, chaval?**

—**¿Dónde está mi madre?**

—**Trabajando —contestó—. ¿Tienes suelto?**

**Eso fue todo. Nada de «Bienvenido a casa. Me alegro de verte. ¿Qué tal te han ido estos últimos seis meses?».**

-¿Dónde están sus modales?-pregunto Afrodita indignada.

-Creo que con lo gordo que estaba se los trago.-le respondió el hijo de Poseidón.

**Gabe había engordado. Parecía una morsa sin colmillos vestida con ropa de segunda mano. Tenía unos tres pelos en la cabeza, que se extendían por toda la calva, como si eso lo volviera más atractivo o vete tú a saber.**

**-**Oye! No insultes a las pobres morsas.- rió Frank.

**Trabajaba en el Electronics Mega-Mart de Queens, pero estaba en casa la mayor parte del tiempo. No sé por qué no lo echaban. Lo único que hacía era gastarse el sueldo en puros que me hacían vomitar y en cerveza, por supuesto. Cerveza siempre. Cuando yo estaba en casa, esperaba de mí que le proporcionara fondos para jugar. Lo llamaba nuestro «secreto de machotes». Lo que significaba que, si se lo contaba a mi madre, me molería a palos.**

**-**Voy a matarlo.- simplemente dijo Poseidón mirando con odio al libro.

—**No tengo suelto —contesté.**

**Arqueó una ceja asquerosa.**

**Gabe olía el dinero como un sabueso, lo cual era sorprendente, dado que su propio hedor debía de anular todo lo demás.**

-De hecho, lo hacía de verdad.-comentó Grover.- ¿Cómo crees que sobreviviste tanto tiempo? El hedor repugnante de Gabe tapaba tu olor a mestizo y por eso los monstruos no te detectaban.

-¿Los monstruos pueden olerlos?-pregunto con curiosidad Helena.

-Claro! Así es como nos encuentran. A partir de los 12 años, o cuando ya eres consiente de quien eres, tu olor aumenta y alertas a todos los monstruos de la zona.-explico Reyna.

-Por eso tampoco usamos celulares, es como lanzar una bengala que dice "oye aquí estoy, rico y jugoso semidiós"-agregó Will.

—**Has venido en taxi desde la terminal de autobuses —dijo—. Probablemente has pagado con un billete de veinte y te habrán devuelto seis o siete pavos. Quien espera vivir bajo este techo debe asumir sus cargas. ¿Tengo razón, Eddie?**

**Eddie, el portero del edificio, me miró con un destello de simpatía.**

—**Venga, Gabe —le dijo—. El chico acaba de llegar.**

—**¿Tengo razón o no? —repitió Gabe.**

**Eddie frunció el entrecejo y se refugió en su cuenco de galletas saladas. Los otros dos tipos se pedorrearon casi al unísono. **

-Chicas, tenemos el próximo destino de cazería.- dijo Zöe. Qué se había pasado toda la lectura reflexionando de porque ella ya no era más la lugarteniente de Artemisa, y en su lugar se encontraba una hija de Zeus. El futuro la intrigaba, y como esto era 1962 faltaba mucho tiempo hasta que pueda averiguarlo…a menos que aparezca en los libros, pensó la hija de Atlas.

—**Estupendo —le dije. Saqué unos dólares del bolsillo y los lancé encima de la mesa—. Espero que pierdas.**

—**¡Ha llegado tu boletín de notas, cráneo privilegiado! —exclamó cuando me volví—. ¡Yo no iría por ahí dándome tantos aires! Cerré de un portazo mi habitación, que en realidad no era mía. Durante los meses escolares era el «estudio» de Gabe.**

-No creo que en realidad estudie o haga algo.- dijo Piper.

-Claro que lo hace Reina de la Belleza!.- la contradijo Leo.- Estudiaba nuevas maneras de rascarse todo el día.

**Por supuesto, no había nada que estudiar allí dentro, aparte de viejas revistas de coches, pero le encantaba apelotonar mis cosas en el armario, dejar sus botas manchadas de barro en el alféizar y esforzarse porque el lugar apestara a su asquerosa colonia, sus puros y su cerveza rancia.**

-Vez! Tenía razón. Qué capo que soy!- se jactó Leo mientras se auto- aplaudía.

-No! Eres un tonto y un payaso.- lo corrigió Frank.

**Dejé la maleta en la cama. Hogar, dulce hogar.**

**El olor de Gabe era casi peor que las pesadillas sobre la señora Dodds o el sonido de las tijeras de la anciana frutera. Me estremecí sólo de pensarlo. Recordé la cara de pánico de Grover cuando me hizo prometer que lo dejaría acompañarme a casa. Un súbito escalofrío me recorrió. Sentí como si alguien —algo— estuviera buscándome en aquel preciso instante, quizá subiendo pesadamente por las escaleras, mientras le crecían unas garras largas y enormes.**

**Entonces oí la voz de mi madre.**

—**¿Percy?**

**Abrió la puerta y mis miedos se desvanecieron.**

**Mi madre es capaz de hacer que me sienta bien sólo con entrar en mi habitación. Sus ojos refulgen y cambian de color con la luz. Su sonrisa es tan cálida como una colcha tejida a mano. Tiene unas cuantas canas entre la larga melena castaña, pero nunca la he visto vieja. Cuando me mira, es como si sólo viera las cosas buenas que tengo, ninguna de las malas. Jamás la he oído levantar la voz o decir una palabra desagradable a nadie, ni siquiera a mí o a Gabe.**

-Ohh! Más tierno- suspiraron las diosas y algunas chicas.

—**Oh, Percy.**

—**Me abrazó fuerte—. No me lo puedo creer. ¡Cuánto has crecido desde Navidad!**

**Su uniforme rojo, blanco y azul de la pastelería Sweet on America olía a las mejores cosas del mundo: chocolate, regaliz y las demás cosas que vendía en la tienda de golosinas de la estación Grand Central.**

-Ufff! Que hambre que me das Percy.- dijo Reachel sobándose el estómago mientras volaba con la imaginación.

**Me había traído «muestras gratis», como siempre hacía cuando yo venía a casa.**

**Nos sentamos juntos en el borde de la cama. Mientras yo atacaba las tiras de arándanos ácidos, me pasó la mano por la cabeza y quiso saber todo lo que no le había contado en mis cartas. No mencionó mi expulsión, no parecía importarle. Pero ¿yo estaba bien? ¿Su niñito se las apañaba? Le dije que no me agobiara, que me dejara respirar y todo eso, aunque en secreto me alegraba muchísimo de tenerla a mi lado.**

—**Eh, Sally, ¿qué tal si nos preparas un buen pastel de carne? —vociferó Gabe desde la otra habitación.**

**Me rechinaron los dientes.**

-No eres el único hijo.- dijo Poseidón con mala cara.

-Voy a meterle una de mis flechas por la garganta!- Artemisa parecía bastante enojada…

-Con gusto te ayudo sobrina.- se ofreció Poseidón.

**Mi madre es la mujer más agradable del mundo. Tendría que estar casada con un millonario, no con un capullo como Gabe.**

**Por ella, intenté sonar optimista cuando le conté mis últimos días en la academia Yancy. Le dije que no estaba demasiado afectado por la expulsión (esta vez casi había durado un curso entero). Había hecho nuevos amigos. No me había ido mal en latín. Y, en serio, las peleas no habían sido tan terribles como aseguraba el director. Me gustaba la academia Yancy. De verdad. En fin, lo pinté tan bien que casi me convencí a mí mismo. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al pensar en Grover y el señor Brunner. Ni siquiera Nancy Bobofit parecía tan mala.**

**Hasta aquella excursión al museo…**

—**¿Qué? —me preguntó mi madre. Me azuzaba la conciencia con la mirada, intentando sonsacarme—.**

**¿Te asustó algo?**

—**No, mamá.**

**No me gustó mentir. Quería contárselo todo sobre la señora Dodds y las tres ancianas con el hilo, pero pensé que sonaría estúpido. Apretó los labios. Sabía que me guardaba algo, pero no me presionó.**

-Que buena madre!-dijo Hera.

-Todo lo contrario a vos.-susurró Hefestos, pero le salió más fuerte de lo que debía y se escuchó en toda la sala. La cara de Hera se tiño de rojo y morado.

—**Tengo una sorpresa para ti —dijo—. Nos vamos a la playa.**

**Puse unos ojos como platos.**

—**¿A Montauk?**

—**Tres noches, en la misma cabaña.**

—**¿Cuándo?**

**Sonrió y contestó:**

—**En cuanto me cambie.**

-Yeii!-grito Percy.- Amo Montauk.

\- Ya me lo esperaba, es hijo de Poseidón…-comento Jasón.

-De tal palo tal astilla- Hazel hizo uso del popular dicho.

-Engendros de mar, la sal les seca el cerebro.- se quejó la diosa de la sabiduría. Estar leyendo sobre un hijo de Barba de Percebe ya era molesto, pero que encima este sea el novio de su hija, aún peor.

**No podía creerlo. Mi madre y yo no habíamos ido a Montauk los últimos dos veranos porque Gabe decía que no había suficiente dinero.**

**En ese momento Gabe apareció por la puerta y masculló:**

—**¿Qué pasa con ese pastel, Sally? ¿Es que no me has oído?**

**Quise pegarle un puñetazo, pero crucé la mirada con mi madre y comprendí que me ofrecía un trato: sé amable con Gabe un momentito. Sólo hasta que ella estuviera lista para marcharnos a Montauk. Después nos largaríamos de allí.**

-Pero que le rompas la nariz Percy! – grito Clarisse.- Que se desangre por el nazo!

-No suelo estar de acuerdo con mis hermanos, pero si tú no le rompes la nariz se la rompo yo.- apoyo a su hermana el bueno de Frank.

\- ¿Cómo soportas vivir así? Si yo fuera tú, ya lo habría ahogado mientras esta en la ducha, con esos poderes tuyos.- dijo Orión.

—**Ya voy, cariño —le dijo a Gabe—. Estábamos hablando del viaje.**

**Gabe entrecerró los ojos.**

—**¿El viaje? ¿Quieres decir que lo decías en serio?**

—**Lo sabía —murmuré—. No va a dejarnos ir.**

—**Claro que sí —repuso mi madre sin alterarse—. Tu padrastro sólo está preocupado por el dinero. Eso es todo. Además —añadió—, Gabriel no va a tener que conformarse con un pastel normalito. Se lo haré de siete capas y prepararé mi salsa especial de guacamole y crema agria. Va a estar como un rajá.**

**Gabe se ablandó un poco.**

—**Así que el dinero para ese viaje vuestro… va a salir de tu presupuesto para ropa, ¿no?**

—**Sí, cariño —aseguró mi madre.**

—**Y llevarás mi coche allí y lo traerás de vuelta, a ningún sitio más.**

—**Tendremos mucho cuidado.**

**Gabe se rascó la papada.**

—**A lo mejor si te esmeras con ese pastel de siete capas… Y a lo mejor si el crío se disculpa por interrumpir mi partida de póquer.**

**«A lo mejor si te pego una patada donde más duele y te dejo una semana con voz de soprano», pensé. Pero los ojos de mi madre me advirtieron que no lo cabreara. ¿Por qué soportaba a aquel tipejo?**

**Tuve ganas de gritar. ¿Por qué le importaba lo que él pensara?**

—**Lo siento —murmuré—. Siento de verdad haber interrumpido tu importantísima partida de póquer. Por favor, vuelve a ella inmediatamente. Gabe entrecerró los ojos. Su minúsculo cerebro probablemente intentaba detectar el sarcasmo en mi declaración.**

-Patéalo!-grito Ares.

-Voy a arrancarle su piel, tira a tira con mis propias manos y luego se lo voy a tirar a los tiburones.-murmuró Poseidón, su tridente ya estaba brillando de color azul, algo no muy bueno para la integridad física de los presentes.

-Déjame una mitad para mí tío. Tengo unos cuchillos de caza espectaculares que podría probar en ese cerdo asqueroso, a mis lobos les gusta la carne de hombres…- dijo con una mirada macabra la diosa de la caza.

-No sé quién es más macabro, si tu padre o Artemisa.- le susurró Annabeth a su novio, en el oído.

-No creo que debamos dejar que se junten.- le respondió este abrazándola.

—**Bueno, lo que sea —resopló, y volvió a su partida.**

—**Gracias, Percy —me dijo mamá—. En cuanto lleguemos a Montauk, seguiremos hablando de… lo que se te ha olvidado contarme, ¿vale?**

**Por un momento me pareció ver ansiedad en sus ojos —el mismo miedo que había visto en Grover durante el viaje en autobús—, como si también mi madre sintiera un frío extraño en el aire. Pero entonces recuperó su sonrisa, y supuse que me había equivocado. Me revolvió el pelo y fue a prepararle a Gabe su pastel especial.**

**Una hora más tarde estábamos listos para marcharnos.**

**Gabe se tomó un descanso de su partida lo bastante largo para verme cargar las bolsas de mi madre en el coche. No dejó de protestar y quejarse por perder a su cocinera —y lo más importante, su Cámaro del 78- durante todo el fin de semana.**

—**No le hagas ni un rasguño al coche, cráneo privilegiado —me advirtió mientras cargaba la última bolsa—. Ni un rasguño pequeñito.**

**Como si yo fuera a conducir. Tenía doce años. Pero eso no le importaba al bueno de Gabe. Si una gaviota se cagara en la pintura, encontraría una forma de echarme la culpa.**

**-**No creo que eso sea posible-comento Jason (d)

\- A todo esto, todavía no me enseñaste a manejar Percy!- le recordó Annabeth.

-No hay problema cuando volvamos puedo enseñarte, ya que gracias a papá tengo un lindo Maserati azul!- dijo el chico de los ojos verdes emocionado como un niño pequeño.

-¿Tienes un problema con el color azul?- preguntó Lucas.

-Es obsesivo de ese color, su comida es de ese color, su ropa es de ese color, su auto, todo lo que tiene es azul.- explico Will.

**Al verlo regresar torpemente hacia el edificio, me enfadé tanto que hice algo que no sé explicar. Cuando Gabe llegó a la puerta, hice la señal que le había visto hacer a Grover en el autobús, una especie de gesto para alejar el mal: una mano con forma de garra hacia mi corazón y después un movimiento brusco hacia fuera, como para empujar. Entonces el portal se cerró tan fuerte que le golpeó el trasero y lo envió volando por las escaleras como un hombre-bala. Puede que sólo fuera el viento, o algún accidente raro con las bisagras, pero no me quedé para averiguarlo.**

Toda la sala estalló en carcajadas.

-Eso se llama karma amigo!- rió Leo.

**Subí al Camaro y le dije a mi madre que pisara a fondo.**

**Nuestro bungalow alquilado estaba en la orilla sur, en la punta de Long Island. Era una casita de tono pastel con cortinas descoloridas, medio hundida en las dunas. Siempre había arena en las sábanas y arañas por la habitación, y la mayoría del tiempo el mar estaba demasiado frío para bañarse.**

-Parece precioso.- comentó el dios del mar.

**Me encantaba.**

**Íbamos allí desde que era niño. Mi madre llevaba más tiempo yendo. Jamás me lo dijo exactamente, pero yo sabía por qué aquella playa era especial para ella. Era el lugar donde había conocido a mi padre.**

**-**Eso tiene sentido.- dijo Hazel.

**A medida que nos acercábamos a Montauk, mi madre pareció rejuvenecer, años de preocupación y trabajo desaparecieron de su rostro. Sus ojos se volvieron del color del mar.**

**Llegamos al atardecer, abrimos las ventanas y emprendimos nuestra rutina habitual de limpieza. Luego caminamos por la playa, les dimos palomitas de maíz azules a las gaviotas y comimos nuestras gominolas azules, caramelos masticables azules, y las demás muestras gratis que mi madre había traído del trabajo.**

-Ven eso no pasa en Roma! La basura griega no tiene cerebro, son todos un tramposos caprichosos. Son tan ineptos que se obsesionan con estupideces como comida azul. Esto es una calamidad, inaceptable. - grito Octavio.

-Cierra la boca! Mira quién habla, quieres que te recuerde el incidente de haces unos años, Octavio.- lo amenazó Reyna.

-Estás hablando de cuando el… y esa tienda de peluches en San Francisco …ahh sí, ya me acuerdo. – dijo Jason con un brillo macabro en sus ojos.

\- Aunque el colorante azul sí le quemó el cerebro.- bromeo Nico.

-Eso me aclara muchas cosas.- le contesto Will a su novio, mientras ambos miraban con picardía al hijo de Poseidón, acordándose de lo que paso en la cocina del campamento tras la guerra contra Gea.

**Supongo que tengo que explicar lo de la comida azul.**

**Verás, Gabe le dijo una vez a mi madre que no existía tal cosa. Tuvieron una pelea, que en su momento pareció una tontería, pero desde entonces mi madre se volvió loca por comer azul. Preparaba tartas de cumpleaños y batidos de arándanos azules. Compraba nachos de maíz azul y traía a casa caramelos azules. Esto —junto con su decisión de mantener su nombre de soltera, Jackson, en lugar de hacerse llamar señora Ugliano— era prueba de que no estaba totalmente abducida por Gabe. Tenía una veta rebelde, como yo.**

**-**Esa debe ser otra razón por la cual me enamoré de tu madre, Perseo.- dijo el dios del mar- Al mar no le gusta que lo contengan.

**Cuando anocheció, hicimos una hoguera. Asamos salchichas y malvaviscos. Mamá me contó historias de su niñez, antes de que sus padres murieran en un accidente aéreo. Me habló de los libros que quería escribir algún día, cuando tuviera suficiente dinero para dejar la tienda de golosinas.**

**Al final, reuní valor para preguntarle lo que me rondaba por la mente desde que llegamos a Montauk: mi padre. A ella se le empañaron los ojos. Supuse que me contaría las mismas cosas de siempre, pero yo nunca me cansaba de oírlas.**

—**Era amable, Percy —dijo—. Alto, guapo y fuerte. Pero también gentil. Tú tienes su pelo negro, ya lo sabes, y sus ojos verdes. —Mamá pescó una gominola azul de la bolsa de las golosinas—. Ojalá él pudiera verte, Percy. ¡Qué orgulloso estaría!**

**Me pregunté cómo podía decir eso. ¿Qué tenía yo de fantástico? Era un crío hiperactivo y disléxico con un boletín de notas lleno de insuficientes, expulsado de la escuela por sexta vez en seis años**

-No digas esas cosas Percy!- le reprendió su novia.- Eres increíble, a veces tonto, pero increíble.

\- Miralo desde este punto de vista, estas saliendo con Annabeth! ¿A haber díganme cuantos pueden sobrevivir a eso? Sin ofender pero eres como Clarisse, Annie, das bastante miedo…varios chicos de Apolo te tienen ganas pero saben que los matarías….- se sinceró el líder de la cabaña Apolo.

-Oye!- se quejaron las dos nombradas.

-Enserio, cuando quieres podes dar mucho miedo.-dijo Percy, agachado la cabeza tratando de ocultarse. Para su suerte su novia estaba tan ocupada discutiendo con Clarisse sobre quien daba más miedo a sus respectivos novios, que no lo escucho.

—**¿Cuántos años tenía? —le pregunté—. Quiero decir… cuando se marchó.**

**Observó las llamas.**

—**Sólo estuvo conmigo un verano, Percy. Justo aquí, en esta playa. En esta cabaña.**

—**Pero me conoció de bebé.**

—**No, cariño. Sabía que yo estaba esperando un niño, pero nunca te vio. Tuvo que marcharse antes de que tú nacieras.**

**Intenté conciliar aquello con el hecho de que yo creía recordar algo de mi padre. Un resplandor cálido. Una sonrisa. Siempre di por supuesto que él me había conocido al nacer. Mi madre nunca me lo había dicho directamente, pero aun así me parecía lógico. Y ahora me enteraba de que él nunca me había visto…**

**Me enfadé con mi padre. Puede que fuera una estupidez, pero le eché en cara que se marchara en aquel viaje por mar y no tuviera agallas para casarse con mamá. Nos había abandonado, y ahora estábamos atrapados con Gabe el Apestoso.**

-No te enojes tanto, lo que acabas de describir suena exactamente como que de verdad te haya visitado. Tal vez lo hice solo que tu madre ni nadie lo sabía, nuestro primer secreto juntos.

-AWWWW MAS TIERNO!- chillo Afrodita- Hoy sí que estas meloso.- el dios solo se limitó a rodar los ojos.

—**¿Vas a enviarme fuera de nuevo? —pregunté—. ¿A otro internado?**

**Sacó un malvavisco de la hoguera.**

—**No lo sé, cariño —dijo con tono serio—. Creo… creo que tendremos que hacer algo.**

—**¿Porque no me quieres cerca?—Me arrepentí al instante de pronunciar esas palabras.**

-Yo también lo haría.-dijo Katie.

**Los ojos de mi madre se humedecieron. Me agarró la mano y la apretó con fuerza.**

**-**Hiciste llorar a la tía Sally!- trono Thalía.- Ahora si que voy a fulminarte Sesos de Alga y es vez no vas a estar parado en un arroyo y Quiron no te atrevas a frenarme. Voy a electrificar tu trasero de pez ¡!- la hija de Zeus estaba tan enojada que largaba chispa.

-Que yo no hice nada!- gritó el hijo de Poseidón tratando de defenderse.

Antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar, Thalía había invocado un rayo que le hubiera dado justo en el pecho al hijo de Poseidón, sí Helena no se hubiera movido a la velocidad de la luz y absorbido el rayo.

-¿Pero qué haces?- grito desconcertada la chica punk.-¿Co-como..?

\- Soy de la casta de Atreo, descendemos Zeus, los rayos son mi especialidad, aunque me dejan terriblemente deshidratada.- explico la rubia.- Por favor, no lo mates todavía, lo necesitamos para que nos cuente sus accidentes en excursiones escolar.- añadió la chica con una sonrisa pícara.

Thalía puso de estar considerándolo, y luego de que las cosas se calmaran Hestia continuo la lectura.

—**Oh, Percy, no. Yo… tengo que hacerlo, cariño. Por tu propio bien. Tengo que enviarte lejos.**

**Sus palabras me recordaron lo que el señor Brunner había dicho: que era mejor para mí abandonar**

**Yancy.**

—**Porque no soy normal —respondí.**

-Claro que no! ¿Cuantas personas pueden controlar las aguas sanitarias, Sirenito?- se burló Clarrisse.

-Estas enojada todavía por lo que paso cuando nos conocimos.- le respondió Percy sacando la lengua como un niño pequeño.

—**Lo dices como si fuera algo malo, Percy. Pero ignoras lo importante que eres. Creí que la academia Yancy estaría lo bastante lejos, pensé que allí estarías por fin a salvo. —¿A salvo de qué?**

-De los monstruos, tonto.- comento Travis.

\- Y su billetera de ti.- le respondió Will.

**Cruzamos las miradas y me asaltó una oleada de recuerdos: todas las cosas raras y pavorosas que me habían pasado en la vida, algunas de las cuales había intentado olvidar.**

**Cuando estaba en tercer curso, un hombre vestido con una gabardina negra me persiguió por un patio. Los maestros lo amenazaron con llamar a la policía y él se marchó gruñendo, pero nadie me creyó cuando les dije que bajo el sombrero de ala ancha el hombre sólo tenía un ojo, en medio de la frente. Antes de eso: un recuerdo muy, muy temprano. Estaba en preescolar y una profesora me puso a hacer la siesta por error en una cuna en la que se había colado una culebra. Mi madre gritó cuando vino a recogerme y me encontró jugando con una cuerda mustia y con escamas, que de algún modo había conseguido estrangular con mis regordetas manitas. En todas las escuelas me había ocurrido algo que ponía los pelos de punta, algo peligroso, y eso me había obligado a trasladarme.**

-Joder!-dijo Orión.

-Vez ahí hay otra razón para que no lo mates.-le dijo Lucas a Thalía.- Ahora tenemos que torturarlo para que también nos cuente sobre eso.- la hija de Zeus le sonrió maliciosamente al chico de los ojos verdes.

-Alto! Alto! Alto!.-Annabeth levantó los brazos como un árbitro.- Nadie que no sea yo está autorizado a torturar a mi novio!- Percy les sonrió con supremacía, pensando que de forma macabra su novia lo protegía, pero no se esperó que las siguientes palabras salgan de la boca de su Chica Sabia.- Sí alguien va a obligarlo a hablar, esa soy yo. Tengo mejores métodos…

El hijo miro a Hestia y a su Padre buscando protección divina.

**Sabía que debía contarle a mi madre lo de las ancianas del puesto de frutas y lo de la señora Dodds en el museo, mi extraña alucinación de haber convertido en polvo a la profesora de mates con una espada.**

**Pero no me atreví. Tenía la extraña intuición de que aquellas historias pondrían fin a nuestra excursión a Montauk, y no quería que eso ocurriera.**

—**He intentado tenerte tan cerca de mí como he podido —dijo mi madre—. Me advirtieron que era un error. Pero sólo hay otra opción, Percy: el lugar al que quería enviarte tu padre. Y yo… simplemente no soporto la idea.**

-De seguro está hablando del Campamento.- aseguró Chris.

—**No es una escuela. Es un campamento de verano.**

**La cabeza me daba vueltas. ¿Por qué mi padre —que ni siquiera se había quedado para verme nacer— le había hablado a mi madre de un campamento de verano? Y si era tan importante, ¿por qué ella no lo había mencionado antes?**

-Tal vez porque quería que estés a salvo a pesar de que eso signifique enfrentarme a mis hermanos por reconocerte…-Poseidón le sonrió a su niño, que ya era bastante grandecito.

—**Lo siento, Percy —dijo al ver mi mirada—. Pero no puedo hablar de ello. Yo… no pude enviarte a ese lugar. Quizá habría supuesto decirte adiós para siempre.**

—**¿Para siempre? Pero si sólo es un campamento de verano…**

-A menos que una diosa loca te secuestre y te borre la memoria.¿Verdad Percy?- añadió Jason

-Exactamente eso.-respondió el nombrado.- Sobre todo cuando te dejan 8 meses duermiendo.

-Y dejando a su familia y amigos en bolas y a los gritos sobre su paradero- añadió la hija de Atenea mirando disimulada a Su Majestad Bovina.

**Se volvió hacia la hoguera, y por su expresión supe que si le hacía más preguntas se echaría a llorar.**

**Esa noche tuve un sueño muy real.**

**Había tormenta en la playa, y dos animales preciosos —un caballo blanco y un águila dorada— intentaban matarse mutuamente entre las olas de la orilla. El águila se abalanzaba y rasgaba con sus espolones el hocico del caballo. El caballo se volvía y coceaba las alas del águila. Mientras peleaban, la tierra tembló y una voz monstruosa estalló en carcajadas desde algún lugar subterráneo, incitando a las bestias a pelear con mayor fiereza. Corrí hacia la orilla, sabía que tenía que evitar que se mataran, pero avanzaba a cámara lenta. Sabía que llegaría tarde. Vi al águila lanzarse en picado, dispuesta a sacarle los espantados ojos al caballo, y grité «¡Nooo!».**

**Me desperté sobresaltado.**

**-**JA! Iba a ganarte!-grito Zeus como un niño pequeño mientras apuntaba a su hermano del tridente.

-No es algo para reírte!-lo reprendió Deméter.- Sus peleas le dan pesadillas al pobre niño. Además no es de buena educación sacarle los ojos a tu hermano.

**Fuera había estallado realmente una tormenta, la clase de tormenta que derriba árboles y casas. No había ningún caballo o águila en la playa, sólo relámpagos que iluminaban todo con fogonazos de luz, y olas de siete metros batiendo contra las dunas como artillería pesada.**

-Hay Dios! Qué macabro.-chilló Clarie.- Re película de terror.

**Al siguiente trueno, mi madre también se despertó. Se incorporó con los ojos muy abiertos y dijo:**

—**Un huracán.**

**Eso era absurdo. Los huracanes nunca llegan a Long Island al principio del verano. Pero al océano parecía habérsele olvidado. Por encima del rugido del viento, oí un aullido distante, un sonido enfurecido y torturado que me puso los pelos de punta. Después un ruido mucho más cercano, como mazazos en la arena. Y una voz desesperada: alguien gritaba y aporreaba nuestra puerta.**

**Mi madre saltó de su cama en camisón y abrió el pestillo. **

**Grover apareció enmarcado en el umbral contra el aguacero. Pero no era… no era exactamente Grover.**

-Lo vuelvo a repetir-dijo Clarie- Hay Dios! Qué macabro.

-¿Qué carajo?- gritaron Héctor y Apolo a la vez.

-¿Alguien me explica como Grover no puede ser Grover?- pregunto Will desconcertado.

-No, no tiene lógica! Nada de eso tiene logíca.-dijo la diosa de la sabiduría con un tic nervioso en el ojo derecho.- Es imposible que sea él,no es posible.- Atenea tenía sus sospechas…-Debo de estar equivocada.

-No entiendo nada!- sollozo Leo.

-Estos _graecus_! No sirven para nada! Ven solo pelean y destrozan cosas causando desastres. Por eso yo Octavio descendiente de Apolo, voy a purificar a los dioses de la infección que les produce su mitad _graeca. _Yo Octavio voy a ser el Salvador de Roma y los dio…- el augur no pudo terminar su discurso porque Frank le disparó una flecha que en vez de una punta poseía una medía hecha bola pegada con cinta adhesiva, una tapa bocas improvisada.

-Debería fabricar flechas así y patentarlas.- dijo el grandulón.

-Ya tengo el lema perfecto: " Sí callan a Nike ¿Por qué no a sus enemigos?.-dijo Hazel.

-¿Le pusieron una media con cinta a la diosa Victoria en la boca?-preguntó asqueada Reyna.

-Sí, obvio. La atrapamos en una red mágica y luego la metimos en los establos del Argo II.-le contesto Leo como si nada.-

-Volamos y navegamos con ella hay abajo desde Olimpia hasta Antenas. Una gran compañía por cierto.- añadió Piper.

\- Creo que la temporada de discursos de Octavio se terminó por un tiempo.-dijo Dakota aliviado.- Ya era insoportable.

Octavio trato de protestar pero le salieron unos: mmhmhmhmhmñañañaña.

—**He pasado toda la noche buscándote —jadeó—. ¿En qué estabas pensando cuando te largaste sin mí?**

**Mi madre me miró asustada, no por Grover sino por el motivo que lo había traído.**

—**¡Percy! —gritó para hacerse oír con la lluvia—, ¿qué pasó en la escuela? ¿Qué no me has contado?**

**Yo estaba paralizado mirando a Grover. No podía comprender qué estaba viendo.**

—**O Zeu kai alloi theoi! —exclamó Grover—. ¡Me viene pisando los talones! ¿Aún no le has contado nada a tu madre?**

**Estaba demasiado aturdido para registrar que él acababa de maldecir en griego antiguo… y que yo lo había entendido perfectamente. Estaba demasiado aturdido para preguntarme cómo había llegado allí él solo, en medio de la noche. Porque además Grover no llevaba los pantalones puestos, y donde debían estar sus piernas… donde debían estar sus piernas…**

-Ahora yo estoy aturdido.-se quejó Connor.

**Mi madre me miró con seriedad y me habló con un tono que nunca había empleado antes:**

—**Percy. ¡Cuéntamelo ya!**

**Tartamudeé algo sobre las ancianas del puesto de frutas y sobre la señora Dodds, y mi madre se quedó mirándome con una palidez mortal a la luz de los relámpagos. Por fin agarró su bolso, me lanzó el impermeable y exclamó:**

—**¡Meteos en el coche! ¡Los dos! ¡Venga!**

**Grover echó a correr hacia el Cámaro, pero en realidad no corría, no exactamente. Trotaba, sacudía sus peludos cuartos traseros, y de repente su historia sobre una dolencia muscular en las piernas cobró sentido. Comprendí cómo podía avanzar tan rápido y aun así cojear cuando caminaba. Sí, lo comprendí porque allí donde debían estar sus pies, no había pies. Había pezuñas.**

**-**¿Así que ahora sacudo mis peludos cuartos traseros, no?- preguntó el sátiro mirando a Percy.


	4. Chapter 4

-¿Alguno quiere leer el siguiente capítulo?- pregunto Hestia a los demás dioses.

En ese preciso instante los dioses tomaron interés por los más pequeños detalles, evitando a toda costa la mirada de la guardiana del fuego del Olimpo.

-¿Por qué no lees tú?- la diosa le paso el libro a Hermes, que estaba simulando tener problemas con las alas de sus zapatillas.- Yo sé que tú quieres sobrinito.

Entre quejas el dios comenzó a leer

**Capítulo 4 : Mi madre me enseña a torear.**

-Al parecer tu madre sabe de todo.- comentó Orión.

**Atravesamos la noche a través de oscuras carreteras comarcales. El viento azotaba el Cámaro. La lluvia golpeaba el parabrisas. Yo no sabía cómo mi madre podía ver algo, pero siguió pisando el acelerador.**

-Que hermoso clima. De seguro es obra mía.- se jactó Zeus.

**Cada vez que estallaba un relámpago, yo miraba a Grover, sentado junto a mí en el asiento trasero, y pensaba que o me había vuelto majara o él llevaba puestos unos pantalones de alfombra de pelo largo. **

-¿Es una broma o qué?- preguntó indignado Grover.

-Pantalones de alfombra de pelo largo, ¿Qué rayos pasa por tu cabeza?- Will no se lo podía creer.- Creo que sería buena idea que te hagamos estudios de la cabeza, porque siento hay algo raro pasando por ahí.

-Yo te digo lo que pasa ahí adentro: Nada.- le contestó Clarisse.

-Ni siquiera a mí se me hubiera ocurrido algo así.- aseguro Lucas.

Percy se limitó a rodar los ojos pensando en lo largo que se iba a hacer esto.

**Pero no, tenía aquel olor de las excursiones al zoo de mascotas: olía a lanolina, de la lana; el olor de un animal de granja empapado.**

-Oye! Yo no huelo así!.-se quejó el sátiro.

-Si, si lo haces.- Thalìa lo miro divertida por su cara.

\- Por Hades! Enebro tenía razón debo usar más seguido ese perfume que me hizo.

—**Así que tú y mi madre… ¿os conocíais? —se me ocurrió decir.**

**Los ojos de Grover miraban una y otra vez el retrovisor, aunque no teníamos coches detrás.**

—**No exactamente —contestó—. Quiero decir que no nos conocíamos en persona, pero ella sabía que te vigilaba.**

-*Cof Cof acosador Cof Cof*- tosieron los Stoll.

—**¿Que me vigilabas?**

—**Te seguía la pista. Me aseguraba de que estuvieras bien. Pero no fingía ser tu amigo —añadió rápidamente—. Soy tu amigo. **

—**Vale, pero ¿qué eres exactamente?**

-Cuanto tacto.- comentó Piper.

—**Eso no importa ahora.**

—**¿Que no importa? Mi mejor amigo es un burro de cintura para abajo…**

Toda la sala rompió en risas, mientras el joven sátiro lo miraba enojado

-¡¿Un burro?! – gritaba Leo entre las risas.- Eres incurable Percy.

-Como Señor de lo Salvaje me siento completamente indignado. Creo que debería llevarlo al zoológico y darle un par de clases.-le dijo a Annabeth.

**Grover soltó un balido gutural.**

—**¡Cabra! —gritó.**

—**¿Qué?**

—**¡Que de cintura para abajo soy una cabra!**

**-**No, de la cintura para abajo es un burro.-lo corrigió Clarie.

—**Pero si acabas de decir que no importa.**

—**¡Bee-ee-ee! ¡Hay sátiros que te patearían ante tal insulto!**

**-**Yo te patearía pequeño degenerado, y creo que Chuck también lo haría.- confirmo el entrenador Hedge.

-Pero entrenador solo estábamos hablando y nos quedamos dormidos en los establos nada más. No pasó nada raro.- se defendió el hijo de Poseidón

-Mmmmmmmmmm.- dijeron la mayoría de los de los semidioses que los conocían, lanzándole miradas pícaras a la pareja.

-Vayan a dar un paseo por el Hades, nosotros ya llenamos nuestro cupo de visitas.- les respondió la hija de Atenea.- Ya verán que los libros dicen que no les mentimos.

-Lo siento ya baje al infierno durante todas las noche, también llené mi cupo por ahora.-dijo Helena.

-Y en algún momento voy a tener que bajar a vivir hay así que lo siento…- Lucas le lanzó una mirada a Helena que no pasó desapercibida para nadie.

-Yo tengo que guardar mi cupo para ir a visitar a los tortolitos para cuando Hades los llame.- agrego Orión señalando a Lucas y Helena, que pusieron los ojos en blanco.

Hades se preguntaba por qué el muchacho debía vivir en el inframundo cuando el lo llamara. Estas cosas del otro mundo lo confundían bastante y esperaba que los libros pudieran aclarárselo.

**¡Uau! Sátiros. ¿Quieres decir criaturas imaginarias como las de los mitos que nos explicaba el señor Brunner?**

-Criaturas imaginarias! Puff mira que imaginaros que somos.- replico el entrenador.

—**¿Eran las ancianas del puesto imaginarias, Percy? ¿Lo era la señora Dodds?**

—**¡Así que admites que había una señora Dodds!**

-Pobre el quedo traumado con la señora Dodds.-comentó Piper.

—**Por supuesto.**

—**Entonces ¿por qué…?**

—**Cuanto menos sepas, menos monstruos atraerás —respondió Grover, como si fuese una obviedad—. Tendimos una niebla sobre los ojos de los humanos. Confiamos en que pensaras que la Benévola era una alucinación. Pero no funcionó porque empezaste a comprender quién eres.**

—**¿Quién…? Un momento. ¿Qué quieres decir?**

**Volví a oír aquel aullido torturado en algún lugar detrás de nosotros, más cerca que antes. Fuera lo que fuese lo que nos perseguía, seguía nuestro rastro.**

—**Percy —dijo mi madre—, hay demasiado que explicar y no tenemos tiempo. Debemos llevarte a un lugar seguro.**

—**¿Seguro de qué? ¿Quién me persigue?**

-No te persigue nada Percy, es solo el viento.-comentó irónicamente Katie.-Un viento por el cual todos entrenamos para matar.

—**Oh, casi nadie —soltó Grover, aún molesto por mi comentario del burro—. Sólo el Señor de los Muertos y algunas de sus criaturas más sanguinarias.**

**-**Grover!- grito Demeter ante la falta de tacto del comentario.

-Hades!.-gritò al mismo tiempo Poseidón bastante enojado.

—**¡Grover!**

—**Perdone, señora Jackson. ¿Puede conducir más rápido, por favor?**

**Intenté hacerme a la idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero fui incapaz. Sabía que no era un sueño. Yo no tenía imaginación. En la vida se me habría ocurrido algo tan raro.**

-¿Qué no tienes imaginación?-le preguntó Jason a su amigo, alzando una ceja.

-¿Qué no te estas escuchando? No pasan ni una página sin que pienses o compares las cosas de una manera creativamente divertidas.-lo apoyó Leo.

**Mi madre giró bruscamente a la izquierda. Nos adentramos a toda velocidad en una carretera aún más estrecha, dejando atrás granjas sombrías, colinas boscosas y carteles de «Recoja sus propias fresas» sobre vallas blancas.**

—**¿Adonde vamos? —pregunté.**

—**Al campamento de verano del que te hablé.**

—**La voz de mi madre sonó hermética; intentaba no asustarse para no asustarme a mí—. Al sitio donde tu padre quería que fueras.**

—**Al sitio donde tú no querías que fuera.**

—**Por favor, cielo —suplicó mi madre—. Esto ya es bastante duro. Intenta entenderlo. Estás en peligro.**

—**¿Porque unas ancianas cortan hilo?**

-No por nada hijo. Mis hermanos no quieren matarte.-resoplo el dios de los mares, mirando disimuladamente a sus hermanos.

—**No eran ancianas —intervino Grover—. Eran las Moiras. ¿Sabes qué significa el hecho de que se te aparecieran? Sólo lo hacen cuando estás a punto… cuando alguien está a punto de morir.**

—**Un momento. Has dicho estás.**

-Qué te vas a morir.-le contestó Thalía.

—**No, no lo he dicho, he dicho alguien.**

—**Querías decir estás. ¡Te referías a mí!**

—**¡Quería decir estás como cuando se dice alguien, no tú!**

**-**Traducción: que vos te vas a morir.-tradujo Chris asintiendo con la cabeza.

—**¡Chicos! —dijo mamá.**

**Giró bruscamente a la derecha y vio justo a tiempo una figura que logró esquivar; una forma oscura y fugaz que desapareció detrás de nosotros entre la tormenta.**

—**¿Qué era eso? —pregunté.**

-Tal vez un monstruo amigable que vive en la carretera Percy.- afirmo Jason (d)

—**Ya casi llegamos —respondió mi madre, haciendo caso omiso de mi pregunta—. Un par de kilómetros más. Por favor, por favor, por favor…**

**No sabía dónde nos encontrábamos, pero me descubrí inclinado hacia delante, esperando llegar allí cuanto antes.**

**Fuera, nada salvo lluvia y oscuridad: la clase de paisaje desierto que hay en la punta de Long Island. Pensé en la señora Dodds metamorfoseándose en aquella cosa de colmillos afilados y alas coriáceas. Me estremecí. Realmente no era una criatura humana. Y había querido matarme. Entonces pensé en el señor Brunner… y en su bolígrafo-espada. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle a Grover sobre aquello, se me erizó el vello de la nuca. Hubo un resplandor, una repentina explosión y el coche estalló.**

-ZEUS!- el dios del mar tomó su tridente y estaba dispuesto a enterrárselo en la garganta a su hermano menor, si Deméter no lo hubiera calmado.

**Recuerdo sentirme liviano, como si me aplastaran, frieran y lavaran todo al mismo tiempo. Despegué la**

**frente de la parte trasera del asiento del conductor y exclamé:**

—**¡Ay!.**

—**¡Percy! —gritó mi madre.**

**Intenté sacudirme el aturdimiento. No estaba muerto y el coche no había explotado realmente. Nos habíamos metido en una zanja. Las portezuelas del lado del conductor estaban atascadas en el barro. El techo se había abierto como una cáscara de huevo y la lluvia nos empapaba. Un rayo.**

-Papà!- le gritaron Thalía y Jason.- ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?

El dios del cielo bajo la cabeza, no le gustaba que sus hijos pensaran màs de el de lo que normalmente la gente hace.

**Era la única**

**explicación. Nos había sacado de la carretera. Junto a mí, en el asiento, Grover estaba inmóvil.**

—**¡Grover!**

**Tumbado hacia delante, un hilillo de sangre le corría por la comisura de los labios. Le sacudí la peluda cadera mientras pensaba: «¡No! ¡Aunque seas mitad cabra, eres mi mejor amigo y no quiero que te mueras!**

**-**Anda Grover, mueve tu peluda cadera como a Enebro le gusta.- dijo Leo bailando, tratando de animar un poco la sala. Ya que la mayoría se sentía mal por sátiro, en especial Luke.

—**Comida —gimió, y supe que había esperanza.**

**-**Vaya que forma de tener esperanza.- comentó Hazel.

—**Percy —dijo mi madre—, tenemos que…**

—**Le falló la voz.**

**Miré hacia atrás. En un destello de un relámpago, a través del parabrisas trasero salpicado de barro, vi una figura que avanzaba pesadamente hacia nosotros en el recodo de la carretera. La visión me puso piel de gallina. Era la silueta oscura de un tipo enorme, como un jugador de fútbol americano. Parecía sostener una manta sobre la cabeza. Su mitad superior era voluminosa y peluda. Con los brazos levantados parecía tener cuernos.**

**-**No parecía, eran cuernos Sesos de Algas.-lo corrigió Annabeth un poco enojada y preocupada por su novio, a pesar de que sabía perfectamente cómo iba a acabar.

**Tragué saliva.**

—**¿Quién es…?**

—**Percy —dijo mi madre, mortalmente sería—. Sal del coche.**

-Sí creo que es quien creo que es, es mejor que corras.-comentó Reyna.

-Yo también me estoy haciendo una idea de quién es, y no parece amigable.- dijo Lucas preocupado.

-Percy corre! Raja de ahí ya!.-le grito Hazel al libro.

**E intentó abrir su portezuela, pero estaba atascada en el barro. Lo intenté con la mía. También estaba atascada. Miré desesperadamente el agujero del techo. Habría podido ser una salida, pero los bordes chisporroteaban y humeaban.**

—**¡Sal por el otro lado! —urgió mi madre—. Percy, tienes que correr. ¿Ves aquel árbol grande?**

-Esa soy yo!

—**¿Qué?**

**Otro resplandor, y por el agujero humeante del techo vi lo que me indicaba: un grueso árbol de Navidad del tamaño de los de la Casa Blanca, en la cumbre de la colina más cercana.**

**-**¿Es un insulto o què? Me vez cara de árbol navideño.-lo miro la hija de Zeus furiosa.

-Sigo sin creer que eras un pino.-comentò Leo.-¿No sientes la necesidad de plantarte en un maseta o tomar agua de forma extraña?- ante lo cual se ganó un golpe de Reina de la Belleza y una mirada de té-voy-a-freír que te lanzan los hijos de Zeus.

—**Ese es el límite de la propiedad, el campamento del que te hablé —insistió mi madre—. Sube a esa**

**colina y verás una extensa granja valle abajo. Corre y no mires atrás. Grita para pedir ayuda. No pares**

**hasta llegar a la puerta.**

—**Mamá, tú también vienes.**

—**Tenía la cara pálida y los ojos tristes como cuando miraba el océano—. ¡Venga, mamá! —grité—. Tú**

**vienes conmigo. Ayúdame a llevar a Grover…**

—**¡Comida! —gimió Grover de nuevo.**

**El hombre con la manta en la cabeza seguía aproximándose, mientras bufaba y gruñía. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, reparé en que no podía estar sosteniendo una manta sobre la cabeza, porque sus manos, unas manos enormes y carnosas, le colgaban de los costados. No había ninguna manta. Lo que significaba que aquella enorme y voluminosa masa peluda, demasiado grande para ser su cabeza… era su cabeza. Y las puntas que parecían cuernos…**

-Y poco a poco va cayendo…-comentó Nico.

—**No nos quiere a nosotros —dijo mi madre—. Te quiere a ti. Además, yo no puedo cruzar el límite de la propiedad.**

—**Pero…**

—**No tenemos tiempo, Percy. Vete, por favor.**

**Entonces me enfadé: me enfadé con mi madre, con Grover la cabra y con aquella cosa que se nos echaba encima, lenta e inexorablemente, como un toro.**

**Trepé por encima de Grover y abrí la puerta bajo la lluvia.**

—**Nos vamos juntos. ¡Vamos, mamá!**

—**Te he dicho que…**

—**¡Mamá! No voy a dejarte. Ayúdame con Grover.**

**No esperé su respuesta. Salí a gatas fuera y arrastré a Grover.**

-Siempre fuiste obstinado, no quisiste dejar a nadie atrás.- le dijo Annabeth a su novio apretándolo en un abrazo de oso.

-No sé como lo haces para ser tan obstinado.- confesó Frank.

-Es que es mi defecto fatídico.- les aseguro Percy

-Por eso no querías dejarnos luchar solos contra Gea.- comprendió Piper.

-GEA?- chilló el señor de los cielos atragantándose. Los dioses parecían a punto de colapsar y a Zoë casi se le salen los ojos de la cara.

-Sí larga historia…-suspiro Hazel.

-Ya vamos a llegar, esta todo en los libros.- explico Jason.

-Sí es Gea no quiero ni imaginarme que va pasar.-comentó Cassandra.

-Yo tampoco pequeña oráculo.- le respondió Apolo.

**Me resultó demasiado liviano para sus dimensiones, pero no habría llegado muy lejos si mi madre no me hubiera ayudado.**

**Nos echamos los brazos de Grover por los hombros y empezamos a subir a trompicones por la colina, a través de hierba húmeda que nos llegaba hasta la cintura.**

**Al mirar atrás, vi al monstruo claramente por primera vez. Medía unos dos metros, sus brazos y piernas eran algo similar a la portada de la revista Muscle Man: bíceps y tríceps y un montón más de íceps, todos ellos embutidos en una piel surcada de venas como si fueran pelotas de béisbol. No llevaba ropa excepto la interior —unos calzoncillos blancos—, cosa que habría resultado graciosa de no ser porque la parte superior del cuerpo daba tanto miedo. Una pelambrera hirsuta y marrón comenzaba a la altura el ombligo y se espesaba a medida que ascendía hacia los hombros.**

**El cuello era una masa de músculo y pelo que conducía a la enorme cabezota, que tenía un hocico tan largo como mi brazo, y narinas altivas de las que colgaba un aro de metal brillante, ojos negros y crueles, y cuernos: unos enormes cuernos blanquinegros con puntas tan afiladas como no se consiguen con un sacapuntas eléctrico.**

-¿Un montón más de ìceps?

-¿Con un sacapuntas eléctrico?

Preguntaron confundidos los Stoll.

-Y después dice que no tiene imaginación….

-Creo que necesita un cambio de look, con ese aspecto no le voy a dar suerte en el amor.-afirmo Afrodita muy seria.

**De repente lo reconocí. Aquel monstruo aparecía en una de las primeras historias que nos había contado el señor Brunner. Pero no podía ser real.**

-Claro que es real princesita.- se burló Clarisse.

-OH!El minotauro.-chillò Octavio.

-Y otro que recién caen en la cuenta.-suspiro Clarie.

-Percy, es real, el minotauro te está persiguiendo así que es mejor que corras.-le dijo Hazel al hijo de Poseidón.

-Haze, eso ya pasó ¿Sabes?.. –le contesto este.

**Parpadeé para quitarme la lluvia de los ojos.**

—**Es…**

—**El hijo de Pasífae —dijo mi madre—. Ojalá hubiera sabido cuánto deseaban matarte.**

—**Pero es el Min…**

—**No digas su nombre —me advirtió—. Los nombres tienen poder.**

-Sally es una mujer muy lista.- alagó Atenea.

-Sí, sabe a lo que se enfrenta, hubiera sido una perfecta cazadora.-suspiro Artemisa.

**El árbol seguía demasiado lejos: a unos treinta metros colina arriba, por lo menos.**

**Volví a mirar atrás.**

**El hombre toro se inclinó sobre el coche, mirando por las ventanillas. En realidad, más que mirar olisqueaba, como siguiendo un rastro. Me pregunté si era tonto, pues no estábamos a más de quince metros.**

—**¿Comida? —repitió Grover.**

—**Chist —susurré—. Mamá, ¿qué está haciendo? ¿Es que no nos ve?**

—**Ve y oye fatal. Se guía por el olfato. Pero pronto adivinará dónde estamos.**

**Como si mamá le hubiera dado la entrada, el hombre toro aulló furioso. Agarró el Cámaro de Gabe por el techo rasgado, y el chasis crujió y se resquebrajó. Levantó el coche por encima de su cabeza y lo arrojó a la carretera, donde cayó sobre el asfalto mojado y patinó despidiendo chispas a lo largo de más de cien metros antes de detenerse. El tanque de gasolina explotó.**

**«Ni un rasguño», recordé decir a Gabe.**

**¡Vaya!**

**-**JAA! Al diablo con el Càmaro de Gabe, que se joda.-grito Percy

-De seguro va a encontrar una manera de culparte por su auto.- dijo Will.

—**Percy —dijo mi madre—, cuando te vea embestirá. Espera hasta el último segundo y te apartas de su camino saltando a un lado. No cambia muy bien de dirección una vez se lanza en embestida. ¿Entiendes?**

-Esa mujer saber de todo, es perfecta. Te encontrarte una buena tío Percebe.-lo felicito Ares.

—**¿Cómo sabes todo eso?**

—**Llevo mucho tiempo temiendo este ataque. Debería haber tomado las medidas oportunas. Fui una egoísta al mantenerte a mi lado.**

-Bueno un poco si lo fue.- refunfuño Hera desde su trono, ganándose unas cuantas malas miradas por parte de la sala. En especial las de Percy, Hestia, Poseidón, Annabeth, Nico, Thalía y Grover.

—**¿Al mantenerme a tu lado? Pero qué…**

**Otro aullido de furia y el hombre toro empezó a subir la colina con grandes pisotones.**

**Nos había olido.**

**El solitario pino estaba sólo a unos metros, pero la colina era cada vez más empinada y resbaladiza, y Grover nos pesaba más. El monstruo se nos echaba encima. Unos segundos más y lo tendríamos allí. **

**Mi madre debía de estar exhausta, pero sostenía a Grover con el hombro.**

—**¡Márchate, Percy! ¡Aléjate de nosotros! Recuerda lo que te he dicho.**

**No quería hacerlo, pero ella estaba en lo cierto: era nuestra única oportunidad. Eché a correr hacia la izquierda, me volví y vi a la criatura abalanzarse sobre mí. Los oscuros ojos le brillaban de odio. Apestaba como carne podrida. Agachó la cabeza y embistió, apuntando los cuernos afilados como navajas directamente a mi pecho.**

**El miedo me urgía a salir pitando, pero eso no funcionaría. Jamás lograría huir corriendo de aquella cosa. Así que me mantuve en el sitio y, en el último momento, salté a un lado.**

**El hombre toro pasó como un huracán, como un tren de mercancías. Soltó un aullido de frustración y se dio la vuelta, pero esta vez no hacia mí, sino hacia mi madre, que estaba dejando a Grover sobre la hierba.**

**Habíamos alcanzado la cresta de la colina. Al otro lado veía un valle, justo como había dicho mi madre, y las luces de una granja azotada por la lluvia. Pero estaba a unos trescientos metros. Jamás lo conseguiríamos.**

**El monstruo gruñó, piafando. Siguió mirando a mi madre, que empezaba a retirarse colina abajo, hacia la carretera, tratando de alejarlo de Grover.**

—**¡Corre, Percy! —gritó—. ¡Yo no puedo acompañarte! ¡Corre!**

**Pero me quedé allí, paralizado por el miedo, mientras la bestia embestía contra ella. Mi madre intentó apartarse, como me había dicho que hiciera, pero esta vez la criatura fue más lista: adelantó una horripilante mano y la agarró por el cuello antes de que pudiese huir. Aunque ella se resistió, pataleando y lanzando puñetazos al aire, la levantó del suelo.**

—**¡Mamá! ¡Aguanta que voy!**

**Ella me miró a los ojos y consiguió emitir una última palabra:**

—**¡Huye!**

**Entonces, con un rugido airado, el monstruo apretó las manos alrededor del cuello de mi madre y ella se disolvió ante mis ojos, convirtiéndose en luz, una forma resplandeciente y dorada, como una proyección holográfica. Un resplandor cegador, y de repente… había desaparecido.**

-NOOOOOOO!-grito lo sala entera.

-SALLYYY!NOOO! HADES ME LAS VAS A PAGAR MALDITO DESGRACIADO!-tronaba Poseidón.-DEVUELVELA SECUESTRADOR, SALLY NO VA A SER TUYAA!

-Mamààà!-gritaba Percy. El ya conocía el final, todos lo hacían, pero el recuerdo solo lo desesperaba, ahora era como volverlo a vivir.

-Tìaaaaaaaa!-lloriqueaban Nico y Thalía abrazados.

-Le voy a decir a mamá Rea lo màs que te has portado o bueno vas.-dijo calmadamente Hestia, pero luego empezó a gritarle.-¿COMO VAS A HACERLE ESO AL CHICO? MALDITO SEAS, PON A FUNCIONAR ESE ESTÙPIDO CORAZÒN QUE DE VEZ EN CUANDO LATE Y DEVUELVELE LA MADRE AL MUCHACHO!

-Lo de secuestrador lo llevas en la sangre!- le gritaba Deméter.

Cuando la sala se calmó un poco, Hermes pudo continuar con la lectura

—**¡Noooo!**

**La ira sustituyó al miedo. Sentí una fuerza abrasadora que me subía por las extremidades: el mismo subidón de energía que me había embargado cuando a la señora Dodds le crecieron garras.**

-Patéale el trasero muchacho! Es la fuerza del guerrero.-bramó Ares.

-Nunca pero nunca te metas con la familia de un mestizo monstruo estúpido.-dijo Reyna mirando enojada al libro.

**El hombre toro se volvió hacia Grover, que yacía indefenso en la hierba. Se le aproximó, olisqueando a mi mejor amigo como dispuesto a levantarlo y disolverlo también.**

**No iba a permitirlo.**

**Me quité el impermeable rojo.**

—**¡Eh, tú! ¡Eh! —grité, mientras sacudía el impermeable, corriendo hacia el monstruo—. ¡Eh, imbécil! ¡Mostrenco!**

—**¡Brrrrr! —Se volvió hacia mí sacudiendo los puños carnosos.**

**Tenía una idea; una idea estúpida, pero fue la única que se me ocurrió.**

**-**El noventa por ciento de tus ideas son estúpidas, peligrosas, con altas probabilidades de dejarnos muertos a todos, pero aun así funcionan. Y esa es una de las razones por las cuales creo que debajo de todo ese montículo de algas, hay un chico muy listo.- le confesó Annabeth a su novio plantándole un beso en sus labios antes de que este pueda responder. Y Atenea los miraba de reojo…

**Me puse delante del grueso pino y sacudí el impermeable rojo ante el hombre toro, listo para saltar a un lado en el último momento.**

-Sí es una idea estúpida.- afirmo Rachel.

**Pero no sucedió así.**

**El monstruo embistió demasiado rápido, con los brazos extendidos para cortar mis vías de escape. **

**El tiempo se ralentizó.**

**Mis piernas se tensaron. Como no podía saltar a un lado, salté hacia arriba y, brincando en la cabeza de la criatura como si fuera un trampolín, giré en el aire y aterricé sobre su cuello. ¿Cómo lo hice?**

-Son tus reflejos naturales de combate.-explico Jason.

-Buenos, muy buenos reflejos.-lo felicito Héctor.

**No tuve tiempo de analizarlo. Un micro-segundo más tarde, la cabeza del monstruo se estampó contra el árbol y el impacto casi me arranca los dientes.**

**El hombre toro se sacudió, intentando derribarme. Yo me aferré a sus cuernos para no acabar en tierra. Los rayos y truenos aún eran abundantes. La lluvia me nublaba la vista y el olor a carne podrida me quemaba la nariz. El monstruo se revolvía girando como un toro de rodeo. Tendría que haber reculado hacia el árbol y aplastarme contra el tronco, pero al parecer aquella cosa sólo tenía una marcha: hacia delante.**

-Es como un auto, solo que uno muy atrasado.- razono Leo.-Yo quiero montar un toro.-añadió emocionado

-No te lo recomiendo.-le aconsejo Percy.- Ya tuve suficiente experiencias con toros por el resto de mi vida.

-Escúchalo bien. Vástago o no, no es agradable que un toro te clave los cuernos y te zarandearte. Nosotros vivimos un tiempo en España y participe en una de esas corridas, y créeme no es agradable.- le contó Héctor.

-Y lo peor era que podías correr más rápido que el toro y vencerlo, pero el tonto se quedó ahí parado embobado, y prácticamente tuvimos que sacar al toro del idiota de mi hermano, porque lo atravesó con los cuernos y quedaron unidos.- explico Jason (d)

-Okey es una agradable imagen mental…-dijo Piper cuando un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda y la hizo temblar al imaginarse al corpulento chico rubio con un toro.

**Grover seguía gimiendo en el suelo. Quise gritarle que se callara, pero de la manera en que me estaban zarandeando de un lado a otro, si hubiese abierto la boca me habría mordido la lengua.**

—**¡Comida! —insistía Grover.**

Solo los más infantiles se rieron ante el comentario del sátiro, los demás estaban súper enfrascascados en la pelea.

**El hombre toro se encaró hacia él, piafó de nuevo y se preparó para embestir. Pensé en cómo había estrangulado a mi madre, cómo la había hecho desaparecer en un destello de luz, y la rabia me llenó como gasolina de alto octanaje.**

-Eso se llama amor, por tu madre.

-Eso se llama venganza.

Dijeron Afrodita y Ares al mismo tiempo, y la diosa del amor lo fulmino con la mirada. No quería que alentara a que el chico se vuelva vengativo, mejor después cuando tuvieran tiempo para estar ellos dos juntos tendría una charla, bueno si es que su esposo no los cachaba de infraganti de nuevo.

**Le agarré un cuerno e intenté arrancárselo con todas mis fuerzas. El monstruo se tensó, soltó un gruñido de sorpresa y entonces… ¡crack! Aulló y me lanzó por los aires. Aterricé de bruces en la hierba, golpeándome la cabeza contra una piedra. Me incorporé aturdido y con la visión borrosa, pero tenía un trozo de cuerno astillado en la mano, un arma del tamaño de un cuchillo.**

**El monstruo embistió una vez más.**

**Sin pensarlo, me hice a un lado, me puse de rodillas y, cuando pasó junto a mí como una exhalación, le clavé el asta partida en un costado, hacia arriba, justo en la peluda caja torácica.**

-JA!Muérete estúpido!- grito la pretora romana, y luego de darse cuenta de lo que había hecho se sonrojo hasta quedar como el pelo de Rachel.

-Se lo tenía merecido.-justifico Frank.

-Debería depilarse un poco en mi opinión ese toro.- comentó Helena.

**El hombre toro rugió de agonía. Se sacudió, se agarró el pecho y por fin empezó a desintegrarse; no como mi madre, en un destello de luz dorada, sino como arena que se desmorona. El viento se lo llevó a puñados, del mismo modo que a la señora Dodds.**

**La criatura había desaparecido.**

-Buen viaje al Tártaro tonto.-se despidió Jason.

-Lástima que no se quedara durante muchos años ahí.

-¿Volvió?- preguntó Dakota, que había estado bastante callado.

-Sì en la batalla de Manhattan, en el puente Williamsburg, no podíamos matarlo con nuestras flechas, era un frente bastante complicado ese que le toco a mi cabaña. Va hasta que Percy y Annabeth llegaron, ahí fue cuando nos cargamos el puente literalmente.-Explico Will.

-¿Se cargaron el puente?-preguntaron los dos Jason a la vez.

-Larga historia, ya va a salir en los libros.- les contesto Will con la cabeza gacha, ese fue el día en que el quedo al mando de la cabaña Apolo, el día en su hermano Michael Yew murió.

**La lluvia cesó. La tormenta aún tronaba, pero ya a lo lejos. Apestaba a ganado y me temblaban las rodillas. Sentía la cabeza como si me la hubieran partido en dos.**

-Es que de verdad me partieron en dos, el corazón.-confeso Percy.

-Te entiendo.

-Está bien, se lo que siente.

Lo consolaron Piper y Reyna.

**Estaba débil, asustado y temblaba de pena. Acababa de ver a mi madre desvanecerse. Quería tumbarme en el suelo y llorar, pero Grover necesitaba ayuda, así que me las apañé para tirar de él y adentrarme a trompicones en el valle, hacia las luces de la granja. Lloraba, llamaba a mi madre, pero seguí arrastrando a Grover: no pensaba dejarlo en la estacada.**

-Sé que voy a vivir diciéndotelo pero gracias Percy.- agradeció Grover.

-Que buen amigo.-comento Frank.

**Lo último que recuerdo es que me derrumbé en un porche de madera, mirando un ventilador de techo que giraba sobre mi cabeza, polillas revoloteando alrededor de una luz amarilla, y los rostros severos de un hombre barbudo de expresión familiar y una chica guapa con una melena rubia ondulada de princesa.**

-Uhhhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhh!- bramaron los griegos y romanos, lanzándoles miradas a la pareja de tortolitos que llevaban toda la lectura sentados juntos.

-Ya ni te conocía y ya pensaba que estabas buena!- aulló Travis.

-Que rápido que sos Percy, todo una máquina a la hora de encontrar al amor de tu vida.-lo aplaudía Leo.

\- Awwww amor a primera vista!-chillaba Afrodita largando pétalos de rosa de la alegría.

Ambos tortolitos estaban muy rojos.

-Desde ese instante pensé que era guapa, mi amor.-le susurró Percy al oído de la hija de Atenea, ganándose así otro beso.

**Ambos me miraban, y la chica dijo:**

—**Es él. Tiene que serlo.**

—**Silencio, Annabeth —repuso el hombre—. El chico está consciente. Llévalo dentro.**

-Cuanto tacto y amor Annie.- dijo Clarisse.

-Hay angelito si él era el amor de tu vida.-suspiro la diosa del amor.

-¿No te imaginabas terminar así, verdad?-le pregunto Piper a su amiga.

-Claro que no, al principio lo odiaba, luego pase a aguantarlo, luego a quererlo como amigo y bue ya sebes el resto.

-Siempre es así.- afirmo Orión, el heredero de la casta de Atenas y líder de la casta de Roma, la casta de Afrodita.

* * *

_**Un poco tarde volví a actualizar, pero don't worry las vacaciones de invierno ya llegaron y tengo muchas ganas de escribir.**_

_**Espero que lo disfruten, y voy a tratar de avanzar mas rápido . XOXOXO**_


	5. Chapter 5

Como ningunos de los dioses estaba dispuesto a leer, incluyendo a Atenea, el dios de los viajeros se levantó de su trono. Los miro muy seriamente a sus demás compañeros olímpicos:

-Por favor, hagan lugar, gracias, y ahora quiero que todos los dioses formen una roda alrededor mío. – pido Hermes, parándose en el centro de la sala.

Los dioses y semidioses cumplieron sus órdenes, preguntándose que rayos iba a hacer ahora. Una vez que habían formado la ronda, el dios de los ladrones agito su mano, haciendo aparecer 10 libros más.

-Ahora hay once libros, diez falsos y el original.- comentó. –El original va a indicar quien lee.

Hizo una pausa extremadamente larga, donde todos se preguntaban para que los otros libros. Hermes grito a todo pulmón:

-MIS SIETE SIETE SIGLOS SON PARA EL QUE AGARRE EL ORIGINAL.- y arrojo los libros por los aires, mientras el salía corriendo detrás de su trono.

Los libros volaron, y a pesar de que los dioses esquivaban siempre uno terminaba agarrando uno de ellos. Cuando todos tomaron uno, Hermes salió de su escondite y chasqueo los dedos, desapareciendo los libros falsos de las manos de sus compañeros. Hasta que Hades quedo con libro en su mano.

El Señor del Inframundo comenzó a hacer una rabieta digna de un niño pequeño. Que duro varios minutos hasta que su esposa lo calmo.

-Creo que te confundiste de juego, hermano.-le dijo Apolo a Hermes.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto este confundido.

-Porque en el "Siete siete siglos son para…" cuando arrojas la pelota gritas el nombre del que la debe atrapar, y luego corres hasta que la atrapen, quedándote para donde estabas. Así el que la atrapó solo puede dar 3 pasos, y luego arrojarle a pelota a alguno de los otros, si te da de la cintura para abajo pierdes una vida.- le explico.

-Ahhhhhh, me confundí.- reconoció Hermes.

-¿No se supone que se llama " Mis siete siete vida son para…"?- preguntó Frank.

-Si pero como somos dioses decimos siglos, ya que somos inmortales.- le respondió su padre como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

Hades comenzó la lectura sin mucho ánimo.

**Capítulo 5 :Juego al pinacle con un caballo**

-Supongo que el caballo soy yo.- dijo Quirón.

**Tuve sueños rarísimos, llenos de animales de granja. La mayoría de ellos quería matarme; el resto quería comida.**

-Lindos sueños, Percy.-comento Reyna.

**Debí de despertarme varias veces, pero lo que oía y veía no tenía ningún sentido, así que volvía a quedarme grogui. Me recuerdo descansando en una cama suave, alguien dándome cucharadas de algo que sabía a palomitas de maíz con mantequilla pero que era pudin. La chica de cabello rizado y rubio sonreía cuando me enjugaba los restos de la barbilla.**

-Awww ya desde tan jóvenes…-chilló Afrodita.

-Ni lo conocías y ya le limpiabas la baba-aplaudió Clarisse.

-Es como que ya sabías que iba terminar siendo tu esposo así que te pusiste a practicar limpiar la baba desde ya, y sabes a la baba de quien me refiero por su puesto.- grito Thalìa emocionada.

-Déjame adivinar, de los mini Percy rubios y las mini Annabeth de ojos verdes que tengan en el futuro!- le contestó Will a la hija de Zeus.

La pareja se puso tan roja como una manzana, y en especial Annabeth. Mientras Atenea estaba morada de la furia, y el dios de los mares reía ante la ira de su sobrina.

—**¿Qué va a pasar en el solsticio de verano? —me preguntó al verme con los ojos abiertos.**

—**¿Qué? —mascullé.**

**-**Annie, no sean tan ruda con el! Apenas se despertó.- la reprendió Hazel.-Déjalo descansar en paz.

-Tal vez debería haber dejado que otro se encargara de cuidarlo al muchacho…- reflexiono Quirón.

**Miró alrededor, como si temiera que alguien la oyera.**

—**¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué es lo que han robado? ¡Sólo tenemos unas semanas!**

—**Lo siento —murmuré—, no sé…**

**-**Claro que no sabe nada es Percy.- afirmo Chris.

**Alguien llamó a la puerta, y la chica me llenó la boca rápidamente de pudin.**

**-**Lo siento, no debía haber sido tan ruda contigo.-se disculpó la rubia de ojos grises.

**La siguiente vez que desperté, la chica se había ido.**

**Un tipo rubio y fornido, con aspecto de surfero, estaba de pie en una esquina de la habitación, vigilándome. Tenía ojos azules —por lo menos una docena de ellos— en las mejillas, en la frente y en el dorso de las manos.**

**-**¿Ese era Argo?-preguntó asombrada Cassandra.

-Sí, es nuestro guardia de seguridad en el campamento.-le explico Annabeth.

-Ya me imagino porque.- comento Orión

**Cuando por fin recobré la conciencia plenamente, no había nada raro alrededor, salvo que era más bonito de lo normal. Estaba sentado en una tumbona en un espacioso porche, contemplando un prado de verdes colinas. La brisa olía a fresas. Tenía una manta encima de las piernas y una almohada detrás de la cabeza. Todo aquello estaba muy bien, pero sentía la boca como si un escorpión hubiera anidado en ella. Tenía la lengua seca y estropajosa y me dolían los dientes.**

-¿Cómo es que sabes lo que se siente que un escorpión anidara en tu boca?-pregunto Leo confuso.

**En la mesa a mi lado había una bebida en un vaso alto. Parecía zumo de manzana helado, con una pajita verde y una sombrillita de papel pinchada en una guinda.**

**-**Percy deja de darme hambre!-se quejó Rachel.

-Tranquila linda, un par de capítulos más y comemos algo.- le prometió Deméter.

-Sí mira qué hora! Ya se me pasó la novela, ahora no sé qué paso, me perdí dos capítulos seguidos.-chilló Afrodita.

-Eres un diosa, para ti no supone ningún problema. A diferencia de los mortales agitas la mano y te pasaran en la tele tus dos capítulos.- suspiro Hefestos dándose una palmadita en la frente.

**Tenía la mano tan débil que el vaso casi se me cae cuando por fin conseguí rodearlo con los dedos.**

**-**No me extraña para nada.- comentó Apolo.

—**Cuidado —dijo una voz familiar.**

**Grover estaba recostado contra la barandilla del porche, con aspecto de no haber dormido en una semana. Debajo del brazo llevaba una caja de zapatos. Vestía vaqueros, zapatillas altas Converse y una camiseta naranja con la leyenda «CAMPAMENTO MESTIZO». El Grover de siempre, no el chico cabra.**

**-**Al fin el pequeño degenerado lo dijo bien.- Hegde alzaba los brazos al cielo.

**Así que quizá había tenido una pesadilla. Igual mi madre estaba sana y salva. Tal vez seguíamos de vacaciones y habíamos parado en esa gran casa por algún motivo. Y…**

-Claro como si eso fuera una pesadilla.- refunfuño Ariadna. Durante toda la lectura la chica solo hablo una vez, y estaba enojada. Le parecía completamente injusto e irracional todo, el mundo ya no era el mismo desde que había perdido a su querido Matt. Y culpaba a los dioses por ellos, y aunque no se lo digiera a nadie, en parte culpaba a la madre de Helena.

—**Me has salvado la vida —dijo Grover—. Y yo… bueno, lo mínimo que podía hacer era… volver a la colina y recoger esto. Pensé que querrías conservarlo.**

**Dejó la caja de zapatos en mi regazo con gran reverencia.**

**Contenía un cuerno de toro blanquinegro, astillado por la base, donde se había partido. La punta estaba manchada de sangre reseca. No había sido una pesadilla.**

**-**Ojala hubiera sido solo una pesadilla, aunque si fuera así jamás mi familia se hubiera agrandado tanto como lo es ahora.- confesó Percy, pensando en todo sus amigos que ahora eran su enorme familia.

—**El Minotauro… —dije, recordando.**

—**No pronuncies su nombre, Percy…**

—**Así es como lo llaman en los mitos griegos, ¿verdad? El Minotauro. Mitad hombre, mitad toro.**

**-**Ahhhhhh.- dijo el usuario del fuego.- Recién caigo ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes?

-¿Y ahora que descubriste?- le pregunto Frank.

-Qué es MINO-TAURO. Tauro como el signo del zodíaco que es un toro.- Leo se auto-aplaudía por su descubrimiento. Mientras Piper y Annabeth se daban golpecitos en la cabeza ante la estupidez del descubrimiento.

-Nooooo! Tenes razón.-chillaron los Stoll, junto con Hermes.

-La verdad es que yo tampoco había pensado eso nunca.-confesó Jason.

-Nunca se habría pasado por la cabeza.- lo apoyo Percy.

La mayoría de los presentes en la sala tampoco se les había ocurrido ese detalle y todos comentaban asombrados el descubrimiento.

-Pues claro! El zodíaco es griego, nació en la antigua Grecia mediante la observación de los cielos.- les explico la pequeña oráculo y sabelotodo de la familia Delos.

-Zodiaco viene de la palabra griega "zoodiakos" cuya traducción sería rueda de los animales.- agrego Annabeth.

-*cof cof sabelotodo cof cof*- tocio Thalía disimuladamente.

-Creo deberíamos seguir leyendo ya que tenemos una oráculo muy hambrienta.- aconsejo Hera. Ella no tenía la menor preocupación por Rachel, ella solo quería tener una excusa para alejarse de los hijos de su marido.

**Grover se removió incómodo.**

—**Has estado inconsciente dos días. ¿Qué recuerdas?**

—**Dime qué sabes de mi madre. ¿De verdad ella ha…?**

**Bajó la cabeza.**

**-**Lo siento, de todo corazón.-se disculpo Grover.

**Yo volví a contemplar el prado. Había arboledas, un arroyo serpenteante y hectáreas de campos de fresas que se extendían bajo el cielo azul. El valle estaba rodeado de colinas ondulantes, la más alta de las cuales, justo enfrente de nosotros, era la que tenía el enorme pino en la cumbre. Incluso aquello era bonito a la luz del día.**

**-**Qué hermoso lugar.-suspiro Helena sonriendo con solo imaginárselo.

**Pero mi madre se había ido y el mundo entero tendría que ser negro y frío. Nada debería resultarme bonito.**

**-**Las cosas màs bellas suelen pasar en los tiempor màs oscuros generalmente.- reflexionó Lucas, mirando con tristeza a su familia y sus amigos, en especial a Helena. Recordando los duros tiempos que tuvieron que atravesar, alejados por una gran mentira innecesaria.

—**Lo siento —sollozó Grover—. Soy un fracaso. Soy… soy el peor sátiro del mundo.**

**-**No lo eres!- grito Thalìa.- Eres el màs valiente e increíble sátiro que haya habido en el mundo.-agrego orgullosa de su amigo.

-El mejor amigo y guardián que uno pueda tener.- añadió Percy dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro.

-Siempre supe que tu ibas a ser el que encuentre a Pan.- le confeso Luke.- Desde que conocì que supe que estabas destinado a hacer grandes cosas.

Annabeth tambièn lo abrazó y le dijo cuan especial era.

**Gimió y pateó tan fuerte el suelo que se le salió el pie, bueno, la zapatilla Converse: el interior estaba relleno de polispán, salvo el hueco para la pezuña.**

—**¡Oh, Estige! —rezongó.**

**Un trueno retumbó en el cielo despejado.**

**Mientras pugnaba por meter su pezuña en el pie falso pensé: «Bueno, esto lo aclara todo.» **

**-**Esa es una buena idea, para cuando echamos a algún fauno del campamento.-comentó Reyna.-Podríamos darle unos pies falsos así no hay tanto revuelto con los mortales.

**Grover era un sátiro. Si le afeitaba el pelo rizado, seguramente encontraría cuernecitos en su cabeza. Pero estaba demasiado triste para que me importara la existencia de sátiros, o incluso de minotauros. Todo aquello sólo significaba que mi madre había sido realmente reducida a la nada, que se había disuelto en aquel resplandor dorado.**

**Estaba solo. Me había quedado completamente huérfano. Tendría que vivir con… ¿Gabe el Apestoso? No, eso nunca. Antes viviría en las calles, o fingiría tener diecisiete años para alistarme en el ejército.**

**-**Nunca jamás voy a dejar, le guste o no a mis hermanos-dijo Poseidón mirado de reojo a Zeus- que mi hijo duerma bajo un puente o con ese inmundo y condenado mortal apestoso.

**Haría algo, cualquier cosa.**

**Grover seguía sollozando. El pobre chico —o pobre cabra, sátiro, lo que fuera— parecía estar esperando un castigo.**

**-**Peor que un castigo….-confirmo el Señor de lo Salvaje.

—**No ha sido culpa tuya —le dije.**

**-**Claro que no.- lo defendió Annabeth.

—**Sí, sí que lo ha sido. Se suponía que yo tenía que protegerte.**

-Lo hiciste lo mejor que pudiste.- lo apoyo Lucas.

—**¿Te pidió mi madre que me protegieras?**

—**No, pero es mi trabajo. Soy un guardián. Al menos… lo era.**

**-**Deberíamos entrenar a los faunos para que hagan algo útil- sugirió Frank.- ¿Qué opinas Reyna?

-Sí se sería buena idea.-asintió la pretora.- ¿Pero para què?

-No sè, tal vez se le ocurra a nuestro querido Octavio.- dijo el hijo de Marte, lanzándole una mirada al nombrado que seguía con su mordaza antìdiscursos.

—**Pero ¿por qué…?—De repente me sentí mareado, la vista se me nubló.**

—**No te esfuerces más de la cuenta. Toma.**

**Me ayudó a sostener el vaso y me puso la pajita en la boca. Su sabor me sorprendió, porque esperaba zumo de manzana. No lo era. Sabía a galletas con trocitos de chocolate, galletas líquidas. Y no cualquier galleta, sino las que mi madre preparaba en casa, con sabor a mantequilla y calientes, con los trocitos de chocolate derritiéndose. Al bebérmelo, sentí un calor intenso y una recarga de energía en todo el cuerpo. **

**-**Te lo ruegoo! BASTAA YAAA!- imploro Clarie arrodillada en el piso como si estuviera alabando.- Deja de tentarnos o con Rachel nos vamos a morir.

**No desapareció la pena, pero me sentí como si mi madre acabara de acariciarme la mejilla y darme una galleta como hacía cuando era pequeño, como si acabara de decirme que todo iba a salir bien.**

**Antes de darme cuenta había vaciado el vaso.**

**-**Hubiera hecho lo mismo.- opino Héctor.

**Lo miré fijamente, convencido de que había tomado una bebida caliente, pero los cubitos de hielo ni siquiera se habían derretido.**

**-**¿Què? Eso va contra la lógica.- chillò Helana.

-Es sorprende el mundo ¿No?- le sonrió Hefestos a la Descendiente de la Casta de Atreo.

—**¿Estaba bueno? —preguntó Grover.**

**-**Obvio! Es imposible que no este bueno.- le respondió Percy a la pregunta del libro.

**Asentí.**

—**¿A qué sabía?—Sonó tan compungido que me sentí culpable.**

—**Perdona —le contesté—. Debí dejar que lo probaras.**

—**¡No! No quería decir eso. Sólo… sólo era curiosidad.**

—**Galletas de chocolate. Las de mamá. Hechas en casa.**

**-**Percyyyy!- Rachel lo miro amenazantemente.

-¿Pero que no desayunaste?- le preguntò el amenazado.

-No! Justo había entrado en el pabellón del comedor cuando una luz dorada me envolvió y pufff aparecimos acá.- le explico la pelirroja.

-Ah! Lo siento.-se disculpó.

**Suspiró.**

—**¿Y cómo te sientes?**

—**Podría arrojar a Nancy Bobofit a cien metros de distancia.**

**-**Te pago por hacerlo.- ofreció Nico.

-A mi guárdame un lugar en primera fila, quiero ver eso.- dijo divertido Leo.

-No necesito que me paguen para hacerlo, con justo lo hago.

—**Eso está muy bien —dijo—. Pero no debes arriesgarte a beber más.**

**-**Esta más que bien- aseguro Will.

—**¿Qué quieres decir?**

**-**Lo que quiere decir es que sí bebes más vas a estar en llamas prácticamente.- le respondió Piper al libro.

-Por eso es mejor el agua mezclada con polvo de cuerno de Unicornio.- Reyna recordaba que eso era lo que más afecto hacía en el hijo de Hades en su misión.

-Recuerden alejarme de eso.- recomendó Héctor.

-Si no queremos que estalles en llamas, ya nos diste bastante problemas muriéndote.- lo regaño Andy.

-Oye! Pero reviví, o sino no estaría aquí.- se defendió el vástago.

-Sì pero mira a donde llevo eso a Lucas.- agrego Helena.- Y tú casi me matas de un infarto.- se dirigió a Lucas, y le dio un "golpecito" en el hombro. Que le hubiera roto el brazo a cualquier mortal, debido a la súper fuerza de los vástagos.

**Me retiró el vaso con cuidado, como si fuera dinamita, y lo dejó de nuevo en la mesa.**

**-**En cierto modo se parece a la dinamita.- reflexiono Clarisse.

—**Vamos. Quirón y el señor D están esperándote.**

**La galería del porche rodeaba toda aquella casa, llamada Casa Grande.**

**Al recorrer una distancia tan larga, las piernas me flaquearon. Grover se ofreció a transportar la caja con el cuerno del Minotauro, pero yo me empeñé en llevarla. Aquel recuerdo me había salido caro. No iba a desprenderme de él tan fácilmente.**

-Muy caro para mi gusto.- opino Hazel.

**Cuando giramos en la esquina de la casa, inspiré hondo.**

**Debíamos de estar en la orilla norte de Long Island, porque a ese lado de la casa el valle se fundía con el agua, que destellaba a lo largo de la costa. Lo que vi me sorprendió sobremanera. El paisaje estaba moteado de edificios que parecían arquitectura griega antigua —un pabellón al aire libre, un anfiteatro, un ruedo de arena—, pero con aspecto de recién construidos, con las columnas de mármol blanco relucientes al sol. En una pista de arena cercana había una docena de chicos y sátiros jugando al voleibol. Más allá, unas canoas se deslizaban por un lago cercano. Había niños vestidos con camisetas naranja como la de Grover, persiguiéndose unos a otros alrededor de un grupo de cabañas entre los árboles. Algunos disparaban con arco a unas dianas. Otros montaban a caballo por un sendero boscoso y, a menos que estuviera alucinando, algunas monturas tenían alas.**

**-**Si Blackjack te escuchara te daría de nuevo un golpe en la cabeza.- afirmo la hija de Afrodita.

**Al final del porche había dos hombres sentados a una mesa jugando a las cartas. La chica rubia que me había alimentado con el pudin sabor a palomitas estaba recostada en la balaustrada, detrás de ellos.**

**-**¿Què hacias ahì?- le pregunto Chris a la hija de Atenea que se puso colorada como un tomate ante la pregunta.

**El hombre que estaba de cara a mí era pequeño pero gordo. De nariz enrojecida y ojos acuosos, su pelo rizado era negro azabache. Me recordó a uno de esos cuadros de ángeles bebé… ¿cómo se llaman? ¿Parvulines? No, querubines. Eso es. Parecía un querubín llegado a la mediana edad en un camping de caravanas.**

Los dioses se reían tan fuerte haciendo que la sala entera vibrara.

-Dionisio… AJJAJAJAJAJAJA….como un …. AJAJAJA… no puedoo màs.- reía Apolo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

El dios del vino estaba considerando seriamente convertir en delfín al muchacho porque a partir de ahora y para toda la eternidad tendría un nuevo apodo. Y no le gustaba para nada ser la causa de las risas.

**Vestía una camisa hawaiana con estampado atigrado, y habría encajado perfectamente en una de las partidas de póquer de Gabe, salvo que me daba la sensación de que aquel tipo habría desplumado incluso a mi padrastro.**

**-**Pues claro muchacho. Soy el mejor.- alardeo el Señor D.

-Creo que deberíamos tener una charla sobre tu vestimenta- le dijo seriamente la diosa del amor.

—**Ese es el señor D —me susurró Grover—, el director del campamento. Sé cortés. La chica es Annabeth Chase; sólo es campista, pero lleva más tiempo aquí que ningún otro. Y ya conoces a Quirón. —Me señaló al jugador que estaba de espaldas a mí.**

-Por el rayo de Zeus! ¿Qué estoy haciendo ahí?- grito el dios preocupado por lo que podía llegar en futuro para ser director del campamento.

**Reparé en que iba en silla de ruedas y luego reconocí la chaqueta de tweed, el pelo castaño y ralo, la barba espesa…**

—**¡Señor Brunner! —exclamé.**

El centauro suspiro al acordarse de esos momentos.

-Eso no me lo esperaba.- aseguro Dakota.

-Ni yo- lo acompaño Jason (d)

**El profesor de latín se volvió y me sonrió. Sus ojos tenían el brillo travieso que le aparecía a veces en clase, cuando hacía una prueba sorpresa y todas las respuestas coincidían con la opción B.**

**-**Quirón….-Atenea tenía esa mirada de cuando da sermones en su mirada.

—**Ah, Percy, qué bien —dijo—. Ya somos cuatro para el pinacle.**

**Me ofreció una silla a la derecha del señor D, que me miró con los ojos inyectados en sangre y soltó un resoplido.**

**-**No creo que sea sangre muchacho….- dijo Artemisa.

—**Bueno, supongo que tendré que decirlo: bienvenido al Campamento Mestizo. Ya está. Ahora no esperes que me alegre de verte.**

**-**No seas tan amargo.- lo reprendió Perséfone, que había estado escuchando atenta toda la lectura.

—**Vaya, gracias.—Me aparté un poco de él, porque si algo había aprendido de vivir con Gabe era a distinguir cuándo un adulto había empinado el codo. Si el señor D no era amigo de la botella, yo era un sátiro.**

Dionisio volvió a ser la causa de que la sala estalla nuevamente a causa de los comentarios del chico de Poseidón.

—**¿Annabeth? —llamó el señor Brunner a la chica rubia, y nos presentó—. Annabeth cuidó de ti mientras estabas enfermo, Percy. Annabeth, querida, ¿por qué no vas a ver si está lista la litera de Percy? De momento lo pondremos en la cabaña once.**

—**Claro, Quirón —contestó ella.**

**Aparentaba mi edad, medio palmo más alta, y desde luego su aspecto era mucho más atlético. Tan morena y con el pelo rizado y rubio, era casi exactamente lo que yo consideraba la típica chica californiana. Pero sus ojos deslucían un poco la imagen: eran de un gris tormenta; bonitos, pero también intimidatorios, como si estuviera analizando la mejor manera de tumbarte en una pelea.**

-Es que de verdad está analizando la mejor manera de patearte e trasero.- explico la hija de Zeus.

-Es hija de Atenea que esperabas, y sobre todo es Annabeth.- dijo Nico chocando los cinco con su prima.

-Quien lo diría el pequeño Percy apenas te conoce y ya piensa que tiene ojos bonitos.- se dirigió Piper a su amiga. Haciendo que esta se sonrojara y buscara refugio entre los brazos de su novio.

**Echó un vistazo a mi cuerno de minotauro y me miró a los ojos. Supuse que iba a decir algo como:**

**«¡Vaya, has matado un minotauro!», o «¡Uau, eres un fenómeno!». Pero sólo dijo:**

—**Cuando duermes babeas.**

La sala volvía a reír por tercera vez consecutiva, y Dionisio estaba alegre de que esta vez el no era el centro, sino que lo una muy roja pareja.

-Siempre tan dulce como la miel Annie.- opino Katie.

-Al menos a mí no me gastan constantemente bromas.- le respondió mirando de reojo a los Stoll, que estaban por desarmarle el rodete que la hija de Deméter se hizo después de que ellos le desarmaran la trenza unas 3 veces y jugaran con su pelo.

**Y salió corriendo hacia el campo, con el pelo suelto ondeando a su espalda.**

**-**Oww! Míralo, ya observando el pelo con el que después jugaría horas y horas…-suspiro Clarisse en broma, que como respuesta recibió una mirada amenazadora de la pareja y una promesa de venganza.

—**Bueno —comenté para cambiar de tema—, ¿trabaja aquí, señor Brunner?**

—**No soy el señor Brunner —dijo el ex señor Brunner—. Mucho me temo que no era más que un seudónimo. Puedes llamarme Quirón.**

**-**Ya te lo había dicho antes Grover.- resaltó Lucas.

—**Vale.**

—**Perplejo, miré al director—. ¿Y el señor D…? ¿La D significa algo?**

**-**La D es de Dionisio, es obvio.-aseguro Clarie.

-Claro… tú lo sabes porque lo estás viendo ahora, si fueras yo en ese momento lo hubieras sabido.- afirmo Percy.

-No estés tan seguro de eso…. Cuando leamos sobre nosotros vas a conocer el increíble poder de mi mente.- le respondió la asiática haciendo gestos de la mano como si se tratara de algo místico.

**El señor D dejó de barajar los naipes y me miró como si yo acabara de decir una grosería.**

**-**Es que le dijiste una grosería.- le susurró Will.

—**Jovencito, los nombres son poderosos. No se va por ahí usándolos sin motivo.**

—**Ah, ya. Perdón.**

—**Debo decir, Percy —intervino Quirón-Brunner—, que me alegro de verte sano y salvo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía una visita a domicilio a un campista potencial. Detestaba la idea de haber perdido el tiempo.**

—¿Visita a domicilio?- pregunto Jason confundido.

—**¿Visita a domicilio?**

—**Mi año en la academia Yancy, para instruirte. Obviamente tenemos sátiros en la mayoría de las escuelas, para estar alerta, pero Grover me avisó en cuanto te conoció. Presentía que en ti había algo especial, así que decidí subir al norte. Convencí al otro profesor de latín de que… bueno, de que pidiera una baja.**

**Intenté recordar el principio del curso. Parecía haber pasado tanto… pero sí, tenía un recuerdo vago de otro profesor de latín durante mi primera semana en Yancy. Había desaparecido sin explicación alguna y en su lugar llegó el señor Brunner.**

**-**Espero que lo hayas matado.- le dijo Ares al centauro.

-¿Cómo voy a hacer eso?- Quirón estaba indignado

—**¿Fue a Yancy sólo para enseñarme a mí? —pregunté.**

**Quirón asintió.**

—**Francamente, al principio no estaba muy seguro de ti. Nos pusimos en contacto con tu madre, le hicimos saber que estábamos vigilándote por si te mostrabas preparado para el Campamento Mestizo. Pero todavía te quedaba mucho por aprender. No obstante, has llegado aquí vivo, y ésa es siempre la primera prueba a superar.**

**-**Eso no suena bien.- comento Helena.-Para nada bien.

-Pero las cosas son así para nosotros.- dijo con tristeza Thalía.

\- Incluso nosotros, con el entrenamiento de Lupa y el viaje al campamento siguiendo nuestros instintos.- agrego Dakota, mientras Jason asentía.

—**Grover —dijo el señor D con impaciencia—, ¿vas a jugar o no?**

—**¡Sí, señor! —Grover tembló al sentarse a la mesa, aunque no sé qué veía de tan temible en un hombrecilloregordete con una camisa de tela atigrada.**

—**Supongo que sabes jugar al pinacle.—El señor D me observó con recelo.**

—**Me temo que no —respondí.**

**-**Y nunca voy a aprender…-afirmo Percy.

—**Me temo que no, señor —puntualizó él.**

—**Señor —repetí. Cada vez me gustaba menos el director del campamento.**

**-**Qué coincidencia, porque cada vez tú me gustas menos.- le respondió el dios. Ganándose una mirada de Poseidón que justo en ese momento estaba "jugando con su tridente".

—**Bueno —me dijo—, junto con la lucha de gladiadores y el Comecocos, es uno de los mejores pasatiempos inventados por los humanos. Todos los jóvenes civilizados deberían saber jugarlo.**

—**Estoy seguro de que el chico aprenderá —intervino Quirón.**

—**Por favor —dije—, ¿qué es este lugar? ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Señor Brun… Quirón, ¿por qué fue a la academia Yancy sólo para enseñarme?**

**-**Porque no eres del todo humano.- le explico Travis al Percy del libro.

**El señor D resopló y dijo:**

—**Yo hice la misma pregunta.**

**El director del campamento repartía. Grover se estremecía cada vez que recibía una carta.**

**Como hacía en la clase de latín, Quirón me sonrió con aire comprensivo, como dándome a entender que no importaba mi nota media, pues yo era su estudiante estrella. Esperaba de mí la respuesta correcta.**

—**Percy, ¿es que tu madre no te contó nada? —preguntó.**

**-**No claro que no, la secuestraron antes de que tuviera tiempo.- dijo Percy mirando de reojo al Señor de los Muertos.

—**Dijo que… —Recordé sus ojos tristes al mirar el mar—. Me dijo que le daba miedo enviarme aquí, aunque mi padre quería que lo hiciera. Dijo que en cuanto estuviera aquí, probablemente no podría marcharme. Quería tenerme cerca.**

—**Lo típico —intervino el señor D—. Así es como los matan. Jovencito, ¿vas a apostar o no?**

**-**Crudo pero verdad.- comento con tristeza la hija del dios de la guerra.

—**¿Qué? —pregunté.**

**Me explicó, con impaciencia, cómo se apostaba en el pinacle, y eso hice.**

—**Me temo que hay demasiado que contar —repuso Quirón—. Diría que nuestra película de orientación habitual no será suficiente.**

**-**¿Tiene una película de orientación?- preguntaron asombrados ambos Jason.

-¿Y a mí por qué no me la pusieron?- se quejó Leo haciendo pucherito.

-¿A caso tienes algún problema con qué yo te haya dado el tour?.- lo miro Will levanto una ceja.

—**¿Película de orientación? —pregunté.**

—**Olvídalo —dijo Quirón—. Bueno, Percy, sabes que tu amigo Grover es un sátiro y también sabes — señaló el cuerno en la caja de zapatos— que has matado al Minotauro. Y ésa no es una gesta menor, muchacho. **

**-**Claro que no! ¿ Por què piensa que entrenamos, además de para no morir?- exclamo Chris.

**Lo que puede que no sepas es que grandes poderes actúan en tu vida. Los dioses, las fuerzas que tú llamas dioses griegos, están vivitos y coleando.**

**Miré a los demás.**

**Esperaba que alguien exclamara: «¡Se equivoca, eso es imposible!» Pero la única exclamación provino del señor D:**

—**¡Ah, matrimonio real! ¡Mano! ¡Mano! —Y rió mientras se apuntaba los puntos.**

—**Señor D —preguntó Grover tímidamente—, si no se la va a comer, ¿puedo quedarme su lata de Coca-Cola light?**

—**¿Eh? Ah, vale.**

**Grover dio un buen mordisco a la lata vacía de aluminio y la masticó lastimeramente.**

**-**¿Comes latas?- le pregunto asombrado Andy.

-Sì, saben ricas y no son muy difíciles de digerir. Ademàs son buenas para la salud.

-Eso lo dudo un poco.-le respondido la sirena.

—**Espere —le dije a Quirón—. ¿Me está diciendo que existe un ser llamado Dios?**

—**Bueno, veamos —repuso Quirón—. Dios, con D mayúscula, Dios… En fin, eso es otra cuestión. No vamos a entrar en lo metafísico.**

**-**Si por favor no entremos en esa cuestión, es un dolor de cabeza.- rogo Zeus.

—**¿Lo metafísico? Pero si acaba de decir que…**

—**He dicho dioses, en plural. Me refería a seres extraordinarios que controlan las fuerzas de la naturaleza y los comportamientos humanos: los dioses inmortales del Olimpo. Es una cuestión menor.**

—¿Menor?- dijo Frank.

—**¿Menor?**

—**Sí, bastante. Los dioses de los que hablábamos en la clase de latín.**

—**Zeus —dije—, Hera, Apolo… ¿Se refiere a ésos?**

**Y allí estaba otra vez: un trueno lejano en un día sin nubes.**

**-**Pero deja de decir nombres!- grito furioso Zeus.- Me haces gastar truenos al pedo.

—**Jovencito —intervino el señor D—, yo de ti me plantearía en serio dejar de decir esos nombres tan a la ligera.**

**-**Exactamente lo que dice mi hijo.- rezongó Zeus desde su trono.

—**Pero son historias —dije—. Mitos… para explicar los rayos, las estaciones y esas cosas. Son lo que la gente pensaba antes de que llegara la ciencia.**

**-**Ojala fueran mitos…-suspiro Reyna.

—**¡La ciencia! —se burló el señor D—. Y dime, Perseus Jackson**

-HAY POR DIOS ME VA DAR UN INFARTO!- chillo Percy.

-¿QUÈ?

-Sì, es la primera vez que dice bien mi nombre completo.- explico el hijo de Poseidón mientras se agarraba el pecho, y hacia como que caía en las piernas de su novia.

—**me estremecí al oír mi auténtico nombre, que jamás daba a nadie—, ¿qué pensará la gente de tu «ciencia» dentro de dos mil años? Pues la llamarán paparruchas primitivas. Así la llamarán. Oh, adoro a los mortales: no tienen ningún sentido de la perspectiva. Creen que han llegado taaaaaan lejos. ¿Es cierto o no, Quirón? Mira a este chico y dímelo.**

**-**Oyee! No me importa que seas un dios, pero es un maleducado viejo amargo, los mortales no somos tan malos.- grito enojada Rachel.

-Hasta algunos somos capas de ayudar en los asuntos de vástagos.- salió Clarie en defensa de Rachel y los mortales. Ya que ambas eran las únicas presentes.

Deméter y Hestia tuvieron que calmar a Dionisio antes de que intentara algo descabellado.

**El señor D no me caía del todo mal, pero hubo algo en la manera en que me llamó mortal, como si… él no lo fuera. Fue suficiente para hacerme cerrar la boca, para saber por qué Grover se concentraba con tanto ahínco en sus cartas, masticando su lata de refrescos y no diciendo ni pío.**

**-**Y todavía no cae…- dijo Nico fingiendo que estaba avergonzado de su primo.

—**Percy —dijo Quirón—, puedes creértelo o no, pero lo cierto es que inmortal significa precisamente eso, inmortal. ¿Puedes imaginar lo que significa no morir nunca? ¿No desvanecerte jamás? ¿Existir, como eres, para toda la eternidad?**

**-**No es tan genial como parece.-aseguro con tristeza Apolo, y los dioses asintieron cada uno volando en sus propios pensamientos y recuerdos.

**Iba a responder que sonaba muy bien, pero el tono de Quirón me hizo vacilar.**

**-**Y pensar que luego lo rechazaría.- comento Percy, produciendo miradas de confusión entre los dioses.

—**¿Quiere decir independientemente de que la gente crea en uno? —inquirí.**

—**Así es —asintió Quirón—. Si fueras un dios, ¿qué te parecería que te llamaran mito, una vieja historia para explicar el rayo? ¿Y si yo te dijera, Perseus Jackson, que algún día te considerarán un mito sólo creado para explicar cómo los niños superan la muerte de sus madres?**

**Me dio un vuelco el corazón. Por algún motivo, intentaba que me enfadara, pero no iba a darle la satisfacción.**

**-**Qué raro Percy llevando la contra.- dijo Annabeth con sarcasmo.

—**No me gustaría. Pero yo no creo en los dioses —respondí.**

**-**Ahora si creo.

—**Pues más te vale que empieces a creer —murmuró el señor D—. Antes de que alguno te calcine.**

—**P… por favor, señor —intervino Grover—. Acaba de perder a su madre. Aún sigue conmocionado.**

**-**El Señor de lo Salvaje tiene razón.- le dio la razón Hestia a Grover.

—**Menuda suerte la mía —gruñó el señor D mientras jugaba una carta—. Ya es bastante malo estar confinado en este triste empleo, ¡para encima tener que trabajar con chicos que ni siquiera creen!**

**Hizo un ademán con la mano y apareció una copa en la mesa, como si la luz del sol hubiera convertido un poco de aire en cristal. La copa se llenó sola de vino tinto.**

**Me quedé boquiabierto, pero Quirón apenas levantó la vista.**

—**Señor D, sus restricciones —le recordó.**

**El señor D miró el vino y fingió sorpresa.**

—**Madre mía. —Elevó los ojos al cielo y gritó—: ¡Es la costumbre! ¡Perdón!**

**Volvió a mover la mano, y la copa de vino se convirtió en una lata fresca de Coca-Cola light. Suspiró resignado, abrió la lata y volvió a centrarse en sus cartas.**

-¿QUÈÈÈÈ?-chillò el dios del vino, haciendo que sala vibrara.

-Larga historia papà.- le contesto Pollux.

-Al menos díganme que en mi lado romano aun puedo beber vino.

-Sì claro…-dijo Dakota no muy seguro.

**Quirón me guiñó un ojo.**

—**El señor D ofendió a su padre hace algún tiempo, se encaprichó con una ninfa del bosque que había sido declarada de acceso prohibido.**

**-**Ahí tienes tu explicación-se dirigió Atenea al dios que parecía un querubín.

—**Una ninfa del bosque —repetí, aún mirando la lata como si procediera del espacio.**

**-**Su pongo que todas las criaturas de los mitos son reales para ustedes.-supuso Lucas.

—**Sí —reconoció el señor D—. A Padre le encanta castigarme. La primera vez, prohibición. ¡Horrible! ¡Pasé diez años absolutamente espantosos! La segunda vez… bueno, la chica era una preciosidad, y no pude resistirme. La segunda vez me envió aquí. A la colina Mestiza. Un campamento de verano para mocosos como tú. «Será mejor influencia. Trabajarás con jóvenes en lugar de despedazarlos», me dijo. ¡Ja! Es totalmente injusto.**

**-**Más tarde tendremos una charla.- le dijo Hestia al dios del vino, que trago saliva fuertemente.

**El señor D hablaba como si tuviera seis años, como un crío protesten.**

**-**Es que en el fondo los tiene.- reveló Artemisa.

—**Y… y —balbuceé— su padre es…**

—**Di immortales, Quirón —repuso él—. Pensaba que le habías enseñado a este chico lo básico. Mi padre es Zeus, por supuesto.**

**Repasé los nombres mitológicos griegos que empezaban por la letra D. Vino. La piel de un tigre. Todos los sátiros que parecían trabajar allí. La manera en que Grover se encogía, como si el señor D fuera su amo…**

**-**Pues ya no! Ahora soy mi propio amo.-dijo con orgullo el sátiro.

—**Usted es Dioniso —dije—. El dios del vino.**

**-**Al fin ya era hora.- grito Will alzando los brazos al cielo.

-Un poco tarde.- opino Helena.

**El señor D puso los ojos en blanco.**

—**¿Cómo se dice en esta época, Grover? ¿Dicen los niños «menuda lumbrera»?**

—**S-sí, señor D.**

—**Pues menuda lumbrera, Percy Jackson. ¿Quién creías que era? ¿Afrodita, quizá?**

**-**Oye! Eso es un insulto a mi imagen.-le chillo la diosa mientras le arrojo un bolso Coco Chanel al dios del vino que lo esquivo con dificultad.

—**¿Usted es un dios?**

—**Sí, niño.**

—**¿Un dios? ¿Usted?**

**Me miró directamente a los ojos, y vi una especie de fuego morado en su mirada, una leve señal de que aquel regordete protestón estaba sólo enseñándome una minúscula parte de su auténtica naturaleza. Vi vides estrangulando a los no creyentes hasta la muerte, guerreros borrachos enloquecidos por la lujuria de la batalla, marinos que gritaban al convertirse sus manos en aletas y sus rostros prolongarse hasta volverse hocicos de delfín. Supe que si lo presionaba, el señor D me enseñaría cosas peores. Me plantaría una enfermedad en el cerebro que me enviaría para el resto de mi vida a una habitación acolchada, con camisa de fuerza.**

—**¿Quieres comprobarlo, niño? —preguntó con ceño.**

—**No. No, señor.**

-No gracias, paso.- dijo Percy.

**El fuego se atenuó un poco y él volvió a la partida.**

—**Me parece que he ganado —dijo.**

—**Un momento, señor D —repuso Quirón. Mostró una escalera, contó los puntos y dijo—: El juego es para mí.**

**Pensé que el señor D iba a pulverizar a Quirón y librarlo de la silla de ruedas, pero se limitó a rebufar, como si estuviera acostumbrado a que ganara el profesor de latín. Se levantó, y Grover lo imitó.**

—**Estoy cansado —comentó el señor D—. Creo que voy a echarme una siestecita antes de la fiesta de esta noche. Pero primero, Grover, tendremos que hablar otra vez de tus fallos.**

**La cara de Grover se perló de sudor.**

—**S-sí, señor.**

**-**Pobrecito... Ojala pudiera hacer algo por tì.- le dijo Hestia.

**El señor D se volvió hacia mí.**

—**Cabaña once, Percy Jackson. Y ojo con tus modales.**

**Se metió en la casa, seguido de un tristísimo Grover.**

—**¿Estará bien Grover? —le pregunté a Quirón, que asintió, aunque parecía algo preocupado.**

—**El bueno de Dioniso no está loco de verdad. Es sólo que detesta su trabajo. Lo han… bueno, castigado, supongo que dirías tú, y no soporta tener que esperar un siglo más para que le permitan volver al Olimpo.**

—**El monte Olimpo —dije—. ¿Me está diciendo que realmente hay un palacio allí arriba?**

**-**No hay una montaña rusa voladora donde todos venimos a reunirnos.- dijo con sarcasmo Apolo.

—**Veamos, está el monte Olimpo en Grecia. Y está el hogar de los dioses, el punto de convergencia de sus poderes, que de hecho antes estaba en el monte Olimpo. Se le sigue llamando monte Olimpo por respeto a las tradiciones, pero el palacio se mueve, Percy, como los dioses.**

**-**En parte eso esta buena onda.- reconocí Héctor, aunque era mejor que eso no pasara en su mundo, bueno en realidad era imposible que pase.

—**¿Quiere decir que los dioses griegos están aquí? ¿En… Estados Unidos?**

**-**No, en Australia con los canguros.- replico Hermes.

—**Desde luego. Los dioses se mueven con el corazón de Occidente.**

—**¿El qué?**

—**Venga, Percy, despierta. ¿Crees que la civilización occidental es un concepto abstracto? No; es una fuerza viva. Una conciencia colectiva que sigue brillando con fuerza tras miles de años. Los dioses forman parte de ella. Incluso podría decirse que son la fuente, o por lo menos que están tan ligados a ella que no pueden desvanecerse. No a menos que se acabe la civilización occidental. El fuego empezó en Grecia. Después, como bien sabes (o eso espero porque te he aprobado), el corazón del fuego se trasladó a Roma, y así lo hicieron los dioses. Sí, con distintos nombres quizá (Júpiter para Zeus, Venus para Afrodita, y así), pero eran las mismas fuerzas, los mismos dioses.**

—**Y después murieron.**

**-**¿Cómo rayos matas a algo inmortal? A ver piensa un poco Percy.- le chillo Thalía.

—**¿Murieron? No. ¿Ha muerto Occidente? Los dioses sencillamente se fueron trasladando, a Alemania, Francia, España, Gran Bretaña… Dondequiera que brillara la llama con más fuerza, allí estaban los dioses. Pasaron varios siglos en Inglaterra. Sólo tienes que mirar la arquitectura. La gente no se olvida de los dioses. En todas las naciones predominantes en los últimos tres mil años puedes verlos en cuadros, en estatuas, en los edificios más importantes. Y sí, Percy, por supuesto que están ahora en tus Estados Unidos. Mira vuestro símbolo, el águila de Zeus. Mira la estatua de Prometeo en el Rockefeller Center, las fachadas griegas de los edificios de tu gobierno en Washington. Te reto a que encuentres una ciudad estadounidense en la que los Olímpicos no estén vistosamente representados en múltiples lugares. Guste o no guste (y créeme, te aseguro que tampoco demasiada gente apreciaba a Roma), Estados Unidos es ahora el corazón de la llama, el gran poder de Occidente. Así que el Olimpo está aquí. Y por tanto también nosotros.**

**Era demasiado, especialmente el hecho de que yo parecía estar incluido en el «nosotros» de Quirón, como si formase parte de un club.**

**-**Claro que es demasiado para tu pequeña mente.- interrumpió Clarisse.

-Quieres que te recuerde lo que probablemente salga en el próximo capítulo.- se defendió Percy, haciendo referencia su primer encuentro y lo que aconteció en el baño.

—**¿Quién es usted, Quirón? ¿Quién… quién soy yo?**

**-**Modo filosófico: ON.- comento Frank.

**Quirón sonrió. Desplazó el peso de su cuerpo, como si fuera a levantarse de la silla de ruedas, pero yo sabía que eso era imposible. Estaba paralizado de cintura para abajo.**

—**¿Quién soy? —murmuró—. Bueno, ésa es la pregunta que todos queremos que nos respondan, ¿verdad? Pero ahora deberíamos buscarte una litera en la cabaña once. Tienes nuevos amigos que conocer, mañana podremos seguir con más lecciones. Además, esta noche vamos a preparar junto a la hoguera bocadillos de galleta, chocolate y malvaviscos, y a mí me pierde el chocolate.**

-Mmmm a este paso me comería un banquete como los de Hogwarts.- afirmo Rachel, que seguía hambrienta debido a su frustrado desayuno.

**Y entonces se levantó de la silla, pero de una manera muy rara. Le resbaló la manta de las piernas, pero éstas no se movieron, sino que la cintura le crecía por encima de los pantalones. Al principio pensé que llevaba unos calzoncillos de terciopelo blancos muy largos, pero cuando siguió elevándose, más alto que ningún hombre, reparé en que los calzoncillos de terciopelo eran en realidad la parte frontal de un animal, músculos y tendones bajo un espeso pelaje blanco. Y la silla de ruedas tampoco era una silla, sino una especie de contenedor, una caja con ruedas, y debía de ser mágica, porque no había manera humana de que aquello hubiera cabido entero allí dentro. Sacó una pata, larga y nudosa, con una pezuña brillante, luego la otra pata delantera, y por último los cuartos traseros. La caja quedó vacía, nada más que un cascarón metálico con unas piernas falsas pegadas por delante.**

**-**Que genial! .- dijo emocionado Jason (d)

**Miré la criatura que acababa de salir de aquella cosa: un enorme semental blanco. Pero donde tendría que haber estado el cuello, sólo vi a mi profesor de latín, graciosamente injertado de cintura para arriba en el tronco del caballo.**

**-**Algún problema con eso Percy…..- Quirón lo miro divertido.

—**¡Qué alivio! —exclamó el centauro—. Llevaba tanto tiempo ahí dentro que se me habían dormido las pezuñas. Bueno, venga, Percy Jackson. Vamos a conocer a los demás campistas.**

-Ese fue todo el capítulo.- finalizo Hades.


	6. Chapter 6

-Alguien más va a tener que leer porque yo no pienso seguir soportando más interrupciones.-declaró Hades.

-Haber gruñoncito dámelo a mí.- dijo Perséfone quitándole el libro de las manos a su esposo. Ante tal gesto Deméter trató de ocultar su sorpresa, su hija acaba de llamarlo "grunoncito", algo que no le gusto del todo.

**Capítulo 6: Me convierto en señor supremo del lavabo.**

-Siempre supe que debías tener un título de señor supremo del lavado.-confesó Piper.

-Claro, por algo tenía que ser que vivía rompiendo los baños del Argo II.-se quejó Leo.

-Suena como que tuvieras mala digestión Percy.- comentó Clarie.

-Oye! Solo explote unas cuantas tuberías.-se defendió el hijo de Poseidón.- Cuando te sientes mal por envenenamiento es imposible controlar tus poderes.

-Si claro Sesos de Alga, como si eso fue lo que paso…- dijo Clarisse.

-Ella tiene razón.-añadió Will.- El colorante azul barato no es muy bueno que digamos…

Mientras la hija de Ares y el hijo de Apolo chocaban los cinco, Percy ya estaba planeando su venganza para cuando alguno tenga la necesidad de usar el "pipi-room".

**En cuanto me repuse del hecho de que mi profesor de latín era una especie de caballo, dimos un bonito paseo, aunque puse mucho cuidado en no caminar detrás de él.**

**-**Akhal-Teke, Albino, Alter Real, Bardigiano. Esas son especies de caballo pequeño degenerado, eres una abominación para las que tu llamas "criaturas imaginarias".- grito enfurecido el entrenador Hedge.

-De hecho son razas de caballo.- lo corrigió Pollux con timidez.

-Da igual niño regordete del vino.-le respondió.- El mensaje se entiende.

-Hedge!-lo reprendió Quirón.- No seas maleducado.

**Varias veces me había tocado formar parte de la patrulla boñiga en el desfile que los almacenes Macy's organizaban el día de Acción de Gracias y, sintiéndolo mucho, no confiaba en la parte trasera de Quirón ni de ningún equino.**

-JA! Mira quién es el maleducado ahora.-rió el sátiro adulto.

-Lo siento Quirón, no quise ser grosero. Me retracto.-se disculpó Percy.

**Pasamos junto al campo de voleibol y algunos chicos se dieron codazos. Uno señaló el cuerno de minotauro que yo llevaba. Otro dijo: «Es él.» **

-Les dije que fueran disimulados.- se quejó Will ante la obviedad de sus compañeros.

**La mayoría de los campistas eran mayores que yo. Sus amigos sátiros eran más grandes que Grover, todos trotando por allí con camisetas naranjas del campamento mestizo, sin nada que cubriera sus peludos cuartos traseros. No soy tímido, pero me incomodaba la manera en que me miraban, como si esperaran que me pusiera a hacer piruetas o algo así.**

**Me volví para mirar la casa. Era mucho más grande de lo que me había parecido: cuatro plantas, color azul cielo con madera blanca, como un balneario a gran escala. Estaba examinando la veleta con forma de águila que había en el tejado cuando algo captó mi atención, una sombra en la ventana más alta del desván a dos aguas. Algo había movido la cortina, sólo por un instante, y tuve la certeza de que me estaban observando.**

—**¿Qué hay ahí arriba? —le pregunté a Quirón.**

**Miró hacia donde yo señalaba y la sonrisa se le borró del rostro.**

—**Sólo un desván.**

—**¿Vive alguien ahí?**

—**No —respondió tajante—. Nadie.**

-Okey…eso no es aterrador.-dijo con sarcasmo Piper.

**Tuve la impresión de que decía la verdad. No obstante, algo había movido la cortina.**

-Si era verdad y si algo la había movido.-aseguró Percy.

\- Eso es imposible, a menos que sea el viento.-dijo Casandra desconcertada.

—**Vamos, Percy —me urgió Quirón con demasiada premura—. Hay mucho que ver.**

**Paseamos por campos donde los campistas recogían fresas mientras un sátiro tocaba una melodía en una flauta de junco.**

**Quirón me contó que el campamento producía una buena cosecha que exportaba a los restaurantes neoyorquinos y al monte Olimpo.**

—**Cubre nuestros gastos —aclaró—. Y las fresas casi no dan trabajo.**

**También me dijo que el señor D producía ese efecto en las plantas frutícolas: se volvían locas cuando estaba cerca. Funcionaba mejor con los viñedos, pero le habían prohibido cultivarlos, así que plantaba fresas.**

**-**Oigan! Y los hijo de Deméter que somos?!-chillo enojada Katie.- Nosotros somos quien más cuidamos esos cultivos, deberían agradecernos por hacer todo el trabajo junto con la magia de los sátiros.

-Eso!-la apoyo su madre.-¿QUÉ LES PASA CON MIS HIJOS?- grito enfurecida mientras las plantas cebada de su trono se retorcían de modo amenazador.

-Ignorenlas, ya se le va pasar.-aconsejo el señor D sacándole importancia a la situación. Provocando que madre e hija se indignaran.

**Observé al sátiro tocar la flauta. La música provocaba que los animalillos y bichos abandonaran el campo de fresas en todas direcciones, como refugiados huyendo de un terremoto. Me pregunté si Grover podría hacer esa clase de magia con la música, y si seguiría en la casa, aguantando la bronca del señor D.**

—**Grover no tendrá problemas, ¿verdad? —le pregunté a Quirón—. Quiero decir… ha sido un buen protector. De verdad.**

**Quirón suspiró. Dobló su chaqueta de tweed y la apoyó sobre su lomo, como si fuera una pequeña silla de montar.**

—**Grover tiene grandes sueños, Percy. Quizá incluso más grandes de lo que sería razonable. Pero, para alcanzar su objetivo, antes tiene que demostrar un gran valor y no fracasar como guardián, encontrar un nuevo campista y traerlo sano y salvo a la colina Mestiza.**

**-**JA!En la cara de todos lo que no creyeron en mí! Si lo cumpli.-se jactó Grover. A su vez Nico y Thalía hacían una reverencia aludiendo al Señor de lo Salvaje.

—**¡Pero si eso ya lo ha hecho!**

—**Estoy de acuerdo contigo —convino Quirón—, mas no me corresponde a mí tomar la decisión. Dioniso y el Consejo de los Sabios Ungulados deben juzgarlo. Me temo que podrían no ver este encargo como un logro. Después de todo, Grover te perdió en Nueva York. Y está también el desafortunado… destino de tu madre. Por no mencionar que Grover estaba inconsciente cuando lo arrastraste al interior de nuestra propiedad. El consejo podría poner en duda que eso demostrara valor por parte de Grover.**

**Quería protestar. Nada de lo que había ocurrido era culpa de Grover. Y también me sentía súper, súper culpable. Si no le hubiera dado esquinazo a Grover en la terminal de autobús, no se habría metido en problemas.**

**-**En eso tienes toda la razón-reconoció Lucas.

—**Le darán una segunda oportunidad, ¿no?**

-Más les vale a esos viejos arrugados como pasas de uva, a menos que quieran ser el nuevo menú.-amenazó Thalía.

-¿Sátiro carbonizado?-pregunto Connor.

-No suena muy rico…-supuso Helena.

**Quirón se estremeció.**

—**Me temo que ésta era su segunda oportunidad, Percy. El consejo tampoco es que se muriera de ganas de dársela, después de lo que pasó la primera vez, hace cinco años. El Olimpo lo sabe, le aconsejé que esperara antes de volver a intentarlo. Aún es pequeño…**

—**¿Cuántos años tiene?**

—**Bueno, veintiocho.**

-Buee… Eso no me parece exactamente pequeño…-dijo Orión.

—**¿Qué? ¿Y está en sexto?**

—**Los sátiros tardan el doble de tiempo en madurar que los humanos. Grover ha sido el equivalente a un estudiante de secundaria durante los últimos seis años.**

-Ahh! Eso lo aclara todo

—**Eso es horrible.**

—**Pues sí —convino Quirón—. En cualquier caso, Grover es torpe, incluso para la media de sátiros, y aún no está muy ducho en magia del bosque. Además, se le ve demasiado ansioso por perseguir su sueño. A lo mejor ahora encuentra otra ocupación…**

—**Eso no es justo —dije—. ¿Qué pasó la primera vez? ¿De verdad fue tan malo?**

-NO!-gritaron todos los que conocían la historia.

**Quirón apartó la mirada con rapidez.**

—**Mejor seguimos, ¿no?**

**Pero yo no estaba dispuesto a cambiar de tema tan fácilmente. Se me había ocurrido algo cuando Quirón habló del destino de mi madre, como si evitara a propósito la palabra muerte. Una idea empezó a chisporrotear en mi mente.**

—**Quirón, si los dioses y el Olimpo y todo eso es real…**

—**¿Sí?**

—**¿Significa que también es real el inframundo?**

**-**No, claro que no es real.- dijo con sarcasmo Nico.

-Una vez que morimos nos vamos a la tierra de los Unicornios a comer arcoíris y matar zombies. Claro que es real idiota.- agrego Clarisse por si lo de Nico no bastaba.

-Chicos saben que eso paso hace mucho cuando no sabía nada.-les recordó Percy. Comentario al cual pasaron completamente por alto, de nuevo.

-¿Existen los unicornios?-pregunto Jason(d)

-Pues claro que existen.-le aseguro Annabeth.- y el polvo de sus cuernos en pasta o mezclado en agua tiene muy buenas propiedades medicinales.- expandió Reyna.

-Yo quiero montar uno!

-Jason tienes 16 ¡Madura!-lo reprendió su hermana gemela.

**La expresión de Quirón se ensombreció.**

—**Así es. —Se interrumpió, como para escoger sus palabras con cuidado—. Hay un lugar al que los espíritus van tras la muerte. Pero por ahora… hasta que sepamos más, te recomendaría que te olvidaras de ello.**

—**¿A qué te refieres con «hasta que sepamos más»?**

—**Vamos, Percy. Visitaremos el bosque.**

**A medida que nos acercamos, reparé en la enorme vastedad del bosque. Ocupaba por lo menos una cuarta parte del valle, con árboles tan altos y gruesos que parecía posible que nadie lo hubiera pisado desde los nativos americanos.**

—**Los bosques están bien surtidos, por si quieres probar, pero ve armado —me dijo Quirón.**

-¿Surtidos con qué?-preguntó Lucas, pero ni el cri cri del grilló le respondió.

—**¿Bien surtidos de qué? ¿Armado con qué?**

—**Ya lo verás. El viernes por la noche hay una partida de «capturar la bandera». ¿Tienes espada y escudo?**

**-**Vamooos no puedo esperar hasta el viernes a la noche- se quejó Connor.

-Queremos saber la expresión de Clarisse en el arroyo.- completo Travis.

—**¿Yo, espada y…?**

—**Vale, no creo que los tengas. Supongo que una cinco te irá bien. Luego pasaré por la armería.**

**-**Okey, tranca. Todos los campamentos tienen armerías…- comentó Clarie haciendo rodar los ojos.

**Quería preguntar qué clase de campamento de verano tenía armería, pero había mucho más en lo que pensar, así que seguimos con la visita. Vimos el campo de tiro con arco, el lago de las canoas, los establos (que a Quirón no parecían gustarle demasiado), el campo de lanzamiento de jabalina, el anfiteatro del coro y el estadio donde Quirón dijo que se celebraban lides con espadas y lanzas.**

—**¿Lides con espadas y lanzas? —pregunté.**

—**Competiciones entre cabañas y todo eso. No suele haber víctimas mortales. Ah, sí, y ahí está el comedor.**

-Y nosotros porque no tenemos campamentos así.-se quejaron Jason(d) y Lucas con Casandra.

\- ¿Y a mí porque me miran? No sé nada.-los evadió la pequeña oráculo.

-Porque eres el oráculo, ósea que serías como una "supersabelotodo".- le explico Orión a su protegida.

**Quirón señaló un pabellón exterior rodeado de blancas columnas griegas sobre una colina que miraba al mar. Había una docena de mesas de piedra de picnic. No tenía techo ni paredes.**

—**¿Qué hacéis cuando llueve? —pregunté.**

**-**Yo también me pregunte eso.-recordó Rachel.

**Quirón me miró como si me hubiera vuelto tonto.**

**-**No te volviste lo sos mi Sesos de Algo.-le respondió Annabeth al Percy del libro.

—**Tenemos que comer igualmente, ¿no?**

Justamente este es el momento en que Atenea piensa y quema las neuronas tratando de averiguar qué es lo que su hija le vio a ese engendro marino. Si te concentrabas y la mirabas fijamente tal puede que tu cerebro de mortal o hiperactivo pueda distinguir el humo que salía de su cabeza y que la diosa trataba de ocultar con la niebla.

**Al final me enseñó las «cabañas», que en realidad eran una especie de bungalows. Había doce, junto al lago y dispuestas en forma de U, dos al fondo y cinco a cada lado. Sin duda eran las construcciones más estrambóticas que había visto nunca.**

**-**Y definitivamente lo son.- afirmo Piper. Algunos dioses se sintieron tocados.

**Salvo porque todas tenían un número de metal encima de la puerta (impares a la izquierda, pares a la derecha), no se parecían en nada. La número 9 tenía chimeneas, como una pequeña fábrica; la 4, tomateras pintadas en las paredes y el techo de hierba auténtica; la 7 parecía hecha de oro puro, brillaba tanto a la luz del sol que era casi imposible mirarla. Todas daban a una zona comunitaria del tamaño aproximado de un campo de fútbol, moteada de estatuas griegas, fuentes, arriates de flores y un par de canastas de básquet (más de mi estilo).**

**-**¿Cómo es que no se mueren calcinados ustedes los de Apolo ahí adentro?-le pregunto Jason a Will.-No puedo mirarla nunca cada vez que pasó por ahí, me destruye mis pobres ojos.- ante lo cual recibió como respuesta dos cosas:

Por parte del hijo de Apolo un "Ni idea, somos hijos de Apolo"

Y por parte de Nico un "Pobre cuatro ojos, el brillo en el lente le quema los ojos"

-Di Angelo porque no vas a abrazar un rato a Octavio, se ve callado y solitario, podrían jugar un rato con sus peluchitos.- le ordenó Piper usando su embrujabla. Y así fue como los Stoll obtuvieron una hermosa foto de Nico con cara de espanto abrazando a Octavio, y Percy una de los dos juntos jugando con un osito de peluche.

**En el centro de la zona comunitaria había una gran hoguera rodeada de piedras. Aunque la tarde era cálida, el fuego ardía con fuerza. Una chica de unos nueve años cuidaba las llamas, atizando los carbones con una vara.**

-Y esa soy yo.-comentó la diosa normbrada.

**Las dos enormes construcciones del final, las números 1 y 2, parecían un mausoleo para una pareja real, de mármol y con columnas delante. La número 1 era la más grande y voluminosa de las doce. Las puertas de bronce pulidas relucían como un holograma, de modo que desde distintos ángulos parecían recorridas por rayos. La 2 tenía más gracia, con columnas más delgadas y rodeadas de guirnaldas de flores. Las paredes estaban grabadas con figuras de pavos reales.**

—**¿Zeus y Hera? —aventuré.**

—**Correcto.**

—**Parecen vacías.**

**-**Me corrijo. Estaban vacías.

—**Algunas lo están. Nadie se queda para siempre en la uno o la dos.**

**-**Eso es casi cierto, porque aquí mi amiga Cara de Pino la abandono y mi buen cómplice Jason la usa solamente cuando esta en el campamento.-comentó Leo, ganándose una mala mirada por parte de Thalía.

**Vale. Así que cada construcción tenía un dios distinto, como una mascota. Doce casas para doce Olímpicos. Pero ¿por qué algunas estaban vacías?**

**Me detuve en la primera de la izquierda, la 3.**

**No era alta y fabulosa como la 1, sino alargada, baja y sólida. Las paredes eran de tosca piedra gris tachonada con pechinas y coral, como si los bloques de piedra hubieran sido extraídos directamente del fondo del océano. Eché un vistazo por la puerta abierta y Quirón comentó:**

—**¡Uy, yo no lo haría!**

**-**Claro que puede es su cabaña, después de todo.-comento Hazel confundida

**Antes de que pudiera apartarme, percibí la salobre esencia del interior, como el viento a orillas del mar. Las paredes brillaban como abulón. Había seis literas vacías con sábanas de seda, pero ninguna señal de que alguien hubiera dormido allí. El lugar parecía tan triste y solitario, que me alegré cuando Quirón me puso una mano en el hombro y dijo:**

—**Vamos, Percy.**

**La mayoría de las demás casas estaban llenas de campistas.**

**La número 5 era rojo brillante: pintada fatal, como si le hubieran cambiado el color arrojándole cubos encima. El techo estaba rodeado de alambre de espinos. Una cabeza disecada de jabalí colgaba encima de la puerta, y sus ojos parecían seguirme. **

**-**Y es por eso que nunca voy a dormir en esa cabaña cuando vaya de visita.-afirmó Frank.

**Dentro vi un montón de chicos y chicas con cara de malos, echándose pulsos y peleándose mientras sonaba música rock a todo trapo. **

-Otra razón por la cual detesto a mis hermanos.-comento nuevamente el chico canadiense.

**Quien más ruido hacía era una chica de unos catorce años. Llevaba una camiseta talla XXL del Campamento Mestizo bajo una chaqueta de camuflaje. Me miró fijamente y lanzó una carcajada malévola. Me recordó a Nancy Bobofit, aunque esta chica era más grande, tenía un aspecto más feroz, y el pelo largo y greñudo, y castaño en lugar de rojizo.**

**-**En algo se parecen, sin ofender chica.-dijo Andy.

**Seguí andando, intentando mantenerme alejado de los cascos de Quirón.**

—**No hemos visto más centauros —comenté.**

—**No —repuso con tristeza—. Los de mi raza son gentes salvajes y bárbaras, me temo. Puedes encontrarlos en la naturaleza o en grandes eventos deportivos, pero no verás ninguno aquí.**

**-**Es que están todos de fiesta por ahí.-recordó Chris.

-¿Quién se une a mi campaña de ir a una de esas fiestas?.-preguntó Leo exuberante de emoción.

—**Dice que se llama Quirón. ¿Es realmente…?**

**Me sonrió desde arriba.**

—**¿El Quirón de las historias? ¿El maestro de Hércules y todo aquello? Sí, Percy, ése soy yo.**

-No, no es el Percy, su bistataratataratataratataratataratataratataratataratataratataratataratataratataratataratataranieto.-dijo Piper.

—**Pero ¿no tendría que estar muerto?**

**Quirón se detuvo.**

—**¿Sabes?, no podría estar muerto. No depende mí. Eones atrás los dioses me concedieron mi deseo de seguir trabajando en lo que amaba. Podría ser maestro de héroes tanto tiempo como la humanidad me necesitara. He obtenido mucho de ese deseo… y también he renunciado a mucho. Pero sigo aquí, así que sólo se me ocurre que aún se me necesita.**

**Pensé en ser maestro durante tres mil años. Desde luego, no habría estado en la lista de mis diez deseos más ansiados.**

—**¿No se aburre?**

—**No, no. A veces me deprimo horriblemente, pero nunca me aburro.**

—**¿Por qué se deprime?**

**Quirón pareció volverse de nuevo duro de oído.**

—**Ah, mira —dijo—. Annabeth nos espera.**

**La chica rubia que había conocido en la Casa Grande estaba leyendo un libro delante de la última cabaña de la izquierda, la 11. Cuando llegamos junto a ella, me repasó con mirada crítica, como si siguiera pensando en que babeaba cuando dormía.**

*Cof cof está viendo de que estas hecho cof cof* - "tosió" disimuladamente Rachel.

**Intenté ver qué estaba leyendo, pero no pude descifrar el título. Pensé que mi dislexia atacaba de nuevo. Entonces reparé en que el libro ni siquiera estaba en inglés. Las letras parecían griego, literalmente griego. Contenía ilustraciones de templos, estatuas y diferentes clases de columnas, como las que hay en los libros de arquitectura.**

-Siendo la nueva arquitecta del olimpo no me extraña.-comentó Reyna.

—**Annabeth —dijo Quirón—, tengo clase de arco para profesores a mediodía. ¿Te encargas tú de Percy?**

—**Sí, señor.**

—**Cabaña once —me dijo Quirón e indicó la puerta—. Estás en tu casa.**

**La 11 era la que más se parecía a la vieja y típica cabaña de campamento, con especial hincapié en lo de vieja. El umbral estaba muy gastado; la pintura marrón, desconchada. Encima de la puerta había uno de esos símbolos de la medicina, el comercio y otras cosas, una vara con dos culebras enroscadas. **

**-**¿UNA VARA CON DOS CULEBRAS ENROSCADAS?-chilló indignado Hermes.

**¿Cómo se llama? Un caduceo.**

**-**Así está mejor. Si no te iba a dar de comer a Martha y George.- dijo el dios más calmado y asintiendo.

-¿Alguien dijo comida?- preguntó una voz que siseaba. La voz hizo que los romanos y vástagos pegaran un brinco del susto.

-VOLDEMORT NO ME COMAS!-chilló Octavio que miraba hacia arriba.- TE VOY A ENTREGAR A TODOS LOS GRIEGOS QUE QUIERAS.

-No le presten atención, quedo traumado con esa escena de Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte parte 2 cuando Voldemort habla con esa voz medio de reptil para que le entregan a Harry y el deja intacto Hogwarts.-explico Jason.

-Le da miedo Harry Potter jajajaja perdedor.- se le rió Clarisse.

-¿Qué es Harry Potter?-pregunto Hazel, provocando gestos de indignación en la mayoría de la sala.

-Tienes un gran problema chica.-dijo con mucha seriedad Lucas.

-Claro que no sabes que es. Ella vivió durante la de décadas del 30' y murió en 1942, pero se le otorgó una segunda oportunidad al parecer.- salió Plutón en defensa de su hija, y luego retorno a su forma griega como Hades, un poco más calmado. -Aunque ninguno de nosotros sabe que eso, debe ser algo del futuro

-Qué alguien le de una ratón a George y esa otra serpiente del caduceo de mi tonto hijo que al parecer no las alimenta y volvamos a la lectura porque sino no vamos a terminar el día en que Poseidón y Atenea no se quieran sacar los ojos entre sí.

**Estaba llena de chicos y chicas, muchos más que el número de literas. Había sacos de dormir por todo el suelo. Parecía más un gimnasio donde la Cruz Roja hubiera montado un centro de evacuación.**

-Las cosas no deberían ser así.- murmuró Luke por lo bajo para que nadie lo escuche.

**Quirón no entró. La puerta era demasiado baja para él. Pero cuando los campistas lo vieron, todos se pusieron en pie y saludaron respetuosamente con una reverencia.**

—**Bueno, así pues… —dijo Quirón—. Buena suerte, Percy. Te veo a la hora de la cena.**

**Y se marchó al galope hacia el campo de tiro.**

**Me quedé en el umbral, mirando a los chicos. Ya no inclinaban la cabeza. Ahora estaban pendientes de mí, calibrándome. Conocía esa parte. Había pasado por ella en bastantes colegios.**

—**¿Y bien? —me urgió Annabeth—. Vamos.**

**Así que, naturalmente, tropecé al entrar por la puerta y quedé como un completo idiota. Hubo algunas risitas, pero nadie dijo nada.**

**-**No quedaste, generalmente lo sos.-Katie sonrió a Percy.

**Annabeth anunció:**

—**Percy Jackson, te presento a la cabaña once.**

—**¿Normal o por determinar? —preguntó alguien.**

**Yo no supe qué responder, pero Annabeth anunció:**

—**Por determinar.**

**Todo el mundo se quejó.**

**-**Y como no nos iba molestar.-se quejaron Chris y los Stolls.

**Un chico algo mayor que los demás se acercó.**

—**Bueno, campistas. Para eso estamos aquí. Bienvenido, Percy, puedes quedarte con ese hueco en el suelo, a ese lado.**

**El chico tendría unos diecinueve años, y vaya si molaba. Era alto y musculoso, de pelo color arena muy corto y sonrisa amable. Vestía una camiseta sin mangas naranja, pantalones cortados, sandalias y un collar de cuero con cinco cuentas de arcilla de distintos colores. Lo único que alteraba un poco su apariencia era una enorme cicatriz blanca que le recorría media cara desde el ojo derecho a la mandíbula, una vieja herida de cuchillo.**

**-**Vaya pringado, no sabía que antes de que te gustara la rubiecieta inteligente tenías ojo para los chicos.-se burlo Clarisse.

-Él no se estaba refiriendo de esa forma Clarisse.-lo defendió Piper.

-Vez! La hija de Afrodita lo confirma.-dijo Percy señalándola y agradeciéndole por su apoyo.

-Yo confiaría en sus sensaciones.-los apoyo Annabeth, que abrazaba posesivamente a Percy.

—**Éste es Luke —lo presentó Annabeth, y su voz sonó algo distinta. La miré y habría jurado que estaba levemente ruborizada. Al ver que la miraba su expresión volvió a endurecerse—. Es tu consejero por el momento.**

-JAA! En tu cara ricitos de oro, hay tenes la confirmación de que te atraen los chicos maalooos, sin ofender Luke.-grito Thalía con emoción señalando al rincón donde estaba sentado solitariamente el nombrado.

-Déjalo ya!-le contesto la hija de Atenea mientras se ponía tan roja como el pelo de la oráculo del campamento.

—**¿Por el momento? —pregunté.**

—**Eres un por determinar —me aclaró Luke—. Aún no saben en qué cabaña ponerte, así que de momento estás aquí. La cabaña once acoge a los recién llegados, todos visitantes, evidentemente. Hermes, nuestro patrón, es el dios de los viajeros.**

-Ese es muaaa.-dijo el aludido mientras adoptaba una pose de modelo muuy femenina y hacia ojitos a todos los presentes.

**Observé la pequeña sección de suelo que me habían otorgado. No tenía nada para señalarla como propia, ni equipaje, ni ropa ni saco de dormir. Sólo el cuerno del Minotauro. Pensé en dejarlo allí, pero luego recordé que Hermes también era el dios de los ladrones.**

**-**Algo de inteligencia tiene al menos.-gruño Atenea.

**Miré alrededor. Algunos me observaban con recelo, otros sonreían estúpidamente, y otros me miraban como si esperaran la oportunidad de echar mano a mis bolsillos.**

—**¿Cuánto tiempo voy a estar aquí? —pregunté.**

—**Buena pregunta —respondió Luke—. Hasta que te determinen.**

—**¿Cuánto tardará?**

**Todos rieron.**

**-**En ese momento fue un muy buen chiste Percy.-se sinceró Chris.- No podías evitarlo.

—**Vamos —me dijo Annabeth—. Te enseñaré la cancha de voleibol.**

—**Ya la he visto.**

—**Vamos.**

—**Me agarró de la muñeca y me arrastró fuera, mientras los chicos reían a mis espaldas.**

—**Jackson, tienes que esforzarte más —dijo Annabeth cuando nos separamos unos metros.**

-¿Qué?-preguntaron Leo, Lucas y los dos Jason al mismo tiempo.

—**¿Qué?**

**Puso los ojos en blanco y murmuró entre dientes:**

—**¿Cómo pude creer que eras el elegido?**

**-**¿Cómo es que puede terminar con él?-debería haberme preguntando pensó la hija de Atanea pensando en su yo de ese momento.

—**Pero ¿qué te pasa?**

—**Empezaba a enfadarme—. Lo único que sé es que he matado a un tío toro…**

Algunos queridos compinches de Leo de la sala reían junto a el, mientras que más de una chica u diosa/os se golpeó la frente reiteradas veces ante el comentario del tio toro

—**¡No hables así! —me increpó Annabeth—. ¿Sabes cuántos chicos en este campamento desearían haber gozado de la oportunidad que tú tuviste?**

—**¿De que me mataran?**

—**¡De luchar contra el Minotauro! ¿Para qué crees que entrenamos?**

**-**Para enfrentarse a los espíritus vengativos de los ositos destripados por el señor Augur aquí presente.- comento Nico con evidente sarcasmo.

**Meneé la cabeza.**

—**Mira, si la cosa con que me enfrenté era realmente el Minotauro, el mismo del mito…**

—**Pues claro que lo era.**

—**Pero sólo ha habido uno, ¿verdad?**

-Justamente me estoy haciendo la misma pregunta.-dijo Héctor sonriéndole al hijo de Poseidón.

—**Sí.**

—**Y murió hace un montón de años, ¿no? Se lo cargó Teseo en el laberinto. Así que…**

**-**Qué forma más fina de decirlo Percy.-se quejó Hazel.

—**Los monstruos no mueren, Percy. Pueden matarse, pero no mueren.**

-Eso no tiene lógica.-Casandra estaba desconcertada y confundida con las leyes de este mundo.

—**Hombre, gracias. Eso lo aclara todo.**

—**No tienen alma, como tú o como yo. Puedes deshacerte de ellos durante un tiempo, tal vez durante toda una vida, si tienes suerte. Pero son fuerzas primarias. Quirón los llama «arquetipos». Al final siempre vuelven a reconstruirse.**

**Pensé en la señora Dodds.**

**-**No me digas, volvió verdad?- supuso Helena.

—**¿Quieres decir que si matase a uno, accidentalmente, con una espada…?**

—**Esa Fur… quiero decir, tu profesora de matemáticas. Bien, pues ella sigue ahí fuera. Lo único que has hecho es cabrearla muchísimo.**

—**¿Cómo sabes de la señora Dodds?**

—**Hablas en sueños.**

—**Casi la llamas algo. ¿Una Furia? Son las torturadoras de Hades, ¿no?**

**-**No son las que limpian en baño en el castillo. Claro que son mis ayudantes en los campos de castigos.-lo reprocho Hades.

**Annabeth miró nerviosa al suelo, como si temiese que se abriera y la tragara.**

—**No deberías llamarlas por su nombre, ni siquiera aquí. Cuando tenemos que mencionarlas las llamamos «las Benévolas».**

—**Oye, ¿hay algo que podamos decir sin que se ponga a tronar? —Sonaba llorica, incluso a mis oídos, pero en aquel momento ya no me importaba—. ¿Y por qué tengo que meterme en la cabaña once? ¿Por qué están todos tan apiñados? Está lleno de literas vacías en los otros sitios.** **—Señalé las primeras cabañas, y Annabeth palideció.**

-Por supuesto que eso sonó llorica.- afirmó Reyna.

—**No se elige la cabaña, Percy. Depende de quiénes son tus padres. O… tu progenitor. —Se me quedó mirando, esperando que lo pillara.**

—**Mi madre es Sally Jackson —respondí—. Trabaja en la tienda de caramelos de la estación Grand Central. Bueno, trabajaba.**

**-**No hacía falta que me dijeras todo su currículo genio.-le dijo Annabeth a su novio.

—**Siento lo de tu madre, Percy, pero no me refería a eso. Estoy hablando de tu otro progenitor. Tu padre.**

—**Está muerto. No lo conocí.**

**-**Pero que es un dios y ya!-grito Thalía harta que Percy no captara el mensaje.

**Annabeth suspiró. Sin duda ya había tenido antes esta conversación con otros chicos.**

—**Tu padre no está muerto, Percy.**

—**¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Lo conoces?**

—**No, claro que no.**

—**¿Entonces cómo puedes decir…?**

—**Porque te conozco a ti. Y no estarías aquí si no fueras uno de los nuestros.**

—**No conoces nada de mí.**

**-**Ahora si conoce todo y digo TODO.- comento Rachel con una mirada picara.

—**¿No?—Levantó una ceja—. Seguro que no has parado de ir de escuela en escuela. Seguro que te echaron de la mayoría.**

—**¿Cómo…?**

—**Te diagnosticaron dislexia, quizá también THDA.**

**Intenté tragarme la vergüenza.**

**-**Ya me esperaba que dijeras algo así mariquita.-se le rió Ares

—**¿Y eso qué importa ahora?**

—**Todo junto es casi una señal clara. Las letras flotan en la página cuando las lees, ¿verdad? Eso es porque tu mente está preparada para el griego antiguo. Y el THDA (eres impulsivo, no puedes estarte quieto en clase), eso son tus reflejos para la batalla. En una lucha real te mantendrían vivo. Y en cuanto a los problemas de atención, se debe a que ves demasiado, Percy, no demasiado poco. Tus sentidos son más agudos que los de un mortal corriente. Por supuesto, los médicos quieren medicarte. La mayoría son monstruos. No quieren que los veas por lo que son.**

**-**Por las dudas no voy a acercarme nunca a un médico mientras este en este mundo…-dijo Jason(d)

—**Hablas como… como si hubieras pasado por la misma experiencia.**

—**La mayoría de los chicos que están aquí lo han hecho. Si no fueras como nosotros no habrías sobrevivido al Minotauro, mucho menos a la ambrosía y el néctar.**

—**¿Ambrosía y néctar?**

**-**Momentito momentito-Orión se paró y se volteó hacia sus amigos- ¿Y POR QUÉ NOSOTROS NO PODEMOS COMER AMBROSÍA Y NÉCTAR? No es justo que nos tengamos que conformar con la miel.

Ante lo cual decidieron que una vez que estén de vuelta en su mundo haría una investigación sobre ese tema.

—**La comida y la bebida que te dimos para que te recuperaras. Eso habría matado a un chico normal. Le habría convertido la sangre en fuego y los huesos en arena, y ahora estarías muerto. Asúmelo. Eres un mestizo.**

**Un mestizo. **

-O un mestizo.-dijo Reyna, pero al parecer nadie entiendo su comparación más que Lucas

-Ella hizo referencia a que ustedes usan el nombre de mestizo para designar dios + mortal. Y lo comparó con el significado que se le dio a mestizo en las colonias españolas, por ejemplo mestizo era un español + pueblo originario.-le explico Lucas, recibiendo una mirada de agredecimiento por parte de la pretora.

-¿Y cómo sabías eso?-le preguntó.

-Porque estuvimos viviendo en España.- le respondió el vástago en español. "Alguien más que habla español además de Leo" pensó aliviada la romana "alguien más decente"

**Tenía tantas preguntas en la cabeza que no sabía por dónde empezar.**

**Entonces una voz hosca exclamó:**

—**¡Pero bueno! ¡Un novato!**

**-**Esto va a ponerse genial!- dijo Katie emocionada mientras daba pequeños aplausos de felicidad.

**Me volví. La chica corpulenta de la cabaña 5 avanzaba hacia nosotros con paso lento y decidido. Tres chicas la seguían, grandes, feas y con aspecto de malas como ella, todas vestidas con chaquetas de camuflaje.**

—**Clarisse —suspiró Annabeth—. ¿Por qué no te largas a pulir la lanza o algo así?**

-Hay dios eras vos- gritó Leo fingiendo espanto.

\- ¿Estás buscando morir, enano?- le respondió la aludida.

—**Fijo, señorita Princesa —repuso la chicarrona—. Para atravesarte con ella el viernes por la noche.**

—**Erre es korakas! —replicó Annabeth, y de algún modo entendí que en griego significaba «¡Anda a dar de comer a los cuervos!», aunque me dio la impresión de que era una maldición peor de lo que parecía.**

**-**Guau que malota Annie.- se burló Nico imitando la voz de mujer.

—**Os vamos a pulverizar —respondió Clarisse, pero le tembló un párpado. Quizá no estaba segura de poder cumplir su amenaza.**

-Se ve que en eso momento te llegó la sensación de lo que iba a pasar en el futuro, pero obvio que no viste lo que te esperaba.-Percy se dirigió a Clarisse.-¿No es así, Cubito de Hielo?

-En el fondo, muuuuy en el fondo te quiero Prissy.-le respondió esta con una mirada asesina.

**Se volvió hacia mí—. ¿Quién es este alfeñique?**

—**Percy Jackson —dijo Annabeth—. Ésta es Clarisse, hija de Ares.**

**Parpadeé.**

—**¿El dios de la guerra?**

**-**No,soy el dios de las bailarinas con tutu.

**Clarisse replicó con desdén:**

—**¿Algún problema?**

—**No —contesté—. Eso explica el mal olor.**

-UHHHHHHHH-corearon la mayoría alentando a una pelea.

**Clarisse gruñó.**

—**Tenemos una ceremonia de iniciación para los novatos, Prissy.**

—**Percy.**

—**Lo que sea. Ven, que te la enseño.**

—**Clarisse… —la advirtió Annabeth.**

—**Quítate de en medio, listilla.**

**Annabeth parecía muy firme, pero vaya si se quitó de en medio, y yo tampoco quería su ayuda. Era el chico nuevo. Tenía que ganarme una reputación.**

**-**La tenías más que clara.-afirmó Jason.

**Le entregué a Annabeth mi cuerno de minotauro y me preparé para pelear, pero antes de darme cuenta Clarisse me había agarrado por el cuello y me arrastraba hacia el edificio color ceniza que supe de inmediato que era el lavabo.**

**Yo lanzaba puñetazos y patadas. Me había peleado muchas veces antes, pero aquella Clarisse tenía manos de hierro. **

-Como no se nos ocurrió eso hermano.-exclamó Travis a su hermano.

**Me arrastró hasta el baño de las chicas. Había una fila de váteres a un lado y otra de duchas al otro. Olía como cualquier lavabo público, y yo pensé —todo lo que podía pensar mientras Clarisse me tiraba del pelo— que si aquel sitio era de los dioses, ya podrían procurarse unos servicios con más clase.**

-Completamente de acuerdo-acordaron los giegos.

**Las amigas de Clarisse reían a todo pulmón, mientras yo intentaba encontrar la fuerza con que había derrotado al Minotauro, pero no estaba por ninguna parte.**

—**Sí, hombre, seguro que es material de los Tres Grandes —dijo, empujándome hacia un váter—. Seguro que el Minotauro se murió de la risa al ver la pinta de este bobo.**

**Sus amigas no paraban de reír.**

**Annabeth estaba en una esquina, tapándose la cara pero mirando entre los dedos.**

**Clarisse me puso de rodillas y empezó a empujarme la cabeza hacia la taza. Apestaba a tuberías oxidadas ya… bueno, a lo que se echa en los váteres. Luché por mantener la cabeza erguida. Viendo aquella agua asquerosa pensé: «No meteré la cabeza ahí ni de broma.»**

**Y entonces ocurrió algo. Sentí un tirón en la boca del estómago. Oí las tuberías rugir y estremecerse. Clarisse me soltó el pelo. Un chorro de agua salió disparado del váter y describió un arco perfecto por encima de mi cabeza. Yo caí de espaldas al suelo sin dejar de oír los chillidos de Clarisse.**

-Queee carajo acaba de pasar?-gritó Leo.

-No lo escuches y sigue leyendo hermana.-rogó Katie. Y Deméter se sintió feliz de que le haya salido tan espontáneamente el hermana, ya que muchos de sus hijos no están muy bien con esa relación suya con Perséfone.

**Me volví justo cuando el agua salió de nuevo de la taza, le dio a Clarisse directo en la cara y con tanta fuerza que la tumbó de culo. El chorro de agua la acosaba como si fuera una manguera antiincendios, empujándola hacia una cabina de ducha.**

A pesar de que gran parte de la sala reía, Perséfone se esforzó por ella no reír y continuar leyendo.

**Ella se resistía dando manotazos y chillando, y sus amigas empezaron a acercarse. Pero entonces los otros váteres explotaron también y seis chorros más de agua las hicieron retroceder de golpe. Las duchas también entraron en funcionamiento, y juntas, todas las salidas de agua arrinconaron a las chicas hasta sacarlas del baño, arrastrándolas como desperdicios que se retiran con una manguera.**

**En cuanto salieron por la puerta, sentí aflojar el tirón del estómago y el agua terminó tan pronto como había empezado.**

**El lavabo entero estaba inundado. Annabeth tampoco se había librado. Estaba empapada de pies a cabeza, pero no había sido expulsada por la puerta. Se encontraba exactamente en el mismo lugar, mirándome conmocionada.**

**Miré alrededor y reparé en que estaba sentado en el único sitio seco de la estancia. Había un círculo de suelo seco en torno a mí, y no tenía ni una gota de agua sobre la ropa. Nada.**

**Me puse en pie, con las piernas temblando.**

-JAAA ESO TE PASA SI TE METES CON PERCY!-se jactó el hijo del mar ante su golpe de suerte de aquella vez.

-A partir de ahora Perseo Jackson te has ganado nuestro respeto como Señor Supremo de los Lavados.- corearon Jason, Leo, Will, Nico y los Stolls haciéndole una reverencia.

—**¿Cómo has…?—preguntó Annabeth.**

—**No lo sé.**

**Salimos fuera. Clarisse y sus amigas estaban tendidas en el barro, y un puñado de campistas se había reunido alrededor para mirarlas estupefactos. Clarisse tenía el pelo aplastado en la cara. Su chaqueta de camuflaje estaba empapada y ella olía a alcantarilla. Me dedicó una mirada de odio absoluto.**

Las risas que habían disminuido un poco, volvieron a aumentar.

—**Estás muerto, chico nuevo. Totalmente muerto.**

**-**Uyy que miedito Clarisse!-se burló Percy.

**Debería haberlo dejado estar, pero repliqué:**

—**¿Tienes ganas de volver a hacer gárgaras con agua del váter, Clarisse? Cierra el pico.**

Tanto Leo como Nico no pudieron reprimir esos aplausos ante la brillantez de su comentario.

**Sus amigas tuvieron que contenerla. Luego la arrastraron hacia la cabaña 5, mientras los otros campistas se apartaban para no recibir una patada de sus pies voladores.**

**Annabeth me miraba fijamente.**

—**¿Qué? —le pregunté—. ¿Qué estás pensando?**

—**Estoy pensando que te quiero en mi equipo para capturar la bandera.**

**-**Si claro, vaya utilidad que me vas a dar.-se quejó Percy recordando el plan de aquella vez.


	7. Chapter 7

-Bien, ese fue todo el capítulo. ¿Quién sigue ahora?-preguntó Perséfone poniendo con delicadeza una flor señalando el nuevo capítulo.

La sala se llenó de un silencio incómodo que solamente fue roto por la diosa de la primavera.

-Yo no pienso seguir, el capítulo fue bastante largo y supongo que muy esclarecedor para nuestros invitados del otro mundo.-dijo la diosa ofreciéndoles una sonrisa.-Y al parecer ninguno va estar dispuesto a leer sin que haya peleas o quejas. Así que les propongo a todos los presentes que si se les ocurre una forma imparcial y no conflictiva de escoger a los oradores será bienvenida.

La mayoría de los dioses estuvieron de acuerdo con la propuesta y la sala volvió a quedar en silencio mientras todos los presentes pensaban en algo.

-Ya se!-grito Ares.- Pongamos a luchar a estos enclenques, los dividimos en equipos según sus padres, el primer equipo en ser eliminado es el progenitor que va a leer.

-Por supuesto que no.-lo reprocho Atenea.- Es una pésima estrategia porque 1) algunos tenemos un solo hijo presente, 2) eso sería fomentar todo lo opuesto a lo que las parcas nos encomendaron y por tercero…

-BASTA.-la cayó Zeus deteniendo un posible discurso con efectos anestésicos.-Gracias hija, ya entendimos el mensaje: Mala Idea.

Hubo más propuestas, por ejemplo competencias de avioncitos de papel (Idea de los Stoll) pero todas fueron rechazadas, hasta que…

-¿Y sí hacemos una ruleta?.-sugirió Hazel.

-Si esa es una buena idea, porque se dejaría complemente al azar el resultado.-la apoyó Helena.

-Tiene muchas ventajas.-reflexiono Annabeth.- Aunque deberíamos establecer algunas reglas, como por ejemplo que él que se reúse a aceptar el resultados será castigado agregándole un capítulo más por cada queja.

-Y que si por ejemplo acabo de leer y no me queje de la decisión anterior de la ruleta, pueda volver a girarla en caso de que me toque de nuevo .-añadió Clarie.- justo después de que termine de leer.- dijo al final al ver la cara de Hermes.

-A mí parecer que es una buena solución. ¿Qué piensas hija mía?- se dirigió Zeus a la diosa de la sabiduría.

-Hasta ahora es la propuesta más lógica, aunque es algo complicado lo del azar, pero bueno esperemos no haber enojado a nadie que pueda afectar nuestra suerte.

-Entonces que sea así.- decretó el señor de los cielos.

Hefesto dijo que creía tener una vieja ruleta de un programa de televisión entre la chatarra de su taller, así que fue a buscarla. Cuando la trajo, Leo se encargó de quitar esos carteles viejos con cantidades de dinero y cambiarlos por unos nuevos con los nombre de los dioses que se encargó de diseñar. Al terminar consiguieron una funcional ruleta olímpica, como decidió llamarla el joven usuario del fuego.

Le cedieron los honres de inaugurarla a Hazel, porque fue su idea, y a Clarie y Annabeth por ser quienes redactaran las leyes de la ruleta.

-Y el nuevo narrador es…..-dijo Afrodita como presentadora de TV- DIONISIO!Felicitaciones.

-A no! YO NO VOY A LEER NADA SOBRE ESTE DESGRACIADO.-se reusó el dios del vino.-Ni lo loco.

-TRES QUEJAS!-gritó Apolo como un niño pequeño.-Tiene que leer tres capítulos.

Al ver que Dionisio iba a abrir la boca nueva nuevamente Zeus decidió intervenir.

-Córtala! Vas a leer tres capítulos te guste o no. Y yo lo decretó.-lo cayó el rey de los dioses.

Medio refunfuñado medio gruñendo el señor D. tomó el libro y comenzó a leer.

**Capítulo 7: Mi cena se desvanece en humo**

**-**ALTO!ALTO!ALTO!-paró la lectura Deméter.

-¿Y ahora qué?-preguntó enojado el señor D.

-Que ya es medio día! O piensas morirte a hambre?- le respondió la diosa.

Hestia se encargó de hacer aparecer unas mesas de picnic enfrente de los semidioses repletas de delicias inimaginables. Desde hamburguesas, hasta pollos al horno enteros y pilas de sándwiches. Todas fueron bien recibidas por los rugientes estómagos de los semidioses. Y a su vez cada dios recibió un paquete especial con su alimento de preferencia, a excepción de Dionisio que tenía que leer.

**La historia del incidente en el lavabo se extendió de inmediato. Dondequiera que iba, los campistas me señalaban y murmuraban algo sobre el episodio. O puede que sólo miraran a Annabeth, que seguía bastante empapada.**

**Me enseñó unos cuantos sitios más: el taller de metal (donde los chicos forjaban sus propias espadas), el taller de artes y oficios (donde los sátiros pulían una estatua de mármol gigante de un hombre cabra), el rocódromo, que en realidad consistía en dos muros enfrentados que se sacudían violentamente, arrojaban piedras, despedían lava y chocaban uno contra otro si no llegabas arriba con la suficiente celeridad.**

-Definitivamente tenemos que ir ahí.- decretó Héctor mientras sacudía su hamburguesa para todos lados. Los tomates, para espanto de Katie, estaban en el camino de salir volando hacia su cara si es que la sacudía nuevamente.

**Por último, regresamos al lago de las canoas, donde un sendero conducía de vuelta a las cabañas.**

—**Tengo que entrenar —dijo Annabeth sin más—. La cena es a las siete y media. Sólo tienes que seguir desde tu cabaña hasta el comedor.**

—**Annabeth, siento lo ocurrido en el lavabo.**

—**No importa.**

-Fue genial Percy.-admitió Annabeth.

—**No ha sido culpa mía.**

**-**Fo, fue fulpa fe finodoro.-dijo Nico con la boca llena de puré.

**Me miró con aire escéptico, y reparé en que sí había sido culpa mía. Había provocado que el agua saliera disparada desde todos los grifos. No entendía cómo, pero los baños me habían respondido. Las tuberías y yo nos habíamos convertido en uno.**

-No sabía que eras mitad tubería.-comento Chris provocando que los Stolls rieran

—**Tienes que hablar con el Oráculo —dijo Annabeth.**

—**¿Con quién?**

—**No con quién, sino con qué. El Oráculo. Se lo pediré a Quirón.**

**-**Nosotras no somos ninguna cosa.-salió Casandra a la defensiva.- Somos personas.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso. Aunque se refería en ese momento a que él oráculo era una momia podrida.- le explico Rachel.

**Miré el fondo del lago, deseando que alguien me diera una respuesta directa por una vez.**

**No esperaba que nadie me devolviera la mirada desde el fondo, así que me quedé de una pieza cuando noté que había dos adolescentes sentadas con las piernas cruzadas en la base del embarcadero, a unos seis metros de profundidad. Llevaban pantalones vaqueros y camisetas verde brillante, y la melena castaña les flotaba suelta por los hombros mientras los pececillos las atravesaban en todas direcciones. Sonrieron y me saludaron como si fuera un amigo que no veían desde hacía mucho tiempo.**

**-**Saben que eres mi hijo.-le explico Poseidón.- No tendrás que preocuparte por ellas.

**Atónito, les devolví el saludo.**

—**No las animes —me avisó Annabeth—. Las náyades son terribles como novias.**

*Cof Cof celos Cof Cof*- disimulo Will.

—**¿Náyades? —repetí, y sentí que aquello me superaba—. Hasta aquí hemos llegado. Quiero volver a casa ahora.**

-Bebe de mama, anda a llorar a la iglesia.-se burló el dios de la guerra.

**Annabeth puso ceño.**

—**¿Es que no lo pillas, Percy? Ya estás en casa. Éste es el único lugar seguro en la tierra para los chicos como nosotros.**

-¿El único?-preguntó preocupado Jason (d)

-No, también está el Campamento Júpiter.-le explico Frank.- Solo que ahí no sabían de nuestra existencia.

—**¿Te refieres a chicos con problemas mentales?**

Algunos se sintieron ofendidos y otros lo tomaron con bastante gracia.

—**Me refiero a no humanos. O por lo menos no del todo humanos. Medio humanos.**

—**¿Medio humanos y medio qué?**

**-**En tu caso, medio tubería.-río Will.

—**Creo que ya lo sabes.**

**No quería admitirlo, pero me temo que sí lo sabía. Sentí un leve temblor en las extremidades, una sensación que a veces tenía cuando mamá hablaba de mi padre.**

**-**No, creo que en esa ocasión fue una descarga que te envié desde mi raíces por ser tan terco como una mula.- y así fue como la hija de Zeus terminó empapada de pies a cabeza en coca-cola zero.

—**Dios —contesté—. Medio dios.**

-Al fin! Por Zeus ya era hora.- dijo Jason alabando al cielo.

**Annabeth asintió.**

—**Tu padre no está muerto, Percy. Es uno de los Olímpicos.**

—**Eso es… un disparate.**

—**¿Lo es? ¿Qué es lo más habitual en las antiguas historias de los dioses? Iban por ahí enamorándose de humanos y teniendo hijos con ellos, ¿recuerdas? ¿Crees que han cambiado de costumbres en los últimos milenios?**

-Siendo sinceros algo si cambiamos, pero todavía mantenemos una cuantas tradiciones divertidas.- afirmó Hermes levantando las cejas misteriosamente.

—**Pero eso no son más que… —Iba a decir mitos otra vez, pero recordé la advertencia de Quirón: al cabo de dos mil años yo también podría ser considerado un mito—. Pero si todos los chicos que hay aquí son medio dioses…**

—**Semidioses —apostilló Annabeth—. Ése es el término oficial. O mestizos, en lenguaje coloquial.**

—**Entonces ¿quién es tu padre?**

**Aferró con fuerza la barandilla. Tuve la impresión de haber tocado un tema delicado.**

—**Mi padre es profesor en West Point —me dijo—. No lo veo desde que era muy pequeña. Da clases de Historia de Norteamérica.**

**-**Frederick es un genio.- coincidieron Percy y Thalía.

—**Entonces es humano.**

—**Pues claro. ¿Acaso crees que sólo los dioses masculinos pueden encontrar atractivos a los humanos? ¡Qué sexista eres!**

**-**Coincido completamente.- dijo con seguridad Artemisa. Y Percy deseó no haber dicho eso.

—**¿Quién es tu madre, pues?**

—**Cabaña seis.**

—**¿Qué es?**

-Una cabaña.-le respondió Chris al Percy de 12 años.

-A menos que sea la cueva de un chancho volador que tú la vez como cabaña por la niebla.- bromeó Leo.

-No me hables de chanchos voladores, ya tuve suficiente de esos.- dijo Percy dejando a Leo intrigado.

**Annabeth se irguió.**

—**Atenea, diosa de la sabiduría y la batalla.**

**«Vale —pensé—. ¿Por qué no?» Y formulé la pregunta que más me interesaba:**

—**¿Y mi padre?**

—**Por determinar —repuso Annabeth—, como te he dicho antes. Nadie lo sabe.**

—**Excepto mi madre. Ella lo sabía.**

—**Puede que no, Percy. Los dioses no siempre revelan sus identidades.**

—**Mi padre lo habría hecho. La quería.**

**Annabeth respondió con mucho tacto; no quería desilusionarme.**

—**Puede que tengas razón. Puede que envíe una señal. Es la única manera de saberlo seguro: tu padre tiene que enviarte una señal reclamándote como hijo. A veces ocurre.**

**-**Claro que lo voy a hacer. No me importa que problema tengan mis hermanos con eso, pero yo Poseidón dios de los mares juro por el río Estigio que voy a reclamarte.- y un trueno retumbo en toda la sala, provocado que algunos vástagos como Lucas que no se esperaba eso doblara los cubiertos de plata.

-Sí que vas al gimnasio.-se dirigió Katie a al vástago que trataba de enderezar el tenedor.

-Es que los vástagos tenemos por decirlo en criollo "Superfuerza y velocidad", además que nos curamos a una velocidad increíble.-explico el chico que ahora había pasado a la reparación del cuchillo.

-Sería inútil que trataras de usar armas de fuego contra nosotros.-añadió Héctor.

-¿Y entonces que los deriva, muchacho?-le pregunto Ares que estaba muy metido en el tema.

-Flechas, obviamente disparadas con la precisión y la fuerza de un vástago.-le respondió el rubio musculoso.- Por eso es más útil el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, o las espadas y armas tradiciones en general.

\- Mmmm interesante…-se puso a reflexionar el dios belicoso mientras almorzaba su cajita feliz.

—**¿Quieres decir que a veces no?**

**Annabeth recorrió la barandilla con la mano.**

—**Los dioses están ocupados. Tienen un montón de hijos y no siempre… Bueno, a veces no les importamos, Percy. Nos ignoran.**

**-**Eso va dejar de ser un hecho muy pronto.- afirmó con firmeza Luke, esperando que los dioses lo oyeran.

**Pensé en algunos chicos que había visto en la cabaña de Hermes, adolescentes que parecían enfurruñados y deprimidos, como a la espera de una llamada que jamás llegaría. Había conocido chicos así en la academia Yancy, enviados a internados por padres ricos que no tenían tiempo para ellos. Pero los dioses deberían comportarse mejor, ¿no?**

**-**Peor.-volvió a intervenir el hijo de Hermes.

—**Así que estoy atrapado aquí, ¿verdad? —dije—. ¿Para el resto de mi vida?**

A Piper ese comentario le recordó un poco a que cuando ella llego al campamento por primera vez, también quería irse de ahí cuanto antes.

**-**Ahora ya no me parece un infierno.-admitió Percy.- Es como uno de los mejores lugares en el mundo.-y varios mestizos coincidieron con él.

—**Depende. Algunos campistas se quedan sólo durante el verano. Si eres hijo de Afrodita o Deméter, probablemente no seas una fuerza realmente poderosa. Los monstruos podrían ignorarte, y en ese caso te las arreglarías con unos meses de entrenamiento estival y vivirías en el mundo mortal el resto del año. **

-EHHHH!- chillaron ambas diosas nombras.

-Con que somos unas fuerzas menores, rubiecita insolente.-le grito la diosa del amor a Annabeth.- Ya vas ver, lo siento por tu novio, él es un bombón.-Percy ya perdió la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que se ruborizó ese día. En cierto modo Afrodita lo aterraba a veces.

-¿Qué problema tienen con mis hijos? Ya van a ver lo que pasa si me meten con los hijos de esta diosa.-amenazó Deméter.

-Lo siento mucho, de verdad lo digo. En ese momento era muy necia y no sabía las pelotudeces que decía. Ustedes no son para nada fuerzas menos, sin ustedes hoy no estaríamos acá y ahora lo entiendo.- se disculpó de todo corazón la rubia de ojos grises.

Al escuchar esas palabras de la boca de su amiga, Thalía casi se atraganta con un trozó de jamón. La Annabeth del pasado jamás reconocería fácilmente eso.

-Disculpas aceptada divina.-la perdonó la diosa del amor.

**Pero para algunos de nosotros es demasiado peligroso marcharse. Somos anuales. En el mundo mortal atraemos monstruos; nos presienten, se acercan para desafiarnos. En la mayoría de los casos nos ignoran hasta que somos lo bastante mayores para crear problemas, ya sabes, a partir de los diez u once años. Pero después de esa edad, la mayoría de los semidioses vienen aquí si no quieren acabar muertos. Algunos consiguen sobrevivir en el mundo exterior y se convierten en famosos. Créeme, si te dijera sus nombres los reconocerías. Algunos ni siquiera saben que son semidioses. Pero, en fin, son muy pocos.**

-Son como los tigres bengala.-comparó Grover.- Están en vía de extinción.

—**¿Así que los monstruos no pueden entrar aquí?**

**Annabeth meneó la cabeza.**

—**No a menos que se los utilice intencionadamente para surtir los bosques o sean invocados por alguien de dentro.**

—**¿Por qué querría nadie invocar a un monstruo?**

**-**Me hago la misma pregunta.-dijo Dakota.

—**Para combates de entrenamiento. Para hacer chistes prácticos.**

**-**¿Chistes prácticos?- preguntó Hazel.

—**¿Chistes prácticos?**

Algunos rieron ante la coincidencia.

—**Lo importante es que los límites están sellados para mantener fuera a los mortales y los monstruos. Desde fuera, los mortales miran el valle y no ven nada raro, sólo una granja de fresas.**

—**¿Así que tú eres anual?**

**Annabeth asintió. Por el cuello de la camiseta se sacó un collar de cuero con cinco cuentas de arcilla de distintos colores. Era igual que el de Luke, pero el de ella también llevaba un grueso anillo de oro, como un sello.**

—**Estoy aquí desde que tenía siete años —dijo—. Cada agosto, el último día de la sesión estival, te otorgan una cuenta por sobrevivir un año más. Llevo más tiempo aquí que la mayoría de los consejeros, y ellos están todos en la universidad.**

**-**Es mucho más inteligente el método del collar y menos permanente que el suyo.- comentó Piper haciendo referencia a los tatuajes marcados a fuego de los romanos.

-Y más estúpido e infantil.- le respondió Octavio escupiendo trocitos de comida mientras hablaba.- Típico de _graecus._

—**¿Cómo llegaste tan pronto?**

**Hizo girar el anillo de su collar.**

—**Eso no es asunto tuyo.**

**-**Cuanto tacto princesita.- dijo irónicamente Héctor.

-Aca la Reina de la Belleza es Piper.-anunció Leo.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con que me haya dicho princesa a mí?-le preguntó Annabeth.

-Qué bueno…tu eres princesa…y Piper reina…-trató de explicarse Leo rascándose la cabeza.

\- Annie es solamente princesa y reina mía.- saltó un celoso y enamorado hijo de Poseidón. Afrodita se derrito por dentro al oírlo, al igual que cierta Chica Sabia.

—**Ya. —Guardé un incómodo silencio—. Bueno, y… ¿podría marcharme de aquí si quisiera?**

—**Sería un suicidio, pero podrías, con el permiso del señor D o de Quirón. Por supuesto, no dan ningún permiso hasta el final del verano a menos que…**

—**¿A menos qué?**

—**Que te asignen una misión. Pero eso casi nunca ocurre. La última vez… —Dejó la frase a medias; su tono sugería que la última vez no había ido bien.**

—**En la enfermería —dije—, cuando me dabas aquella cosa…**

—**Ambrosía.**

**-**Qué algún día comeré.-suspiro Héctor.

-¿Queres? Acá tengo.- le dijo Apolo al rubio ofreciéndole su plato.

Héctor fue corriendo a buscarlo, pero Helena, Lucas y Orión que se movieron a una velocidad vertiginosa salieron corriendo tras él y saltaron sobre él para detenerlo. Y se lo llevaron a las rastras de nuevo a la mesa picnic.

-No sabemos si eso puede matarte, tonto.- lo retó Andy.- ¿Estas buscando morirte de nuevo?

—**Sí. Me preguntaste algo del solsticio de verano.**

**Los hombros de Annabeth se tensaron.**

—**¿Así que sabes algo?**

—**Bueno… no. En mi antigua escuela oí hablar a Grover y Quirón acerca de ello. Grover mencionó el solsticio de verano. Dijo algo como que no nos quedaba demasiado tiempo para la fecha límite. ¿A qué se refería?**

—**Ojalá lo supiera. Quirón y los sátiros lo saben, pero no tienen intención de contármelo. Algo va mal en el Olimpo, algo importante. La última vez que estuve allí todo parecía tan normal…**

—**¿Has estado en el Olimpo?**

**-**¿Y quién no?- exclamó Travis. Ante lo cual todos los vástagos y romanos presentes alzaron sus manos en señal de negación.

-Pero ahora si están.-dijo Connor con una de esas sonrisas dignas de Hermes.

—**Algunos de los anuales (Luke, Clarisse, yo y otros) hicimos una excursión durante el solsticio de invierno. Es entonces cuando los dioses celebran su gran consejo anual.**

—**Pero… ¿cómo llegaste hasta allí?**

**-**Exactamente quiero saber eso.- exclamó Clarie.

—**En el ferrocarril de Long Island, claro. Bajas en la estación Penn. Edificio Empire State, ascensor especial hasta el piso seiscientos. —Me miró como si estuviera segura de que eso ya tenía que saberlo—. Eres de Nueva York, ¿no?**

**-**¿QUEEEE?-chilló la chica asiática.- El Empire State, no me lo creo. Estamos en el Empire State en un piso seiscientos, tengo que ver eso por dios.

-Luego se lo mostramos, no hay problema.- le prometió con amabilidad Hestia.

—**Sí, desde luego. —Lo era, pero por lo que sabía sólo había ciento dos pisos en el Empire State. Decidí no mencionarlo.**

—**Justo después de la visita —prosiguió Annabeth—, el tiempo comenzó a cambiar, como si hubiera estallado una trifulca entre los dioses. Desde entonces, he escuchado a escondidas a los sátiros un par de veces. Lo máximo que he llegado a colegir es que han robado algo importante. Y si no lo devuelven antes del solsticio de verano, se va a liar. Cuando llegaste, esperaba… Quiero decir… Atenea se lleva bien con todo el mundo, menos con Ares. Bueno, claro, y está la rivalidad con Poseidón. Pero, aparte de eso, creí que podríamos trabajar juntos. Pensaba que sabrías algo.**

-Mmm ya lo querías apartar todito para vos sola.- comento Will con una mirada pícara en su cara dirigida a la hija de Atenea.

**Negué con la cabeza. Ojalá hubiera podido ayudarla, pero me sentía demasiado hambriento, cansado y sobrecargado mentalmente para seguir haciendo preguntas.**

**-**Sí hubieras dicho eso hace 20 minutos atrás, te hubiera dicho exactamente lo mismo.- comentó Helena.

—**Tengo que conseguir una misión —murmuró Annabeth para sí—. Ya no soy una niña. Si sólo me contaran el problema…**

**Olí humo de barbacoa que llegaba de alguna parte cercana. **

-Por cierto ¿Alguien me pasa la salsa barbacoa?- interrumpió Hermes.

**Annabeth debió de escuchar los rugidos de mi estómago, pues me dijo que me adelantara, ella me alcanzaría después. La dejé en el embarcadero, recorriendo la barandilla con un dedo como si trazara un plan de batalla.**

**-**De seguro estaba haciendo eso.- afirmo Clarisse.- Ese maldito plan…

**De vuelta en la cabaña 11, todo el mundo estaba hablando y alborotaba mientras esperaban la cena. Por primera vez, advertí que muchos campistas tenían rasgos similares: narices afiladas, cejas arqueadas, sonrisas maliciosas. **

-Pero si nuestras sonrisas enamoran.- se jactó Connor.

-Una de las mejores sonrisas para conquistar chicas, sin duda.- agregó el dios de los ladrones.

**Eran la clase de chicos que los profesores señalarían como problemáticos. Afortunadamente, nadie me prestó demasiada atención mientras me dirigía a mi sitio en el suelo y dejaba allí mi cuerno de minotauro.**

**El consejero, Luke, se me acercó. También tenía el parecido familiar de Hermes, aunque deslucido por la cicatriz de su mejilla derecha, pero su sonrisa estaba intacta.**

—**Te he encontrado un saco de dormir —dijo—. Y toma, te he robado algunas toallas del almacén del campamento.**

-** No se podía saber si bromeaba o no a propósito del robo.**

\- Al fin al cabo está siendo generoso.- comentó Reyna.

—**Gracias —contesté.**

—**De nada. —Se sentó a mi lado y se recostó contra la pared—. ¿Ha sido duro tu primer día?**

—**No pertenezco a este lugar. Ni siquiera creo en los dioses.**

—**Ya —contestó—. Así empezamos todos. Y luego, cuando empiezas a creer en ellos, tampoco es más fácil.**

**Su amargura me sorprendió, porque Luke parecía un tipo que se tomaba las cosas con filosofía. Parecía capaz de controlar cualquier situación.**

—**¿Así que tu padre es Hermes? —le pregunté.**

**Se sacó una navaja automática del bolsillo y por un instante pensé que iba a destriparme, pero sólo se quitó el barro de la sandalia.**

—**Sí, Hermes.**

—**El tipo de las zapatillas con alas.**

-Al menos no dijo el tipo del palo y las serpientes.- suspiro el aludido.

—**Ese. Los mensajeros. La medicina. Los viajantes, mercaderes, ladrones. Todos los que usan las carreteras. Por eso estás aquí, disfrutando de la hospitalidad de la cabaña once. Hermes no es quisquilloso a la hora de patrocinar.**

**Supuse que Luke no pretendía llamarme don nadie.**

—**¿Has visto a tu padre? —pregunté.**

—**Una vez.**

**Esperé, convencido de que si quería contármelo lo haría. Al parecer no quería. Me pregunté si la historia tendría algo que ver con el origen de su cicatriz.**

**Luke levantó la cabeza y se obligó a sonreír.**

—**No te preocupes, Percy. Los campistas suelen ser buena gente. Después de todo, somos familia lejana, ¿no? Nos cuidamos unos a otros.**

**Parecía entender lo perdido que me sentía, y se lo agradecí porque un tipo mayor como él —aunque fuera consejero— se habría mantenido alejado de un pringado de instituto como yo. Pero Luke me había dado la bienvenida a la cabaña. Incluso había birlado para mí algunos artículos de baño, que era lo más bonito que había hecho nadie por mí aquel día.**

**Decidí hacerle mi gran pregunta, la que llevaba incordiándome toda la tarde.**

—**Clarisse, de Ares, ha gastado bromas sobre que yo sea material de los «Tres Grandes». Después Annabeth, en dos ocasiones, ha dicho que yo podría ser «el elegido». Me dijo que tendría que hablar con el Oráculo. ¿De qué va todo eso?**

**Luke cerró su navaja.**

—**Odio las profecías.**

**-**Todos las odiamos.- masculló Piper mientras disfrutaba de su menú vegetariano.

—**¿Qué quieres decir?**

**Apareció un tic junto a la cicatriz.**

—**Digamos que la lié a base de bien. Durante los últimos dos años, desde que fallé en mi viaje al Jardín de las Hespérides, Quirón no ha vuelto a permitir más misiones. Annabeth se muere de ganas de salir al mundo. Estuvo dándole tanto la paliza a Quirón que al final le dijo que él ya conocía su destino. Tenía una profecía del Oráculo. No se lo contó todo, pero le dijo que Annabeth no estaba destinada a partir aún en una misión. Tenía que esperar a que alguien especial llegara al campamento.**

—**¿Alguien especial?**

**-**Osea muaa!-se señalo Percy.

—**No te preocupes, chaval —repuso Luke—. A Annabeth le gusta pensar que cada nuevo campista que pasa por aquí es la señal que ella está esperando. Venga, vamos, es la hora de la cena.**

**Al momento de decirlo, sonó un cuerno a lo lejos. De algún modo supe que era el caparazón de una caracola, aunque jamás había oído uno antes.**

**-**Esta en tus instintos que heredaste de mí.-le explico Poseidón.

—**¡Once, formad en fila! —vociferó Luke.**

**La cabaña al completo, unos veinte, formamos en el espacio común. La fila iba por orden de antigüedad, así que yo era el último. Los campistas llegaron también de otras cabañas, excepto de las tres vacías del final, y de la número 8, que parecía normal de día, pero que ahora que se ponía el sol empezaba a brillar argentada.**

**Subimos por la colina hasta el pabellón del comedor. Se nos unieron los sátiros desde el prado. Las náyades emergieron del lago de las canoas. Unas cuantas chicas más salieron del bosque; y cuando digo del bosque, quiero decir directamente del bosque. Una niña de unos nueve o diez años surgió del tronco de un arce y llegó saltando por la colina.**

**-**Una cena de ensueño con las criaturitas del bosque.-bromeó Nico.

**En total, habría unos cien campistas, una docena de sátiros y otra docena surtida de ninfas del bosque y náyades.**

**En el pabellón, las antorchas ardían alrededor de las columnas de mármol. Una hoguera central refulgía en un brasero de bronce del tamaño de una bañera. Cada cabaña tenía su propia mesa, cubierta con un mantel blanco rematado en morado. Cuatro mesas estaban vacías, pero la de la cabaña 11 estaba llena en exceso. Tuve que apretujarme al borde de un tronco con medio cuerpo colgando.**

**Vi a Grover sentado a la mesa 12 con el señor D, unos cuantos sátiros y una pareja de chicos rubios regordetes clavados al señor D. Quirón estaba de pie a un lado, la mesa de picnic era demasiado pequeña para un centauro.**

-No soy exactamente igual a papá.- se quejó Pollux.

**Annabeth se hallaba en la mesa 6 con un puñado de chavales de aspecto atlético y serio, todos con sus ojos grises y el pelo rubio color miel.**

**Clarisse se sentaba detrás de mí en la mesa de Ares. Al parecer había superado el remojón, porque estaba riendo y eructando con todos sus amigos.**

-Ahyy por Zeus!.- chilló indignada Afrodita.

**Al final, Quirón coceó el suelo de mármol blanco del pabellón y todo el mundo guardó silencio. Levantó su copa y brindó:**

—**¡Por los dioses!**

**Las ninfas del bosque se acercaron con bandejas de comida: uvas, manzanas, fresas, queso, pan fresco, y sí, ¡barbacoa! Tenía el vaso vacío, pero Luke me dijo:**

—**Háblale. Pide lo que quieras beber… sin alcohol, por supuesto.**

—**Coca-Cola de cereza —dije. El vaso se llenó con un líquido de color caramelo burbujeante. Entonces tuve una idea—. Coca-Cola de cereza azul.**

**-**Que gran truco.-suspiro Dakota imaginándose que podía llegar a usarlo de por vida.

—**El refresco se volvió de una tonalidad cobalto intenso. Bebí un sorbo. Perfecto.**

**Brindé por mi madre. «No se ha ido —me dije—. Al menos no permanentemente. Está en el inframundo. Y si eso es un lugar real, entonces algún día…»**

**-**No estaba secuestrada…-refunfuño Poseidón lanzándole unas cuantas miradas al secuestrador de su Sally.

—**Aquí tienes, Percy —me dijo Luke tendiéndome una bandeja de jamón ahumado.**

**-**Qué suerte que ahora si estamos comiendo.- dijo felizmente Rachel.

**Llené mi plato y me disponía a comer cuando observé que todo el mundo se levantaba y llevaban sus platos al fuego en el centro del pabellón. Me pregunté si irían por el postre.**

Will y los Stolls lo aplaudieron ante su comentario del postre.

—**Ven —me indicó Luke.**

**Al acercarme, vi que todos tiraban parte de su comida al fuego: la fresa más hermosa, el trozo de carne más jugoso, el rollito más crujiente y con más mantequilla.**

**Luke me murmuró al oído:**

—**Quemamos ofrendas para los dioses. Les gusta el olor.**

**-**Qué desperdició, sin ofender.-comentó Helena.

—**Estás de broma.**

**-**No idiota.- le dijo Nico.

**Su mirada me advirtió que no era ninguna broma, pero no pude evitar preguntarme por qué a un ser inmortal y todopoderoso le gustaba el olor de la comida abrasada. Luke se acercó al fuego, inclinó la cabeza y arrojó un gordo racimo de uvas negras.**

—**Hermes —dijo.**

**Yo era el siguiente.**

**Ojalá hubiera sabido qué nombre de dios pronunciar. Al final, opté por una petición silenciosa: «Quienquiera que seas, dímelo. Por favor.» Me incliné y eché una gruesa rodaja de jamón al fuego, y afortunadamente no me asfixié con el denso humo que desprendía la hoguera.**

**-**Gracias hijo, eso de estar espectacular. Siempre te voy a estar escuchando.

**No olía en absoluto a comida quemada, sino a chocolate caliente, bizcocho recién hecho, hamburguesas a la parrilla y flores silvestres, y otras cosas deliciosas que no deberían haber combinado bien, pero que sin embargo lo hacían. Casi llegué a creer que los dioses podían alimentarse de aquel humo.**

-Ahora quiero alimentarme a base de ese humo.- anunció Héctor.

-Ni lo sueñes.-le advirtió Andy.

**Cuando todo el mundo regresó a sus asientos y hubo terminado su comida, Quirón volvió a cocear el suelo para llamar nuestra atención.**

**El señor D se levantó con un gran suspiro.**

—**Sí, supongo que es mejor que os salude a todos, mocosos. Bueno, hola. Nuestro director de actividades, Quirón, dice que el próximo capturar la bandera es el viernes. De momento, los laureles están en poder de la cabaña cinco.**

**En la mesa de Ares se alzaron vítores amenazadores.**

—**Personalmente —prosiguió el señor D—, no podría importarme menos, pero os felicito. También debería deciros que hoy ha llegado un nuevo campista. Peter Johnson.**

**-**¿Pero no te llamas Percy Jackson?-preguntó Lucas.

-Deja de interrumpir Lucy.-le espetó el señor D y continuo leyendo.

Por lo bajo Will le susurró que susurró que siempre dice mal todos los nombres.

—**Quirón se inclinó y le murmuró algo—. Esto… Percy Jackson —se corrigió el señor D—. Pues muy bien. Hurra y todo eso. Ahora podéis sentaros alrededor de vuestra tonta hoguera de campamento. Venga.**

-DIONISIO! Estas con chicos y más respeto a mi hoguera.-lo reprendió Hestia.

**Todo el mundo vitoreó. Nos dirigimos al anfiteatro, donde la cabaña de Apolo dirigió el coro. Cantamos canciones de campamento sobre los dioses, comimos bocadillos de galleta, chocolate y malvaviscos y bromeamos, y lo más curioso fue que ya no me pareció que estuvieran todos mirándome. Me sentí en casa.**

**-**Suena increíble. Ojala pudiera compartir esa experiencia.- deseó Andy.

-Y lo vamos a hacer.-le prometió Annabeth con una sonrisa.

**Más tarde, por la noche, cuando las chispas de la hoguera ascendían hacia un cielo estrellado, la caracola volvió a sonar y todos regresamos en fila a las cabañas. No me di cuenta de lo cansado que estaba hasta que me derrumbé en el saco de dormir prestado.**

**Mis dedos se cerraron alrededor del cuerno del Minotauro. Pensé en mi madre, pero sólo tuve buenos pensamientos: su sonrisa, las historias que me leía antes de irme a la cama cuando era pequeño, la manera en que me decía que no dejara que me picaran los mosquitos.**

**Cuando al final cerré los ojos, me dormí al instante.**

**Ese fue mi primer día en el Campamento Mestizo.**

**Ojalá hubiera sabido qué poco iba a disfrutar de mi nuevo hogar.**

**-**No me gustó para nada esa frase.

**Capítulo 8: Capturamos una bandera.**

-Seee!Esto se va poner picante.- gritaron los Stolls peleando con pechugas de pollo como sí fueran espadas.

**Los siguientes días me acostumbré a una rutina que casi parecía normal, si exceptuamos el hecho de que me daban clase sátiros, ninfas y un centauro.**

-Totalmente normal.-dijo Clarie con evidente sarcasmo.

**Cada mañana recibía clases de griego clásico de Annabeth, y hablábamos de los dioses y diosas en presente, lo que resultaba bastante raro. Descubrí que Annabeth tenía razón con mi dislexia: el griego clásico no me resultaba tan difícil de leer. Al menos no más que el inglés. Tras un par de mañanas, podía recorrer a trompicones unas cuantas frases de Homero sin que me diera demasiado dolor de cabeza.**

**-**Y aunque no lo parezca eso fue toda una hazaña para mí.- afirmó Percy.

**El resto del día probaba todas las actividades al aire libre, buscando algo en lo que fuera bueno. Quirón intentó enseñarme tiro con arco, pero pronto descubrimos que no era ningún as con las flechas. No se quejó, ni siquiera cuando tuvo que desenmarañarse una flecha perdida de la cola.**

-¿Cómo hiciste para que terminara ahí?-preguntó Frank sorprendido.

-Nosotros que estábamos presentes ahí nos preguntamos lo mismo.- dijó Will refiriéndose a Quirón y a él.

-Si trato de hacer eso a propósito no me va a salir jamás.- profetizó Lucas.

**¿Carreras? Tampoco. Las instructoras, unas ninfas del bosque, me hacían morder el polvo. Me dijeron que no me preocupara, que ellas tenían siglos de práctica de tanto huir de dioses enamorados. Pero, aun así, era un poco humillante ser más lento que un árbol.**

-¿Qué se siente ser derrotado por un árbol?-le preguntó Nico a su amigo.

-¿Algún problema con mi novia Aliento de Zombi?-lo amenazó Grover. Nico negó moviendo la cabeza.-Mejor.-afirmó el sátiro lanzándole una última mirada.

**¿Y la lucha libre? Olvídalo. Cada vez que me acercaba a la colchoneta, Clarisse me daba para el pelo. «Tengo más de esto, si quieres otra ración, pringado», me murmuraba al oído.**

-Qué tiempos…-suspiró Clarisse recordando la felicidad que le producía tumbarlo al piso.

**En lo único en que sobresalía era la canoa, que desde luego no era la clase de habilidad heroica que la gente esperaba descubrir en el chico que había derrotado al Minotauro.**

**Sabía que los campistas mayores y los consejeros me observaban, intentaban decidir quién era mi padre, pero no les estaba resultando fácil. Yo no era fuerte como los hijos de Ares, ni tan bueno en el arco como los de Apolo. **

-No eras ni si quiera buena.-dijo Apolo.- Es más creo que ni malo.-eso alegró un poco a Percy.-Eres terrible, un desastre catastrófico.-bueno ya no estaba tan alegre el hijo de Poseidón.

**No tenía la habilidad con el metal de Hefesto ni —no lo permitieran los dioses — la habilidad de Dioniso con las vides. Luke me dijo que tal vez fuera hijo de Hermes, una especie de comodín para todos los oficios, maestro de ninguno.**

-¿Disculpa? Como que maestro de ninguno.- Hermes parecía ofendido.

**Pero tuve la impresión de que sólo intentaba hacer que me sintiera mejor. Él tampoco sabía a quién adscribirme.**

**A pesar de todo, me gustaba el campamento. Pronto me acostumbré a la neblina matutina sobre la playa, al aroma de los campos de fresas por la tarde, incluso a los sonidos raros de los monstruos de los bosques por la noche. Cenaba con los de la cabaña 11, echaba parte de mi comida al fuego e intentaba sentir algún tipo de conexión con mi padre real. No percibí nada, sólo el sentimiento cálido que siempre había tenido, como el recuerdo de su sonrisa. Intentaba no pensar demasiado en mamá, pero seguía repitiéndome: «Si los dioses y los monstruos son reales, si todas estas historias mágicas son posibles, seguro que hay manera de salvarla, de devolverla a la vida…»**

-Pero que solo es esta secuestrada! No maté a tu madre chaval!.- se quejó Hades.

**Empecé a entender la amargura de Luke y cuánto parecía molestarle su padre, Hermes. Sí, de acuerdo, a lo mejor los dioses tenían cosas importantes que hacer. Pero ¿no podían llamar de vez en cuando, o tronar, o algo por el estilo? **

-JA! Tronar o algo por el estilo puf…-murmuró Zeus.- Acá el único que truena soy yo.

-Parece que dice que solo es el quien anda flojo de cuerpo por acá.-le dijo Leo a Percy al oído y ambos rieron juntos. Para su bienestar integral, el dios de los cielos no los escucho. Aunque parece que los vástagos sí porque también reian.

-Tenemos los sentidos más desarrollados que ustedes al parecer.-le explico Jason (d).-Por ejemplo podemos escuchar sus latidos.

**Dioniso podía hacer aparecer de la nada una Coca-Cola light. ¿Por qué no podía mi padre, o quien fuera, hacer aparecer un teléfono?**

**-**Voy a hacer algo mejor.- se prometió la deidad del mar.

**El martes por la tarde, tres días después de mi llegada al Campamento Mestizo, tuve mi primera lección de combate con espada. Todos los de la cabaña 11 se reunieron en el enorme ruedo donde Luke nos instruiría.**

**Empezamos con los tajos y las estocadas básicas, practicando con muñecos de paja con armadura griega. Supongo que no lo hice mal. Por lo menos, entendí lo que se suponía que debía hacer y mis reflejos eran buenos.**

**El problema era que no encontraba una espada que me fuera bien. O eran muy pesadas o demasiado ligeras o demasiado largas. Luke intentó todo lo que estuvo en su mano para pertrecharme, pero coincidió en que ninguna de las armas de prácticas parecía servirme.**

-Tal vez porque ya estabas destinado a una espada en particular.-explico Hefesto.

**Después empezamos a enfrentarnos en parejas. Luke anunció que sería mi compañero, dado que era la primera vez.**

—**Buena suerte —me deseó uno de los campistas—. Luke es el mejor espadachín de los últimos trescientos años.**

—**A lo mejor afloja un poco conmigo —dije.**

**El campista bufó.**

**Luke me enseñó los ataques, las paradas y los bloqueos de escudo a la manera dura. Con cada golpe, acababa un poco más machacado y magullado.**

—**Mantén la guardia alta, Percy —decía, y me asestaba un cintarazo en las costillas—. ¡No, no tan alta! —¡Zaca!-. ¡Ataca! —¡Zaca!-. ¡Ahora retrocede! —¡Zaca!**

**Cuando paramos para el descanso chorreaba sudor. Todo el mundo se apiñó junto al refrigerador de bebidas. Luke se echó agua helada sobre la cabeza, y me pareció tan buena idea que lo imité. Al instante me sentí mejor. Mis brazos recuperaron fuerzas. La espada no me parecía tan extraña.**

-Hubieras comentado eso, así al menos ya podíamos ir teniendo una idea de quién era tu padre.-le reprochó Pollux.

—**¡Vale, todo el mundo en círculo, arriba! —ordenó Luke—. Si a Percy no le importa, quiero haceros una pequeña demostración.**

**«Vale —pensé—, vamos a ver cómo le zurran la badana a Percy.»**

**-**Luke!- chillo Thalía indignada sorprendiendo al nombrado.

**Los chicos de Hermes se reunieron alrededor de mí. Se aguantaban las risitas. Supuse que antes habían estado en mi lugar y se morían de impaciencia por ver cómo Luke me usaba como saco de boxeo. Le dijo a todo el mundo que iba a hacerles una demostración de una técnica de desarme: cómo girar el arma enemiga asestándole un golpe con la espada de plano para que no tuviera más opción que soltarla.**

—**Esto es difícil —remarcó—. A mí me lo han hecho. No os riáis de Percy. La mayoría de los guerreros trabajan años antes de dominar esta técnica.**

-Sí algo complicado es.- acordó Jason.

**Hizo una demostración del movimiento a cámara lenta. Desde luego, la espada cayó de mi mano con bastante estrépito.**

—**Ahora en tiempo real —dijo en cuanto hube recuperado el arma—. Atacamos y paramos hasta que uno le quite el arma al otro. ¿Listo, Percy?**

**Asentí, y Luke vino por mí. De algún modo conseguí evitar que le diera a la empuñadura de mi espada. Mis sentidos estaban alerta. Veía venir sus ataques. Conté. Di un paso adelante e intenté imitar la técnica. Luke la desvió con facilidad, pero detecté el cambio en su cara. Aguzó la mirada y empezó a presionar con más fuerza. **

**Me pesaba la espada. No estaba bien equilibrada. Sólo era cuestión de segundos que Luke me derrotara, así que me dije: «¡Qué demonios, al menos inténtalo!»**

**Intenté la maniobra de desarme. Mi hoja dio en la base de la de Luke y la giré, lanzando todo mi peso en una estocada hacia delante. La espada de Luke repiqueteó en las piedras. La punta de mi espada estaba a tres dedos de su pecho indefenso.**

**Los demás campistas quedaron en silencio.**

-Vez Lennie no están complicado, es muy simple.- le dijo Jason(d) a Helena.

-No necesito de eso para patearte el trasero.-le respondió esta.

**Bajé la espada.**

—**Lo siento… Perdona.**

**-**¡¿Cómo que "Perdona?! Estuvo fenomenal enclenque.-lo felicito Ares, lo cual no era poca teniendo en cuenta sus anteriores opiniones sobre él.

**Por un momento Luke se quedó demasiado aturdido para hablar.**

—**¿Perdona? —Su rostro marcado se ensanchó en una sonrisa—. Por los dioses, Percy, ¿por qué lo sientes? ¡Vuelve a enseñarme eso!**

**No quería. El breve ataque de energía frenética me había abandonado por completo. Pero Luke insistió. Esta vez no hubo competición. En cuanto nuestras espadas entraron en contacto, Luke golpeó mi empuñadura y mi arma acabó en el suelo.**

**Tras una larga pausa, alguien del público preguntó:**

—**¿La suerte del principiante?**

-No! Se le secó toda el agua mágica.- se burló Nico.

**Luke se secó el sudor de la frente. Me observó con un interés absolutamente renovado.**

—**Puede —dijo—. Pero me gustaría saber qué es capaz de hacer Percy con una espada bien equilibrada…**

**-**Por suerte la hallaste, sino estaríamos todos muertos tiempo atrás.- dijo Annabeth aplastando a su novio en un abrazo de oso.

**El viernes por la tarde estaba con Grover a orillas del lago, descansando de una experiencia cercana a la muerte en el rocódromo. Grover había subido a la cima a saltos como una cabra montesa, pero la lava por poco acaba conmigo. Mi camisa tenía agujeros humeantes y se me había chamuscado el vello de los antebrazos.**

**-¿**Podemos comprar una así? Porfiii.- preguntaron los chicos Delos haciéndole ojitos a su oráculo, quien puso los ojos en blanco ante la pregunta.

-¿Por qué la consultan como si ella estuviera a cargo?- pregunto Piper.

-Es que es la oráculo, está a cargo.-explico Lucas sonriéndole a su hermanita menor.- Aunque tenga 13 años y se la más chica de los Delos.

**Estábamos sentados en el embarcadero, observando a las náyades tejer cestería subacuática, hasta que reuní valor para preguntarle cómo le había ido con el señor D. **

**Se le puso la cara algo amarilla y dijo:**

**-**Justo en el clavo.- afirmó Leo.

—**Guay. Genial.**

—**¿Así que tu carrera sigue en pie?**

**Me miró algo nervioso.**

—**¿Te ha dicho Quirón que quiero una licencia de buscador?**

—**Bueno… no. —No tenía idea de qué era una licencia de buscador, pero no parecía el mejor momento para preguntar—. Sólo dijo que tenías grandes planes, ya sabes… y que necesitabas ganarte la reputación de terminar un encargo de guardián. ¿La conseguiste?**

**Grover miró hacia abajo, a las náyades.**

—**El señor D ha suspendido la valoración. Dice que no he fracasado ni logrado nada aún contigo, así que nuestros destinos siguen unidos. Si te dieran una misión y yo te acompañara para protegerte, y los dos regresáramos vivos, puede que considerara terminado mi trabajo.**

-Es Percy, obvio que se la van a dar.-comentó Chris.- O sino Annie va a apuñalar a todos.

**Me animé.**

—**Bueno, ¿no está tan mal, no?**

—**¡Beee-ee! Habría sido mejor que me trasladara a limpieza de establos. Las oportunidades de que te den una misión… Además, aunque te la dieran, ¿por qué ibas a quererme a tu lado?**

—**¡Pues claro que te querría a mi lado!**

**Alicaído, Grover observó el agua.**

—**Cestería… Tiene que ser estupendo tener una habilidad que sirva para algo.**

**Intenté animarlo, asegurándole que poseía muchísimos talentos, pero eso sólo lo puso más triste. Hablamos un rato de canoas y espadas, después debatimos los pros y contras de los distintos dioses. Al final, acabé preguntándole por las cabañas vacías.**

—**La número ocho, la de plata, es de Artemisa —dijo—. Juró mantenerse siempre doncella. Así pues, nada de niños. La cabaña es, ya sabes… honoraria. Si no tuviera una se enfadaría.**

-¿Y entonces quienes son ellas?-pregunto Ariadna señalando a las cazadoras que estaban comiendo en una mesa aparte junto a su señora.

-Las cazadoras de artemisas.-le respondió Thalía como si nada. Ella prefería comer junto a sus amigos que hace tiempo que no veía que junto con el grupo de cazadoras.

-Somos un grupo de chicas inmortales que cazamos junto a nuestra señora. Solo podemos morir en batalla y al unírtenos debes jurar mantenerte doncella.- explico Zöe.

Ariadna tomó nota metal y pensó que sería buena idea unirse a ellas. Ojala existieran en su mundo, deseo la joven de la casta de Tebas.

-Aunque en el fondo nos odian un "poquito".-dijo Travis.

-Les gusta lanzarle flechas a los hombres así que cuidadito.-advirtió su hermano.

-Sabes que estoy escuchando casa una de sus palabras, ¿Verdad?- les recordó Thalía.

-Es que no nos molestas en absoluto, siempre vas a ser parte del Campamento Mestizo para nosotros.-le explico Percy haciendo que la hija del señor de los cielos se sonrojara ante sus buenos amigos.

—**Ya. Pero ¿y las otras tres, las del fondo? ¿Son ésas los Tres Grandes?**

-Como si yo fuera a tener una cabaña…-Hades no pudo reprimir ese comentario lleno de enojo y sarcasmo.

-De hecho tienes una cabaña papá.-le respondió Di Angelo dejando a todos los dioses sorprendidos.

-Tiempos raros los suyos.-murmuro Hera sin creerse una palabra de lo que había dicho su sobrino.

**Grover se puso en tensión. Era un tema delicado.**

—**No. Una de ellas, la número dos, es de Hera, otra de las honorarias —dijo—. Es la diosa del matrimonio, así que por supuesto no va por ahí teniendo romances con mortales. Esa es tarea de su marido. **

Ante lo cual la diosa del matrimonio puso mala cara.

**Cuando decimos los Tres Grandes nos referimos a los tres hermanos poderosos, los hijos de Cronos.**

—**Zeus, Poseidón y Hades.**

—**Exacto. Veo que estás al loro. Tras la gran batalla contra los titanes, le quitaron el mundo a su padre y se echaron a suertes a quién le tocaba cada cosa.**

—**A Zeus le tocó el cielo, a Poseidón el mar y a Hades el inframundo —dije.**

-No me digas.-exclamó Jason.- Pensaba que como soy hijo de Júpiter podía viajar por las sombras.

-Lástima vas a tener que conformarte con volar, Superman.-le contesto Nico.

-¿También puedes volar?-preguntaron asombrados Lucas y Helena.- Al fin alguien más, ya no somos los dos únicos raritos.

-Y yo porque no tengo el poder de volar, si también soy descendiente de Apolo.- se quejó Will con su padre.

-Mis hijos no tienen ese poder.- dijo Apolo confundido.- ¿Qué más pueden hacer mis descendientes en su mundo?.-les preguntó.

-En los libros van a parecer.- confirmó Héctor.

—**Aja.**

—**Pero Hades no tiene cabaña.**

—**No, y tampoco trono en el Olimpo. Digamos que se dedica a sus cosas en el inframundo. Si tuviera una cabaña aquí… —Grover se estremeció—. Bueno, no sería agradable. Dejémoslo así.**

—**Pero Zeus y Poseidón… Los dos tenían infinidad de hijos en los mitos. ¿Por qué están vacías sus cabañas?**

**Grover movió las pezuñas, incómodo.**

—**Hace unos sesenta años, tras la Segunda Guerra Mundial, los Tres Grandes se pusieron de acuerdo para no engendrar más héroes. Los niños eran demasiado poderosos. Influían bastante en el curso de los acontecimientos de la humanidad y causaban mucho derramamiento de sangre. La Segunda Guerra Mundial fue básicamente una lucha entre los hijos de Zeus y Poseidón por un lado, y los de Hades por el otro. El lado ganador, Zeus y Poseidón, obligó a Hades a hacer un juramento con ellos: no más líos con mortales. Todos juraron sobre el río Estige.**

**-**Ya me imaginaba que en su mundo la Segunda Guerra Mundial estaba relacionada con semidioses.- comentó Casandra.

**El trueno bramó.**

—**Ese es el juramento más serio que puede hacerse —dije. Grover asintió—. ¿Y los hermanos mantuvieron su palabra?**

**-**AJAJAJAJAJJA Que buen chiste!- río Hera.

**La expresión de Grover se enturbió.**

—**Hace diecisiete años, Zeus se cayó del tren.**

-Siempre se cae.-le criticó su esposa.

**Había una estrella de televisión con un peinado de los ochenta… En fin, no se pudo resistir. Cuando nació su hija, una niña llamada Thalia… Bueno, el río Estige se toma en serio las promesas. Zeus se libró fácilmente porque es inmortal, pero condujo a su hija a un destino terrible.**

—**¡Pero eso no es justo! ¡No fue culpa de la niña!**

-Por puesto que no es mi culpa.

-Claro que no es su culpa! Es mía.- murmuró Zeus sintiendo mal.

**Grover vaciló.**

—**Percy, los hijos de los Tres Grandes tienen mayores poderes que el resto de los mestizos. Tienen un aura muy poderosa, un aroma que atrae a los monstruos. Cuando Hades se enteró de lo de la niña, no le hizo ninguna gracia que Zeus hubiera roto el juramento. Hades liberó a los peores monstruos del Tártaro para torturar a Thalia. Se le asignó un sátiro como guardián cuando tenía doce años, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Intentó escoltarla hasta aquí con otro par de mestizos de los que se había hecho amiga. Casi lo consiguieron. Llegaron hasta la cima de la colina. —Señaló al otro lado del valle, el pino junto al que yo había luchado con el Minotauro—. Los perseguían las tres Benévolas, junto a una horda de perros del infierno. Estaban a punto de echárseles encima cuando Thalia le dijo a su sátiro que llevara a los otros dos mestizos a lugar seguro mientras ella contenía a los monstruos. Estaba herida y cansada, y no quería vivir como un animal perseguido. El sátiro no quería dejarla, pero Thalia no cambió de idea, y él debía proteger a los otros. Así que se enfrentó a su última batalla sola, en la cumbre de la colina. Mientras moría, Zeus se compadeció de ella. La convirtió en aquel árbol. Su espíritu ayuda a proteger las lindes del valle. Por eso la colina se llama Mestiza.**

-Ahhhh! Ya caí, de ahí viene el Cara de Pino.- comentó Orión.

-Fue muy valiente lo que hiciste.- reconoció Reyna.

**Miré el pino en la distancia.**

**La historia me dejó vacío, y también me hizo sentir culpable. Una chica de mi edad se había sacrificado para salvar a sus amigos. Se había enfrentado a todo un ejército de monstruos. Al lado de eso, mi victoria sobre el Minotauro no parecía gran cosa. Me pregunté si de haber actuado de manera diferente, habría podido salvar a mi madre.**

**-**No pienses así Percy.-lo reconfortó Thalía.- No había nada que podías hacer para evitar lo de tu madre, lo hice excelente con Cabeza de Toro, salvaste a Grover.

-Gracias, eso significa mucho para mí viniendo de la Chica Pino.-le agradeció Percy con una sonrisa plantada en su rostro.

—**Grover —le dije—, ¿hay algún héroe que haya cumplido misiones en el inframundo?**

—**Algunos —respondió—. Orfeo, Hércules, Houdini.**

—**Y… ¿han traído de vuelta a alguien de entre los muertos?**

—**No. Nunca. Orfeo casi lo consiguió… Percy, ¿no estarás pensando seriamente en…?**

—**No —mentí—. Sólo me lo preguntaba**

-Mmmmmm.-dijo toda la sala con ese tonito especial que se usa en estos casos.

—**Y cambié de tema—: Así que ¿siempre hay un sátiro asignado para velar por un semidiós?**

**Grover me estudió con recelo, poco convencido de que hubiese abandonado la idea del inframundo.**

—**No siempre. Acudimos en secreto a muchas escuelas. Intentamos detectar los mestizos con potencial para ser grandes héroes. Si encontramos alguno con un aura muy poderosa, como un hijo de los Tres Grandes, alertamos a Quirón. Éste intenta vigilarlos, porque podrían causar problemas realmente graves.**

-Deberíamos poner a los faunos a hacer algo útil.- sugirió Reyna.- Y no me digas nada sobre que los griegos están equivicados o que los faunos no sirven para nada.-se dirigió a Octavio que estaba por decir alguno de sus discursos anti-griegos.

—**Y tú me encontraste. Quirón dice que crees que yo podría ser alguien especial.**

**-**Es alguien especial.- lo corrigió Hazel.

**Grover hizo una mueca.**

—**Yo no… Oye, no pienses en eso. Aunque lo fueras (ya sabes a qué me refiero), jamás te asignarían una misión, y yo nunca obtendré mi licencia. Probablemente eres hijo de Hermes. O puede que incluso de uno de los menores, como Némesis, la divinidad de la venganza. No te preocupes, ¿vale?**

**-**Suerte que no te escuchó nadie de la cabaña Némesis, si no ya estarías muerto.- le dijo Annebeth a su amigo.

-Tienes razón, que suerte.- se alivió Grover.

-La diosucha esa tiene una cabaña!- grito espantada Hera.

Luke y los dioses se preguntaron porque es que dioses como Hades o Némesis ahora tenían cabañas. Algunos estaban de acuerdo con eso como Hestia y Luke y otros estaban espantados como su Majestad Bovina.

**Me pareció que lo decía más por confortarse a sí mismo que a mí.**

**Esa noche, después de la cena hubo más ajetreo que de costumbre.**

**-**¿Y yo cuando voy a comer?- se interrumpió el señor D.

-Cuando hayas terminado de leer, ahora continua.- le contesto Atenea.

**Por fin había llegado el momento de capturar la bandera.**

**Cuando retiraron los platos, la caracola sonó y todos nos pusimos en pie.**

**Los campistas gritaron y vitorearon cuando Annabeth y dos de sus hermanos entraron en el pabellón portando un estandarte de seda. Medía unos tres metros de largo, era de un gris reluciente y tenía pintada una lechuza encima de un olivo.**

La diosa de la sabiduría estaba orgullosa de sus hijos.

**Por el lado contrario del pabellón, Clarisse y sus colegas entraron con otro estandarte, de tamaño idéntico pero rojo fuego, pintado con una lanza ensangrentada y una cabeza de jabalí.**

-AREEESS!-bramó e dios de la guerra alentando a su cabaña.

**Me volví hacia Luke y le grité por encima del bullicio:**

—**¿Esas son las banderas?**

**-**No son solo decoración.-dijo Will con sarcasmo.

—**Sí.**

—**¿Ares y Atenea dirigen siempre los equipos?**

—**No siempre —repuso—, pero sí a menudo.**

-Siempre nuestros hijos fueron los amos en ese deporte.- se jactó Ares haciendo referencia a que el y Atenea eran considerados como dioses de la guerra.

—**Así que si otra cabaña captura una, ¿qué hacéis? ¿Repintáis la bandera?**

-No me extrañaría que mis hermanos la repintaran justo como pintan su cabaña.- murmuro Frank indignado.

**Sonrió.**

—**Ya lo verás. Primero tenemos que conseguir una.**

—**¿De qué lado estamos?**

**Me lanzó una mirada ladina, como si supiera algo que yo ignoraba. La cicatriz en su rostro le hacía parecer casi malo a la luz de las antorchas.**

-No se les hubiera ocurrido compartir su plan con migo.- se dirigió Percy a su novia y a Luke.

-Si te lo hubiéramos contado un hubiera salido tan bien.-le explico su novia, que aprovecho para besarle la mejilla asegurándose así que no se enoje con ella.

—**Nos hemos aliado temporalmente con Atenea. Esta noche vamos por la bandera de Ares. Y tú vas a ayudarnos.**

**Se anunciaron los equipos. Atenea se había aliado con Apolo y Hermes, las dos cabañas más grandes; al parecer, a cambio de algunos privilegios: horarios en la ducha y en las tareas, las mejores horas para actividades.**

**Ares se había aliado con todos los demás: Dioniso, Deméter, Afrodita y Hefesto. Por lo visto, dos chicos de Dioniso eran bastante buenos atletas. Los de Deméter poseían grandes habilidades con la naturaleza y las actividades al aire libre, pero no eran muy agresivos.**

-Jo! Porque no viste a Katie cuando le barnizamos con laca rosa la cubierta de césped de su techo.- exclamó Travis

**Los hijos e hijas de Afrodita no me preocupaban demasiado; prácticamente evitaban cualquier actividad, miraban sus reflejos en el lago, se peinaban y cotilleaban.**

-Pues eso está cambiando poco a poco.- comentó Piper indignada ante la conducta de sus hermanos.- Eso no pasa en mi guardia.-Afrodita que la escuchó se sintió orgullosa de que al fin uno de sus hijos este haciendo algo para cambiar esas conductas.

**Por su parte, los únicos cuatro niños de Hefesto no eran guapos, pero sí grandes y corpulentos debido a su trabajo en la herrería todo el día. Podrían ser un problema. **

-Ahh mas te valía que hayas agregado esa última frase, a menos que busque problema con los chicos de Leo El Grande.- lo amenazó Leo.

**Eso dejaba, por supuesto, a la cabaña de Ares: una docena de los chavales más grandes, feos y marrulleros de Long Island, y de cualquier otro lugar del planeta.**

-Vas a pagar en el próximo juego.-lo amenazó Clarisse a al hijo de Poseidón.

**Quirón coceó el mármol del suelo.**

—**¡Héroes! —anunció—. Conocéis las reglas. El arroyo es la frontera. Vale todo el bosque. Se permiten todo tipo de artilugios mágicos. El estandarte debe estar claramente expuesto y no tener más de dos guardias. Los prisioneros pueden ser desarmados, pero no heridos ni amordazados. No se permite matar ni mutilar. Yo haré de árbitro y médico de urgencia. ¡Armaos!**

**-**Quirón no seas aguafiestas!-se quejó Ares.- No están divertido si heridos, amordazados, muertes y mutilación.

-Ni lo pienses.- le advirtió el centauro.

**Abrió los brazos y de repente las mesas se cubrieron de equipamiento: cascos, espadas de bronce, lanzas, escudos de piel de buey con protecciones de metal.**

—**¡Uau! —exclamé—. ¿De verdad vamos a usar todo esto?**

**-**No están para mirarlas, sabías.- dijo Will con sarcasmo.

**Luke me miró como si yo fuese tonto.**

—**A menos que quieras que tus amiguitos de la cinco te ensarten. Ten. Quirón ha pensado que esto te iría bien. Estás en patrulla de frontera.**

**Mi escudo era del tamaño de un tablero de la NBA, con un enorme caduceo en el medio. Pesaba mil kilos. Habría podido practicar snowboard con él, pero confiaba en que nadie esperara de mí que corriera muy rápido. Mi casco, como todos los del equipo de Atenea, tenía un penacho azul encima.**

**-**De hecho al final hice snowboard en San Francisco con una bandeja de degustación de un supermercado.- contó Percy.

-Luego vamos a tener una conversación tu y yo sobre hacer estupideces.- le avisó Annabeth con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero fue uno de esos planes estúpidos y efectivos.- se defendió el aludido.- Era hacer eso o ser atormentado por las hermanitas de Medusa. Como tenía la maldición de Aquiles no podían matarme así me perseguían por todos lados.

Ante la mención de la maldición de Aquiles el dios de los mares palideció imaginando porque su hijo habría corrido semejante riesgo. Por otro lado Ariadna pensó si sería lo mismo la maldición de Aquiles de su mundo que de este.

**Ares y sus aliados lo llevaban rojo.**

—**¡Equipo azul, adelante! —gritó Annabeth.**

**Vitoreamos, agitamos nuestras armas y la seguimos por el camino hacia la parte sur del bosque. El equipo rojo nos provocaba a gritos mientras se encaminaba hacia el norte.**

**Conseguí alcanzar a Annabeth sin tropezar con mi equipo.**

—**¡Eh! —Ella siguió marchando—. Bueno, ¿y cuál es el plan? —pregunté—. ¿Tienes algún artilugio mágico que puedas prestarme?**

-Ni sueñes que va a prestarte su gorra de los Yankees.- intervino Thalía.

**Se metió la mano en el bolsillo, como si temiera que le hubiese robado algo.**

**-**Hermes es siempre mejor ser precavido.- afirmó la hija de Atenea.

—**Ojo con la lanza de Clarisse —dijo—. Te aseguro que no te conviene que esa cosa te toque. Por lo demás, no te preocupes. Conseguiremos el estandarte de Ares. ¿Te ha dado Luke tu trabajo?**

-MATAMOSCAS!- gritaron los Stolls.

-Bien gracias que esa lanza salvo sus traseros más de una vez en la Batalla de Manhattan.-los cayó Clarisse.

—**Patrulla de frontera, sea lo que sea.**

—**Es fácil. Quédate junto al arroyo y mantén a los rojos apartados. Déjame el resto a mí. Atenea siempre tiene un plan.**

**Apretó el paso, dejándome en la inopia.**

—**Vale —murmuré—. Me alegro de que me quisieras en tu equipo.**

**Era una noche cálida y pegajosa. Los bosques estaban oscuros, las luciérnagas parpadeaban. Annabeth me había ubicado junto a un pequeño arroyo que borboteaba por encima de unas rocas, mientras ella y el resto del equipo se dispersaba entre los árboles.**

**Allí de pie, solo, con mi gran casco de plumas azules y mi enorme escudo, me sentí como un idiota. La espada de bronce, como todas las espadas que había probado hasta entonces, parecía mal equilibrada. La empuñadura de cuero me resultaba tan cómoda como una bola de jugar a los bolos.**

**-**Admítelo Percy, fue una buena decisión.- le dijo Annabeth.

**Pero nadie me haría daño, ¿no? Vamos, que el Olimpo debía de tener algún tipo de responsabilidad a terceros, digo yo.**

**-**No tenemos nada de eso muchacho.- le confirmó Hefesto.

**En la lejanía se oyó la caracola. Escuché vítores y gritos en los bosques, entrechocar de espadas, chicos peleando. Un aliado emplumado de azul pasó corriendo a mi lado como un ciervo, cruzó el arroyo y se internó en territorio enemigo.**

**«Vale —pensé—. Como de costumbre, me pierdo toda la diversión.»**

-Pero si siempre te llevas toda la diversión.-se quejó Chris.

**Entonces, en algún lugar cerca de donde me encontraba, oí un ruido —una especie de gruñido desgarrador— que me provocó un súbito escalofrío. Levanté instintivamente mi escudo, con la impresión de que algo me acechaba. Entonces los gruñidos se detuvieron. Percibí que la presencia se retiraba.**

-Hay por Hades. Eso que te espera no fue y no es amigable en absoluto.- comentó Nico al darse cuenta de que era lo que su amigo había escuchado aquella vez.

**Al otro lado del arroyo, de pronto la maleza explotó. Aparecieron cinco guerreros de Ares gritando y aullando desde la oscuridad.**

-Esa si es una entrada.- se regodeo Ares.

—**¡Al agua con el pringado! —gritó Clarisse.**

Algunos rieron ante el grito de guerra de la líder de la cabaña 5.

**Sus feos ojos porcinos despidieron odio a través de las rendijas del casco. Blandía una lanza de metro y medio, en cuya punta de metal con garfios titilaba una luz roja. Sus hermanos sólo llevaban las espadas de bronce típicas; tampoco es que eso me hiciera sentir mejor.**

-Prissy…-murmuro amenazadoramente.

**Cargaron a través del riachuelo. No había ayuda a la vista. Podía correr. O tratar de defenderme de la mitad de la cabaña de Ares.**

**Conseguí evitar el lance del primer chaval, pero aquellos tipos no eran tan tontos como el Minotauro. Me rodearon y Clarisse me atacó con la lanza. Mi escudo desvió la punta, pero sentí un doloroso calambre por todo el brazo. Se me pusieron los pelos como escarpias y el brazo del escudo me quedó entumecido. Jadeaba.**

**Electricidad. Su estúpida lanza era eléctrica. Me replegué.**

-Una gran arma.- afirmó el entrenador Hedge.

**Otro chaval me asestó un golpe en el pecho con la empuñadura de la espada y caí al suelo.**

**Habrían podido patearme hasta convertirme en gelatina, pero estaban demasiado ocupados riéndose.**

**-**¿Gelatina?-comentó extrañada Reyna.

-Y después dice que no tiene imaginación.- murmuro Jason

—**Sesión de peluquería —dijo Clarisse—. Agarradle el pelo.**

**Conseguí ponerme en pie y levanté la espada, pero Clarisse la apartó de un golpe con la lanza, que chisporroteaba. Ahora tenía entumecidos los dos brazos.**

—**Uy, uy, uy —se burló Clarisse—. Qué miedo me da este tío. Muchísimo.**

**-**A que ahora sí lo hago, ¿Verdad Princesa del Lavado?

—**La bandera está en aquella dirección —le dije. Traté de fingir que estaba enfadado de verdad, pero me temo que no lo conseguí del todo.**

*Cof Cof soplon Cof Cof*- tosió Leo.

—**Ya —contestó uno de sus hermanos—. Pero verás, no nos importa la bandera. Lo que nos importa es un tipo que ha ridiculizado a nuestra cabaña.**

—**Pues lo hacéis sin mi ayuda —respondí. Admito que quizá no fue lo más inteligente que pudo ocurrírseme.**

UHHHH.- gritaron algunos presentes expectantes de que continúe la pelea.

**Dos chavales se abalanzaron sobre mí. Yo retrocedí hasta el arroyo, intenté levantar el escudo, pero Clarisse era demasiado rápida. Su lanza me dio directamente en las costillas. De no haber llevado el pecho protegido, me habría convertido en kebab de pollo. **

**-**En tal caso creo que serías kebab de pringado.-lo corrigió Clarie.

**Como sí lo llevaba, el aguijonazo eléctrico sólo me dio sensación de arrancarme los dientes. Uno de sus compañeros de cabaña me metió un buen tajo en el brazo.**

**Ver mi propia sangre —cálida y fría al mismo tiempo— me mareó.**

-MARIQUITAAAA.-gritaron Apolo, Hermes y Ares.

—**No está permitido hacer sangre —farfullé.**

—**Anda ya —respondió el tipo—. Supongo que me quedaré sin postre.**

-Deberías poner un castigo más duró que eso.- le aconsejó Hestia a Quirón.- No saludable andar por ahí cortando y destripando gente.

**Me empujó al arroyo y aterricé con un chapuzón. Todos rieron. Supuse que moriría tan pronto terminaran de divertirse. Pero entonces ocurrió algo. El agua pareció despertar mis sentidos, como si acabara de comerme una bolsa de las gominolas de mi madre.**

**-**Quiero verlos ahora a tus hijos Ares.- río Poseidón.

**Clarisse y sus colegas se metieron en el arroyo para acabar conmigo, pero yo me puse en pie dispuesto a recibirlos. Sabía qué hacer. Al primero le aticé un cintarazo en la cabeza y le arranqué el casco limpiamente. Le di tan fuerte que le vi los ojos vibrar mientras se derrumbaba en el agua.**

-Jackson 1 – Team Ares 0.-saltó sobre el banco de la mesa Leo imitando a esos que en la lucha libre pasan anunciando el resultado.

**El feo número dos y el feo número tres se me arrojaron encima. Le estampé el escudo en la cara a uno y usé la espada para esquilar el penacho del otro. Ambos retrocedieron con rapidez.**

**-**Jackson 3 –Team Ares 0.-volvio a gritar, pero esta vez recibió un empujón de Piper a quién le piso la mano sin querer.

**El feo número cuatro no parecía con demasiadas ganas de atacarme, pero Clarisse llegaba embalada, y la punta de su lanza crepitaba de energía. En cuanto embistió, atrapé el asta entre el borde de mi escudo y la espada y la rompí como una ramita.**

-Guaaaauuu! Jackson 4 –Team Ares 0

—**¡Jo! —exclamó—. ¡Idiota! ¡Gusano apestoso!**

**Y me habría llamado cosas peores, pero le aticé en la frente con la empuñadura y la envié tambaleándose fuera del arroyo.**

**-**Y otro punto para Jackson lo cual nos deja con un 5 a 0- prosiguió Leo con su tarea con voz de comentaristas, mientras los Stolls organizaron una rápida ola de manos entre los presentes de la mesa.

**Entonces oí chillidos y gritos de alegría, y vi a Luke correr hacia la frontera enarbolando el estandarte del equipo rojo. Un par de chavales de Hermes le cubrían la retirada y unos cuantos apolos se enfrentaban a las huestes de Hefesto. Los de Ares se levantaron y Clarisse murmuró una torva maldición.**

—**¡Una trampa! —exclamó—. ¡Era una trampa!**

**-**Y que te esperabas?! Somos de Hermes.- le contestó Chris a su novia.

**Trataron de atrapar a Luke, pero era demasiado tarde. Todo el mundo se reunió junto al arroyo cuando Luke cruzó a su territorio. Nuestro equipo estalló en vítores. **

A igual que gran parte de la sala. Sobretodo Ares se dedicó junto con su hija a lanzar miradas asesinas.

**El estandarte rojo brilló y se volvió plateado. El jabalí y la lanza fueron reemplazados por un enorme caduceo, el símbolo de la cabaña 11. Los del equipo azul agarraron a Luke y lo alzaron en hombros. Quirón salió a medio galope del bosque e hizo sonar la caracola.**

**El juego había terminado. Habíamos ganado.**

-No me digas.-comentó Lucas.

**Estaba a punto de unirme a la celebración cuando la voz de Annabeth, justo a mi lado en el arroyo, dijo:**

—**No está mal, héroe. —Miré, pero no estaba allí—. ¿Dónde demonios has aprendido a luchar así? — me preguntó. El aire se estremeció y ella se materializó a mi lado quitándose una gorra de los Yankees.**

-QUEEEE!-grito Clarie sorprendida.

-Es una gorra mágica, vuelve invisible al que la ponga.-le explico la propietaria tan útil artefacto.

**Me enfadé. Ni siquiera me alucinó el hecho de que acabara de volverse invisible.**

—**Me has usado como cebo —le dije—. Me has puesto aquí porque sabías que Clarisse vendría por mí, mientras enviabas a Luke por el otro flanco. Lo habías planeado todo.**

-Siempre tenemos un plan.- dijo con orgullo Atenea.

**Annabeth se encogió de hombros.**

—**Ya te lo he dicho. Atenea siempre tiene un plan.**

—**Un plan para que me pulvericen.**

**-**Ella nunca va a dejar que te maten, sino su vida no tendrá sentido.- y así fue como Nico recibió un sopapo de la hija de la diosa de la sabiduría.

—**Vine tan rápido como pude. Estaba a punto de saltar para defenderte, pero… —Se encogió otra vez de hombros—. No necesitabas mi ayuda. —Entonces se fijó en mi brazo herido—. ¿Cómo te has hecho eso?**

**-**Estuviste fantástico mi amor.-y la rubia de ojos grises le plantó un beso a Percy.

—**Es una herida de espada. ¿Qué pensabas?**

—**No. Era una herida de espada. Fíjate bien.**

**La sangre había desaparecido. Donde había estado el corte, ahora había un largo rasguño, y también estaba desapareciendo. Ante mis ojos, se convirtió en una pequeña cicatriz y finalmente se desvaneció.**

**-**Estas lleno de sorpresas.-le dijo Jason a su amigo.

—**¿Cómo has hecho eso? —dije alelado.**

**Annabeth reflexionó con repentina concentración. Casi veía girar los engranajes en su cabeza. Me miró a los pies, después la lanza rota de Clarisse, y por fin dijo:**

—**Sal del agua, Percy.**

—**¿Qué…?**

—**Hazlo y calla.**

**-**Siempre toda una señorita.-río Afrodita.

**Lo hice e inmediatamente volví a sentir los brazos entumecidos. El subidón de adrenalina remitió y casi me derrumbo, pero Annabeth me sujetó.**

—**Oh, Estige —maldijo—. Esto no es bueno. Yo no quería… Supuse que habría sido Zeus.**

**Antes de que pudiera preguntar qué quería decir, volví a oír el gruñido canino de antes, pero esta vez mucho más cerca. Un gruñido que pareció abrir en dos el bosque.**

**-**Estaba esperando el mejor momento para atacar.-murmuro Hades que también había notado los mismo que su hijo.

**Los vítores de los campistas cesaron al instante. Quirón gritó algo en griego clásico, y sólo más tarde advertí que lo había entendido a la perfección:**

—**¡Apartaos! ¡Mi arco!**

**Annabeth desenvainó su espada.**

**En las rocas situadas encima de nosotros había un enorme perro negro, con ojos rojos como la lava y colmillos que parecían dagas.**

**-**Un Perro del Infierno!.-Hazel lo grito asustada por su amigo al reconocerlo.

-Supongo que no es un chucho amigable.-comentó Clarie.

**Me miraba fijamente.**

**Nadie se movió, y Annabeth gritó:**

—**¡Percy, corre!**

**Intentó interponerse entre el bicho y yo, pero el perro era muy rápido.**

**-**Awwww.-chilló la diosa del amor.

-No es momento para eso.- le gritó desesperado Poseidón.- Di Inmortales leee.-le ordeno a Dionisio.

**Le saltó por encima —una sombra con dientes— y se abalanzó sobre mí. De pronto caí hacia atrás y sentí que sus garras afiladas perforaban mi armadura. Oí una cascada de sonidos de rasgado, como si rompieran pedazos de papel uno detrás de otro, y de pronto el bicho tenía un puñado de flechas clavadas en el cuello. Cayó muerto a mis pies.**

-Pero que vayas al agua!-tal parece que Poseidón pensaba que ese hijo suyo del libro lo escuchaba.

**Por algún milagro, yo seguía vivo. No quise mirar debajo de mi armadura despedazada. Sentía el pecho caliente y húmedo, sin duda tenía cortes muy feos. Un segundo más y el animal me habría convertido en picadillo fino.**

**Quirón trotó hasta nosotros, con un arco en la mano y el rostro sombrío.**

—**Di immortales! —exclamó Annabeth—. Eso era un perro del infierno de los Campos de Castigo. No están… se supone que no…**

-Ufff menos mal que no tienen de esos sueltos por ahí en el bosque.- suspiro aliviado Orión.

-De hecho tenemos uno.-dijo Nico.

-Es mi mascota, se llama Señorita O'Leary.- explico Percy con una sonrisa en su rostro.-Pero es inofensiva, está perfectamente entrenada.-agrego al ver la cara de susto de los vástagos.

-Por un momento pensé que eras suicida, esa cosa casi te mata.- confesó Andy.

—**Alguien lo ha invocado —dijo Quirón—. Alguien del campamento.**

**Luke se acercó. Había olvidado el estandarte y su momento de gloria se había esfumado.**

—**¡Percy tiene la culpa de todo! —vociferó Clarisse—. ¡Percy lo ha invocado!**

**-**Si justo. Porque él quería invocar un perro del infierno para que lo mate.-dijo Jason con evidente sarcasmo.

—**Cállate, niña —le espetó Quirón.**

**Observamos el cadáver del perro del infierno derretirse en una sombra, fundirse con el suelo hasta desaparecer.**

—**Estás herido —me dijo Annabeth—. Rápido, Percy, métete en el agua.**

—**Estoy bien.**

—**No, no lo estás —replicó—. Quirón, mira esto.**

**Estaba demasiado cansado para discutir. Regresé al arroyo, y todo el campamento se congregó en torno a mí. Al instante me sentí mejor y las heridas de mi pecho empezaron a cerrarse. Algunos campistas se quedaron boquiabiertos.**

**-**No estábamos mirando tus heridas.-le confeso Katie.

—**Bueno, yo… la verdad es que no sé cómo… —intenté disculparme—. Perdón…**

-Pero deja de disculparte por las cosas que haces bien!-chillo Piper harta de que pida perdón cada 5 minutos.

**Pero no estaban mirando cómo sanaban mis heridas. Miraban algo encima de mi cabeza.**

—**Percy —dijo Annabeth, señalando.**

**Cuando alcé la mirada, la señal empezaba a desvanecerse, pero aún se distinguía el holograma de luz verde, girando y brillando. Una lanza de tres puntas: un tridente.**

-Te dije que te iba a llamar.

—**Tu padre —murmuró Annabeth—. Esto no es nada bueno.**

**-**Claro que no está bien.- comentó Atenea lanzándole una rápida mirada a su tío.

—**Ya está determinado —anunció Quirón.**

**Todos empezaron a arrodillarse, incluso los campistas de la cabaña de Ares, aunque no parecían nada contentos.**

*Cof Cof momento incómodo Cof Cof*.- afirmó Lucas.

—**¿Mi padre? —pregunté perplejo.**

—**Poseidón —repuso Quirón—. Sacudidor de tierras, portador de tormentas, padre de los caballos. Salve, Perseus Jackson, hijo del dios del mar.**

-Y a mí porque no me alabaron así!- se quejó el hijo de Hefesto recordando de que cuando él fue reconocido nadie le dijo Salve gran Leo Valdez

**Capítulo 9: Me ofrecen una misión. **"Al fin el último" pensó el señor D.

**A la mañana siguiente, Quirón me trasladó a la cabaña 3.**

-La mejor de todas.-murmuró Percy.

**No tenía que compartirla con nadie. Gozaba de espacio de sobra para todas mis cosas: el cuerno de Minotauro, un juego de ropa limpia y una bolsa de aseo. Podía sentarme a mi propia mesa, escoger mis actividades, gritar «luces fuera» cuando me apeteciera y no escuchar a nadie más.**

-Totalmente lo opuesto a tu situación anterior.-comentó Casandra.-Eso es tener suerte.

**Pero me sentía totalmente deprimido.**

**-**¿QUEEEEEÉ?- chilló toda la sala sorprendida ante la reacción de ese joven Percy.

-¿Sabes lo que daría por tener esa oportunidad?-dijo medio indignado Chris.

-Es algo compresivo que sienta así, fue arrancado de su habitad abruptamente.-lo defendió Helena. Gesto que Percy le agradeció.

**Justo cuando empezaba a sentirme aceptado, a sentir que tenía un hogar en la cabaña 11 y que podía ser un niño normal —o tan normal como se pueda cuando eres mestizo—, me separaban como si tuviera una enfermedad rara.**

-Algo raro sos ya de por sí, pero bueno eras un hijo de los Tres Grandes nos sentíamos un poco…-trató de explicar Katie.

-Aterrados.-exclamó Travis.

-Sí exacto, algo nuevo para nosotros.-continuo la hija de Deméter.

**Nadie mencionaba el perro del infierno, pero tenía la impresión de que todos lo comentaban a mis espaldas.**

-Verdad, dulce, verdad.- dijo Will.

**El ataque había asustado a todo el mundo. Enviaba dos mensajes: uno, que era hijo del dios del mar; y dos, los monstruos no iban a detenerse ante nada para matarme. Incluso podían invadir el campamento que siempre se había considerado seguro.**

-Solo los monstruos que mis hermanos manda.-susurró Poseidón con enojo esperando que solo sus dos hermanos lo escucharan.

**Los demás campistas se apartaban de mí todo lo posible. Después de lo que les había hecho a los de Ares en el bosque, la cabaña 11 se ponía nerviosa conmigo, así que mis lecciones con Luke ahora eran particulares. Me presionaba más que nunca, y no temía magullarme en el proceso.**

-Tenías que aprender, el mundo no es el mismo de antes.- dijo Luke amablemente, algo que sorprendió a algunos.

—**Vas a necesitar todo el entrenamiento posible —me dijo, mientras practicábamos con espadas y antorchas ardiendo—. Vamos a probar otra vez ese golpe para descabezar la víbora. Repítelo cincuenta veces.**

-Por las dudas solamente 50 veces.- comentó Lucas con sarcasmo.

**Annabeth seguía enseñándome griego por las mañanas, pero parecía distraída. Cada vez que yo decía algo, me reñía, como si acabara de darle una bofetada. Después de las lecciones se marchaba murmurando para sí: «Misión… ¿Poseidón…? Menuda desgracia… Tengo que planear algo…»**

-Toda una mielcita.-consiguió decir Thalía antes de su amiga tratara de callar sus comentarios.

-Annie no deberías ser tan ruda con tu futuro esposo.- la retó Nico, a quién también trató de callar.

**Incluso Clarisse mantenía las distancias, aunque sus miradas cargadas de veneno dejaban claro que quería matarme por haberle roto la lanza mágica. Deseé que me gritara, me diera un puñetazo o algo así. Prefería meterme en peleas todos los días a que me ignoraran.**

**-**Una medida claramente desesperada.- afirmó Lucas, en cierto modo entendiendo como se sentía.

**Sabía que alguien en el campamento me tenía manía, porque una noche entré en mi cabaña y encontré un periódico que habían dejado en la puerta, un ejemplar del New York Daily News, abierto por la página dedicada a la ciudad. Casi me llevó una hora leer el artículo, porque cuanto más me enfadaba, más flotaban las palabras por la página.**

-Me la juego a que fueron mis hermanos.- dijo Frank lanzándole una mirada de reojo a Clarisse.

-Sí supongo, creo que pueden haber sido Mark o Sherman. Ellos habían dicho que te tenían algo preparado, si mal no me acuerdo.

**UN CHICO Y SU MADRE SIGUEN DESAPARECIDOS**

**TRAS EXTRAÑO ACCIDENTE DE COCHE.**

**POR EILEEN SMYTHE**

**Sally Jackson y su hijo Percy llevan una semana en paradero desconocido tras su misteriosa desaparición. El Cámaro del 78 de la familia fue descubierto el pasado sábado en una carretera al norte de Long Island, calcinado, con el techo arrancado y el eje delantero roto. El coche había dado una vuelta de campana y patinado varios metros antes de explotar.**

**Madre e hijo estaban de vacaciones en Montauk, pero se marcharon muy pronto en misteriosas circunstancias. En el coche y la escena del accidente fueron hallados pequeños rastros de sangre, pero no había más señales de los desaparecidos Jackson. Los residentes de la zona rural aseguraron no haber visto nada anormal alrededor de la hora del accidente**

**El marido de la señora Jackson, Gabe Ugliano, asegura que su hijastro Percy Jackson es un niño con problemas que ha sido expulsado de numerosos internados y que en el pasado manifestó tendencias violentas.**

-Morsa infeliz yo te voy a mostrar lo que es violento.- dijo Poseidón.

**La policía no se pronuncia acerca de si el hijo Percy es sospechoso de la desaparición de su madre, pero no descarta ninguna hipótesis. **

**-**Como si el chico fuera a secuestrar a su propia madre!.-murmuró indignada Deméter.-La policía de su época para ser bastante ignorante.

**Las imágenes de abajo son fotos recientes de Sally Jackson y Percy. La policía ruega a todos aquellos que posean información que llamen al siguiente número de teléfono gratuito.**

**Habían señalado el teléfono con un círculo en rotulador negro.**

-Suerte que no hay teléfonos en el campamento.-por una vez Piper se alegraba de que fueran perjudiciales para la integridad física y mental de los mestizos.

**Tiré el periódico y me dejé caer en mi litera, en medio de la cabaña vacía.**

—**Luces fuera —dije con tristeza.**

**Esa noche tuve mi peor pesadilla.**

-Que equivocado estaba! Ahora son peores.- murmuro Percy recordando los efectos secundarios del Tártaro.

**Corría por la playa en medio de una tormenta. Esta vez había una ciudad detrás de mí. No era Nueva York. Estaba dispuesta de manera distinta, los edificios más separados, y a lo lejos se veían palmeras y colinas.**

-Miami tal vez.- supuso Luke.

**A unos cien metros de la orilla, dos hombres peleaban. Parecían luchadores de la televisión, musculosos, con barba y pelo largo. Ambos vestían túnicas griegas que ondeaban al viento, una rematada en azul, la otra en verde. Se agarraban, forcejeaban, daban patadas y cabezazos, y cada vez que colisionaban, refulgía un relámpago, el cielo se oscurecía y se levantaba viento.**

-Típica pelea de los grandulones.-afirmo Afrodita indignada.

**Yo tenía que detenerlos. No sé por qué, pero cuanto más corría el viento me ofrecía mayor resistencia, hasta que acababa corriendo sin moverme, mis talones hundiéndose en la arena.**

**Por encima del rugido de la tormenta, oía al de la túnica azul gritarle al otro:**

—**¡Devuélvelo! ¡Devuélvelo! —Como dos niños peleando por un juguete.**

**-**No llames juguete a mi rayo!-se quejó indignado Zeus sin saber que todavía le faltaba una humillación peor a su querido rayo.

**Las olas crecían, chocaban contra la playa y me impregnaban de sal.**

—**¡Deteneos! —gritaba—. ¡Dejad de pelear!**

**La tierra se sacudía. En algún lugar de su interior resonaba una carcajada, y una voz tan profunda y malvada que me helaba la sangre entonaba con suavidad:**

—**Baja, pequeño héroe. ¡Baja aquí!**

**-**Mal, terrible, catastrófico.-Atenea enumeraba adjetivos cada vez que sus sospechas se iban confirmando

**La arena se separaba bajo mis pies, se abría una brecha hasta el centro de la tierra. Yo resbalaba y la oscuridad me engullía.**

**Desperté convencido de que estaba cayendo.**

-No hay nada peor que eso.- afirmo Orión.

-Pregúntale acá los expertos en caídas libres.- dijo sarcásticamente Héctor señalando a Helena y Lucas.

-Nosotros también tenemos unos cuantos. Por ejemplo es señor Jason y la señorita Piper.- se unió Hedge a la conversación.

\- Y no se olvide de Annabeth y Percy.-recordó Frank.

**Seguía en la cama de la cabaña número 3. Mi cuerpo me indicó que era por la mañana, pero aún no había amanecido, y los truenos bramaban en las colinas: se fraguaba una tormenta. Eso no lo había soñado.**

**-**Eso si da miedo.- comento Rachel.

**Oí sonido de pezuñas en la puerta, un carnicol que pisaba el umbral.**

—**Pasa.**

**Grover entró trotando, con aspecto preocupado.**

—**El señor D quiere verte.**

-Mi mas sentido pésame.- Katie ofreció sus condolencias.

-¿Y ese comentario se debe a…?-pregunto Lucas.

—**¿Por qué?**

—**Quiere matar a… Bueno, mejor que te lo cuente él.**

-Matar no suena nada bien-afirmo Jason(d)

**Me vestí y lo seguí con nerviosismo, seguro de haberme metido en un lío gordo.**

-No me extrañaría para nada eso.-Nico le lanzo una mirada pícara a Percy.

**Hacía días que llevaba esperando que me convocaran a la Casa Grande. Ahora que había sido declarado hijo de Poseidón, uno de los Tres Grandes dioses que habían acordado no tener hijos, supuse que ya era un crimen seguir vivo. Sin duda los demás dioses habrían estado debatiendo la mejor manera de castigarme por existir, y el señor D ya estaba listo para administrar el castigo.**

-Y con ustedes el Sr. Optimismo, en persona.-bromeo Leo. El cual recibió unas malas miradas de todos esos hijos d los Tres Grandes

**Por encima del canal Long Island Sound, el cielo parecía una sopa de tinta en ebullición.**

-No sabía que existía la sopa de tinta!.- dijo Will haciéndose el tonto.

**Una cortina neblinosa de lluvia se aproximaba amenazadoramente. Le pregunté a Grover si necesitaríamos paraguas.**

La sala río ante tal ocurrencia.

—**No —contestó—. Aquí nunca llueve si no queremos.**

**-**¿Algún día se despiertan queriendo que llueve?.-le pregunto Rachel.-Hasta ahora nunca vi llueva.

**Señalé la tormenta,**

—**¿Y eso qué demonios es?**

**Miró incómodo al cielo.**

—**Nos rodeará. El mal tiempo siempre lo hace.**

-Ojala eso aplicara en más que lo meteorológico.- suspiro Percy.

**Reparé en que tenía razón.**

**En la semana que llevaba allí jamás había estado nublado. Las pocas lluvias que habían caído lo hacían alrededor del valle.**

**Pero aquella tormenta era de las gordas.**

**En el campo de voleibol los chavales de la cabaña de Apolo jugaban un partido matutino contra los sátiros. Los gemelos de Dioniso paseaban por los campos de fresas, provocando el crecimiento de las matas. Todos parecían seguir con sus ocupaciones habituales, pero tenían aspecto tenso. No dejaban de mirar la tormenta.**

-Es que ahora que te reconocieron era obvio que Zeus intentara algo.-explico Travis.

-Y nos daba miedo que hizo implique a todo el campamento en llamas.- finalizo Connor.

**Grover y yo subimos al porche de la Casa Grande. Dioniso estaba sentado a la mesa de pinacle con su camisa atigrada y su Coca-Cola light, como en mi primer día; Quirón, en el lado opuesto de la mesa en su silla de ruedas falsa. Jugaban contra contrincantes invisibles: había dos manos de cartas flotando en el aire.**

**-¿**Eras vos?- se dirigió Reyna a Annabeth.

-No, todavía no había llegado.

—**Bueno, bueno —dijo el señor D sin levantar la cabeza—. Nuestra pequeña celebridad.**

**Esperé.**

—**Acércate —ordenó el señor D—. Y no esperes que me arrodille ante ti, mortal, sólo por ser el hijo del viejo Barba-percebe.**

**-**Más respeto Dioniso.

**Un relámpago destelló entre las nubes y el trueno sacudió las ventanas de la casa.**

—**Bla, bla, bla —contestó Dioniso.**

**Quirón fingió interés en su mano de cartas. Grover se parapetó tras la balaustrada. Oía sus pezuñas inquietas.**

—**Si de mí dependiera —prosiguió Dioniso—, haría que tus moléculas se desintegraran en llamas. Luego barreríamos las cenizas y nos evitaríamos un montón de problemas. Pero a Quirón le parece que eso contradice mi misión en este campamento del demonio: mantener a unos enanos mocosos a salvo de cualquier daño.**

**-**Es que va en contra.- dijo el centauro.

—**La combustión espontánea es una forma de daño, señor D —observó Quirón.**

—**Tonterías. El chico no sentiría nada. De todos modos, he accedido a contenerme. Estoy pensando en convertirte en delfín y devolverte a tu padre.**

-Sí eso llegara a pasar, vas a ver quién va terminar como delfín.-defendió Poseidón a su hijo.

—**Señor D… —le advirtió Quirón.**

—**Bueno, vale —cedió Dioniso—. Sólo hay otra opción. Pero es mortalmente insensata.**

—**Se puso en pie, y las cartas de los jugadores invisibles cayeron sobre la mesa—. Me voy al Olimpo para una reunión de urgencia. Si el chico sigue aquí cuando vuelva, lo convertiré en delfín. ¿Entendido? Y Perseus Jackson, si tienes algo de cerebro, verás que es una opción más sensata que la que defiende Quirón.**

-Y es por eso que le decimos Cerebro de Alga, ojala pudiéramos decirle Delfincito.

**Dioniso tomó una carta y con un gesto la convirtió en un rectángulo de plástico. ¿Una tarjeta de crédito? No. Un pase de seguridad.**

**Chasqueó los dedos.**

**El aire pareció envolverlo. Se convirtió en un holograma, después una brisa, después había desaparecido y dejó sólo un leve aroma a uvas recién pisadas.**

**Quirón me sonrió, pero parecía cansado y en tensión.**

—**Siéntate, Percy, por favor. Y tú también, Grover.**

**Obedecimos.**

**Quirón dejó las cartas sobre la mesa, una mano ganadora que no había llegado a utilizar.**

—**Dime, Percy, ¿qué pasó con el perro del infierno?**

**-**Solo quiso cenarlo nada más.-comento Hazel.

**Me estremecí de sólo escuchar el nombre. Quirón quizá quería que dijera: «Bah, no fue nada. Desayuno perros del infierno.» Pero no me apetecía mentir.**

**-**NUEVOO CEREALES "PERROS DEL INFIERNO", SU SABOR TE ESTREMESE EN CADA MORDIDA.- grito Leo imitando una propaganda.

-El favorito de Clarisse.- dijo Nico.

-Claro, es por eso que tiene esa cara cada mañana al desayunar!.-le continuo Will, y la parejita chocó los cinco bajo la mirada de muerte de la hija de Ares.

—**Me dio miedo —admití—. Si usted no le hubiera disparado, yo estaría muerto.**

**-**Naaaa, ¿Encerio?.- dijo Jason.

—**Vas a encontrarte cosas peores, Percy, mucho peores, antes de que termines.**

—**Termine… ¿qué?**

—**Tu misión, por supuesto. ¿La aceptarás?**

-Obvio! Sino Annie lo mata.- comento Piper.

**Miré a Grover y vi que tenía los dedos cruzados.**

—**Yo… —titubeé—. Señor, aún no me ha dicho en qué consiste.**

**Quirón hizo una mueca.**

**-**Eso me huele mal.-murmuro Reyna.

—**Bueno, ésa es la parte difícil, los detalles.**

**El trueno retumbó en el valle. Las nubes de tormenta habían alcanzado la orilla de la playa. Por lo que podía ver, el cielo y el mar bullían.**

—**Poseidón y Zeus están luchando por algo valioso… —dije—. Algo que han robado, ¿no es así?**

-Inteligente deducción Sherlock.- lo aplaudió Thalía.

**Quirón y Grover intercambiaron sendas miradas. El primero se inclinó hacia delante e inquirió:**

—**¿Cómo sabes eso?**

**Me sonrojé. Ojalá no hubiera abierto mi bocaza.**

—**El tiempo ha estado muy raro desde Navidad, como si el mar y el cielo libraran un combate. Después hablé con Annabeth, y ella había oído algo de un robo. Y… también he tenido unos sueños.**

*Cof cof te mando al frente cof Cof* - se dirigió Clarie a Annabeth.

—**¡Lo sabía! —exclamó Grover.**

—**Cállate, sátiro —ordenó Quirón.**

—**¡Pero es su misión!**

**-**CLARO QUE ES MI MISIÓN!-chillo la hija de Atenea.

—**Los ojos de Grover brillaron de emoción—. ¡Tiene que serlo!**

—**Sólo el Oráculo puede determinarlo.—Quirón se mesó su hirsuta barba—. Aun así, Percy, tienes razón. Tu padre y Zeus están teniendo la peor pelea de los últimos años. Luchan por algo valioso que ha sido robado. Para ser precisos: un rayo.**

**-**¿Mi bebe?- Zeus estaba confundido.

-¿Cómo robas un rayo?.-pregunto Helena intrigada.

**Solté una carcajada nerviosa.**

—**¿Un qué? —pregunté.**

—**No te lo tomes a la ligera —dijo Quirón—. No estoy hablando del zigzag envuelto en papel de plata que se utiliza en las representaciones teatrales de segundo curso. Estoy hablando de un cilindro de medio metro de purísimo bronce celestial, cargado en ambos extremos con explosivos divinos.**

-Ahh ya entendí, no hace falta que me expliquen. Me hago una idea.

—**Ah.**

—**El rayo maestro de Zeus —prosiguió Quirón, nervioso—. El símbolo de su poder, de donde salen todos los demás rayos. La primera arma construida por los cíclopes en la guerra contra los titanes, el rayo que desvió la cumbre del monte Etna y despojó a Cronos de su trono; el rayo maestro, que contiene suficiente poder para que la bomba de hidrógeno de los mortales parezca un mero petardo.**

**-**Eso me da más miedo que los rayos de Lennie.-comentó Jason(d).- Y eso que dejaron frito a este tontorrón enamorado.- señaló a Lucas, quien lo miro incrédulo.

—**¿Y no está?**

**-**Te acaba de decir que fue robado.-afirmo Hazel.

—**Ha sido robado —dijo Quirón.**

—**¿Quién?**

—**Mejor dicho, por quién —me corrigió Quirón, maestro siempre—. Por ti.**

-Pero si el enclenque no puede ni robar un jabón de la tienda del campamento.- se quejo Chris.

**Me quedé atónito.**

—**Al menos eso cree Zeus —apostilló Quirón—. Durante el solsticio de invierno, durante el último consejo de los dioses, Zeus y Poseidón tuvieron una pelea. Las tonterías de siempre, que si Rea te quería más a ti, que si las catástrofes del cielo eran más espectaculares que las del mar, etcétera. **

**-**No son tonterías.- se defendieron ambos dioses nombrados.

-Sí, lo son.- les contesto seriamente Hades.

**Cuando terminó, Zeus reparó en que el rayo maestro había desaparecido, se lo habían quitado de la sala del trono bajo sus mismas narices. Inmediatamente culpó a Poseidón. Ahora bien, un dios no puede usurpar el símbolo de poder de otro directamente; eso está prohibido por las más antiguas leyes divinas.**

**Pero Zeus cree que tu padre convenció a un héroe humano para que se lo arrebatara.**

**-**No me extrañaría que lo haga.- dijo Zeus buscando iniciar una disputa con su hermano.

—**Pero yo no…**

—**Ten paciencia y escucha, niño. Zeus tiene buenos motivos para sospechar. Verás, las forjas de los cíclopes están bajo el océano, lo que otorga a Poseidón cierta influencia sobre los fabricantes del rayo de su hermano. Zeus cree que Poseidón ha robado el rayo maestro y ahora ha encargado a los cíclopes que construyan un arsenal de copias ilegales, que podrían ser utilizadas para derrocar a Zeus.**

-Un arsenal de esas cosas no suena nada bonito.- aseguro Piper.

**Lo único que Zeus no sabía seguro es qué héroe habría usado Poseidón para cometer el divino robo. Ahora Poseidón acaba de reconocerte abiertamente como su hijo. Tú estuviste en Nueva York durante las vacaciones de invierno y podrías haberte colado fácilmente en el Olimpo. Por tanto, Zeus cree que ha encontrado a su ladrón.**

-Hubiera pensado exactamente lo mismo.-confirmo Reyna.- Es lo más lógico.

—**¡Pero yo nunca he estado en el Olimpo! ¡Zeus está loco!**

**-**YO NO ESTOY LOCO MOCOSO INSOLENTE!.-estalló el señor de los cielos, al ver que todos los dioses estaban de acuerdo con el comentario del muchacho. Incluso Atenea.

**Quirón y Grover observaron el cielo, nerviosos. Las nubes no parecían evitarnos, como había prometido Grover; antes bien, se dirigían directamente hacia nuestro valle, y nos estaban cubriendo como la tapa de un ataúd.**

—**Esto, Percy… —dijo Grover—. No solemos usar ese calificativo para describir al Señor de los Cielos.**

**-**Y tiene toda la razón.- se defendió Zeus.

—**Quizá paranoico… —matizó Quirón—. Además, Poseidón ha intentado destronar a Zeus con anterioridad. Creo que era la pregunta treinta y ocho de tu examen final… —Me miró como si realmente esperara que me acordara de la pregunta treinta y ocho.**

**-**Paranoico?.- les pregunto el dios a sus demás compañeros olímpicos. Quienes le respondieron un asentimiento.

**¿Cómo podía alguien acusarme de robar el arma de un dios? Ni siquiera era capaz de robar un trozo de pizza de la partida de póquer de Gabe sin que me pillaran. Quirón esperaba una respuesta.**

-Ese tal Gabe parece ser del tipo al cual no puedes robarle su pizza.- comento Héctor.

—**¿Algo sobre una red dorada? —recordé—. Poseidón, Hera y otros dioses… Creo que atraparon a Zeus y no lo dejaron salir hasta que prometió ser mejor gobernante, ¿no?**

-¿Por qué el hijo de este Cabeza de Calamar simplifica tanto las cosas?.- se quejó la diosa de la sabiduría.

—**Correcto. Y Zeus no ha vuelto a confiar en Poseidón desde entonces. Por supuesto, Poseidón niega haber robado el rayo maestro. Se ofendió muchísimo ante tal acusación. Ambos llevan meses discutiendo, amenazando con la guerra. Y ahora llegas tú, la proverbial última gota.**

-Percy=CAOS!-explico Nico.-¿Cuántas veces lo tengo que repetir?

-Te equivocas.-lo corrigió Octavio.- Griegos=CAOS.

—**¡Pero si sólo soy un niño!**

-Seee…puf un niño! Como si un niño fuera derrotar al minotauro.- murmuro Annabeth.

—**Percy —intervino Grover—. Si fueras Zeus y pensaras que tu hermano te la está jugando, y de repente éste admitiera que ha roto el sagrado juramento que hizo tras la Segunda Guerra Mundial, que ha engendrado un nuevo héroe mortal que podría ser utilizado contra ti… ¿no estarías mosqueado?**

—**Pero yo no hice nada. Poseidón, mi padre, no ha mandado robar el rayo, ¿verdad?**

**-**Ya ni él sabe que es lo que hace o hizo, pobrecito.- dijo Leo que salto sobre Percy y le acaricio el pelo como si fuera un niño pequeño.

**Quirón suspiró.**

—**Cualquier observador inteligente coincidiría en que el robo no es el estilo de Poseidón, pero el dios del mar es demasiado orgulloso para intentar convencer a Zeus. Éste ha exigido que le devuelva el rayo hacia el solsticio de verano, que cae el veintiuno de junio, dentro de diez días. Por su parte, Poseidón quiere el mismo día una disculpa por haber sido llamado ladrón. Confío en que la diplomacia se imponga, que Hera, Deméter o Hestia hagan entrar en razón a los dos hermanos. Pero tu llegada ha inflamado los ánimos de Zeus. Ahora ningún dios va a echarse atrás. A menos que alguien intervenga y que el rayo original sea encontrado y devuelto a Zeus antes del solsticio, habrá guerra.**

-Tiene toda la razón.- comento Atenea.- Y eso que odio defender al señor Cola de Caballo.

-¿ No les falto ningún animal relacionado a mí con el que todavía no se hallan burlado de mí?.- se quejó Poseidón ante sus apodos.

**¿Y sabes cómo sería una guerra abierta, Percy?**

—**¿Mala?**

-Te quedas corto.- lo corrigió Hefesto.

—**Imagínate el mundo sumido en el caos. La naturaleza en guerra consigo misma. Los Olímpicos obligados a escoger entre Zeus y Poseidón. Destrucción, carnicería, millones de muertos. La civilización occidental convertida en un campo de batalla tan grande que las guerras troyanas parecerán de juguete.**

-Y eso que Troya no fue ninguna broma.- acató Casandra.

—**Mal asunto —dije.**

—**Y tú, Percy Jackson, serás el primero en sentir la ira de Zeus.**

**-**Siempre soy el primero, así que por favor formen fila para matarme.- comentó con enojo el hijo de Poseidón.

**Empezó a llover. **

-Supongo que eso es malo.-intervino Frank.

**Los jugadores de voleibol interrumpieron el partido y miraron al cielo en silencio expectante. Era yo quien había traído aquella tormenta a la colina Mestiza. Zeus estaba castigando todo el campamento por mi culpa. Sentí rabia.**

-Es injusto!.-dijo Frank enojado.- Y no solo por Percy, sino que para todos los otros.

—**Así que tengo que encontrar ese estúpido rayo —concluí— y devolvérselo a Zeus.**

**-**Sí están poderoso como se dice no creo que sea tan estúpido.- comento Jason (d)

—**¿Qué mejor ofrecimiento de paz —apostilló Quirón— que sea el propio hijo de Poseidón quien devuelva la propiedad de Zeus?**

—**Si Poseidón no lo tiene, ¿dónde está ese cacharro?**

Los dioses estallaron en carcajadas ante la gran ocurrencia del Percy de doce años.

-Cacharro! Definitivamente es hijo tuyo hermano.- río Hades.

-Ahora queda más que claro que yo no fui. ¿Por qué querría robar un cacharro?- se burló el dios de los mares de su hermano menor.

Mientras el resto de los dioses seguían burlándose de su preciado bebe, Zeus se debatía si resignarse y seguir con su promesa de no herir al chico, o si callar a sus compadres demostrando el poder su "cacharro" sobre el hijo de su hermano. Estaba más que claro que ese mote iba durar siglos.

—**Creo que lo sé. —La expresión de Quirón era sombría—. Parte de una profecía que escuché hace años… bueno, algunas frases ahora cobran sentido para mí. Pero antes de que pueda decir más, debes aceptar oficialmente la misión. Tienes que pedirle consejo al Oráculo.**

—**¿Por qué no puede decirme antes dónde está el rayo?**

—**Porque, si lo hiciera, tendrías demasiado miedo para aceptar el desafío.**

**Tragué saliva.**

-No suena nada bien eso.- dijo Katie.

—**Buen motivo.**

—**¿Aceptas, entonces?**

**Miré a Grover, que asintió animoso. Qué fácil era para él, ya que Zeus no tenía nada en su contra.**

-No fue tan fácil.

—**De acuerdo —contesté—. Mejor eso que me conviertan en delfín.**

**-**Pedro Johansson, te queda bien como te llaman tus amigos.-se interrumpió el señor D.- Se nota que no tienes un gramo de cerebro.

—**Pues ha llegado el momento de que consultes con el Oráculo —concluyó Quirón—. Ve arriba, Percy Jackson, al ático. Cuando bajes, si sigues cuerdo, continuaremos hablando.**

**-**Ese " Si sigues cuerdo" no suena alentador.- afirmo Casandra, quien se dispuso a escuchar atentamente como era el oráculo.

**Cuatro pisos más arriba, las escaleras terminaban debajo de una trampilla verde. Tiré de la cuerda. La portezuela se abrió, y de ella bajó una escalera traqueteando.**

**El cálido aire que llegaba de arriba olía a moho, madera podrida y algo más… un olor que recordaba de la clase de biología. Reptiles. Olor a serpientes.**

-Díganme que no tengo olor a reptil después de que me posee el espíritu de Delfos.-rogo Rachel.

**Contuve el aliento y subí.**

**El ático estaba lleno de trastos viejos de héroes griegos: armaduras cubiertas de telarañas; escudos antaño relucientes y ahora manchados de orín; baúles viejos de cuero con pegatinas en las que se leía: «ÍTACA», «isla de circe» y «PAÍS DE las AMAZONAS». Había una mesa larga atestada de tarros con cosas encurtidas: garras peludas troceadas, enormes ojos amarillos, distintas partes de monstruo. En la pared destacaba un trofeo polvoriento; parecía la cabeza gigante de una serpiente, pero tenía cuernos y una fila entera de dientes de tiburón. En la placa ponía: «cabeza n.° i de la hidra, woodstock, N.Y., 1969.»**

**Junto a la ventana, sentada en un taburete de madera de tres patas, estaba el objeto más asqueroso de todos: una momia. No de las que van envueltas con vendas, sino un cadáver de mujer encogido y arrugado como una pasa. Llevaba un vestido teñido con nudos, muchos collares de cuentas y una diadema por encima de una larga melena negra. La piel del rostro era delgada y coriácea, y los ojos eran rajas de cristal blanco, como si hubieran reemplazado los auténticos por piedras de mármol; llevaba muerta muchísimo tiempo.**

-Ughh repugnante.- murmuro Clarie.

-Prefiero consultar a Octavio y sus ositos destripado que a su viejo oráculo.- concordo Reyna con la opinión de la chica asiática.

Perséfone miro de reojo a su esposo, capas ya era hora de que empiece a sentir culpa por lo que le había hecho a esa pobre chica.

**Mirarla me produjo escalofríos. Y eso fue antes de que se retrepara en el taburete y abriera la boca. De dentro de la momia salió una niebla verde que se enroscó en el suelo con gruesos tentáculos, silbando como veinte mil serpientes juntas. **

-Todo un as de las matemáticas.- le dijo Clarisse a Percy.

**Tropecé intentando llegar a la trampilla, pero se cerró de golpe. Una voz se me coló por un oído y se me enroscó en el cerebro: «Soy el espíritu de Delfos, degollador de la gran Pitón. Acércate, buscador, y pregunta.»**

**-**¿Desde cuándo un sonido se enrosca en el cerebro?- preguntó Lucas.

-No lo sé, pero sería un buen poder.- le contestó Will.

**Yo quería decir: «No, gracias, me he equivocado de puerta, sólo estaba buscando el baño», pero me forcé a inspirar.**

**-**Siempre tan ocurrente.- Annabeth se dio un golpecito en la frente.

-Es que él es de mi club.- lo defendió Leo.

**La momia no estaba viva. Era algún tipo de receptáculo truculento para otra cosa, el poder que ahora me envolvía en forma de niebla verde. Sin embargo, su presencia no transmitía maldad como mi profesora de matemáticas demoníaca o el Minotauro. Era más bien como las tres Moiras que había visto hilando en aquel puesto de frutas: arcaica, poderosa y sin duda no humana, pero tampoco particularmente interesada en matarme.**

**-**Suena como que muchas cosas quieren matarte.- dijo Helena.

-La fila es larga, más de lo considerado saludable.-contesto Percy apenado.

**Reuní valor para preguntar:**

—**¿Cuál es mi destino?**

-Es algo complicado, dependiendo de que profecía y edad estamos hablando.- le respondió Grover.

**La niebla se espesó y se aglutinó justo frente a mí y alrededor de la mesa con los tarros de trozos de monstruos en vinagre. De repente aparecieron cuatro hombres sentados a la mesa, jugando a las cartas. Sus rostros se volvieron nítidos: eran Gabe el Apestoso y sus colegas. Apreté los puños, aunque sabía que aquella partida de póquer no podía ser real. Era una ilusión de niebla.**

**Gabe se volvió hacia mí y habló con la voz áspera del Oráculo: «Irás al oeste, donde te enfrentarás al dios que se ha rebelado.»**

**El tipo a su derecha levantó la vista y dijo con la misma voz: «Encontrarás lo robado y lo devolverás.»**

**-**Eso es música para mis oídos.- se alegro Zeus.

\- Pobre, el nene no duerme si su cacharro.- le hizo burla Hades.

**El de la izquierda subió la apuesta con dos fichas y después dijo: «Serás traicionado por quien se dice tu amigo.»**

**-**Y ahí es cuando se terminó tu poca buena suerte.- comento Nico.

**Por último, Eddie, el portero del edificio, pronunció la peor de todas: «Al final, no conseguirás salvar lo más importante.»**

**-**La suerte no está de tu parte.- dijo Will.

-Estos no son los Juegos del Hambre!.- lee recordó Chris.- Es el inicio de la guerra.

**Las figuras empezaron a disolverse. Me quedé alelado contemplando cómo la niebla se retiraba y, enroscándose como una enorme serpiente verde, se deslizaba por la boca de la momia.**

—**¡Espera! —grité—. ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué amigo? ¿Qué es lo que no podré salvar?**

-Lo último lo sabes muuuy bien.- acertó Lucas que había detectado la mentira de Percy en su conversación con Grover.

**La cola de la serpiente de niebla desapareció por la boca de la momia, que se reclinó de nuevo contra la pared y cerró la boca con fuerza, como si no la hubiera abierto en cien años. El desván quedó otra vez en silencio, abandonado, nada más que una habitación llena de recuerdos.**

**Me dio la sensación de que podría quedarme allí hasta que tuviera telarañas y aun así no averiguaría nada más.**

**-**Es que por el momento no tiene por qué dirigirse a ti.- le explico Apolo.

**Mi audiencia con el Oráculo había terminado.**

—**¿Y bien? —me preguntó Quirón.**

**Me derrumbé en la silla junto a la mesa de pinacle.**

—**Me ha dicho que recuperaré lo que ha sido robado.**

**Grover se adelantó en su silla, mascando nervioso los restos de una lata de Coca-Cola light.**

-¿Eso no es peligroso?.- pregunto Andy.

-No si eres un sátiro, sirena.- le demostró el Hedge comiéndose su lata que acababa de terminar.- Muy nutritiva.

—**¡Eso es genial!**

—**¿Qué ha dicho el Oráculo exactamente? —me presionó Quirón—. Es importante.**

**Aún me resonaba en los oídos el tintineo de la voz de reptil.**

—**Ha… ha dicho que me dirija al oeste para enfrentarme al dios que se ha rebelado. Recuperaré lo robado y lo devolveré intacto.**

—**Lo sabía —intervino Grover.**

**Quirón no parecía satisfecho.**

—**¿Algo más?**

**No quería contárselo. ¿Qué amigo me traicionaría? Tampoco tenía tantos. Y la última frase: fracasaría en lo más importante. ¿Qué clase de Oráculo me enviaría a una misión y me diría: «Ah, y por cierto, vas a fracasar»? ¿Cómo podía confesar aquello?**

—**No —respondí—. Eso es todo.**

**-**Percy me dio cuenta de tu mentira hasta yo.- dijo Orión- Y eso que no soy un descubrementiras.

-Supongo que poder de la casta de Tebas, ¿Verdad?.- supuso Will.- Es muy raro pero algunos de mis hermanos tienen ese poder.-agrego tras el asentimiento por parte de sus pares del otro mundo.

**Estudió mi rostro.**

—**Muy bien, Percy. Pero debes saber que las palabras del Oráculo tienen con frecuencia doble sentido. No les des demasiadas vueltas. La verdad no siempre aparece evidente hasta que suceden los acontecimientos.**

-Estúpidas profecías. Nunca nada claro.-se quejó Luke, comentario que fue bien resivido tanto por griegos como romanos.

**Tuve la impresión de que sabía que me aguardaba algo malo y que intentaba darme ánimos.**

**-**Siempre tan bueno.- lo elogio Hestia al viejo centauro.

—**Vale —dije, ansioso por cambiar de tema—. ¿Y adonde tengo que ir? ¿Quién es ese dios del oeste?**

—**Piensa, Percy. Si Zeus y Poseidón se debilitan mutuamente en una guerra, ¿quién sale ganando?**

—**Alguien que quiera hacerse con el poder —supuse.**

-JA no me digas.-se burló Atenea.-Brillante deducción.

—**Pues sí. Alguien que les guarda rencor, que lleva descontento con lo que le ha tocado desde que el mundo fue dividido hace eones, cuyo reino se volvería poderoso con la muerte de millones. Alguien que detesta a sus hermanos por haberle hecho jurar que no tendría más hijos, un juramento que ahora han roto ambos.**

-Supongo que tengo todos los boletos de esa lotería.- Hades se quejo.

**Pensé en mis sueños, la voz malvada que había hablado desde las entrañas de la tierra.**

-No, definitivamente no es Hades esa voz.- comento la diosa de la sabiduría con preocupación.

—**¿Hades?**

**Quirón asintió.**

—**El Señor de los Muertos es el candidato seguro.**

**A Grover se le cayó un pedazo de aluminio de la boca.**

Unos cuantos presentes rieron.

-No es gracioso si eres sátiro.-lo defendió Hedge.

—**Uau. ¿Q-qué?**

—**Una Furia fue tras Percy —le recordó Quirón—. Lo observó hasta estar segura de su identidad, y luego intentó matarlo. Las Furias sólo obedecen a un señor: Hades.**

—**Hades odia a los héroes —comentó Grover—. Y si ha descubierto que Percy es hijo de Poseidón…**

—**Un perro del infierno se metió en el bosque —prosiguió Quirón—. Sólo pueden ser invocados desde los Campos de Castigo, y tuvo que hacerlo alguien del campamento. Hades debe de tener un espía aquí. Debe de sospechar que Poseidón intentará usar a Percy para limpiar su nombre. A Hades le interesa ver a este joven muerto antes de que pueda acometer su misión.**

**-**A mi no me miren.- dijo Nico ante la miradas que estaba recibiendo.- En ese momento yo estaba encerrado en el casino Lotus.

—**Estupendo —murmuré—. Ahora quieren matarme dos de los dioses principales.**

**-**Bienvenido al club.- lo saludo Helena.

—**Pero una misión al… —Grover tragó saliva—. Quiero decir, ¿no podría estar el rayo robado en algún lugar como Maine? Maine es muy bonito en esta época del año.**

-Grover y Maine un solo corazón.-chillo Thalía.

—**Hades envió a una de sus criaturas para robar el rayo —insistió Quirón—. Lo ha escondido en el inframundo, sabiendo de sobra que Zeus culparía a Poseidón. No pretendo entender las razones del Señor de los Muertos, o por qué ha elegido este momento para desatar una guerra, pero hay algo que es seguro: Percy tiene que ir al inframundo, encontrar el rayo maestro y revelar la verdad.**

-No hay ninguna razón porque yo no fui! ¿Verdad hijo?.- le pregunto Hades a Nico.

-Sí! Nosotros no fuimos.- le respondió el aludido y el señor del inframundo suspiro aliviado.

**Sentí un extraño fuego en mi estómago. Fue lo más raro del mundo: porque no era miedo, sino ganas. **

**El deseo de venganza. Hades había intentado matarme ya tres veces, con la Furia, el Minotauro y el perro del infierno. La desaparición de mi madre en un destello de luz era culpa suya. Ahora intentaba atribuirnos a mi padre y a mí un robo que no habíamos cometido.**

**Estaba listo para devolvérsela. **

**-**Percy se enojo, ojo gente.-les advirtió Jason.

**Además, si mi madre estaba en el inframundo…**

**-**Y volvemos a la mentira.-suspiro Lucas.

**«Vamos, chico —dijo la pequeña parte de mi cerebro que aún conservaba un atisbo de cordura—. Eres un crío. Y Hades un dios.»**

**-**Sabió pensamiento.-afirmo Hades.- Vez que si tiene alguna que otra neurona en funcionamiento Atenea.

**Grover estaba temblando. Había empezado a comerse las cartas del pinacle como si fueran chips. El pobre tenía que cumplir una misión conmigo para conseguir su licencia de buscador, fuera eso lo que fuese, pero ¿cómo podía yo pedirle que me acompañara en esta misión, sobre todo cuando el Oráculo me había dicho que estaba destinada a fracasar? Era un suicidio.**

—**Mire, si sabemos que es Hades —le dije a Quirón—, ¿por qué no se lo decimos a los otros dioses y punto? Zeus o Poseidón podrían bajar al inframundo y aplastar unas cuantas cabezas.**

-No es tan fácil hijo, además el orgulloso de mi hermano no se va creer eso.-explico Poseidón.- Semejante lío por un cacharro.

—**Sospechar y saber no son la misma cosa —repuso él—. Además, aunque los demás dioses sospechen de Hades (y supongo que Poseidón no será la excepción), ellos no podrían recuperar el rayo. Los dioses no pueden cruzar los territorios de los demás salvo si son invitados. Ésa es otra antigua regla. Los héroes, en cambio, poseen ciertos privilegios. Pueden ir a donde quieran y desafiar a quien quieran, siempre y cuando sean lo bastante osados y fuertes para hacerlo. Ningún dios puede ser considerado responsable de las acciones de un héroe. ¿Por qué crees que los dioses operan siempre a través de humanos?**

—**Me está diciendo que estoy siendo utilizado.**

-Exacto.- murmuraron varios campistas.

—**Estoy diciendo que no es casualidad que Poseidón te haya reclamado ahora. Es una jugada arriesgada, pero el pobre se encuentra en una situación desesperada. Te necesita.**

**Mi padre me necesita.**

**Las emociones se arremolinaron en mi interior como pedacitos de cristal en un calidoscopio.**

-Siempre tan normal.-suspiro Annabeth.

**No sabía si sentir rencor o agradecimiento, si estar contento o enfadado. Poseidón me había ignorado durante doce años. Y ahora de repente me necesitaba.**

**Miré a Quirón.**

—**Usted sabía que era hijo de Poseidón desde el principio, ¿verdad?**

—**Tenía mis sospechas. Como he dicho… también yo he hablado con el Oráculo.**

**Intuí que me estaba ocultando buena parte de su profecía, pero decidí que ahora no podía preocuparme por eso. Después de todo, también yo me estaba guardando información.**

—**Bueno, a ver si lo he entendido —dije—. Se supone que debo bajar al inframundo para enfrentarme al Señor de los Muertos.**

—**Exacto —contestó Quirón.**

—**Y encontrar el arma más poderosa del universo.**

*****Cof cof cacharro cof Cof*- disimulo Apolo.

—**Exacto.**

—**Y regresar al Olimpo antes del solsticio de verano, en diez días.**

—**Exacto.**

-Es muy poco tiempo ese.- dijo Dakota.

**Miré a Grover, que se estaba tragando el as de corazones.**

Los presentes inmaduros rieron poniendo rojo al joven Señor de lo Salvaje.

—**¿He mencionado que Maine está muy bonito en esta época del año? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.**

-De seguro va a llamar a su hija Maine.- le susurró Nico a Percy.

—**No tienes que venir —le dije—. No puedo exigirte eso.**

—**Oh… —Arrastró las pezuñas—. No… es sólo que los sátiros y los lugares subterráneos… Bueno… —Inspiró con fuerza y se puso en pie mientras se sacudía pedacitos de cartas y aluminio de la camiseta —. Me has salvado la vida, Percy. Si… si dices en serio que quieres que vaya contigo, no voy a dejarte tirado.**

**Me sentí tan aliviado que tuve ganas de llorar, aunque no me parecía un gesto demasiado heroico. Grover era el único amigo que me había durado más de unos meses. No estaba seguro de hasta qué punto podría ayudarme un sátiro contra las fuerzas de los muertos, pero me sentí mejor sabiendo que estaría conmigo.**

—**Pues claro que sí, súper G.**

—**Me volví hacia Quirón—. ¿Y adonde vamos? El Oráculo sólo ha dicho hacia el oeste.**

—**La entrada al inframundo está siempre en el oeste. Se desplaza de época en época, como el Olimpo. Justo ahora, por supuesto, está en Estados Unidos.**

-¿Dónde?-pregunto Orión.

—**¿Dónde?**

**Quirón pareció sorprendido.**

—**Pensaba que sería evidente. La entrada al inframundo está en Los Angeles.**

**-**Puff sí que evidente.-murmuro el Heredero de las castas de Roma y Atenas.

—**Ah —dije—. Naturalmente. Así que nos subimos a un avión…**

**-**Annie, deberías vigilarlo.-se dirigio Piper a su amiga.- Tiene conductas suicidas.

—**¡No! —exclamó Grover—. Percy, ¿en qué estás pensando? ¿Has ido en avión alguna vez en tu vida?**

-Gracias Grover por mantener al tonto con vida.-le agradeció Reyna.

**Meneé la cabeza, avergonzado. Mamá nunca me había llevado a ningún sitio en avión. Siempre decía que no teníamos suficiente dinero. Además, sus padres habían muerto en un accidente aéreo.**

**-**No sé por qué me huele a que fue culpa del señor Cacharro.- murmuro Artemisa.

—**Percy, piensa —intervino Quirón—. Eres hijo del dios del mar, cuyo rival más enconado es Zeus, Señor del Cielo. Así pues, tu madre fue suficientemente sensata como para no confiarte a un avión. Estarías en los dominios de Zeus y jamás regresarías a tierra vivo.**

**Por encima de nuestras cabezas, refulgió un rayo. El trueno retumbó.**

—**Vale —dije, decidido a no mirar la tormenta—. Bueno, pues viajaré por tierra.**

-Medio tarde llego el mensaje.- se burlo Will-

—**Bien —prosiguió Quirón—. Puedes ir con dos compañeros. Grover es uno. La otra ya se ha ofrecido voluntaria, si aceptas su ayuda.**

—**Caramba —fingí sorpresa—. ¿Quién puede ser tan tonta como para ofrecerse voluntaria en una misión como ésta?**

**-**Justamente nos preguntamos eso, Annie.- dijo Thalía con una mirada pícara.

**El aire resplandeció tras Quirón.**

**Annabeth se volvió visible quitándose la gorra de los Yankees y la guardó en el bolsillo trasero.**

—**Llevo mucho tiempo esperando una misión, sesos de alga —espetó—. Atenea no es ninguna fan de Poseidón, pero si vas a salvar el mundo, soy la más indicada para evitar que metas la pata.**

-Seee justamente es por eso y nada mas.- comento con sarcasmo Connor.

-Claro hermano, no hay en juego ningún sentimiento.-lo siguió Travis.

—**Anda, si eso es lo que piensas —repliqué—, será porque tienes un plan, ¿no, chica lista?**

**Se puso como un tomate.**

**-**Awwwww! Ternurita.- chilló Afrodita, haciendo reír a unos cuantos.

—**¿Quieres mi ayuda o no?**

**-**Le tocaste le fibra sensible.- comento Clarisse.

**Vaya si la quería.**

-Ya desde tan joven.- se burló Jason haciéndole ojitos a su amigo.}

-No me refería en ese sentido.

-Si claro, y Cassie no siente nada por Orión.- comentó Héctor. Recibiendo un golpe por parte de la pequeña Delos y una mirada de no-toques-ese-tema-porque-esta-vez-no-te-revivo de Lucas.

**Necesitaba toda la ayuda que pudiera obtener.**

—**Un trío —dije—. Podría funcionar.**

-Ni lo pienses.- Katie le pego a Travis que estaba por hacer un comentario de muy mal gusto.

—**Excelente —añadió Quirón—. Esta tarde os llevaremos a la terminal de autobús de Manhattan. A partir de ahí estaréis solos.**

-Uff cuanto apoyo.-dijo Frank.

-Justo como el que tuvimos nosotros en nuestra misión.- le recordó Hazel.

**Refulgió un rayo. La lluvia inundaba los prados que en teoría jamás debían padecer climas violentos.**

**-**Más clara no podía ser la señal.-indicó Annabeth.

—**No hay tiempo que perder —dijo Quirón—. Deberíais empezar a hacer las maletas.**

-¿Con qué si ni tiene nada?-preguntó Leo divertido.

* * *

**Hoy vamos a ir por orden:**

**1) En primer lugar espero que hayan pasado unas muy buenas fiestas.**

**2) Leo me llamó desde el Olimpo y me envió una foto de la ruleta, así podría recrear una como la que ellos están usando en estos momentos. Por eso tras unas tres horas de arduo trabajo conseguí una recreación bastante aceptable y funcional para poder cumplir mas efectivamente mi tarea encomendada por las Parcas. Sí algún curioso gusta de husmear aquí les dejo un link para que la vean. **** art/Ruleta-Olimpica-582377180**

**Nos vemos en siguiente capitulo. XOXO**


	8. Chapter 8

Luke sabía porque las parcas lo habían enviado a escuchar esa narración. Ahora sí.

Las parcas habían hecho un 2x1, él y ese tal Octavio tenían la oportunidad de recapacitar y los demás podían conocerse mejor para enfrentar esa nueva amenaza.

Así es que al escuchar hablar sobre esas nuevas cabañas algo empezó a maquinarse en la mente de Luke. Algunas cosas debían ser revisadas, y debería volver a repensar lo que había desatado. Y deseo que Octavio también lo hiciera, porque los comentarios y miradas que recibía le decían que él había hecho algo parecido a él.

Mientras todo eso se desarrollaba en la cabeza de Luke, el chico ni se percató de que Hestia había retirado las mesas de picnic y nuevamente estaban todos sentados cómodamente en ese mar de almohadones en que se había transformado el Salón del Trono.

Dionisio comenzó a deglutir su tan esperado almuerzo y Afrodita decidió que ella sería la presentadora de la Ruleta Olímpica. Bocado tras bocado el Sr. D rogaba que no saliera el nuevamente hasta que al fin pudo comer en paz cuando la ruleta hizo su elección.

-Felicitaciones Hera! Eres la ganadora.- chilló la diosa del amor y se acercó para entregarle el libro. La cara de su majestad no tenía precio.

-Me parece que alguien hizo enojar a Némesis.-murmuro Artemisa quien esperaba que Hera no le escuchara pero su objetivo no fue cumplido.

-Esa diosucha de cuarta! JA! ¿Quién se cree que es para hacerme esto a mí?- grito enfurecida.- No, no y no. Escucho que en el futuro tiene una cabaña y se cree reina. Desgraciada, infeliz.

-¿Eso se considera queja?-le pregunto Hermes a Claire.

-Mmm no lo sé.- le respondió esta pensativa.- Annie reunión!.-chilló con ese tonito agudo especial de ella.

Ambas chicas "hacían" que discutían, pero en realidad Annabeth le estaba contando sobre Hera y lo bien merecido que se lo tenía. Tras el aparente debate, dieron su veredicto, intentando aparentar neutralidad.

-No es una queja en concreto sobre la decisión, así que no podemos sancionarla con capítulos por cada uno de los berrinches.- hablo en general Claire. La diosa se regodeaba de salir indemne. Pobre ilusa pensó Annabeth y ella pasó a hablar.

-Pero aun así, afecta el resultado de la ruleta. Ante lo cual la condenamos a leer un capítulo más y que sea el remplazo de alguien cuando se lo solicite.- Hera estaba tan enojada que su cara había pasado de regodeo máximo a un morado uva, y lanzó en chillido de frustración que sacudió hasta las bases del Olimpo.

-¿De qué se ríen?.- gritaba ahora la diosa, porque todo el mundo en la sala se reía a su costa.

\- De tú cola de pavo real.- consiguió articular entre risas Hefesto que se revolcaba en suelo.

Efectivamente cuando su Majestad Bovina chilló de frustración una cola de pavo real le salió. Se ve que ante el enojo no pudo controlar sus poderes, y todo apuntaba a ser una obra maestra de Némesis, ya que no conseguía hacerla desaparecer.

Algunos semidioses se juntaron en una ronda y rezaron juntos, "Oh Gran Nemesis, diosa de la justicia, la venganza, el equilibro y el balance estamos en deuda con vos por habernos dado tan hermoso regalo", provocando que los vástagos se troncharan de la risa, ya que fueron los únicos que escucharon su rezo, por suerte.

Se había armado tal revuelo en la sala que las parcas tuvieron que hacer una rápida aparición para calmar a todo el mundo y que reanudara la lectura. Lamentablemente (solo para Hera) no le pudieron quitar la cola de pavo, así que debería continuar así hasta que se vaya por si sola o cierta diosa decida que fue suficiente castigo.

**Capítulo 10: Estropeo un autobús en perfecto estado**

-¿Hay algo que sobreviva a tu paso?-pregunto Jason(d).

**No tardé mucho en recoger mis cosas. Decidí que el cuerno del Minotauro se quedase en la cabaña, lo que me dejaba sólo una muda y un cepillo de dientes que meter en la mochila que me había buscado Grover.**

**En la tienda del campamento me prestaron cien dólares y veinte dracmas de oro. **

**-**Y sigo esperando a que nos pague esa deuda.-se quejó Pollux.

-No sabía que tenía que devolverlo!-se defendió el acusado.

-Percy, acabas de decir "me prestaron".-le recordó Piper.- Es más que obvio que tienes que devolverlo.

**Estas monedas, del tamaño de galletas de aperitivo, representaban las imágenes de varios dioses griegos en una cara y el edificio del Empire State en la otra.**

-Eso me da una idea!-salto Hermes de su trono.- Podría vender dracmas de chocolate por correo.

-Nosotros te ayudamos papá!-se ofrecieron los Stoll, quienes pensaban introducir bromas en el nuevo producto alimenticio.

**Los antiguos dracmas que usaban los mortales eran de plata, nos dijo Quirón, pero los Olímpicos sólo utilizaban oro puro. **

**-**¿Y que otro cosa si no?- comento Zeus haciéndose el agrandado. Cosa que no extraño para nada a los vástagos.

**Quirón también dijo que las monedas podrían resultar de utilidad para transacciones no mortales, fueran lo que fuesen.**

-Me da miedo ese tipo que transacciones.-murmuro Andy.

-En ese momento no sabía que se refería los Mensajes Iris.-le explico Percy.

-¿Mensajes Iris?- Orión estaba intrigado.

-Como una videollamadas pero sin internet.-trato de comprendieran Leo.- Solo necesitas hacer un arcoíris, tiras la moneda y decís a quien estas buscando. Y listo! Videollamadas por medio de cortinas de agua cortesía de Iris.

-Eso me hubiera ahorrado unos cuantos celulares.-comento Helena clavando su mirada en los chicos Delos, especialmente Lucas y Héctor quienes ponían ojitos de nosotros-no-hicimos-nada.

**Nos dio a Annabeth y a mí una cantimplora de néctar a cada uno y una bolsa con cierre hermético llena de trocitos de ambrosía, para ser usada sólo en caso de emergencia, si estábamos gravemente heridos. Era comida de dioses, nos recordó Quirón. Nos sanaría prácticamente de cualquier herida, pero era letal para los mortales. Un consumo excesivo nos produciría fiebre. Una sobredosis nos consumiría, literalmente.**

**-**Otra razón por la cual NO vas probarla.- le dijo Andy a Héctor usando su magia de sirena. Al parecer uso bastante porque el Sr. D arrojo por los aires su vaso de néctar murmurando que él no quería hacer eso.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó la sirena.- A veces se me va la mano.

Piper la miraba asombrada, su poder se parecía al suyo.

-Hay no!-grito Leo.- Corran! Otra más que tiene embrujahabla.-y salió despavorido.

-Deja de hacer estupideces y sentate.-lo reto la hija de Afrodita poniéndole poder a su voz. Leo automáticamente cayo de culo sentado en el piso.- Así esta mejor.

-¿Eres sirena?-le pregunto Andy.

-No, pero algunos hijos de Afrodita tienen este poder.-le reveló.- Lo llamamos embrujahabla.

-No es justo!-se quejó Orión.-Soy descendiente de Afrodita y no lo tengo.

**Annabeth trajo su gorra mágica de los Yankees, que al parecer había sido regalo de su madre cuando cumplió doce años. Llevaba un libro de arquitectura clásica escrito en griego antiguo, para leer cuando se aburriera,**

-Como si fueras a aburrirte con estos.-comento Thalía señalando el dúo Grover-Percy.

**y un largo cuchillo de bronce, oculto en la manga de la camisa. Estaba convencido de que el cuchillo nos delataría en cuanto pasáramos por un detector de metales.**

**-**Se nota que no es mi hijo.-murmuro Hefesto.

**Por su parte, Grover llevaba sus pies falsos y pantalones holgados para pasar por humano. Iba tocado con una gorra verde tipo rasta, porque cuando llovía el pelo rizado se le aplastaba y dejaba ver la punta de los cuernecillos. **

-Aww que tierno.-chillo Claire.

**Su mochila naranja estaba llena de pedazos de metal y manzanas para picotear. En el bolsillo llevaba una flauta de junco que su padre cabra le había hecho, aunque sólo se sabía dos canciones: el Concierto para piano n. ° 12 de Mozart y So Yesterday de Hilary Duff, y ninguna de las dos suena demasiado bien con la flauta de Pan.**

-Estoy de acuerdo con el pequeño degenerado.-lo apoyo el entrenador.- Deberías usar un arma, como un bate de béisbol.

**Nos despedimos de los otros campistas, echamos un último vistazo a los campos de fresas, el océano y la Casa Grande, y subimos por la colina Mestiza hasta el alto pino que antaño fuera Thalia, la hija de Zeus.**

-¿Hace falta que lo recuerde cada 5 segundos?- bufo la hija de Zeus.

**Quirón nos esperaba sentado en su silla de ruedas. Junto a él estaba el tipo con pinta de surfero que había visto durante mi pasaje por la enfermería. Según Grover, el colega era el jefe de seguridad del campamento. Al parecer tenía ojos por todo el cuerpo, así que era imposible sorprenderlo. **

-Argos!- dijo Casandra al reconocerlo.- Muy listos al ponerlo en esa posición.

**No obstante, como hoy llevaba un uniforme de chófer, sólo le vi unos pocos en manos, rostro y cuello.**

—**Éste es Argos —me dijo Quirón—. Os llevará a la ciudad y… bueno, os echará un ojo.**

Algunos rieron ante el chiste.

**Oí pasos detrás de nosotros.**

**Luke subía corriendo por la colina con unas zapatillas de baloncesto en la mano.**

—**¡Eh! —jadeó—. Me alegro de pillaros aún. —Annabeth se sonrojó, como siempre que Luke estaba cerca**

-Hey!Mentiroso.-la hija de Atenea le propino un buen sopapo a su novio.

-No quiero sonar mal, pero soy un descubrementiras, así que se cuándo mienten y Percy no miente.- salió Lucas en defensa de Percy y dejando invalido el argumento de Annabeth de "No me conocías."

-Yo también fui testigo de eso.- les recordó Thalía.-Lo siento Annie es la verdad, y Luke, deja de hacerte el tonto, todos sabemos muy bien a que me refiero.

—**. Sólo quería desearos buena suerte — me dijo—. Y pensé que… a lo mejor te sirven.**

**Me tendió las zapatillas, que parecían bastante normales. Incluso olían bastante normal.**

-¿Osea mal?-pregunto Connor.

-¿O a lestrigón?-continuo Travis.

-Oh! Por Zeus!-Katie se hizo la que se desmayaba.- Tienen razón! ¿A que consideramos normal?

-Creo que lo normal es barro de ardilla muerta.-comento Ariadna.-¿Qué? Así huelen sus zapatillas.- se justificó al ver la cara de sus hermanos y su primo.

—**Maya! —dijo Luke.**

**De los talones de los botines surgieron alas de pájaro blancas. Di un respingo y las dejé caer. Las zapatillas revolotearon por el suelo hasta que las alas se plegaron y desaparecieron.**

**-**Yo quiero unas así!-dijo Frank.

-Y yo.- pidió Claire.- Así puedo volar con Lennie, ya que el señor Cuida Cuida no me deja.- le saco la lengua Jason(d)

-Ahora las venden en la tienda del campamento.-le revelo Chris.-Pero solo para hijos de Hermes.-y por lo bajo añadió.- Aunque a un precio razonable puedo conseguirles un par.

-TRATO.-chillo Claire emocionada.

—**¡Alucinante! —musitó Grover.**

**Luke sonrió.**

—**A mí me fueron muy útiles en mi misión. Me las regaló papá. Evidentemente, estos días no las utilizo demasiado… —Entristeció la expresión.**

**No sabía qué decir. Luke ya se había enrollado bastante viniendo a despedirse. Me preocupaba que me guardara rencor por haberme llevado tanta atención en los últimos días.**

**-**Eso no me molesto para nada.-confeso el hijo de Hermes.

**Pero allí estaba, entregándome un regalo mágico… Me sonrojé tanto como Annabeth.**

Y Percy recibió otro sopapo cortesía de su adorable novia.

—**Eh, tío —dije—. Gracias.**

—**Oye, Percy… —Luke parecía incómodo—. Hay muchas esperanzas puestas en ti. Así que… mata algunos monstruos por mí, ¿vale?**

**-**Y no solo cargo a los monstruos, sino que también a un dios y monumentos históricos.-suspiro Grover, dejando a varias personas intrigadas. Y a Atenea con lo de los monumentos.

**Nos dimos la mano. Luke le dio una palmadita a Grover entre los cuernos y un abrazo de despedida a Annabeth, que parecía a punto de desmayarse.**

Thalía, Nico y Will se tomaron la tarea de protagonizar una mini obra para inmortalizar exageradamente a su amiga.

**Cuando Luke se hubo marchado, le dije:**

—**Estás hiperventilando.**

—**De eso nada.**

Muchos inmaduros rieron al compás de los chillidos de cierta diosa del amor

—**Pero ¿no le dejaste capturar la bandera a él en lugar de ir tú?**

*Cof cof Guerra de Amantes cof Cof* disimulo Héctor buscándose una bofetada de cierta muy roja hija de Atenea.

—**Oh… Me pregunto por qué querré ir a ninguna parte contigo, Percy.**

**-**Mmm si que ahora quieres ir a todas partes con él.- dijo Nico haciéndole ojitos.

**Descendió por el otro lado de la colina con largas zancadas, hacia donde una furgoneta blanca esperaba junto a la carretera. Argos la siguió, haciendo tintinear las llaves del coche.**

**Recogí las zapatillas voladoras y de pronto tuve un mal presentimiento. Miré a Quirón.**

—**No me aconsejas usarlas, ¿verdad?**

**Negó con la cabeza.**

—**Luke tenía buena intención, Percy. Pero flotar en el aire… no es lo más sensato que puedes hacer.**

**-**A menos que seas suicida.-intervino Reyna.

**Meneé la cabeza, pero entonces se me ocurrió una idea.**

—**Eh, Grover, ¿las quieres tú?**

**Se le encendió la mirada.**

—**¿Yo?**

-Si quien más es el primer sátiro volador.- le dijo Annabeth.

-Debería anotar eso en mi currículo.-considero Grover.

**En poco tiempo atamos las zapatillas a sus pies falsos, y el primer niño cabra volador del mundo quedó listo para el lanzamiento.**

—**Maya! —gritó.**

**Despegó sin problemas, pero al poco se cayó de lado, desequilibrado por la mochila. Las zapatillas aladas seguían aleteando como pequeños potros salvajes.**

—**¡Práctica! —le gritó Quirón por detrás—. ¡Sólo necesitas práctica!**

Gran parte de la sala reia ante el primer vuelo del niño cabra volador.

-Deberíamos darle un par de clases.- se ofrecieron Lucas y Helena.

—**¡Aaaaah! —Grover siguió volando en zigzag colina abajo, casi a ras del suelo, como un cortador de césped poseso, en dirección a la furgoneta.**

Deméter reía sin para, pensando en lo buena idea que eso sonaba y lo tonta que parecía a la vez.

**Antes de seguirlo, Quirón me agarró del brazo.**

—**Debería haberte entrenado mejor, Percy —dijo—. Si hubiera tenido más tiempo… Hércules, Jasón… **

-¿Nos llamaron?- preguntaron ambos Jason con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

**todos recibieron más entrenamiento.**

**-**Eso ya lo sabemos.- dijo Jason.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres terminar lo que empezamos en Kansas?-lo desafió Percy. Tanto Annabeth como Piper se golpearon la frente.

-Me uno.- grito Jason(d).

-No creo que sea muy justo Jase.-le consejo Héctor.- No somos como ellos.

-Qué va! No voy a usar toda mi fuerza, además de que me sirve la sanación y convertirme en delfín en un desafío.- le recordó Jason(d) emocionado.-¿Alguien tiene una calabaza?

-Y eso para…-Katie no entendía para qué, pero aun así transformo una flor de su peinado en una bonita calabaza.

-Para Hécate, es la ofrenda para iniciar el desafío.- le explico el joven Delos mientras la iba a buscar la calabaza. Pero Frank se adelantó a todo el mundo convirtiéndose en un dragón y comiéndose la calabaza. Al volver a la normalidad hablo:

-NADA DE DESAFÍO, NI DUELOS. AHORA TODOS SIENTENCE Y SIGAMOS CON LA LECTURA.

Los tres chicos volvieron a sus lugares decepcionados y Katie seguía sorprendida de que un dragón se comió su obra de arte de entre sus manos.

—**No pasa nada. Sólo que ojalá… —Me detuve en seco, porque iba a sonar como un mocoso. Ojalá mi padre me hubiera dado un objeto mágico guay que me ayudara en la misión, algo tan bueno como las zapatillas voladoras de Luke o la gorra de invisibilidad de Annabeth.**

*Cof cof celoso cof Cof* intervino Will.

—**Pero ¿dónde tengo la cabeza? —exclamó Quirón—. No puedo dejar que te vayas sin esto.**

**Sacó algo del bolsillo del abrigo y me lo entregó. Era un bolígrafo desechable normal y corriente, de tinta negra y con tapa. Probablemente costaba treinta centavos.**

-Ojala costara eso! Sino todos la tendríamos y nos facilitaría las cosas.-gruño Clarisse.

—**Madre mía —dije—. Gracias.**

—**Es un regalo de tu padre. Lo he guardado durante años, sin saber que te estaba destinado. Pero ahora la profecía se ha manifestado claramente. Eres tú.**

**-**Que gran regalo.-dijo con sarcasmo Orión.

-Es más que eso.-le respondió Casandra.- Es la espada del Museo.

-Siempre tan lista gatita.- Orión se sentía orgulloso de su "gatita".

Ante el sobrenombre las cazadoras de Artemisa parecían querer matar a Orión, hasta que les explicaron que le decían así cariñosamente porque la chica era tan sigilosa como un gato.

**Recordé la excursión al Museo Metropolitano de Arte, cuando pulvericé a la señora Dodds. Quirón me había lanzado un boli que se convirtió en espada. ¿Sería aquél…?**

-Siii!-coreo la sala.

**Le quité la tapa, y el bolígrafo creció y se volvió más pesado en mi mano. Al instante siguiente sostenía una espada de bronce brillante y de doble filo, con empuñadura plana de cuero tachonado en oro. Era la primera arma equilibrada que empuñaba.**

-Vez esa era tu arma destinada.-comento Hefesto

—**La espada tiene una larga y trágica historia que no hace falta que repasemos —dijo Quirón—. Se llama Anaklusmos.**

—**Contracorriente —traduje, sorprendido de que el griego clásico me resultara tan sencillo.**

—**Úsala sólo para emergencias, y sólo contra monstruos. Ningún héroe debe hacer daño a los mortales a menos que sea absolutamente necesario, pero esta espada no los lastimará en ningún caso.**

-Deberíamos tener armas así.-murmuro Helena pensando en el desastre de Nantucket.

**Miré la afiladísima hoja.**

—**¿Qué quiere decir con que no lastimará a los mortales? ¿Cómo puede no hacerlo?**

—**La espada está hecha de bronce celestial. Forjado por los cíclopes, templado en el corazón del monte Etna y enfriado en las aguas del río Lete. Es letal para los monstruos y para cualquier criatura del inframundo, siempre y cuando no te maten primero, claro. Sin embargo, a los mortales los atraviesa como una ilusión; sencillamente, no son lo bastante importantes para que la espada los mate. ¡Ah!, y he de advertirte otra cosa: como semidiós, puedes perecer tanto bajo armas celestiales como normales. Eres doblemente vulnerable.**

—**Es bueno saberlo.**

-Ni que lo digas.-dijo Rachel.

—**Ahora tapa el boli.**

**Toqué la punta de la espada con la tapa del bolígrafo y Anaklusmos se encogió hasta convertirse de nuevo en bolígrafo. Me lo metí en el bolsillo, un poco nervioso porque en la escuela era famoso por perder bolis.**

**-**No sé por qué no me extraña eso.- comento Nico.

—**No puedes —dijo Quirón.**

—**¿Qué no puedo?**

—**Perderlo —dijo—. Está encantado. Siempre reaparecerá en tu bolsillo. Inténtalo.**

**Me mostré receloso, pero lancé el bolígrafo tan lejos como pude colina abajo y lo vi desaparecer entre la hierba.**

—**Puede que tarde unos instantes —dijo Quirón—. Ahora mira en tu bolsillo.**

**Y, en efecto, el boli estaba allí.**

-Excelente, brillante.- murmuro Héctor fascinado.

—**Vale, esto sí que mola —admití—, pero ¿qué pasa si un mortal me ve sacando la espada?**

**Quirón sonrió.**

-Buena pregunta.- dijo el centauro.

—**La niebla siempre ayuda, Percy.**

-¿La niebla?-pregunto Orión.

—**¿La niebla?**

—**Sí. Lee la Ilíada. Está llena de referencias a ese asunto. Cada vez que los elementos monstruosos o divinos se funden con el mundo mortal, generan niebla, y ésta oscurece la visión de los humanos. **

**-**Me se la Ilíada de memoria y nunca vi nada de eso.- afirmo la pequeña Delos.

**Tú, siendo mestizo, verás las cosas como son, pero los humanos lo interpretarán de otra manera. Es increíble hasta dónde pueden llegar los humanos con tal que las cosas encajen en su versión de la realidad.**

**-**Eso hubiera sido de gran ayuda para limpiar los desastres que causaron la batalla y el Kraken en la isla.- suspiro Helena.

-¿El Kraken?- pregunto Poseidón sin creérselo.

Lo vástagos asintieron recordando al asqueroso calamar gigante.

-Por Júpiter.-dijo Reyna pálida.

**Me metí Anaklusmos otra vez en el bolsillo.**

**Por primera vez sentí que la misión era real. Estaba abandonando la colina Mestiza. Me dirigía al oeste sin supervisión adulta, sin un plan de emergencia alternativo, ni siquiera un teléfono móvil (Quirón nos había contado que los monstruos podían rastrear los móviles; llevar uno sería peor que lanzar una bengala). Yo no tenía otra arma más poderosa que una espada para luchar contra monstruos y llegar al Mundo de los Muertos.**

-Con la espada te basta Prissy, ya nos sacas toda la diversión así como estas.- intervino Clarisse.

-¿Eso es un cumplido Clarisse?-le respondió Percy con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

—**Quirón, cuando dices que los dioses son inmortales… Me refiero a que… hubo un tiempo antes de ellos, ¿no? —pregunté.**

—**Hubo cuatro edades antes de ellos. La Era de los Titanes fue la Cuarta Edad, a veces llamada Edad de Oro, nombre que desde luego no le hace justicia. Esta, la era de la civilización occidental y el mandato de Zeus, es la Quinta.**

—**¿Y cómo era… antes de los dioses?**

**Quirón apretó los labios.**

—**Ni siquiera yo soy tan viejo como para acordarme de eso, niño, pero sé que fue una época de oscuridad y barbarie para los mortales. Cronos, el señor de los titanes, llamó a su reinado la Edad de Oro porque los hombres vivían inocentes y libres de todo conocimiento. Pero eso no era más que propaganda. Al rey de los titanes poco le importaban los de tu especie, salvo como entremeses o como fuente de entretenimiento barato. Hasta los primeros tiempos del reinado de Zeus, cuando Prometeo, el titán bueno, entregó el fuego a la humanidad, tu especie no empezó a progresar, y Prometeo fue considerado un pensador radical incluso entonces. Zeus lo castigó severamente, como recordarás. Por supuesto, al final los humanos empezaron a caer simpáticos a los dioses, y así nació la civilización occidental.**

-Aprendiendo mitología con Quirón.- dijo Leo.

—**Pero ahora los dioses no pueden morir, ¿no? Quiero decir, mientras la civilización occidental siga viva, ellos seguirán también. Así que… aunque yo fracase, nada podría ir tan mal como para que se desmadre todo, ¿no?**

-Gran pregunta tengo que reconocer Perseo.-lo elogio Atenea, pero aun así al hijo de Poseidón le pareció que la diosa escupió su nombre.

**Quirón me sonrió con melancolía.**

—**Nadie sabe cuánto tiempo durará la Edad del Oeste, Percy. Los dioses son inmortales, sí. Pero también lo eran los titanes. Y siguen existiendo, encerrados en sus distintas prisiones, obligados a soportar dolor y castigos interminables, reducido su poder, pero aún vivitos y coleando. Que las Parcas impidan que los dioses sufran jamás una condena tal, o que nosotros regresemos a la oscuridad y el caos del pasado. Lo único que podemos hacer, niño, es seguir nuestro destino.**

**-**Siempre el maldito destino.- dijeron tanto los vástagos como los mestizos, y al darse la cuenta de la coincidencia se sonrieron entre todos. Hestia los miro orgullosa pensando que ya estaban formando vínculos entre ellos.

—**Nuestro destino… suponiendo que sepamos cuál es.**

**-**Por suerte nosotros lo tenemos a nuestro Escudo antí-destinos y profecías.- dijo Casandra alegremente señalando a Orión.- Nos da unos cuantos momentos de libertad.

Los cual dejo integrada tanto a Rachel como Apolo eso del "Escudo anti-destinos y profecías".

—**Relájate y mantén la cabeza despejada. Y recuerda: puede que estés a punto de evitar la mayor guerra en la historia de la humanidad.**

**-**Sin presión.- lo apoyo Will con evidente sarcasmo.

—**Relájate —repetí—. Estoy muy relajado.**

**Cuando llegué al pie de la colina, volví la vista atrás. Bajo el pino que había sido Thalia, hija de Zeus, **

**-**Papa por favor o Tío P, alguien puede convertirlo en un pino.- rezó Thalía.

**Quirón se erguía en toda su altura de hombre caballo y nos despidió levantando el arco. La típica despedida de campamento del típico centauro.**

-Típico, muy típico.-comento Dakota.

**Argo nos condujo a la parte oeste de Long Island. Me pareció raro volver a una autopista, con Annabeth y Grover sentados a mi lado como si fuéramos compañeros de coche habituales. Tras dos semanas en la colina Mestiza, el mundo real parecía pura fantasía. Descubrí que me quedaba embobado mirando cada McDonald's, a cada chaval en la parte trasera del coche de sus padres, cada valla publicitaria y cada centro comercial.**

-¿McDonald's sigue existiendo en el futuro?-chilló emocionado Ares pensando que desde 1955 disfrutaba sus cajitas felices.

-Emmm sí.- respondió medio intimidado Travis.

-Genial!- el dios de la guerra estaba en plan: XD _**(no tenía otra forma de expresar la cara de Ares)**_

—**De momento bien —le dije a Annabeth—. Quince kilómetros y ni un solo monstruo.**

**-**Nooooo.-estallo en gritos la sala.

**Me lanzó una mirada de irritación. Luego dijo:**

—**Da mala suerte hablar de esa manera, sesos de alga.**

**-**Por algo gritamos No chico.- Hermes se dirigió a Percy.

—**Recuérdamelo de nuevo, ¿vale? ¿Por qué me odias tanto?**

—**No te odio.**

**-**Claro que no te odía.- dijo Thalía.

—**Pues casi me engañas.**

-Lo amas.- completo Apolo lo que estaba diciendo Thalía.

**Dobló su gorra de invisibilidad.**

—**Mira… es sólo que se supone que no tenemos que llevarnos bien. Nuestros padres son rivales.**

—**¿Por qué?**

**-**Qué raro un mocoso de Culo de Caballo diciendo eso.-refunfuño Atenea.

—**¿Cuántas razones quieres? —Suspiró—. Una vez mi madre sorprendió a Poseidón con su novia en el templo de Atenea, algo sumamente irrespetuoso. En otra ocasión, Atenea y Poseidón compitieron por ser el patrón de la ciudad de Atenas. Tu padre hizo brotar un estúpido manantial de agua salada como regalo. Mi madre creó el olivo. La gente vio que su regalo era mejor y llamaron a la ciudad con su nombre.**

—**Deben de gustarles mucho las olivas.**

—**Eh, pasa de mí.**

—**Hombre, si hubiera inventado la pizza… eso podría entenderlo.**

**-**Completamente de acuerdo.-lo apoyaron Leo, Lucas, Hermes y Apolo.

—**¡Te he dicho que pases de mí!**

**-**Jamás lo va hacer.- le dijo Nico a Annabeth con una mirada pícara.

**Argo sonrió en el asiento delantero. No dijo nada, pero me guiñó el ojo azul que tenía en la nuca.**

**-**Me parece que ya lo había visto venir a esta parejita.- afirmo Piper.

**El tráfico de Queens empezó a ralentizarnos. Cuando llegamos a Manhattan, el sol se estaba poniendo y había empezado a llover.**

**Argos nos dejó en la estación de autobuses Greyhound del Upper East Side, no muy lejos del apartamento de Gabe y mi madre. Pegado a un buzón, había un cartel empapado con mi foto: «¿Ha visto a este chico?»**

**Lo arranqué antes de que Annabeth y Grover se dieran cuenta.**

**-**Hubiera hecho lo mismo.-inquirió Hazel.

**Argos descargó nuestro equipaje, se aseguró de que teníamos nuestros billetes de autobús y luego se marchó, abriendo el ojo del dorso de la mano para echarnos un último vistazo mientras salía del aparcamiento.**

**Pensé en lo cerca que estaba de mi antiguo apartamento. En un día normal, mi madre ya habría vuelto a casa de la tienda de golosinas. Probablemente Gabe el Apestoso estaría allí en aquel momento, jugando al póquer y sin echarla siquiera de menos.**

**-**Muy bien dicho, en un día normal.-comento Rachel.

**Grover se cargó al hombro su mochila. Miró hacia donde yo estaba mirando.**

—**¿Quieres saber por qué se casó con él, Percy?**

**-**Ohh POR DIOS! Los sátiros son psíquicos.- grito Claire.

—**¿Me estabas leyendo la mente o qué? —repuse, mirándolo fijamente.**

—**Sólo tus emociones.—Se encogió de hombros—. Supongo que se me ha olvidado decirte que los sátiros tenemos esa facultad. Estabas pensando en tu madre y tu padrastro, ¿verdad?**

**-**Entonces Orión y Helena tienen sangre de sátiro.-río Jason(d) ante la capacidad de los miembros de la casta de Roma de leer los corazones de las personas. Ante lo cual el joven curandero recibió una pequeña descarga eléctrica (fatal para mortales, leve para vástagos) de parte de Helena.

**Asentí, preguntándome qué más se habría olvidado Grover de contarme.**

—**Tu madre se casó con Gabe por ti. Lo llamas «apestoso», pero te quedas corto. Ese tipo tiene un aura… ¡Puaj! Lo huelo desde aquí. Huelo restos de él en ti, y ni siquiera has estado cerca desde hace una semana.**

**-**Asqueroso, repugnante, repulsivo.-murmuraba Afrodita.

-Qué mujer más lista!-elogio Atenea a Sally que ya se imagina su propósito.

—**Gracias —respondí—. ¿Dónde está la ducha más cercana?**

La sala río ante la ocurrencia de Percy.

-¿La ducha más cercana? Bueno, si salís de la Sala del Trono, doblas por el pasillo a la izquierda, donde está la ninfa Azura no, si la puerta de al lado.-le indico Apolo entre risas.

-No hace falta que le expliques papa.-le siguió el juego Will.- Él es mitad tubería, sabe perfectamente donde está.

-Lo de mitad tubería me va quedar por el resto de la vida ¿Verdad?-le susurró Percy a su novia, quien asintió y le beso buscando que sienta mejor, cosa difícil cuando no podía evitar las carcajadas.

—**Tendrías que estar agradecido, Percy. Tu padrastro huele tan asquerosamente a humano que es capaz de enmascarar la presencia de cualquier semidiós. Lo supe en cuanto olfateé el interior de su Cámaro: Gabe lleva ocultando tu esencia durante años. Si no hubieses vivido con él todos los veranos, probablemente los monstruos te habrían encontrado hace mucho tiempo. Tu madre se quedó con él para protegerte. Era una señora muy lista. Debía de quererte mucho para aguantar a ese tipo… por si te sirve de consuelo.**

-Puff gran consuelo.-comento Piper.

**No me servía de ningún consuelo, pero me abstuve de expresarlo. «Volveré a verla —pensé—. No se ha ido.»**

**Me pregunté si Grover seguiría leyendo mis emociones, mezcladas como estaban. Me alegraba de que él y Annabeth estuvieran conmigo, pero me sentía culpable por no haber sido sincero con ellos. No les había contado el motivo por el que había aceptado aquella loca misión.**

**La verdad era que me daba igual recuperar el rayo de Zeus, salvar el mundo o siquiera ayudar a mi padre a salir del lío. **

La cara del Señor de los Cielos no tenía precio.

**Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más rencor le guardaba a Poseidón por no haberme visitado nunca, ni haber ayudado a mi madre, ni siquiera habernos enviado un miserable cheque para la pensión. Sólo me reclamaba porque necesitaba que le hicieran un trabajito.**

-Ojala fuera tan fácil hijo, aunque veo que luego lo vas a entender.

**Lo único que me importaba era mamá. Hades se la había llevado injustamente, y Hades iba a devolvérmela.**

**-Nada como el amor de una madre.- aseguro Lucas, pensando en su madre Noel y todo lo que tenía que soportar a diario viviendo en una casa con 7 vástagos.**

**«Serás traicionado por quien se dice tu amigo —susurró el Oráculo en mi mente—. Al final, no conseguirás salvar lo más importante.»**

**«Cierra la boca», le ordené.**

**-**Sabia acción.-lo felicito Quirón.

**La lluvia no cesaba.**

**La espera nos impacientaba y decidimos jugar a darle toquecitos a una manzana de Grover. Annabeth era increíble. Hacía botar la manzana en su rodilla, codo, hombro, lo que fuera. Yo tampoco era muy malo.**

**El juego terminó cuando le lancé la manzana a Grover demasiado cerca de su boca. En un megamordisco de cabra engulló nuestra pelota. Grover se ruborizó e intentó disculparse, pero Annabeth y yo estábamos muriéndonos de risa.**

La sala tembló ante las risas, y muchos inmaduros que conseguían calmarse murmuraban megamordisco de cabra y volvían a estallar en carcajadas. Hasta el mismo Grover se rió.

**Por fin llegó el autobús. Cuando nos pusimos en fila para embarcar, Grover empezó a mirar alrededor, olisqueando el aire como si oliera su plato favorito de la cafetería: enchiladas.**

—**¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté.**

**-**Algo malo.-supuso Hazel.

—**No lo sé. A lo mejor no es nada.**

**Pero se notaba que sí era algo. Empecé a mirar yo también por encima del hombro.**

**Me sentí aliviado cuando por fin subimos y encontramos asientos juntos al final del autobús. Guardamos nuestras mochilas en el portaequipajes. Annabeth no paraba de sacudir con nerviosismo su gorra de los Yankees contra el muslo.**

-Nervios ¿Dónde?-dijo Leo en tono burlón.

**Cuando subieron los últimos pasajeros, Annabeth me apretó la rodilla.**

—**Percy.**

**Una anciana acababa de subir. Llevaba un vestido de terciopelo arrugado, guantes de encaje y un gorro naranja de punto; también llevaba un gran bolso estampado. Cuando levantó la cabeza, sus ojos negros emitieron un destello, y mi pulso estuvo a punto de pararse.**

**-**Hay mama Rea se ve espantosa.- dijo horrorizado Hades quien ya la había reconocido.

**Era la señora Dodds. Más vieja y arrugada, pero sin duda la misma cara perversa.**

-No de nuevo.- murmuro Hazel.

-JA! Ya tengo conque burlarme de Alecto, ese disfraz es horrible.- se regodeo Nico.- ¿Qué?- pregunto el muchacho extrañado ante la cara de eres-un-suicida-al-estilo-Percy que le lanzo su novio.

**Me agaché en el asiento.**

**Detrás de ella venían otras dos viejas: una con gorro verde y la otra con gorro morado. Por lo demás, tenían exactamente el mismo aspecto que la señora Dodds: las mismas manos nudosas, el mismo bolso estampado, el mismo vestido arrugado. Un trío de abuelas diabólicas.**

-Prefiero nuestras tres pequeñas niñas.-le comento Orión a Helena.

**Se sentaron en la primera fila, justo detrás del conductor. Las dos del asiento del pasillo miraron hacia atrás con un gesto disimulado pero de mensaje muy claro: de aquí no sale nadie.**

**El autobús arrancó y nos encaminamos por las calles de Manhattan, relucientes a causa de la lluvia.**

—**No ha pasado muerta mucho tiempo —dije intentando evitar el temblor en mi voz—. Creía que habías dicho que podían ser expulsadas durante una vida entera.**

—**Dije que si tenías suerte —repuso Annabeth—. Evidentemente, no la tienes.**

-El en que Percy tenga suerte con los monstruos Clarisse va ser coronada Miss Universo.- se burló Leo.

-VAS A MORIR ELFO.-y ese fue el grito de guerra de la hija de Ares antes de abaláncese sobre el hijo de Hefestos.

Gracias a la rápida intervención de Héctor y Chris, Leo consiguió salir ileso….aunque no lo va a hacer del próximo captura la bandera.

—**Las tres —sollozó Grover—. Di immortales!**

—**No pasa nada —dijo Annabeth, esforzándose por mantener la calma—. Las Furias. Los tres peores monstruos del inframundo. Ningún problema. Escaparemos por las ventanillas.**

-Y con ustedes la esposa de Sr. Optimismo, la Sra. Optimismo.-bromeo Nico.-No hay de que Leo, ya sabemos que no te ibas a arriesgar a decirlo.

—**No se abren —musitó Grover.**

—**¿Hay puerta de emergencia?**

**No la había. **

**-**¿Qué clase de colectivo es ese? No tienen ni las medidas básicas de seguridad, que vergüenza.-protesto Hefesto.

**Y aunque la hubiera, no habría sido de ayuda. Para entonces, estábamos en la Novena Avenida, de camino al puente Lincoln.**

—**No nos atacarán con testigos —dije—. ¿Verdad?**

—**Los mortales no tienen buena vista —me recordó Annabeth—. Sus cerebros sólo pueden procesar lo que ven a través de la niebla.**

—**Verán a tres viejas matándonos, ¿no?**

**-**Con tu suerte…no lo creo.- le respondió Andy.

**Pensó en ello.**

—**Es difícil saberlo. Pero no podemos contar con los mortales para que nos ayuden. ¿Y una salida de emergencia en el techo…?**

**Llegamos al túnel Lincoln, y el autobús se quedó a oscuras salvo por las bombillitas del pasillo. Sin el repiqueteo de la lluvia contra el techo, el silencio era espeluznante.**

**-**El silencio siempre es espeluznante.- canto Apolo.

**La señora Dodds se levantó. Como si lo hubiera ensayado, anunció en voz alta:**

—**Tengo que ir al aseo.**

—**Y yo —añadió la segunda furia.**

—**Y yo —repitió la tercera.**

**-**Genial! Las tres viejas juntas en el mismo baño, de solo pensarlo me dan escalofríos ¿No es así hermano?.- le pregunto Connor a Travis.

**Y las tres echaron a andar por el pasillo.**

—**Percy, ponte mi gorra —me urgió Annabeth.**

—**¿Para qué?**

—**Te buscan a ti. Vuélvete invisible y déjalas pasar. Luego intenta llegar a la parte de delante y escapar.**

-Pero su olor…- Hazel dejo la protesta sin completar.

—**Pero vosotros…**

—**Hay bastantes probabilidades de que no reparen en nosotros. Eres hijo de uno de los Tres Grandes, ¿recuerdas? Puede que tu olor sea abrumador.**

-Es, es.- murmuro Hedge.

—**No puedo dejaros.**

—**No te preocupes por nosotros —insistió Grover—. ¡Ve!**

-Tienen razón.- los apoyo Héctor.

-Yo lo escucharía, Héctor están buen estratega como el Héctor de Troya.- acato Lucas.

**Me temblaban las manos. Me sentí como un cobarde, pero agarré la gorra de los Yankees y me la puse.**

**Cuando miré hacia abajo, mi cuerpo ya no estaba. Empecé a avanzar poco a poco por el pasillo. Conseguí adelantar diez filas y me escondí en un asiento vacío justo cuando pasaban las Furias.**

**La señora Dodds se detuvo, olisqueó y se quedó mirándome fijamente. El corazón me latía desbocado. Al parecer no vio nada, pues las tres siguieron avanzando.**

-La debe haber desorientado lo abrumador de tu olor.-supuso el Señor de los Muertos.

**Por los pelos, pensé, y continué hasta la parte delantera del autobús. Ya casi salíamos del túnel Lincoln. Estaba a punto de apretar el botón de parada de emergencia cuando oí unos aullidos espeluznantes en la última fila.**

-NOOO.-chillaron Luke y Thalía preocupados por sus amigos.

**Las ancianas ya no eran ancianas. Sus rostros seguían siendo los mismos —supongo que no podían volverse más feas**

-JAJAJ cierto.- dijo Nico que se reía a pesar de Will lo regañaba con que no era el momento de eso.

—**, pero a partir del cuello habían encogido hasta transformarse en cuerpos de arpía marrones y coriáceos, con alas de murciélago y manos y pies como garras de gárgola. Los bolsos se habían convertido en fieros látigos.**

**-**Definitivamente me quedo con nuestras furias.- asintió Lucas nervioso.

**Las Furias rodeaban a Grover y Annabeth, esgrimiendo sus látigos.**

—**¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde? —silbaban entre dientes.**

-Está en el infierno, justo donde ustedes van a irse.- maldijo Annabeth.

-Annie, si estas tratando de insultarlas eso no lo es para ella.-le recordó Piper.- Viven en el Inframundo.

-OH cierto!-dijo la hija de Atenea apenada.- Entonces…entonces que se vaya a una tienda de Victoria's Secret.- pensó en todo lo opuesto a las furias.

**Los demás pasajeros gritaban y se escondían bajo sus asientos. Bueno, por lo menos veían algo.**

-Algo es algo.- aseguro Reyna.

—**¡No está aquí! —gritó Annabeth—. ¡Se ha ido!**

**Las Furias levantaron los látigos.**

**Annabeth sacó el cuchillo de bronce. Grover agarró una lata de su mochila y se dispuso a lanzarla.**

Algunos rieron nerviosamente ante la falta de armas letales del sátiro. Otros como Hedge le recomendaban armas más mortíferas y aptas para la destripación.

**Entonces hice algo tan impulsivo y peligroso que deberían haberme nombrado para Niño THDA del Año.**

-Va ser difícil que superes a Leo.- dijo Jason orgulloso de la tremenda cualidad de su amigo.

**El conductor del autobús estaba distraído, intentando ver qué pasaba por el retrovisor. Aún invisible, le arrebaté el volante y lo giré abruptamente hacia la izquierda. Todo el mundo aulló al ser lanzado hacia la derecha, y yo oí lo que esperaba fuera el sonido de tres Furias aplastándose contra las ventanas.**

La mayoría de la sala se moría de la risa debido ante el comportamiento del hijo de Poseidón.

-Muerteee!- gritaba Hedge blandiendo su bate, que nadie sabe de dónde saco.

—**¡Eh, eh! ¿Qué dem…? —gritó el conductor—. ¡Uaaaah!**

-No un demonio, solo un Percy.- comento Reyna tratando de no reír ante como Hera grito el "Uaaah" del conductor.

**Forcejeamos por el volante y el autobús rozó la pared del túnel, chirriando, rechinando y lanzando chispas alrededor. Salimos del túnel Lincoln a toda velocidad y volvimos a la tormenta, hombres y monstruos dando tumbos dentro del autobús, mientras los coches eran apartados o derribados como si fueran bolos.**

**De algún modo, el conductor encontró una salida. Dejamos la autopista a todo trapo, cruzamos media docena de semáforos y acabamos, aún a velocidad de vértigo, en una de esas carreteras rurales de Nueva Jersey en las que es imposible creer que haya tanta nada justo al otro lado de Nueva York. Había un bosque a la izquierda y el río Hudson a la derecha, hacia donde el conductor parecía dirigirse.**

**-**Alguien me repite como es que Percy consiguió su carnet de conducir.-pidió Lucas.

-Eso no es lo peor.-le contesto Will dejando al vástago asombrado.- Sino que aprendió a conducir con el Caro del Sol.

-Pero si el Prius de Paul sobrevivió a él.- trato de defenderlo Rachel.

-Porque antes papá le dio unas cuantas lecciones, que terminaron con temperaturas de 30 Cº en Vancouver en pleno invierno.-recalco el hijo de Apolo.

-Entonces fuiste vos!-lo acuso Frank recordando ese día.

**Otra gran idea: tiré del freno de mano.**

-Gran idea.-acordó Leo.

**El autobús aulló, derrapó ciento ochenta grados sobre el asfalto mojado y se estrelló contra los árboles. Se encendieron las luces de emergencia. La puerta se abrió de par en par. El conductor fue el primero en salir, y los pasajeros lo siguieron gritando como enloquecidos. Yo me metí en el asiento del conductor y los dejé pasar.**

**-**Tenía que ser Percy.- suspiro Reyna.

-Se-se cargó un autobús y sin usar ningún po-po-poder.- tartamudeaba Héctor sorprendido.

**Las Furias recuperaron el equilibrio. Revolvieron sus látigos contra Annabeth, mientras ésta amenazaba con su cuchillo y les ordenaba que retrocedieran en griego clásico. Grover les lanzaba trozos de lata.**

**-**Supongo que usabas el filo del metal para degollarlas ¿Verdad?-se dirigió el entrenador Hedge a Grover.

-No, solo las arrojaba.

\- QUE CLASE DE SATIRO ERES! PERO QUE ROMPAS EL CRANEO.-gritaba el entrenador esperando la masacrare como siempre.

**Observé la puerta abierta. Era libre de marcharme, pero no podía dejar a mis amigos. Me quité la gorra de invisibilidad.**

-Eso es! Al diablo con todo, sálvalos.-lo apoyo Helena, ya que ella había hecho algo parecido por Claire durante la batalla en la playa de su querida isla.

—**¡Eh!**

**Las Furias se volvieron, me mostraron sus colmillos amarillos y de repente la salida me pareció una idea fenomenal. La señora Dodds se abalanzó hacia mí por el pasillo, como hacía en clase justo antes de entregarme un muy deficiente en el examen de matemáticas. **

-Qué tierna.-murmuro Frank.

**Cada vez que su látigo restallaba, llamas rojas recorrían la tralla. Sus dos horrendas hermanas se precipitaron saltando por encima de los asientos como enormes y asquerosos lagartos.**

—**Perseus Jackson —dijo la señora Dodds con tono de ultratumba—, has ofendido a los dioses. Vas a morir.**

—**Me gustaba más como profesora de matemáticas —le dije.**

-MUEERTEEEEEEEE.-chillo Hedge sobre las risas nerviosas.

**Gruñó.**

**Annabeth y Grover se movían tras las Furias con cautela, buscando una salida.**

**Saqué el bolígrafo de mi bolsillo y lo destapé. Anaklusmos se alargó hasta convertirse en una brillante espada de doble filo.**

**Las Furias vacilaron.**

**La señora Dodds ya tenía el dudoso placer de conocer la hoja de Anaklusmos. Evidentemente, no le gustó nada volver a verla.**

—**Sométete ahora —silbó entre dientes— y no sufrirás tormento eterno.**

—**Buen intento —contesté.**

—**¡Percy, cuidado! —me advirtió Annabeth.**

**La señora Dodds enroscó su látigo en mi espada mientras las otras dos Furias se me echaban encima.**

-UHHH.-exclamo la sala.

**Sentí la mano como atrapada en plomo fundido, pero conseguí no soltar a Anaklusmos.**

-AHHH.-coreaban ahora.

**Golpeé a la Furia de la izquierda con la empuñadura y la envié de espaldas contra un asiento. Me volví y le asesté un tajo a la de la derecha. En cuanto la hoja tocó su cuello, gritó y explotó en una nube de polvo. Annabeth aplicó a la señora Dodds una llave de lucha libre y tiró de ella hacia atrás, mientras Grover le arrebataba el látigo.**

-¿Pensé que solo le aplicabas llaves de judo a tu novio?-le pregunto Reyna divertida a Annabeth.

-Solo una psicópata le haría eso a Alecto.- dijo Orión con los ojos como platos.- Si que tiene agallas.

—**¡Ay! —gritó él—. ¡Ay! ¡Quema! ¡Quema!**

**La Furia a la que le había dado con la empuñadura en el hocico volvió a atacarme, con las garras preparadas, pero le asesté un mandoble y se abrió como una piñata.**

**-**Genial! Hola pesadillas con piñatas.-refunfuño Travis.

**La señora Dodds intentaba quitarse a Annabeth de encima. Daba patadas, arañaba, silbaba y mordía, pero Annabeth aguantó mientras Grover le ataba las piernas con su propio látigo. Al final ambos consiguieron tumbarla en el pasillo. Intentó levantarse, pero no tenía espacio para batir sus alas de murciélago, así que volvió a caerse.**

La sala entera aplaudía y gritaba apoyo hacia los combatientes de tan singular pelea en tan anormal arena de combate. Hasta algunos lanzaban sugerencias como "Apuñala en el ojo" o "Patea. Cabra. Patea."

—**¡Zeus te destruirá! —prometió—. ¡Tu alma será de Hades!**

—**Braceas meas vescimini! —le grité. No estoy muy seguro de dónde salió el latín. Creo que significaba «Y un cuerno».**

-Bien dicho!-grito Poseidón saltando de su trono con el puño alzado.

**Un trueno sacudió el autobús. Se me erizó el vello de la nuca.**

—**¡Salid! —ordenó Annabeth—. ¡Ahora!**

**No necesité que me lo repitiese.**

**Salimos corriendo fuera y encontramos a los demás pasajeros vagando sin rumbo, aturdidos, discutiendo con el conductor o dando vueltas en círculos y gritando impotentes.**

—**¡Vamos a morir! —Un turista con una camisa hawaiana me hizo una foto antes de que pudiera tapar la espada.**

-HAY NO!.- dijo asustada Afrodita.

—**¡Nuestras bolsas! —dijo Grover—. Hemos dejado núes…**

**¡BUUUUUUM!**

-OHHHHHHH.- fue ahora lo más exclamado en la sala…claro aparte del horripilante grito de Posedión de "ZEEEEEUUSSS".

**Las ventanas del autobús explotaron y los pasajeros corrieron despavoridos. El rayo dejó un gran agujero en el techo, pero un aullido enfurecido desde el interior me indicó que la señora Dodds aún no estaba muerta.**

-Hija de puta! No se muere con nada.- se le escapó a Lucas que estaba siendo estrangulado por Helena que estaba pegada a él.

—**¡Corred! —exclamó Annabeth—. ¡Está pidiendo refuerzos! ¡Tenemos que largarnos de aquí!**

**-**No hacía falta que nos lo digieras.- le respondieron Grover y Percy al libro.

**Nos internamos en el bosque bajo un diluvio, con el autobús en llamas a nuestra espalda y nada más que oscuridad ante nosotros.**

-Un hermoso panorama.- aseguro Reyna.

Y la sala entera se calmó un poco al saber que ese había sido todo el capítulo aunque seguían bastantes eufóricos por alentar en la pelea, en especial Hedge y Poseidón.

-¿Algunos de ustedes se escuchó?-pregunto en general la Reina Cola de Pavo Real.- Parecían unos aficionado tocados por Dionisio mirando un combate de Boxeo.


	9. Chapter 9

******En un café de Nueva York******

Una mujer de risos rubios como el oro miraba ansiosa por la ventana, como si estuviera esperando a alguien.

Lleva ya un rato sentada en ese pequeño y acogedor café, cuando sus ojos verdes brillaron en alegría y reconocimiento. Una mujer huesuda de cabello negro ondulado, desfilo por la entrada hasta llegar a la mesa de la rubia.

Varios de los mozos del café las miraron extrañados, eran complemente opuestas.

La joven rubia portaba un vestido muy elegante color dorado y adornada con joyas de pies a cabeza, llevaba también consigo una pequeña cartera de fiesta, obviamente a tono con su estilo, la cual no cerraba bien debido a la gran cantidad de pases de casino que contenía en su interior. Mientras que la huesuda vestía pantalones de cuero negro, con bota altas al tono y una chaqueta de cuero rojo sangre, bien al estilo motociclista.

Ninguna de las dos encajaba con el ambiente calmo y familiar del pequeño café.

-¿Ahora pagas los cafés con fichas de casino?-pregunto la motociclista a la rubia, al sentarse en la mesa frente a ella.

-Me alegro de verte Némesis.-la saludo amistosamente la otra.

-Siempre dije eras demasiado buena Tique pero hoy me has demostrado que todavía conservas ese lado salvaje.-le contesto Némesis a la diosa de la fortuna con una sonrisa en su rostro.- Todo salió mejor de lo que esperábamos.

-Si lo vi.- dijo Tique señalando un vaso de agua donde se apreciaba una escena de caos total en Olimpo, Hera con cola de pavo real, gritos y risas por todos lados.- Es un placer que esa chica Hazel haya tenido tan brillante idea.

-Vamos a tener una de las mejores tareas en siglos.- Némesis rio.- Al principio pensé que sería aburrido como siempre trabajar juntas pero me está gustando tu forma de pensar amiga. Hera no se lo esperaba para nada.

-Vamos a mostrarles quienes somos las diosuchas y diosuches de cuarta.- comento alegremente la diosa de la fortuna y ambas rieron.

Nunca se habían llevado del todo bien, pero esta era una ocasión que requería del trabajo de ambas, y se presentía en el aire que se la iban a pasar bomba.

-¿Y quién piensas que leerá próximamente ?-le pregunto la diosa de la venganza y el equilibrio con una mirada picara.

-No lo sé, veamos a ver quién se lo merece.- y ambas diosas centraron su atención en el vaso de agua para admirar la situación que ellas habían creado en el Olimpo…

******De vuelta al Olimpo cuando Hera termina el cápitulo******

Y antes de que algún presenta pueda decir algo sobre su comentario, la Reina comenzó a leer el capítulo que le añadieron de castigo.

**Capítulo 11 Visitamos el emporio de gnomos de jardín.**

-¿Y ahora que tienen que verlo los gnomos de jardín con la misión?-pregunto Dakota confundido por el título.

**En cierto sentido, es bueno saber que hay dioses griegos ahí fuera, **

-Ya era hora que se diera cuenta.- dijo Hermes sonriente.

**porque tienes alguien a quien echarle la culpa cuando las cosas van mal.**

**-**¡¿EHH?!- se quejaron la mayoría de los dioses.

**Por ejemplo, si eres un mortal y estás huyendo de un autobús atacado por arpías monstruosas y fulminado por un rayo —y si encima está lloviendo—, es normal que lo atribuyas a tu mala suerte; **

-Como mortal aquí presente se lo atribuiría a más que la mala suerte.- murmuro Rachel.

**pero si eres un mestizo, sabes que alguna criatura divina está intentando fastidiarte el día.**

**-**Típico.- correaron varios mestizos.

**Así que allí estábamos, Annabeth, Grover y yo, caminando entre los bosques que hay en la orilla de Nueva Jersey. El resplandor de Nueva York teñía de amarillo el cielo a nuestras espaldas, y el hedor del Hudson nos anegaba la pituitaria.**

**-**Un paseo feliz por los bosques.- dijo divertida Piper.

**Grover temblaba y balaba, con miedo en sus enormes ojos de cabra.**

**-**¿Qué clase de macho cabrío eres?-chillo Hedge indignado.

-Ya vas a ver lo que Grove equipado con zapatos alados.- le contesto Percy.

—**Tres Benévolas —dijo con inquietud—. Y las tres de golpe.**

**Yo mismo estaba bastante impresionado. La explosión del autobús aún resonaba en mis oídos. Pero Annabeth seguía tirando de nosotros.**

—**¡Vamos! Cuanto más lejos lleguemos, mejor.**

**-**Bien hecho y dicho hija mía.- la felicito Atenea.

—**Nuestro dinero estaba allí dentro —le recordé—. Y la comida y la ropa. Todo.**

—**Bueno, a lo mejor si no hubieras decidido participar en la pelea…**

—**¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Dejar que os mataran?**

**-**Eso parece…-comento Katie.

—**No tienes que protegerme, Percy. Me las habría apañado.**

**-**Se que puedes defenderte más que bien por ti misma mi Chica Sabia.- el hijo de Poseidón le dijo a su novia mientras la abrazaba.

—**En rebanadas como el pan de sandwich —intervino Grover—, pero se las habría apañado.**

-Pero Grover tenía razón.- añadió Reyna.- No tenías mucho a tu favor.

—**Cierra el hocico, niño cabra —le espetó Annabeth.**

**Grover baló lastimeramente.**

—**Latitas… —se lamentó—. He perdido mi bolsa llena de estupendas latitas para mascar.**

**-**No puedo creer que en una situación así solo te importaban tus latitas.-lo reprendió Casandra.

-Hey! No me vengas con sermones porque no sé si te habrás dado cuenta que esa era mi comida.- se defendió el Señor de lo Salvaje.

**Atravesamos chapoteando terreno fangoso, a través de horribles árboles enroscados que olían a colada mohosa.**

**Al cabo de unos minutos, Annabeth se puso a mi lado.**

—**Mira, yo… —Le falló la voz—. Aprecio que nos ayudases, ¿vale? Has sido muy valiente.**

—**Somos un equipo, ¿no?**

-Awww el amor del compañerismo.-chillo Clarie.

**Se quedó en silencio durante unos cuantos pasos.**

—**Es sólo que si tú murieras… aparte de que a ti no te gustaría nada**

-Obvio! Levante la mano a quien le gusta morir.-grito Leo.

\- _Graecus _destruye ciudades, acá nadie murió todavía.-le contesto con enojo ante la obviedad Octavio.

-¿Merodear cerca del puente entre la vida y la muerte cuenta?-preguntó Jason(d)

**, supondría el fin de la misión. Y puede que ésta sea mi única oportunidad de ver el mundo real. ¿Me entiendes ahora?**

**-**Claro que te entiende perfectamente, lo estas usando para salir al mundo.- explico Thalía.

-Tipico de los hijos de Atenea.- murmuro Will.

-Oye!¿Qué te pasa con nosotros?- pregunto con enojo la hija de Atenea refiriéndose a ella y sus hermanos.

-Emmm…este bueno…no me mates…más de una vez nos han usado, por ejemplo como señuelos en el captura la bandera…-contestó el hijo de Apolo asustado.

-Ahh…mmm bueno lo sentimos, no se cruza de ese modo por la cabeza.

**La tormenta había cesado por fin. El fulgor de la ciudad se desvanecía a nuestra espalda y estábamos sumidos en una oscuridad casi total. No veía a Annabeth, salvo algún destello de su pelo rubio.**

—**¿No has salido del Campamento Mestizo desde que tenías siete años? —le pregunté.**

**-**La mayoría no sale así porque así Sesos de Alga.-explico Chris.

—**No. Sólo algunas excursiones cortas. Mi padre…**

—**El profesor de historia.**

—**Sí. Bueno, no funcionó vivir con él en casa. Me refiero a que mi casa es el Campamento Mestizo. En el campamento entrenas y entrenas, y eso está muy bien, pero los monstruos están en el mundo real. Ahí es donde aprendes si sirves para algo o no.**

**-**No es muy sabio que tu hija anda buscando pelea, sobrinita.-le comento en tono juguetón de superioridad Poseidón.

-Lamentablemente…tienes… tienes razón.- acepto la diosa de la sabiduría con bastante dificultad, como si le costara.- Annabeth no está bien que busques pelea.

-Más vale que no empieces el rollo como Luke.- le advirtió Thalía recordando esa época en donde Luke busca enfrentarse a los monstruos por cualquier razón.

**Me pareció detectar cierta duda en su voz.**

—**Eres muy valiente —le dije.**

-Por su puesto.- corearon sus amigos.

-Después de pasar todo por todo en el Argo II nos quedó muy en claro.-le confeso Hazel.- En Roma… en tu lugar no sé qué hubiera hecho.

—**¿Eso crees?**

—**Cualquiera capaz de hacerle frente a una Furia lo es. —Aunque no veía nada, tuve la sensación de que sonreía.**

-En eso estoy de acuerdo.- concordó Orión.

—**Mira —dijo—, quizá tendría que decírtelo… Antes, en el autobús, ocurrió algo curioso…**

**Fuera lo que fuese lo que iba a decir, se vio interrumpido por un sonido agudo, como el de una lechuza al ser torturada.**

-¡¿Qué pasoo?- suplico Helena desesperada por saber.

—**¡Eh, mi flauta sigue funcionando! —exclamó Grover—. ¡Si me acordara de alguna canción buscasendas, podríamos salir del bosque! —Tocó unas notas, pero la melodía no se apartó demasiado de Hillary Duff.**

**-**Aunque después no lo necesitamos.-murmuro el sátiro.

**En ese momento me estampé contra un árbol y me salió un buen chichón. Añádelo a la lista de superpoderes que no tengo: visión de infrarrojos.**

**-**No nos hace falta que tengas más poderes Percy.- comento Connor.

-Pobre tonto, desea lo que nosotros tenemos.- añadió Travis muy divertido.

-Esperen…momentito momentito…¡¿Tienen visión infraroja?- gritaron Percy y Leo.

-No ven que se las están jugando, no tienen ese poder.- los intento calmar Piper.

-Y tú qué sabes palomita…-los Stoll le lanzaron esa mirada picara de Hermes.

**Tras tropezar, maldecir y sentirme un desgraciado en general durante aproximadamente un kilómetro más, empecé a ver luz delante: los colores de un cartel de neón. Olí comida. Comida frita, grasienta y exquisita. **

**-**Mi perfume favorito.- intervino Leo mientras hacía como que olía el aire, bajo la mirada horrorizada de Katie, Deméter y Piper.

**Reparé en que no había comido nada poco saludable desde mi llegada a la colina Mestiza, donde vivíamos a base de uvas, pan, queso y barbacoas de carne extrafina preparadas por ninfas.**

**-**Buscamos darle la mejor alimentación posible, después de todo tienen que sobrevivir a los monstruos.- afirmó Quirón.

-Y con una mala alimentación no creo que duren mucho.- añadió complemente de acuerdo la diosa de la agricultura.

**La verdad, estaba necesitando una hamburguesa doble con queso.**

-Cualquiera necesita más de una después unos días en el campamento.- comento Nico.

-Agradezcamos que nosotros sí las tenemos, porque obviamente somos unos pioneros.- murmuro Octavio, esperando que nadie lo mate por su comentario. Ya era hora que volviera al juego.

**Seguimos andando hasta que vi una carretera de dos carriles entre los árboles. Al otro lado había una gasolinera cerrada, una vieja valla publicitaria que anunciaba una peli de los noventa, y un local abierto, que era la fuente de la luz de neón y el buen aroma. **

**-**A mí no me huele tan bien…-intervino Lucas.

-Estoy complemente de acuerdo.-dijo Frank.- Un cartel de una peli tan vieja no es buena señal.

**No era el restaurante de comida rápida que había esperado, sino una de esas raras tiendas de carretera donde venden flamencos decorativos para el jardín, indios de madera, ositos de cemento y cosas así.**

-Con más razón no deberían ni acercarse a 20 metros.-volvió a recalcar Frank.

**El edificio principal, largo y bajo, estaba rodeado de hileras e hileras de pequeñas estatuas. El letrero de neón encima de la puerta me resultó ilegible, porque si hay algo peor para mi dislexia que el inglés corriente, es el inglés corriente en cursiva roja de neón.**

**Leí algo como: «moperio de mongos de rajdín elatida MEE».**

—**¿Qué demonios pone ahí? —pregunté.**

**-**Me pregunto exactamente lo mismo.- confeso Héctor.

—**No lo sé —contestó Annabeth.**

**Le gustaba tanto leer que había olvidado que también era disléxica.**

**-**¿Todos ustedes son disléxicos?.-pregunto con curiosidad Ariadna.

-No todos, algunos especiales como el pretor Zhang no la padecen.-explico Reyna mientes Frank agitaba su mano en un saludo.- Aunque la mayoría sí.

-Debe ser una mierda.-supuso el gemelo de Ariadna.

-Definitiva y absolutamente.- confirmo Will.

**Grover nos lo tradujo:**

—**Emporio de gnomos de jardín de la tía Eme.**

**-**Esoo no suena bien…- dijo Apolo.

-Pensé que su taller estaba en ese centro comercial enorme de Chicago-murmuro Hefestos confundido.

-Y esta ahí.-se metió Perséfone.-Siempre hago los encargos a esa dirección. En el futuro capas se mudó.

-¿De quién están hablando?-le pregunto Helena a Annabath, quien le respondió que ya se iba a enterar

**A cada lado de la entrada, como se anunciaba, había dos gnomos de jardín, unos feos y pequeñajos barbudos de cemento que sonreían y saludaban, como si estuvieran posando para una foto. **

-Eso me hace pensar algo.- interrumpió Percy la lectura con cara de intrigado.

-Ohh por Zeus! Piensa.-chillo Clarisse.

-Estaba pensando que sí tiene estatuas de gnomos, es porque los gnomos existen!-chillo el hijo de Poseidón orgullo de su descubrimiento, mientras chocaba con 5 con un Grover asombrado.

-Chicos lamento decepcionarlos pero no creo que los gnomos existan, a lo sumo son enanos.-les corto la ilusión Piper pensando en los enanos que Leo envió a que sabotearan el campamento romano.

**Crucé la carretera siguiendo el rastro aromático de las hamburguesas.**

Muchos presente, la mayoría masculinos y hambrientos, se babeaban de solo pensarlo.

—**Ve con cuidado —me advirtió Grover.**

—**Dentro las luces están encendidas —dijo Annabeth—. A lo mejor está abierto.**

—**Un bar —comenté con nostalgia.**

—**Sí, un bar —coincidió ella.**

—**¿Os habéis vuelto locos? —dijo Grover—. Este sitio es rarísimo.**

-Esooo Grover!-lo felicito Thalía.- El único que razona con la cabeza y no con el estómago.

-No podría un pie, ni por comida.- afirmaron varios vástagos bastante conocidos por su enorme apetito.

-Se nota que están todos locos.-le murmuro Will a su novio.

-Es que los mejores estamos mal de la cabeza.- dijo con orgullo el hijo de Hades fingiendo que se secaba una lágrima.

**No le hicimos caso.**

**-**No podíamos esperar a otra cosa.- murmuro Thalia.

**El aparcamiento de delante era un bosque de estatuas: animales de cemento, niños de cemento, hasta un sátiro de cemento tocando la flauta.**

—**¡Beee-eee! —baló Grover—. ¡Se parece a mi tío Ferdinand!**

**-**Por las pezuñas de Pan que no sea Ferdinand!- deseo el entrenador.

**Nos detuvimos ante la puerta.**

—**No llaméis —dijo Grover—. Huelo monstruos.**

**-**Háganle caso al olfato.- recomendó Orión.

—**Tienes la nariz entumecida por las Furias —le dijo Annabeth—. Yo sólo huelo hamburguesas. ¿No tienes hambre?**

-JA! Tú no hueles monstruos, así que ni hables.- defendió Hedge a su compadre.

—**¡Carne! —exclamó con desdén—. ¡Yo soy vegetariano!**

—**Comes enchiladas de queso y latas de aluminio —le recordé.**

—**Eso son verduras. Venga, vámonos. Estas estatuas me están mirando.**

**-**Sii puf! Porque Piper come ensaladas de tomate con aluminio.- bromeo Frank.

**Entonces la puerta se abrió con un chirrido y ante nosotros apareció una mujer árabe;**

En este punto de la historia Annabeth dejo su mano marcada en su frente, y algunos dioses que ya sabían de quien estaban hablando se reían imaginándose a la recién aparecida como árabe. Mientras otros seguían sin reconocer ni entender de que serian.

**por lo menos eso supuse, porque llevaba una túnica larga y negra que le tapaba todo menos las manos. Los ojos le brillaban tras un velo de gasa negra, pero eso era cuanto podía discernirse. Sus manos color café parecían ancianas, pero eran elegantes y estaban cuidadas, así que supuse que era una anciana que en el pasado había sido una bella dama.**

**-**Los ojos brillantes nunca son buena señal.-comento Jason.

**Su acento sonaba ligeramente a Oriente Medio.**

—**Niños, es muy tarde para estar solos fuera —dijo—. ¿Dónde están vuestros padres?**

**-**El mío en San Francisco, y mama supongo que en el Olimpo.

-La mía estaba en el inframundo y papá por algún lugar del océano.

-Tenía 22, soy mayor de edad.

-No creo que ella se esperabas respuestas así.-intervino Hazel.

—**Están… esto… —empezó Annabeth.**

—**Somos huérfanos —dije.**

**-**ES EL FIN DEL MUNDOOO…otra vez, pero bue… ES EL FIN…TE QUIERO HERMANOO-gritaba Travis.

-PERCY PENSO ANTES QUE ANNIE, NOOOO…TE AMO TRAVIS.-le contesto a los gritos Connor.

—**¿Huérfanos? —repitió la mujer—. ¡Pero eso no puede ser!**

—**Nos separamos de la caravana —contesté—. Nuestra caravana del circo. El director de pista nos dijo que nos encontraríamos en la gasolinera si nos perdíamos, pero puede que se haya olvidado, o a lo mejor se refería a otra gasolinera.**

-Ni siquiera Polifemo se cree esa.- se burló Clarisse.

-Ahora que lo mencionas….-empezó Annabeth con una mirada picara en su rostro.- Chris creo que tienes competencia por la mano de Clarisse.

-Esa no me la sabía. ¿Quién?-pregunto el nombrado.

-POLIFEMOO.-chillo Percabeth y las risas estallaron.

**En cualquier caso, nos hemos perdido. ¿Eso que huelo es comida?**

**-**Siempre los modales primero.- canturreo Pollux.

—**Oh, queridos niños —respondió la mujer—. Tenéis que entrar, pobrecillos. Soy la tía Eme. Pasad directamente al fondo del almacén, por favor. Hay una zona de comida.**

**-**¿Cómo se tragó esa mentira? Alguien me explica.- rogo Clarie.

**Le dimos las gracias y entramos.**

-Error.- hablaron todos los dioses ya sabiendo de que se trataba.

—**¿La caravana del circo? —me susurró Annabeth.**

-Punto para Ricitos de Oro.-apunto Leo.

—**¿No hay que tener siempre una estrategia pensada?**

-Y ahora para Aquaman

—**En tu cabeza no hay más que algas.**

-Emm…. Mi opinión es que sea empate, porque sinceramente Aquaman tiro alto comentario.- logro expresar el hijo de Hefesto antes de su hombro conozca el puño de Piper.

**El almacén estaba lleno de más estatuas: personas en todas las posturas posibles, luciendo todo tipo de indumentaria y distintas expresiones. Pensé que se necesitaría un buen trozo de jardín para poner aquellas estatuas, pues eran todas de tamaño natural. Pero, sobre todo, pensé en comida.**

-Esa comida…algo raro presiento.-murmuro Will.

-Es como que lo atrae para que no piense en lo ridículo y raro que es todo eso.- supuso Héctor.

-No andas muy errado.- le afirmo Hestia al vástago.

**Vale, llámame imbécil por entrar en la tienda de una señora rara sólo porque tenía hambre, pero es que a veces hago cosas impulsivas.**

-¿A veces?-pregunto Jason mirando a su bro y alzando la ceja, ese talento que parece que heredan todos hijos de Zeus/Júpiter.

**Además, tú no has olido las hamburguesas de la tía Eme. El aroma era como el gas de la risa en la silla del dentista: provocaba que todo lo demás desapareciera. **

**-**Ese es el !- Apolo enfatizando con un movimiento de brazos brusco.

**Apenas reparé en los sollozos nerviosos de Grover, o en el modo en que los ojos de las estatuas parecían seguirme, o en el hecho de que la tía Eme hubiese cerrado la puerta con llave detrás de nosotros.**

**-**Es el olor definitivamente.- afirmo Nico.

**Lo único que me importaba era la zona de comida. Y, efectivamente, estaba al fondo del almacén, un mostrador de comida rápida con un grill, una máquina de bebidas, un horno para bollos y un dispensador de nachos con queso. Y unas cuantas mesas de picnic.**

**-**Porque en todas las casas que vende estatuas de jardín tienen un bar por ahí atrás…-ironizo Helena.

—**Por favor, sentaos —dijo la tía Eme.**

—**Alucinante —comenté.**

—**Hum… —musitó Grover—. No tenemos dinero, señora.**

**Antes de que yo pudiera darle un codazo en las costillas, tía Eme contestó:**

—**No, niños. No hace falta dinero. Es un caso especial, ¿verdad? Es mi regalo para unos huérfanos tan agradables.**

—**Gracias, señora —contestó Annabeth.**

**Me pareció que la tía Eme se ponía tensa, como si Annabeth hubiera hecho algo mal, pero enseguida pareció relajada de nuevo y supuse que habría sido mi imaginación.**

-Como le toques un cabello a mi hija...-Atenea no termino la amenaza porque su mirada lo decía todo.

—**De nada, Annabeth —respondió—. Tienes unos preciosos ojos grises, niña. —Sólo más tarde me pregunté cómo habría sabido el nombre de Annabeth, porque no nos habíamos presentado.**

**-**Es cierto! Nunca le dijeron sus nombres.- razono Piper.

**Nuestra anfitriona se puso a cocinar detrás del mostrador. Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, había traído bandejas de plástico con hamburguesas, batidos de vainilla y patatas fritas.**

-Tentador.-comento Rachel relamiéndose.

**Me había comido media hamburguesa cuando me acordé de respirar.**

**-**Es lo lógico.-intervino Luke ahora.- Después de pasar un tiempo en el campamento.

-Tal vez podría proponer que sirvieran algunas hamburguesas.-prometió Quirón haciendo que todos los griegos estallaran en vítores.

**Annabeth sorbió su batido.**

**Grover pellizcaba patatas y miraba el papel encerado de la bandeja como si le apeteciera comérselo, pero seguía demasiado nervioso.**

-Mmm nada se compara con el papel encerado mmm toda una delicia del Olimpo.-Hedge comprendía perfectamente lo que Grover sentía en ese momento.

—**¿Qué es ese ruido sibilante? —preguntó.**

**Yo no oí nada. Annabeth tampoco.**

—**¿Sibilante? —repitió la tía Eme—. Puede que sea el aceite de la freidora. Tienes buen oído, Grover.**

—**Tomo vitaminas… para el oído.**

**-**LIST0! Tenemos que enseñarles a mentir con rapidez creíblemente, hermano.- dijo Travis.

-No sé quién es peor, si Grover o Percy.- comento Hermes pensativo.

—**Eso está muy bien —respondió ella—. Pero, por favor, relájate.**

**-**Ya sabe que es un sátiro.-comento apenada Deméter.

**La tía Eme no comió nada. No se había descubierto la cabeza ni para cocinar, y ahora estaba sentada con los dedos entrelazados, observándonos comer. Es un poco inquietante tener a alguien mirándote cuando no puedes verle la cara, pero la hamburguesa me había saciado y empezaba a sentir cierta somnolencia, así que supuse que lo mínimo era intentar dar un poco de conversación cortés a nuestra anfitriona.**

**-**Habla con los monstruos en vez de matarlos.- Reyna se agarró la cabeza.- Y para colmo intenta ser cortez.

—**Así que vende gnomos —dije, intentando sonar interesado.**

—**Pues sí —contestó la tía Eme—. Y animales. Y personas. Cualquier cosa para el jardín. Los hago por encargo. Las estatuas son muy populares, ya sabéis.**

—**¿Tiene mucho trabajo?**

—**No mucho, no. Desde que construyeron la autopista, casi ningún coche pasa por aquí. Valoro cada cliente que consigo.**

-PUff clientes…-Artemisa rodo los ojos y sus cazadoras la imitaron.

**Sentí una vibración en el cuello, como si alguien estuviera mirándome. Me volví, pero sólo era la estatua de una chica con una cesta de Pascua. Su detallismo era increíble, mucho más preciso que el que se ve en la mayoría de las estatuas. Pero algo raro le pasaba en la cara. Parecía sorprendida, incluso aterrorizada.**

-Hay no puede ser ella!-chillo Casandra horrorizada ya dándose cuenta de con quien estaban tratando.

—**Ya —dijo la tía Eme con tristeza—. Como ves, algunas de mis creaciones no salen muy bien. Están dañadas y no se venden. La cara es lo más difícil de conseguir. Siempre la cara.**

—**¿Hace usted las estatuas? —pregunté.**

—**Oh, desde luego. Antes tenía dos hermanas que me ayudaban en el negocio, pero me abandonaron, y ahora la tía Eme está sola. Sólo tengo mis estatuas. Por eso las hago. Me hacen compañía. —La tristeza de su voz parecía tan profunda y real que la compadecí.**

-No deberías compadecerte de ella.-advirtió Lucas, que había hecho las asociaciones correspondientes.

**Annabeth había dejado de comer. Se inclinó hacia delante e inquirió:**

—**¿Dos hermanas?**

**-**Ese mismo dato la revelo.-le confeso Lucas a Annabeth.

—**Es una historia terrible. Desde luego, no es para niños. Verás, Annabeth, hace mucho tiempo, cuando yo era joven, una mala mujer tuvo celos de mí. Yo tenía un novio, ya sabéis, y esa mala mujer estaba decidida a separarnos. Provocó un terrible accidente. Mis hermanas se quedaron conmigo. Compartieron mi mala suerte tanto tiempo como pudieron, pero al final nos dejaron. Sólo yo he sobrevivido, pero a qué precio, niños. A qué precio.**

**-**Esa historia me suena a…Si tiene que ser ella.-murmuraba para sí Frank

**No estaba seguro de a qué se refería, pero me apené por su desdicha. Los párpados me pesaban cada vez más, mi estómago saciado me provocaba somnolencia. Pobre mujer. ¿Quién querría hacer daño a alguien tan agradable?**

**-**¡¿Hace falta que responda eso?- pregunto Thalía.

—**¿Percy? —Annabeth me estaba sacudiendo—. Tal vez deberíamos marcharnos. Ya sabes… el jefe de pista estará esperándonos.**

**Por algún motivo parecía tensa. En ese momento Grover se estaba comiendo el papel encerado de la bandeja de plástico, pero si a tía Eme le pareció raro, no dijo nada.**

**-**Al diablo con eso! Corre.- le ordeno Poseidón al libro.

—**Qué ojos grises más bonitos —volvió a decirle a Annabeth—. Vaya que sí, hace mucho que no veo unos ojos grises como los tuyos.**

Atenea se tensó su trono.

**Se acercó como para acariciarle la mejilla, pero Annabeth se puso en pie bruscamente.**

—**Tenemos que marcharnos, de verdad.**

—**¡Sí! —Grover se tragó el papel encerado y también se puso en pie—. ¡El jefe de pista nos espera! ¡Vamos!**

**Yo no quería irme. Me sentía ahíto y amodorrado. La tía Eme era muy agradable y quería quedarme con ella un rato.**

-Otra razón más por la que te decimos Sesos de Alga-apunto Reyna.

—**Por favor, queridos niños —suplicó—. Tengo muy pocas ocasiones de estar en tan buena compañía.**

**Antes de marcharos, ¿no posaríais para mí?**

-¡¿Posar?-pregunto Hazel.

—**¿Posar? —preguntó Annabeth, cautelosa.**

—**Para una fotografía. Después la utilizaré para un grupo escultórico. Los niños son muy populares. A todo el mundo le gustan los niños.**

-A todos menos Nico.- dijo Will tristemente recordando cuando le pidió si podía cuidar a su sobrinito de 5 años durante un par de horas.

**Annabeth cambiaba el peso del cuerpo de un pie a otro.**

—**Mire, señora, no creo que podamos. Vamos, Percy.**

-Por las sagradas barreras de corales, escucha tu novia!-rogo el dios del mar.

—**¡Claro que podemos! —salté. Estaba irritado con Annabeth por mostrarse tan maleducada con una anciana que acababa de alimentarnos gratis—. Es sólo una foto, Annabeth. ¿Qué daño va a hacernos?**

-¿Maleducada? Más bien salvando tu vida de una anciana no amigable que te drogo con comida gratis.- aclaro las cosas Jason.

-¿Alguien más se dio cuenta que hasta ahora casi todos sus problemas surgen con ancianas?- remarco Helena. Y la sala se llenó de unos cuantos OHH Ahhhh TIENE RAZÓN.

-Creo que no le caigo bien a las ancianas.-afirmo Percy.

—**Claro, Annabeth —ronroneó la mujer—, ningún daño.**

**-**¿Se refería a nosotros o a ella?-pregunto la hija de Atenea.

**A Annabeth no le gustaba, pero al final cedió. La tía Eme nos condujo de nuevo al jardín de las estatuas, por la puerta de delante. Una vez allí, nos llevó hasta un banco junto al sátiro de piedra.**

—**Ahora voy a colocaros correctamente —dijo—. La chica en el medio, y los dos caballeretes uno a cada lado.**

—**No hay demasiada luz para una foto —comenté.**

—**Descuida, hay de sobra —repuso la tía Eme—. De sobra para que nos veamos unos a otros, ¿verdad?**

—**¿Dónde tiene la cámara? —preguntó Grover.**

**-**No creo que necesite ni cámara ni demasiada luz.-le respondió Andy al libro.

**La mujer dio un paso atrás, como para admirar la composición.**

—**La cara es lo más difícil. ¿Podéis sonreír todos, por favor? ¿Una ancha sonrisa?**

**Grover miró al sátiro de cemento junto a él y murmuró:**

—**Se parece mucho al tío Ferdinand.**

**-**ES QUE ES FERDINAND, por cierto muy buen sátiro, MATA A ESA PERRA DE MEDUSA POR MATAR A MI AMIGO!.- grito Hedge enfurecido.

—**Grover —le riñó tía Eme—, mira a este lado, cariño.**

**Seguía sin cámara.**

**-**Obvio, para que quiere una.-intento bromear Thalía y aliviar un poco la tensión que se había apoderado de la sala pero sin mucho éxito.

—**Percy… —dijo Annabeth.**

**Algún instinto me indicó que escuchara a Annabeth, pero estaba luchando contra la somnolencia surgida de la comida y la voz de la anciana.**

**-**Mamá siempre dijo que no acepte comida de extraños, que lo más seguro es que trataran de drogarme.-recordó Frank.

-Amor de madre.- comento Afrodita.

—**Sólo será un momento —añadió tía Eme—. Es que no os veo muy bien con este maldito velo…**

—**Percy, algo no va bien —insistió Annabeth.**

-Naaa ¿Encerio?- dijo Nico.

—**¿Que no va bien? —repitió la tía Eme mientras levantaba los brazos para quitarse el velo—. Te equivocas, querida. Esta noche tengo una compañía exquisita. ¿Qué podría ir mal?**

—**¡Es el tío Ferdinand! —balbució Grover.**

—**¡No la mires! —gritó Annabeth, y al punto se encasquetó la gorra de los Yankees y desapareció. Sus manos invisibles nos empujaron a Grover y a mí fuera del banco.**

**-**Ya era hora…-suspiro Artemisa aliviada de que la joven Annabeth reaccionara a tiempo.

**Estaba en el suelo, mirando las sandalias de la tía Eme. Grover se escabulló en una dirección y Annabeth en la otra, pero yo estaba demasiado aturdido para moverme. Entonces oí un extraño y áspero sonido encima de mí. Alcé la mirada hasta las manos de la tía Eme, que ahora eran nudosas y estaban llenas de verrugas, con afiladas garras de bronce en lugar de uñas.**

**-**Pobre de las chicas que tengan que hacerle la manicura.-hablo Afrodita.

**Me dispuse a levantar la cabeza,**

NOOOOOOOO- fue el grito que uso esta vez la sala.

**pero en algún lugar a mi izquierda Annabeth gritó:**

—**¡No! ¡No lo hagas!**

**El sonido áspero de nuevo: pequeñas serpientes justo encima de mí, allí donde… donde debía estar la cabeza de la tía Eme.**

—**¡Huye! —baló Grover, y lo oí correr por la grava, mientras gritaba «Maya!», a fin de que sus zapatillas echaran a volar.**

**No podía moverme. Me quedé mirando las garras nudosas de la anciana e intenté luchar contra el trance en que me había sumido.**

—**Qué pena destrozar una cara tan atractiva y joven —me susurró—. Quédate conmigo, Percy. Sólo tienes que mirar arriba.**

**-**Para ver tu cara, no gracias.-comento Percy.

**Me resistí al impulso de obedecer y miré a un lado. Entonces vi una de esas esferas de cristal que la gente pone en los jardines. Se veía el reflejo oscuro de la tía Eme en el cristal naranja; se había quitado el tocado, revelando un rostro como un círculo pálido y brillante. El pelo se le movía, retorciéndose como serpientes.**

**-**Es que son serpientes.-le explico Piper a Percy de 12 años.

**Tía Eme. Tía «M»…**

**¿Cómo podía haber estado tan ciego? **

-Y va cayendo gente al baile.- Leo uso el típico dicho.-Me dio tarde pero va cayendo.

**Piensa, me ordené. ¿Cómo moría Medusa en el mito? Pero no podía pensar. Algo me dijo que en el mito Medusa estaba dormida cuando fue atacada por mi tocayo Perseo. Pero en aquel momento yo no la veía muy dormida. Si quería, habría podido arrancarme la cabeza con sus garras en un instante.**

-Es extraño que todavía no haya descuartizado.- afirmo Hades.

-Capas le recuerda al Señor del Escarbadientes Triple.- se burlo Zeus de su hermano.- Su ex.

-No me lo recuerdes….-Poseidon quería que el mar lo tragara.

—**Esto me lo hizo la de los ojos grises, Percy —dijo Medusa, y no sonaba en absoluto como un monstruo. Su voz me invitaba a mirar, a simpatizar con una pobre abuelita—. La madre de Annabeth, la maldita Atenea, transformó a una mujer hermosa en esto.**

**-**¿Hermosa?-pregunto la diosa nombrada.- No me había dado cuenta, pensé que solo le había hecho un favor al retocar un poco su horrenda cara.

—**¡No la escuches! —exclamó Annabeth desde algún sitio entre las estatuas—. ¡Corre, Percy!**

—**¡Silencio! —gruñó Medusa, y volvió a modular la voz hasta alcanzar un cálido ronroneo—. Ya ves por qué tengo que destruir a la chica, Percy. Es la hija de mi enemiga. Desmenuzaré su estatua. Pero tú, querido Percy, no tienes por qué sufrir.**

—**No —murmuré. Intenté mover las piernas.**

—**¿De verdad quieres ayudar a los dioses? —me preguntó Medusa—. ¿Entiendes qué te espera en esta búsqueda insensata, Percy? ¿Qué te sucederá si llegas al inframundo? No seas un peón de los Olímpicos, querido. Estarás mejor como estatua. Sufrirás menos daño. Mucho menos.**

**-**Sigo vivo, Tía M.-se rio Percy.

—**¡Percy! —Detrás de mí oí una especie de zumbido, como un colibrí de cien kilos lanzándose en picado. Grover gritó—: ¡Agáchate!**

-Desgraciado! No peso tanto.-se quejó el sátiro.- Para ser exacto, peso 67,23 kg.

**Me di la vuelta y allí estaba Grover en el cielo nocturno, llegando en picado con sus zapatos alados, con una rama de árbol del tamaño de un bate de béisbol. Tenía los ojos apretados y movía la cabeza de lado a lado. Navegaba guiándose por el oído y el olfato.**

-MUEREEE!-chillo el entrenador con orgullo de que al fin tenga un arma discente.

—**¡Agáchate! —volvió a gritar—. ¡Voy a atizarle!**

**Eso me puso por fin en acción. Conociendo a Grover, seguro que no le acertaría a Medusa y me daría a mí. Así pues, me arrojé hacia un lado.**

**¡Zaca!**

**-**¿Qué clase de onomatopeya es esa?-pregunto Claire quien se gano unos "SHHH" de la sala.

**Supuse que sería el sonido de Grover al chocar contra un árbol, pero Medusa rugió de dolor.**

—**¡Sátiro miserable! —masculló—. ¡Te añadiré a mi colección!**

—**¡Ésa por el tío Ferdinand! —le respondió Grover.**

**Me escabullí en cuclillas y me oculté entre las estatuas mientras Grover se volvía para hacer otra pasadita.**

**¡Tracazás!**

—**¡Aaargh! —aulló Medusa, y su melena de serpientes silbaba y escupía.**

**-**NATURALEZAA AL PODEEER.-fue el grito de guerra de ambos sátiros presentes.

—**¡Percy!:—dijo la voz de Annabeth junto a mí.**

**Di un respingo tan grande que casi tiro un gnomo de jardín con un pie.**

—**¡Por Dios! ¡No puedes fallar! —Annabeth se quitó la gorra de los Yankees y se volvió visible—. Tienes que cortarle la cabeza.**

—**¿Qué? ¿Te has vuelto loca? Larguémonos de aquí.**

**-**No. EL LOCO ACA SOY YO.- decretó Leo.- Y bueno, aquí Aquaman es mi segundo.

—**Medusa es una amenaza. Es mala. La mataría yo misma,**

-Pero…- dijo Hazel.

**pero… —tragó saliva, como si le costase admitirlo— pero tú vas mejor armado. Además, nunca conseguiría acercarme. Me rebanaría por culpa de mi madre. Tú… tú tienes una oportunidad.**

—**¿Qué? Yo no puedo…**

—**Mira, ¿quieres que siga convirtiendo a más gente inocente en estatuas? —Señaló una pareja de amantes abrazados, convertidos en piedra por el monstruo.**

**-**No necesitaría que me incentiven tan directamente.-comento Lucas.

**Annabeth agarró una bola verde de un pedestal cercano.**

—**Un escudo pulido iría mejor. —Estudió la esfera con aire crítico—. La convexidad causará cierta distorsión. El tamaño del reflejo disminuirá en una proporción…**

—**¿Quieres hablar claro?**

**-**Esta hablando claro.- hablaron Atenea, Leo y Hefesto al mismo tiempo.

—**¡Eso hago! —Me entregó la bola—. Bueno, ten, mira al monstruo a través del cristal, nunca directamente.**

—**¡Eh! —gritó Grover desde algún lugar por encima de nosotros—. ¡Creo que está inconsciente!**

—**¡Groaaaaaaar!**

—**Puede que no —se corrigió Grover. Se abalanzó para hacer otro barrido con su improvisado bate. **

Algunos valientes se animaron a reírse.

—**Date prisa —me dijo Annabeth—. Grover tiene buen olfato, pero al final acabará cayéndose.**

**-**Mas cierto imposible.-aseguro el aludido.

**Saqué mi boli y lo destapé. La hoja de bronce de Anaklusmos salió disparada. Seguí el ruido sibilante y los escupitajos del pelo de Medusa.**

**Mantuve la mirada fija en la bola de cristal para ver sólo el reflejo de Medusa, no el bicho real. Cuando la vi, Grover llegaba para atizarla otra vez con el bate, pero esta vez volaba demasiado bajo. Medusa agarró la rama y lo apartó de su trayectoria. Grover tropezó en el aire y se estrelló contra un oso de piedra con un doloroso quejido.**

"UHHH" "QUE DOLOR" "ME DOLIO HASTA MÍ" fueron los comentarios más usados.

**Medusa iba a abalanzarse sobre él cuando grité:**

—**¡Eh! ¡Aquí!**

**-**¿No se te ocurrió algo más ofensivo?-le pregunto Clarisse incrédula.

**Avancé hacia ella, cosa que no era tan fácil, teniendo en cuenta que sostenía una espada en una mano y una bola de cristal en la otra. Si la bruja cargaba, no me sería fácil defenderme. Sin embargo, dejó que me acercara: seis metros, cinco, tres…**

**Entonces vi el reflejo de su cara. No podía ser tan fea. Aquel cristal verde debía de distorsionar la imagen, afeándola incluso más.**

—**No le harías daño a una viejecita, Percy —susurró—. Sé que no lo harías.**

-Pero si ya se cargó a tres en un autobús.- le hablo Orión a Medusa.

**Vacilé, fascinado por el rostro que veía reflejado en el cristal: los ojos, que parecían arder a través del vidrio verde, me debilitaban los brazos.**

**-**Córtale la cabeza.- pido Jason.

**Desde el oso de cemento, Grover gimió:**

—**¡No la escuches, Percy!**

**Medusa estalló en carcajadas.**

—**Demasiado tarde.**

**Se me abalanzó con las garras por delante.**

**Yo le rebané el cuello de un único mandoble. Oí un siseo asqueroso y un silbido como de viento en una caverna: el sonido del monstruo desintegrándose.**

**Algo cayó al suelo junto a mis pies. Necesité toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no mirar. Noté un líquido viscoso y caliente empapándome el calcetín, pequeñas cabecitas de serpiente mordisqueando los cordones de mis zapatillas.**

**-**Mmm que rico.-murmuro Will con cara de asquete.

—**Puaj, qué asco —dijo Grover. Aún seguía con los ojos bien cerrados, pero supongo que oía al bicho borbotear y despedir vapor—. ¡Megapuaj!**

**Annabeth se materializó a mi lado con la mirada vuelta hacia el cielo. Sostenía el velo negro de Medusa.**

—**No te muevas —dijo.**

**-**Ni que me digas.- afirmo Percy.

**Con mucho cuidado, sin mirar abajo ni un instante, se arrodilló, envolvió la cabeza del monstruo en el paño negro y la recogió. Aún chorreaba un líquido verdoso.**

**-**Hermosa imagen mental en 3…2…1…-contaron los Stolls.

—**¿Estás bien? —me preguntó con voz temblorosa.**

—**Sí —mentí, a punto de vomitar mi hamburguesa doble con queso—. ¿Por qué… por qué no se ha desintegrado la cabeza?**

**-**Creo que este capítulo es que más asquete me da hasta ahora.- confirmo Piper.

—**En cuanto la cercenas se convierte en trofeo de guerra —me explicó—, como tu cuerno de minotauro. Pero no la desenvuelvas. Aún puede petrificar.**

-Cool.-dijeron Nico y Leo, y ambos de asustaron de la similitud.

**Grover se quejó mientras bajaba de la estatua del oso. Tenía un buen moratón en la frente. La gorra rasta verde le colgaba de uno de sus cuernecitos de cabra y los pies falsos se le habían salido de las pezuñas. Las zapatillas mágicas volaban sin rumbo alrededor de su cabeza.**

La sala rio limpiamente de la desgracia de Underwood.

—**Pareces el Barón Rojo —dije—. Buen trabajo.**

**Sonrió tímidamente.**

-Brillante.- aplaudía el entrenador.

—**No me ha molado nada. Bueno, darle con la rama en la cabeza sí ha molado, pero estrellarme contra ese oso no.**

-Fue espectacular.- y así es como Orión, Lucas, Jason(d) y Héctor hacían reverencias a Grover.

**Cazó las zapatillas al vuelo y yo volví a tapar mi espada. Luego regresamos al almacén.**

**Encontramos unas bolsas de plástico detrás del mostrador y envolvimos varias veces la cabeza de Medusa. La colocamos encima de la mesa en que habíamos cenado y nos sentamos alrededor, demasiado cansados para hablar. Al final dije:**

—**¿Así que tenemos que darle las gracias a Atenea por este monstruo?**

-Insolente.-chillo la diosa.

**Annabeth me lanzó una mirada de irritación.**

—**A tu padre, de hecho. ¿No te acuerdas? Medusa era la novia de Poseidón. Decidieron verse en el templo de mi madre. Por eso Atenea la convirtió en monstruo. Ella y sus dos hermanas, que la habían ayudado a meterse en el templo, se convirtieron en las tres gorgonas. Por eso Medusa quería hacerme picadillo, pero también pretendía conservarte a ti como bonita estatua. Aún le gusta tu padre. Probablemente le recordabas a él.**

**Me ardía la cara.**

**-**No es mi culpa.- se defendió el Señor de los Mares.

-Claro que sí.-le contesto Atenea.

-Que no.

-Que si.

-Que no.

-Que si.

-Que no.

-Que si.

…

****20 MINUTOS DESPUES****

-CALLADITOS!-grito Afrodita usado todo su poder de Embrujahabla. Y al fin la discusión termino, nadie había sido capaz de pararla hasta el momento.

—**Vaya, así que ha sido culpa mía que nos encontráramos con Medusa.**

-NADIE ABRE LA BOCA.-volvio a emplear su poder Afrodita, anticipando otra discusión.

**Annabeth se irguió e imitó mi voz en falsete:**

—**«Tan sólo es una foto, Annabeth. ¿Qué daño puede hacernos?»**

—**Vale, vale —respondí—. Eres imposible.**

—**Y tú insufrible.**

—**Y tú…**

-Awwww pelea de enamorados.- grito Thalia emocinada.

—**¡Eh! —nos interrumpió Grover—. Me estáis dando migraña, y los sátiros no tienen migraña. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con la cabeza?**

**-**Bueno….me la pueden regalar a mí- sugirió Leo poniendo su mejor carita de "Soy un angelito".

-Ni lo sueñes.- lo amenazo Jason.

**Miré el bulto. De un agujero en el plástico salía una pequeña serpiente. En la bolsa estaba escrito: «cuidamos su negocio.»**

**Me enfadé, no sólo con Annabeth o su madre, sino con todos los dioses por aquella absurda misión, por sacarnos de la carretera con un rayo y por habernos enfrentado en dos grandes batallas el primer día que salíamos del campamento. A ese ritmo, jamás llegaríamos a Los Ángeles vivos, mucho menos antes del solsticio de verano.**

**¿Qué había dicho Medusa? «No seas un peón de los Olímpicos, querido. Estarás mejor como estatua. Sufrirás menos daño. Mucho menos.»**

-OhOh...Soy yo o huelo acto impulsivo en camino.- comento Katie.

**Me puse en pie.**

—**Ahora vuelvo.**

—**Percy —me llamó Annabeth—. ¿Qué estás…?**

**En el fondo del almacén encontré el despacho de Medusa. Sus libros de contabilidad mostraban sus últimos encargos, todos envíos al inframundo para decorar el jardín de Hades y Perséfone. Según una factura, la dirección del inframundo era Estudios de Grabación El Otro Barrio, West Hollywood, California. Doblé la factura y me la metí en el bolsillo.**

**En la caja registradora encontré veinte dólares, unos cuantos dracmas de oro y unos embalajes de envío rápido del Hermes Nocturno Express. Busqué por el resto del despacho hasta que encontré una caja adecuada.**

**Regresé a la mesa de picnic, metí dentro la cabeza de Medusa y rellené el formulario de envío.**

**Los Dioses**

**Monte Olimpo**

**Planta 600**

**Edificio Empire State**

**Nueva York, NY**

**Con mis mejores deseos, Percy Jackson**

-¿Cómo es que sobrevivió tanto tiempo?- pregunto Jason sorprendido.

-Sí fuera pretor la cosa jamas habría llegado a tal extremo de insolencia e insubordinación.- dijo Octavio.

-Pero no eres Pretor.-lo corto secamente Reyna.

-Sii, no perteneces al club.-le recalco Percy haciendo que chocaran 5 entre Frank, Reyna y Jason.

—**Eso no va a gustarles —me avisó Grover—. Te considerarán un impertinente.**

-Lo es.-coreo la sala.

**Metí unos cuantos dracmas de oro en la bolsita. En cuanto la cerré, se oyó un sonido de caja registradora. El paquete flotó por encima de la mesa y desapareció con un suave «pop».**

-Qué calidad de servicio señores.-intervino Hermes haciendo que se sentía honrado.

—**Es que soy un impertinente —respondí. Miré a Annabeth, a ver si se atrevía a criticarme.**

-Hasta el lo admite y todo.-comento Héctor.

**No se atrevió. Parecía resignada al hecho de que yo tenía un notable talento para fastidiar a los dioses.**

-Y lo tienes.- le confirmo su novia.

—**Vamos —murmuró—. Necesitamos un nuevo plan.**

-¿Ya? Sin descanso ni nada.-bromeo Chris.

******De vuelta en el café de Nueva York******

-Mmm…creo que deberíamos poner a Deméter, ya sabes para equilibrar un poco las cosas- le dijo Némesis a Tique.

-Sí estoy de acuerdo. Aunque creo que ya sé quién está destinado al capítulo 13.- Tique le mostro una copia del libro que le habían facilitado las parcas cuando les informaron del trabajo que les esperaba.

-Ummm prometedor….-se relamió la diosa del equilibrio.


	10. Chapter 10

-Bien! Ya cumplí mi parte, así que ahora giren esa maldita ruleta y que alguien más se encargue de esta locura.- dijo la Reina del Olimpo tirando el libro al piso bruscamente.- Necesito resolver un asuntillo.- se levantó ceremoniosamente de su trono, y salió de la salón maneando esa hermosa cola de pavo de real. Mucho intentaban contener, sin existo, las carcajadas.

-Ignórenla…-suspiro Zeus-Ya se le va pasar en cuento esa cola se vaya.

-Ojala nunca se le vaya.-deseo Artemisa.

Mientras tanto Afrodita, que se tomaba muy en serio su papel de "presentadora" de la ruleta, la hizo girar. Y la afortunada esta vez fue Deméter.

**Capítulo 12: ****Nos asesora un caniche.**

**Esa noche nos sentimos bastante desgraciados.**

**-**No me imagino porque.-comento Cassandra.

**Acampamos en el bosque, a unos cien metros de la carretera principal, en un claro que los chicos de la zona al parecer utilizaban para sus fiestas. El suelo estaba lleno de latas aplastadas, envoltorios de comida rápida y otros desechos.**

**-**Estúpidos mortales!-maldecío Katie.

-No tienen absolutamente nada de respeto.- concordó Hedge.-Solo nos queda una solución…MATARLOS!

-NO VAMOS A MATAR A NADIE.-chilló Grover.- Como Señor de lo Salvaje te lo prohíbo.

-P-pp-pero…-quiso quejarse.

-PERO NADA!.-lo calló Quirón.

**Habíamos sacado algo de comida y unas mantas de casa de la tía Eme, pero no nos atrevimos a encender una hoguera para secar nuestra ropa. Las Furias y la Medusa nos habían proporcionado suficientes emociones por un día. No queríamos atraer nada más.**

**-**¿Qué? Pero si recién empezaba a divertirme.- Ares parecía indignado.- Maricas.

-Pues yo no.-le espeto Percy enojado.

**Decidimos dormir por turnos. Yo me ofrecí voluntario para hacer la primera guardia.**

**Annabeth se acurrucó entre las mantas y empezó a roncar en cuanto su cabeza tocó el suelo. **

-VEZ! PUEDE QUE BABEE PERO AL MENOS YO NO RONCO.-grito Percy señalando a su novia que lo miraba con mala cara.

-Suerte con dormir con ese ruido por el resto de tu vida, bro.- Jason le palmeaba el hombre en apoyo a su amigo.- Esperemos que te sea leve.

Annabeth iba a lanzarles una inteligente repuesta, se vio interrumpida por su madre.

-Un segundito ¿CÓMO ES ESO DE MI HIJA Y EL ENGENDRO POR EL RESTO DE LA VIDA?-la diosa de la sabiduría tenía la expresión de querer comerse vivo a Percy.

-Calma sobrina.-Poseidón trato de tranquilizarla.- Ya lo hablamos antes, no más discusiones respecto a ellos.

-Está bien…-refunfuño Atenea, a la cual no precia asimilar tan bien en acuerdo al cual llegaron.-Pero espero más tarde, tener una conversación con el Sr. Jackson sobre lo que piensa hacer.

-Acepto, solo con una condición.-le respondió el aludido.

-¿Cuál?-preguntaron Atenea y Poseidón al unísono.

-Prometa, por el Estigio, que no voy a terminar carbonizado.

Su suegra alzo una ceja sorprendida. Y Annabeth lo miraba con igual sorpresa y temor mientras pensaba Dioses lo van a matar

-¿Hay algún motivo por el cual vaya rostizarte joven Perseo?

-Este…bueno….-Percy rojo como el cabello de Rachel no encontraba la mejor forma de comunicar sus pensamientos.

-Mejor dejémoslo para después.-salió Afrodita al rescate.-Y cielito cálmate, que sino te va dar un ataque o algo.

-Uhhh! Este Percy picaron que habrá hecho…- se sonrió Leo lanzándole su mejor mirada picara a la parejita.

-Mmm no me lo creo.-chillo Will.-Lo sabía! Te ganamos la apuesta, no cierto Grace.

-Claro que sí, hora de vaciar tus bolsillos LaRue.-Jason choco los 5 con Will.

-Yo que pensaba que el pringado no iba tener el coraje…-suspiraba la hija de Ares mientras buscaba para pagar la apuesta, aunque tal vez no le alcanzara.

-Chicos...-intervino Andy.- No creo que estén ayudando a su amigo.

-Escuchen a la sirena, habla con sabías palabras.-la apoyo Piper, que se sonreía pero aun así decido salir en ayuda de su amiga que estaba completamente paralizada.

-Mejor sigamos con la lectura.-propuso el dios del mar preocupado por la futura integridad de su hijo.

**Grover revoloteó con sus zapatos voladores hasta la rama más baja de un árbol, se recostó contra el tronco y observó el cielo nocturno.**

—**Duerme —le dije—. Te despertaré si surge algún problema.**

**Asintió, pero siguió con los ojos abiertos.**

—**Me pone triste, Percy.**

**-**¿Qué?-pregunto Héctor estupefacto.-Pero si era un monstruo.

—**¿El qué? ¿Haberte apuntado a esta estúpida misión?**

**-**Pero si la están pasando bomba! La próxima misión nos la apuntamos con Sesos de Alga, hermanito.- afirmo Travis, mientras Katie se agarra la cabeza.

—**No. Esto es lo que me entristece. —Señaló toda la basura del suelo—. Y el cielo. Ni siquiera se pueden ver las estrellas. Han contaminado el cielo. Es una época terrible para ser sátiro.**

—**Ya. Debería haber supuesto que eres ecologista.**

**-**Esa no me la esperaba.-murmuro Reyna.

-Ni yo.- comentó Frank.- Nuestros faunos cada vez parecen más tontos frente a los griegos.

-Es..toy..de…acuerdo…-Octavio, rojo de la vergüenza total, pronuncio las palabras más difíciles de su vida.

Todos lo miraban perplejos, como si les costara asimilar lo que el joven acaba de decir. Percy levanto de su lugar muy lentamente, como si estuviera en presencia de un animal salvaje, cuidando sus movimientos. Se fue acercando lentamente bajo la mirada perpleja de la sala. Y de improvisto salto sobre el romano, derivándolo y lo agarro fuerte mente en una especie de llave de yudo.

-¿Quién eres y que hiciste con el asesino de peluches?-le grito.

Reyna capto en la mirada de Percy lo que el estaba penando. Saco un chuchillo de oro imperial y se acercó a ellos. El resto de la sala estaba paralizada en una completa confusión.

-Octavio ¿Te encuentras bien? Lo que sea que sea que te esté pasando vamos a averiguarlo y te prometo que vamos a solucionarlo.-dijo la pretora con cautela y preocupación en su voz.- Solance, o alguien que venga y lo revise.- pidió y ante la no respuesta de nadie.- AHORA!-grito.

-Yo me encargo.- tomo participación Jason Delos.

Rápidamente tomo control de la situación y comenzó a recorrer con sus manos el cuerpo de Octavio.

-¿Por qué tus manos brillan?-pregunto Perséfone sacando a todo el mundo del trance en el que estaban sumergidos.

-Porque está revisándolo, en busca de si algo está mal.-le explico Will al darse cuenta.- Como todo buen sanador.

-Jason es de los mejores.-afirmo Helena.- Si con Ari pudieron arreglarnos a Lucas y después de que intentáramos matarnos, puede con cualquier cosa.

-Eso es más que cierto, estábamos destrozados.

-¿Tan mal?-pregunto Hazel.

-Muy, daba cosa verlos. En especial el pecho de Lucas apenas los encontramos.- aseguro Héctor.- Ya lo verán.

Tras el breve examen médico de Jason(d) y luego uno por parte de Will, llegaron a la conclusión de que Octavio estaba completamente normal, para sorpresa general. Percy tuvo que soltarlo y Reyna, a pesar de todo, seguía lanzándome miradas de vez en cuendo.

-Quieren por favor dejarlo en paz, tal el solo lo dijo que de verdad lo creía, no es tan grave.-lo defendió Luke ya harto de la situación.- Volvamos a la lectura.

-Parece que alguien se siente identificado.-le susurro al odio Nico a su novio.

**Me lanzó una mirada iracunda.**

—**Sólo un humano no lo sería. Tu especie está obstruyendo tan rápidamente el mundo… Bueno, no importa. Es inútil darle lecciones a un humano. Al ritmo que van las cosas, jamás encontraré a Pan.**

-¿Eh?-pregunto Hazel.

—**¿Pan? ¿En barra?**

**-**Pero si se consigue en cualquier panadería.-chillo Clarie.

Tanto Gover como Hedge se limitaron a golpearse a cabeza, para no matar tanto a Percy de 12 años, a Hazel y Clarie.

—**¡Pan! —exclamó airado—. P-a-n. ¡El gran dios Pan! ¿Para qué crees que quiero la licencia de buscador?**

Ahh eso lo explica todo.-suspiraron ambas chicas.

**-**EXACTO!- grito Grover como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.- Si no para que la voy a querer.

**Una brisa extraña atravesó el claro, anulando temporalmente el olor de basura y porquería. Trajo el aroma de bayas, flores silvestres y agua de lluvia limpia, cosas que en algún momento hubo en aquellos bosques. De repente, sentí nostalgia de algo que nunca había conocido.**

—**Háblame de la búsqueda —le pedí.**

**Grover me miró con cautela, como temiendo que pudiera estar gastándole una broma.**

**-**Ni de coña, hermano.- le dijo Percy.

—**El dios de los lugares vírgenes desapareció hace dos mil años —me contó—. Un marinero junto a la costa de Éfeso oyó una voz misteriosa que gritaba desde la orilla: «¡Diles que el gran dios Pan ha muerto!» Cuando los humanos oyeron la noticia, la creyeron. Desde entonces no han parado de saquear el reino de Pan. Pero, para los sátiros, Pan era nuestro señor y amo. Nos protegía a nosotros y a los lugares vírgenes de la tierra. Nos negamos a creer que haya muerto. En todas las generaciones, los sátiros más valientes consagran su vida a buscar a Pan. Lo buscan por todo el mundo y exploran la naturaleza virgen, confiando en encontrar su escondite y despertarlo de su sueño.**

—**Y tú quieres ser un buscador de ésos.**

**-**No, él quiere ser panadero.- bufo Thalía.

—**Es el sueño de mi vida. Mi padre era buscador. Y mi tío Ferdinand, la estatua que has visto ahí atrás…**

—**Ah, sí. Lo siento.**

**Grover sacudió la cabeza.**

—**El tío Ferdinand conocía los riesgos, como mi padre. Pero yo lo conseguiré. Seré el primer buscador que regrese vivo.**

-¿El primero que regrese vivo? Eso no suena para nada lindo.- comento Piper.

—**Espera, espera… ¿El primero?**

**Grover sacó la flauta del bolsillo.**

—**Ningún buscador ha regresado jamás. En cuanto son enviados, desaparecen. Nunca vuelven a verlos vivos.**

**-**¿Estas buscando suicidarte?-le pregunto muy serio Lucas al sátiro.

-¿Qué? NOO!.-le conteste este indignado.

-¿Y entonces?- volvió a preguntar pero sin obtener respuesta.

—**¿Ni uno en dos mil años?**

—**No.**

—**¿Y tu padre? ¿Sabes qué le ocurrió?**

—**Lo ignoro.**

**-**Mas respeto magdalena.-le reto Hedge.

—**Pero aun así quieres ir —dije asombrado—. Me refiero a que… ¿en serio crees que serás el que encuentre a Pan?**

—**Tengo que creerlo, Percy. Todos los buscadores lo creen. Es lo único que mantiene la esperanza cuando observamos lo que han hecho los humanos con el mundo. Tengo que creer que Pan aún puede despertar.**

**-**Puff sí que despertó.- recordó Nico en voz alta.

**Miré el resplandor naranja del cielo polucionado y me asombré de que Grover persiguiese un sueño que a simple vista parecía un imposible.**

—**¿Cómo vamos a entrar en el inframundo? —le pregunté—. Quiero decir, ¿qué oportunidades tenemos contra un dios?**

**-**Y basándonos en tu experiencia, diría que bastante…-dijo pensativa Annabeth sacando la cuenta.

—**No lo sé. Pero en casa de Medusa, mientras tú rebuscabas en el despacho, Annabeth me dijo…**

—**Oh, se me había olvidado, claro. Annabeth ya debe de tener un plan.**

-Obvio Sesos de Alga.- afirmo la aludida.

—**No seas tan duro con ella, Percy. Ha tenido una vida difícil, pero es una buena persona. Después de todo, me ha perdonado… —Le falló la voz.**

—**¿Qué quieres decir? Te ha perdonado ¿qué?**

**-**Me pregunto lo mismo.-comento Reyna.

**De repente, Grover pareció muy interesado en tocar la flauta.**

—**Un momento —insistí—. Tu primer trabajo de guardián fue hace cinco años. Y Annabeth lleva en el campo también cinco años. ¿No sería ella… tu primer encargo que fue mal…?**

-Y al fin las algas hicieron conexión! Alabado seas padre.- Thalía levanto los brazo al cielo como si estuviera agradeciendo.

-Es un poco incómodo que hablen de mi estando hay presente…-aseguro la hija de Atenea.

—**No puedo hablar de eso —repuso él, y el temblor de su labio inferior me indicó que se echaría a llorar si lo presionaba—. Pero como iba diciendo, en casa de Medusa, Annabeth y yo coincidimos en que está pasando algo raro en esta misión. Hay algo que no es lo que aparenta.**

—**Vale, lumbrera. Me culpan por robar un rayo que se llevó Hades, ¿recuerdas?**

—**No me refiero a eso. Las Fur… las Benévolas parecían contenerse. Igual que la señora Dodds en la academia Yancy… ¿Por qué esperó tanto para matarte? Y después, en el autobús, no estaban tan agresivas como suelen ponerse.**

—**A mí me parecieron agresivas de sobra.**

**-**Osea que ya te habías topado con ellas antes.- dedujo Frank. Tanto Grover, como Thalía, Luke y Annie agacharon la cabeza.

**Grover meneó la cabeza.**

—**Nos gritaban: «¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde?»**

—**Os preguntaban por mí —le dije.**

—**Puede… pero tanto Annabeth como yo tuvimos la sensación de que no preguntaban por una persona. Cuando preguntaron dónde está, parecían referirse a un objeto.**

-A mi también me pareció eso.- comento Cassandra que ya estaba ideando una teoría

—**Eso es absurdo.**

-Si mi gatita lo dice, es porque no es absurdo.- Orión le lanzo una mirada dulce a la Delos pequeña, que Lucas capto enseguida. Tendre que darle otra advertencia pensó Lucas.

—**Ya lo sé. Pero si hemos pasado por alto algo importante, y sólo tenemos nueve días para encontrar el rayo maestro… —Me miró como si esperara respuestas, pero yo no las tenía.**

**Pensé en las palabras de Medusa: estaba siendo utilizado por los dioses. Lo que tenía ante mí era peor que la petrificación.**

—**No he sido sincero contigo —admití—. No me importa nada el rayo maestro. Accedí a ir al inframundo para rescatar a mi madre.**

-Idiota, eso jamas se hace! No le revelas nunca a nadie tu verdadero motivo.- chillo indignado Hermes.

**Grover hizo sonar una nota suave en la flauta.**

—**Ya lo sé, Percy, pero ¿estás seguro de que es el único motivo?**

—**No lo hago por ayudar a mi padre. No le importo, y a mí él tampoco me importa.**

**-**Si claro…-dijo Grove con sarcasmo.- Te creo.

**Grover me miró desde su rama.**

—**Oye, Percy, no soy tan listo como Annabeth ni tan valiente como tú, pero soy muy bueno en analizar emociones. Te alegras de que tu padre esté vivo. Te hace sentir bien que te haya reclamado, y parte de ti quiere que se sienta orgulloso. Por eso enviaste la cabeza de Medusa al Olimpo. Querías que se enterara de lo que has hecho.**

—**¿Sí? A lo mejor las emociones de los sátiros no funcionan como las de los humanos. Porque estás equivocado. No me importa lo que él piense.**

**-**Mmmm.-Leo le hacía ojitos a Percy.- Princesita de papí.- y así se ganó un buen zarandeo

**Grover subió los pies a la rama.**

—**Vale, Percy. Lo que tú digas.**

—**Además, no he hecho nada meritorio. Apenas hemos salido de Nueva York y ya estamos aquí atrapados, sin dinero ni posibilidad de ir al oeste.**

-Hay hay que concederte un muy buen punto.-comento Chris, y anoto algo en un papelito que se guardó rápidamente sin que nadie lo haya notado. Estaba tramando algo pero necesitaba tiempo para hablar con su compice…

**Grover miró el cielo nocturno, como meditando en nuestros problemas.**

—**¿Qué tal si yo hago el primer turno? —propuso—. Duerme un poco.**

**Quería protestar, pero comenzó a tocar Mozart, muy suavemente, y me di la vuelta. Los ojos me escocían. A los pocos compases del Concierto para piano n.° 12, me quedé dormido.**

-Es una reacción esperable y normal.- rectifico Rachel.

-Aunque yo prefiero Claro de Luna de Debussy.- declaro Helena.

**En mis sueños, me encontré en una oscura caverna frente a un foso insondable. Criaturas de niebla gris se arremolinaban alrededor de mí susurrando jirones de humo, de modo que sabía que eran los espíritus de los muertos.**

**-**Es él, tiene que ser él. Maldita sea.-murmuraba Atenea.

**Me tiraban de la ropa, intentando apartarme, pero yo me sentía obligado a caminar hasta el borde mismo del abismo. Mirar abajo me mareaba. El foso, ancho y negro, carecía de fondo. Aun así, tenía la impresión de que algo intentaba alzarse desde el abismo, algo enorme y malvado.**

—**El pequeño héroe —reverberaba una voz divertida desde la lejana oscuridad—. Demasiado débil, demasiado joven, pero puede que sirvas.—La voz sonaba muy antigua, fría y grave. Me envolvía como un pesado manto—. Te han engañado, chico —añadía—. Haz un trato conmigo. Yo te daré lo que quieres.**

**-**El único trato que voy a hacer con vos es el de tu muerte.- Percy le hablo a la voz del libro.

**Se formaba una imagen sobre el abismo: mi madre, congelada en el momento en que se había disuelto en aquel resplandor dorado. Tenía el rostro desencajado por el dolor, como si el Minotauro siguiera retorciéndole el cuello. Me miraba fijamente y sus ojos suplicaban «¡Márchate!».**

**-**De seguro quería que te marcharas.-se interrumpió Deméter.

**Yo intentaba gritar, pero no me salía la voz.**

**Una risotada fría sacudía el abismo. Una fuerza invisible me empujaba, pretendía arrastrarme hacia el abismo. Debía mantenerme firme.**

—**Ayúdame a salir, chico. —La voz sonaba más insistente—. Tráeme el rayo. ¡Juégasela a esos traicioneros dioses!**

-Heyy!- se quejaron unos cuantos.

**Los espíritus de los muertos susurraron alrededor de mí:**

—**¡No lo hagas! ¡Despierta!**

**La imagen de mi madre empezaba a desvanecerse. La cosa del foso se aferraba aún más a mí. No pretendía arrastrarme al abismo, sino valerse de mí para salir fuera.**

—**Bien —murmuraba—. Bien.**

—**¡Despierta! —susurraban los muertos—. ¡Despierta!**

**Alguien me estaba sacudiendo.**

**-**Hay no que feo despertarse así.- aseguro Clarie horrorizada.

**Abrí los ojos y era de día.**

—**Vaya —dijo Annabeth—. El zombi vive.**

**-**Técnicamente, si es un zombie no estaría vivo. ¿No? ¿No?- Leo buscaba alguien que lo apoye.

-Bueno…en cierta forma tiene razón.-le contesto Hades.

**El sueño me había dejado temblando. Aún sentía el contacto del monstruo del abismo en el pecho.**

**-**Malo…muy malo.- Piper hablaba para sí.

—**¿Cuánto he dormido?**

—**Suficiente para darme tiempo de preparar un desayuno. —Me lanzó un paquete de cortezas de maíz del bar de la tía Eme—. Y Grover ha salido a explorar. Mira, ha encontrado un amigo.**

**Tenía problemas para enfocar la vista.**

**Grover, sentado con las piernas cruzadas encima de una manta, tenía algo peludo en el regazo, un animal disecado, sucio y de un rosa artificial. No, no se trataba de un animal disecado. Era un caniche rosa.**

-QUEEE LINDOOO!-chillo Afrodita. Mientras Piper la miraba horrorizada y rezaba por el pobre perro.

**El chucho me ladró, cauteloso.**

**Grover dijo:**

—**No, qué va.**

**Parpadeé.**

—**¿Estás hablando con… eso?**

-¿Hablaste con un perro rosa?.-Jason no se lo podía creer.

-Es esperable que hablen con los animales…-razono su tocayo.

**El caniche gruñó.**

—**Eso —me avisó Grover— es nuestro billete al oeste. Sé amable con él.**

—**¿Sabes hablar con los animales?**

-No el perro es uno de esos nuevos teléfonos con formas, y está llamando a sus compinches.- dijo Connor sarcásticamente.

-¿Teléfonos con forma?-pregunto Hazel confundida.

-Ya te lo explicamos luego.-le prometió Frank

**Grover no me hizo caso.**

—**Percy, éste es Gladiolus. Gladiolus, Percy.**

**-**Pretores mios, ¿Tengo permiso de cortar mi garganta?-pregunto Dakota.

-Adelante.-dijeron Reyna, Jason, y Octavio al mismo tiempo.

**Miré a Annabeth, convencido de que empezaría a reírse con la broma que me estaban gastando, pero ella estaba muy seria.**

—**No voy a decirle hola a un caniche rosa —dije—. Olvidadlo.**

**-**Ni yo.

-Ni yo.

-Idem.

-Jamás.

-Mi masculinidad peligraría, olvídelo.

Empezaron a exclamar los mestizos y los vástagos.

—**Percy —intervino Annabeth—. Yo le he dicho hola al caniche. Tú le dices hola al caniche.**

**El caniche gruñó.**

**-**Chucho malo.- dijo Nico.- Yo también estaría asi si m pelo fuera rosa.

-Mira que realzaría tus ojos.-le afirmo Afrodita.-¿ No es cierto Will?

**Le dije hola al caniche.**

**Grover me explicó que había encontrado a Gladiolus en los bosques y habían iniciado una conversación. El caniche se había fugado de una rica familia local, que ofrecía una recompensa de doscientos dólares a quien lo devolviera. No tenía muchas ganas de volver con su familia, pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo para ayudar a Grover.**

—**¿Cómo sabe Gladiolus lo de la recompensa? —pregunté.**

—**Ha leído los carteles, lumbrera —contestó Grover.**

**-**Claro, sí, completamente normal, me lo esperaba, que perro no sabe leer carteles.-comento Helena.

—**Claro —respondí—. Cómo he podido ser tan tonto. **

**-**Nunca dejaste de serlo mi amor.-le dijo Annabeth.

—**Así que devolvemos a Gladiolus —explicó Annabeth con su mejor voz de estratega—, conseguimos el dinero y compramos unos billetes a Los Ángeles. Es fácil.**

-Ojala hubiera sido tan fácil.-suspiraron los miembros de esa misión.

**Pensé en mi sueño: en las voces susurrantes de los muertos, en la cosa del abismo, en el rostro de mi madre, reluciente al disolverse en oro. Todo aquello podría estar esperándome en el oeste.**

**-**Linda bienvenida!Con los brazos bien abiertos.-comento Piper.

—**Otro autobús no —dije con recelo.**

—**No —me tranquilizó Annabeth.**

**Señaló colina abajo, hacia unas vías de tren que no había visto por la noche en la oscuridad.**

—**Hay una estación de trenes Amtrak a ochocientos metros. Según Gladiolus, el que va al oeste sale a mediodía.**

**-**Esperemos que no destroces un tren ahora, es lo único que te falta.- comento Chris.

-Ya lo hizo en Alaska, tranquilo.-lo calmo Frank.

-AHH NO! Listo, me indigne.- Chris se hizo el ofendido.

-Solo le falta un avión, pero no creo que eso pase nunca, así por ahora reventaste todos los medios de transporte disponibles.-confirmo Annebth.

-Claro, si contamos el taxi del otro día….-continuo Piper.

-¿PERCY QUE HICISTE AHORA?-Quirón parecía preocupado.-¿Por qué nadie me informo de eso?

Los 7 de la profecía, al igual que Nico, Will y Reyna miraba disimuladamente sus pies, recordó lo que paso el otro día cuando fueron todos a comer hamburguesas.

-Y yo que pensaba que los destructivos eran ustedes…-Clarie rodo los ojos.

**Capítulo 13:Me aboco a mi muerte**

**Pasamos dos días viajando en el tren Amtrak, a través de colinas, ríos y mares de trigo ámbar. No nos atacaron ni una vez, pero tampoco me relajé. Me daba la sensación de que viajábamos en un escaparate, que nos observaban desde arriba y puede que también desde abajo, que había algo acechando, a la espera de la oportunidad adecuada.**

-Exactamente hijo mío.-le dio la razón el dios del mar.

**Intenté pasar inadvertido porque mi nombre y mi foto aparecían en varios periódicos de la costa Este. El Trenton Register—News mostraba la fotografía que me hizo un turista al bajar del autobús Greyhound. Tenía la mirada ida. La espada era un borrón metálico en mis manos. Habría podido ser un bate de béisbol o un palo de lacrosse.**

**-**Increíble! Si que necesitamos la niebla.- comento Orión.

**En el pie de foto se leía: «Percy Jackson, de doce años de edad, buscado para ser interrogado acerca de la desaparición de su madre hace dos semanas. Aquí se le ve huyendo del autobús en que abordó a varias ancianas. El autobús explotó en una carretera al este de Nueva Jersey poco después de que Jackson abandonara el lugar. Según las declaraciones de los testigos, la policía cree que el chico podría estar viajando con dos cómplices adolescentes. Su padrastro, Gabe Ugliano, ha ofrecido una recompensa en metálico por cualquier información que conduzca a su captura.»**

**-**¿Cómo si Gabe tuviera para pagar eso?-chillo Percy.

-Te hacen parecer todo un chico mal pringado.-se burló Clarisse.- El golpea ancianas.

—**No te preocupes —me dijo Annabeth—. Los policías son mortales, no podrán encontrarnos.—Pero no parecía muy segura de sus palabras.**

**Pasé el resto del día paseando por el tren (lo pasaba fatal sentado quieto) o mirando por las ventanillas.**

**-**La mayoría lo pasamos mal.- afirmo Will.

**Una vez vi una familia de centauros galopar por un campo de trigo, con los arcos tensados, mientras cazaban el almuerzo. El hijo centauro, que sería del tamaño de un niño de segundo curso montado en poni, me vio y saludó con la mano. Miré alrededor en el vagón, pero nadie más los había visto. Todos los adultos estaban absortos en sus ordenadores portátiles o revistas.**

**En otra ocasión, por la tarde, vi algo enorme moviéndose por un bosque. Habría jurado que era un león, sólo que no hay leones sueltos en América, y aquel bicho era del tamaño de un todoterreno militar. Su melena refulgía dorada a la luz de la tarde. Después saltó entre los árboles y desapareció.**

**-**Ignorante.-murmuraron las cazadoras de Artemisa

**El dinero de la recompensa por devolver al caniche nos había dado sólo para comprar billetes hasta Denver. No nos alcanzaba para literas, así que dormitábamos en nuestros asientos. El cuello se me quedó hecho un cuatro. Intenté no babear, ya que Annabeth se sentaba a mi lado.**

-Awww-Afrodita chillaba de alegría.- Mas tiernoooooooo.

**Grover no paraba de roncar, balar y despertarme. Una vez se revolvió en el asiento y se le cayó un pie de pega. Annabeth y yo tuvimos que ponérselo de nuevo antes de que los otros pasajeros se dieran cuenta.**

**-**La niebla esa hubiera hecho su trabajo, pero creo que es mejor prevenir.-comento Helena.

—**Vale —me dijo Annabeth en cuanto terminamos de ponerle la zapatilla a Grover—, ¿quién quiere tu ayuda?**

-¿Perdona?-comento la sala.

—**¿Perdona?**

—**Hace un momento, cuando estabas durmiendo, murmurabas «No voy a ayudarte». ¿Con quién soñabas?**

**No quería contárselo. Era la segunda vez que soñaba con la voz maligna del foso, pero me preocupaba tanto que al final se lo dije.**

**-**Como siempre.-dijo Annabeth abrazándolo fuertemente.

**Annabeth reflexionó un rato.**

—**No parece que se trate de Hades —dijo por fin—. Siempre aparece encima de un trono negro, y nunca ríe.**

**-**Hey!Jovencita insolente!-Hades pareció dolido.- A veces si me rio.

—**Me ofreció a mi madre a cambio. ¿Quién más podría hacer eso?**

—**Supongo… pero si lo que quería es que lo ayudaras a salir del inframundo, si lo que busca es desatar una guerra contra los Olímpicos, ¿por qué te pide que le lleves el rayo maestro si ya lo tiene?**

**-**Muy buena pregunta.-dijeron Helena y Reyna al mismo tiempo y sonrieron.

**Negué con la cabeza, deseando conocer la respuesta. Pensé en lo que Grover me había contado, que las Furias del autobús parecían buscar algo. «¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde?» Quizá Grover presentía mis emociones. Roncó en sueños, murmuró algo sobre verduras y volvió la cabeza. **

Los inmaduros de siempre lanzaron algunas risitas, y otros lazaron comentario sobre las verduras malas.

**Annabeth le remetió la gorra para que le tapara los cuernos.**

—**Percy, no puedes hacer un trato con Hades. Ya lo sabes, ¿verdad? Es mentiroso, no tiene corazón y sí mucha avaricia. No me importa que sus Benévolas no se mostraran tan agresivas esta vez…**

**-**Disculpa! De los aquí presentes ¿Quién fue el único que cumplió el trato?-chillo Hades.

—**¿Esta vez? ¿Quieres decir que ya te habías encontrado con ellas antes?**

**Se sacó su collar y me mostró una cuenta blanca pintada con la imagen de un pino, uno de sus premios por concluir un nuevo verano.**

—**Digamos que no tengo ningún aprecio por el Señor de los Muertos. No puede tentarte para hacer un trato a cambio de tu madre.**

**-**Se nota linda, se nota.-el señor de los muertos se sentía tocado por los comentarios de la niña de 12 años del libro.

—**¿Qué harías tú si fuera tu padre?**

—**Eso es fácil —contestó—. Lo dejaría pudrirse.**

La sala se llenó de gritos indignados, otros clamando más respeto y otros defendiendo a Frederick.

—**¿A qué viene eso?**

**Annabeth me miró fijamente con sus ojos grises. Tenía la misma expresión que le había visto en el bosque cuando desenvainó la espada contra el perro del infierno.**

—**A mi padre le molesto desde el día que nací, Percy —dijo—. Nunca le gustaron los niños. Cuando me tuvo, le pidió a Atenea que me recogiera y me criara en el Olimpo, porque él estaba demasiado ocupado con su trabajo. A ella no le hizo mucha gracia. Le dijo que los héroes tienen que ser criados por su padre mortal.**

—**Pero ¿cómo…? Es decir, supongo que no naciste en un hospital.**

-¿En tu casa?.-pregunto Clarie mientras se rascaba la cabeza confundida.

—**Aparecí en la puerta de mi padre, en una cesta de oro, transportada desde el Olimpo por Céfiro, el Viento del Oeste. Cualquiera recordaría el momento como un milagro, ¿no? Y hasta sacaría unas fotos digitales o algo así. Pues bien, siempre hablaba de mi llegada como si fuera lo más molesto que le hubiera sucedido en la vida. Cuando cumplí cinco años, se casó y se olvidó por completo de Atenea. Se buscó una mujer mortal «normal» y un par de hijos mortales «normales», e intentó fingir que yo no existía.**

Nadie se atrevió a comentar.

**Miré por la ventanilla del tren. Vi las luces de una ciudad dormida a toda velocidad. Quería que Annabeth se sintiera mejor, pero no sabía cómo lograrlo.**

—**Mi madre se casó con un hombre absolutamente espantoso —le conté—. Grover dice que lo hizo para protegerme, para ocultarme tras el aroma de una familia humana. A lo mejor tu padre intentaba hacer lo mismo.**

**-**No lo hizo por eso.-dijo Annabeth tan bajito que nadie la escucho.

**Annabeth seguía jugueteando con su collar. No dejaba de pellizcar el anillo de oro de la universidad, que colgaba entre las cuentas. Se me ocurrió que el anillo probablemente era de su padre. Me pregunté por qué lo llevaba si lo odiaba tanto.**

—**No le importo —dijo—. Su mujer, mi madrastra, me trataba como a un monstruo. No me dejaba jugar con sus hijos. A mi padre le parecía bien. Cada vez que pasaba algo peligroso (lo típico, que llegaban los monstruos), los dos me miraban con resentimiento, como diciéndome: «¿Cómo te atreves a poner en peligro a nuestra familia?» Al final lo entendí: no me querían. Así que me escapé.**

—**¿Cuántos años tenías?**

—**Los mismos que cuando entré en el campamento. Siete.**

—**Pero… no podías llegar sola hasta la colina Mestiza.**

—**No, sola no. Atenea me vigilaba, me guió hasta conseguir ayuda. Hice un par de amigos inesperados que cuidaron de mí, al menos durante un tiempo.**

-Yo sigo cuidándote ricitos de oro.-grito Thalía indignada.

**Quería preguntar qué había ocurrido, pero Annabeth parecía absorta en sus recuerdos. Así que escuché los ronquidos de Grover y miré por la ventanilla del tren, mientras los campos oscuros de Ohio pasaban a toda velocidad.**

**Hacia el final de nuestro segundo día en el tren, el 13 de junio, ocho días antes del solsticio de verano, cruzamos unas colinas doradas y el río Mississipi hasta San Luis.**

**Annabeth estiró el cuello para ver el famoso arco, el Gateway Arch, que a mí me pareció una enorme asa de bolsa de la compra en medio de la ciudad.**

De esta forma, queridos amigos, es como Percy obtuvo una hermosa mano marcada en su hombro.

—**Quiero hacer eso —suspiró.**

**-**¿Qué cosa?-pegunto Helena

—**¿El qué? —pregunté.**

—**Construir algo como eso. ¿Has visto alguna vez el Partenón, Percy?**

**-**Es necesario que responda esa.-dijo el aludido levantando la mano como si estuviera en clase.

—**Sólo en fotos.**

—**Algún día iré a verlo en persona. Voy a construir el mayor monumento a los dioses que se haya hecho nunca. Algo que dure mil años.**

**Me reí.**

—**¿Tú? ¿Arquitecta? —No sé por qué, la idea de una Annabeth quietecita y dibujando todo el día me hizo gracia.**

**Se ruborizó.**

—**Sí, arquitecta. Atenea espera de sus hijos que creen cosas, no sólo que las rompan, como cierto dios de los terremotos que me sé muy bien.**

-Y con orgullo las destruimos.- tantos hijo como padre, se saludaron orgullosamente.- Si lo hacemos tenemos buenas razones.

**Observé los remolinos en el agua marrón del Mississipi.**

—**Perdona —dijo Annabeth—. Eso ha sido una maldad.**

-Naaa…¿En serio?-interrumpió Clarisse.

—**¿No podríamos colaborar un poquito? —propuse—. Quiero decir… ¿es que Atenea y Poseidón nunca han cooperado?**

**-**Define cooperar.-pido Zeus.

**Annabeth tuvo que pensarlo.**

—**Supongo que… en el tema del carro —dijo, vacilante—. Lo inventó mi madre, pero Poseidón creó los caballos con las crestas de las olas. Así que tuvieron que trabajar juntos para completarlo.**

-Tal vez…podría ser.

—**Entonces también podemos hacerlo nosotros, ¿no?**

-Y que bien que cooperaron hasta ahora.- y Piper quedo cubierta por una capa de almohadones arrojados por la linda pareja.

**Llegamos a la ciudad, Annabeth seguía mirando el arco mientras desaparecía detrás de un edificio.**

—**Supongo —dijo al final.**

**Entramos en la estación Amtrak del centro de la ciudad. La megafonía nos indicó que había tres horas de espera antes de partir hacia Denver.**

**Grover se estiró. Antes de despertarse por completo, dijo:**

—**Comida.**

—**Venga, chico cabra —dijo Annabeth—. Vamos a hacer turismo cultural.**

—**¿Turismo?**

—**El Gateway Arch. Puede que sea mi única oportunidad de subir. ¿Venís o no?**

**-**Y después de lo que hicimos ahí, creo que si.-comento Grover.

**Grover y yo intercambiamos miradas.**

**Yo quería decir que no, pero supuse que si Annabeth pensaba ir de todos modos, no podíamos dejarla sola tan tranquilamente.**

Y más almohadones volaron por el aire.

**Grover se encogió de hombros.**

—**Si hay un bar sin monstruos, vale.**

-Exacto.-aseguro Travis

**El arco estaba a un kilómetro y medio de la estación. A última hora, las colas para entrar no eran tan largas. Nos abrimos paso por el museo subterráneo, vimos vagones cubiertos y otras antiguallas del mil ochocientos. No era muy emocionante, pero Annabeth no dejó de contarnos cosas interesantes de cómo se había construido el arco, y Grover no dejó de pasarme gominolas, así que tampoco me aburrí.**

**No obstante, no dejé de mirar alrededor, a las demás personas de la fila.**

—**¿Hueles algo? —le susurré a Grover.**

**Sacó la nariz de la bolsa de gominolas lo suficiente para inspirar.**

—**Estamos bajo tierra —dijo con cara de asco—. El aire bajo tierra siempre huele a monstruos. Probablemente no signifique nada.**

**-**Nunca digas nunca….-tarareo Rachel.

**Pero yo tenía un mal presentimiento, la impresión de que no deberíamos estar allí.**

—**Chicos —les dije—, ¿sabéis los símbolos de poder de los dioses?**

-¿Enserio le estas pregunto eso a una hija de Atenea? Sos estúpido de lo que pensaba.-comento Connor.

**Annabeth estaba intentando leer la historia del arco, pero levantó la vista.**

—**¿Sí?**

—**Bueno, Hade… —Grover se aclaró la garganta—. Estamos en un lugar público… ¿Te refieres a nuestro amigo de abajo?**

Los dioses rieron ante el nuevo mote para el Señor del Inframundo.

—**Esto… sí, claro —contesté—. Nuestro amigo de muy abajo. ¿No tiene un gorro como el de Annabeth?**

**-Me siento ofendido.-estos capítulos no estaban siendo del agrado de Hades.-¿Hijo, te encargas tú de él?- pregunto, haciendo a alusión de si alguien podía golpear a su sobrino.**

—**¿El yelmo de oscuridad? —dijo ella—. Sí, ése es su símbolo de poder. Lo vi junto a su asiento durante el concilio del solsticio de invierno.**

—**¿Estaba allí? —pregunté.**

**Asintió.**

—**Es el único momento en que se le permite visitar el Olimpo: el día más oscuro del año. Pero si lo que he oído es cierto, su casco es mucho más poderoso que mi gorra de invisibilidad.**

-Obvio.

—**Le permite convertirse en oscuridad —confirmó Grover—. Puede fundirse con las sombras o atravesar paredes. No se le puede tocar, ver u oír. Y es capaz de irradiar un miedo tan intenso que puede volverte loco o paralizarte el corazón. ¿Por qué crees que todas las criaturas racionales temen la oscuridad?**

**-**Exacto.

—**Pero entonces… ¿cómo sabemos que no está aquí justo ahora, vigilándonos? —pregunté.**

**Annabeth y Grover intercambiaron sendas miradas.**

—**No lo sabemos —repuso Grover.**

—**Gracias, eso me hace sentir mucho mejor —respondí—. ¿Te quedan gominolas azules?**

**-**Igual que a mí.-respondió Lucas.

**Casi había conseguido dominar mis frágiles nervios cuando vi el curioso ascensor que iba a llevarnos hasta la cima del arco y supe que tendría problemas. No soporto los lugares cerrados. Me vuelven loco.**

La mayoría de la sala levanto la mano demostrado que a ellos también.

**Nos apretujaron en una de las cabinas, junto a una señora gorda y su perro, un chihuahua con collar de estrás. Supuse que debía de ser un chihuahua lazarillo, porque ningún guardia le dijo nada a la señora.**

**Empezamos a subir por el interior del arco. Nunca había estado en un ascensor curvo, y a mi estómago no le entusiasmó la experiencia.**

**-**De tal palo, tal astilla.-murmuro Poseidón.

—**¿No tenéis padres? —preguntó la gorda.**

-Esa debe ser la pregunta más hecha en toda la lectura.-afirmo Leo.

**Tenía ojos negros y brillantes; dientes puntiagudos y manchados de café; llevaba un sombrero tejano de ala flácida, y un vestido que le sacaba tantos michelines que parecía un zepelín vaquero.**

**-**Mmmm mala pinta.-canturreo Jason(d)

—**Se han quedado abajo —respondió Annabeth—. Les asustan las alturas.**

—**Oh, pobrecillos.**

**El chihuahua gruñó y la mujer le dijo:**

—**Venga, hijito, ahora compórtate. —El perro tenía los mismos ojos brillantes de su dueña, inteligentes y malvados.**

—**¿Se llama Igito? —pregunté.**

—**No —contestó la señora y sonrió, como si eso lo aclarara todo.**

**-**Creo que no le estas cayendo bien a los perros comunes Percy.-le dijo Jason.- Mejor quédate con los sabueso del infierno.

**Encima del arco, la plataforma de observación me recordó a una lata de refresco enmoquetada. Filas de pequeñas ventanitas daban a la ciudad por un lado y al río por el otro. La vista no estaba mal, pero si hay algo que me guste menos que un espacio reducido, es un espacio reducido a ciento ochenta metros de altura. No tardé en sentirme mal.**

**Annabeth no dejó de hablar de los soportes estructurales, y de que ella habría hecho más grandes las ventanas y el suelo transparente. Probablemente habría podido quedarse horas allí arriba, pero, por suerte para mí, el guarda anunció que la plataforma de observación cerraría en pocos minutos.**

**-**Gracias a los dioses.-rogo Percy.

**Conduje a Grover y Annabeth hacia la salida, los hice subir a una cabina del ascensor y, cuando estaba a punto de entrar yo también, reparé en que ya había dos turistas dentro. No quedaba espacio para mí.**

—**Siguiente coche, señor —dijo el guarda.**

**-**¿Señor? Pero si tiene 12.-chillo Andy.

—**¿Bajamos y esperamos contigo? —dijo Annabeth.**

**Pero eso iba a ser un lío y tardaríamos aún más tiempo, así que dije:**

—**No, no pasa nada. Nos vemos abajo, chicos.**

**Grover y Annabeth parecían algo nerviosos, pero dejaron que la puerta se cerrara. Su cabina desapareció por la rampa.**

**-**Mala decisión.- dijo Reyna.

**En la plataforma sólo quedábamos yo, un crío con sus padres, el guarda y la gorda del chihuahua. Le sonreí incómodo y ella me devolvió la sonrisa y se pasó la lengua bífida por los dientes.**

**Un momento.**

**-**Si momentio…eso no es natural.-Piper ya había notado el pequeño detalle.

**¿Lengua bífida?**

**-**Para, ¿Lengua Bífida?¿Dónde esta eso?-pregunto Leo asombrado de no haberse dado cuenta.

**Antes de que pudiese decidir que efectivamente había visto eso, el chihuahua saltó hacia mí y empezó a ladrarme.**

—**Bueno, bueno, hijito —dijo la señora—. ¿Te parece éste un buen momento? Tenemos delante a esta gente tan amable.**

—**¡Perrito! —dijo el niño pequeño—. ¡Mira, un perrito!**

-No es un perrito.-afirmo Helena.

-Es un lindo monstruito.-termino Clarie.

**Sus padres lo apartaron.**

**El chihuahua me enseñó los dientes y de su hocico negro empezó a salir espuma.**

—**Bueno, hijo —susurró la gorda—. Si insistes.**

**El estómago se me congeló.**

—**Oiga, perdone, ¿acaba de llamar hijo a este chihuahua?**

**-**PERO QUE NO TE DISTE CUENTA DE QUIEN ES?! YA LE DIJO COMO TREINTA VECES HIJO.-grito Hefesto, para sopresa de todos, que si se había dado cuenta de quién era. Ella siempre le decía hijos a sus …bueno.. hijos..creo.

—**Quimera, querido —me corrigió la gorda—. No es un chihuahua. Es fácil confundirlos.**

**-**Irónicamente, si es bastante fácil.-comento Nico.- Siempre termino metido en una pelea con esos bichos.- Will se lo quedo mirando horrorizado.

**Se remangó las mangas vaqueras y reveló una piel azulada y escamosa. Cuando sonrió, sus dientes eran colmillos. Las pupilas de sus ojos eran rajitas como de reptil.**

**-**Aww mas linda.-comento Lucas.

**El chihuahua ladró más alto, y con cada ladrido crecía. Primero hasta adoptar el tamaño de un doberman, después hasta el de un león. Entonces el ladrido se convirtió en rugido.**

**El niño pequeño gritó. Sus padres lo arrastraron hacia la salida, detrás del guarda, que se quedó atónito, mirando al monstruo con la boca abierta.**

**Quimera era ahora tan alta que tenía la peluda espalda pegada al techo. La melena de la cabeza de león estaba cubierta de sangre seca, el cuerpo y las pezuñas eran de cabra gigante, y por cola tenía una serpiente, tres metros de cola de cascabel. El collar de estrás aún le colgaba del cuello, y la medalla para perros del tamaño de una matrícula era fácilmente legible: «Quimera: tiene la rabia, escupe fuego, es venenoso. Si lo encuentran, por favor, llamen al Tártaro, extensión 954.»**

Algunos se animaron a reír ante tal gesto de Equidna.

-Al menos se preocupa por sus mascotas.- afirmo Apolo.

**Reparé en que ni siquiera había destapado el bolígrafo. Tenía las manos entumecidas. Estaba a tres metros de las fauces sangrientas de Quimera y sabía que, en cuanto me moviera, la criatura se abalanzaría sobre mí.**

**La señora serpiente dejó escapar un silbido que bien podría haber sido una risa.**

—**Siéntete honrado, Percy Jackson. El señor Zeus rara vez me permite probar un héroe con uno de los de mi estirpe. ¡Pues yo soy la madre de los monstruos, la terrible Equidna!**

**Me quedé mirándola y sólo atiné a decir:**

—**¿Eso no es una especie de oso hormiguero?**

**-**Lo mismo me preguntaba…-dijo Cassandra.

**Aulló y su rostro ofidio se volvió marrón verdoso de la rabia.**

—**¡Detesto que la gente diga eso! ¡Odio Australia! Mira que llamar a ese ridículo animal como yo. Por eso, Percy Jackson, ¡mi hijo va a destruirte!**

**Quimera cargó, sus dientes de león rechinando. Conseguí saltar a un lado y evitar el mordisco. Acabé junto a la familia y el guarda, todos gritando e intentando abrir las puertas de emergencia.**

**No podía consentir que les hiciera daño. Destapé la espada, corrí al otro lado de la plataforma y grité:**

—**¡Ey, chihuahua!**

**Quimera se volvió con insólita rapidez y, antes de que mi espada estuviese dispuesta, abrió su pestilente boca y me lanzó directamente un chorro de fuego. Logré arrojarme a un lado y la moqueta se incendió, desprendiendo un calor tan intenso que casi me deja sin cejas. Por detrás de donde me encontraba un instante antes, en uno de los lados del arco había ahora un boquete. Se veía el metal fundido por los bordes. «Fantástico —pensé—. Acabamos de cargarnos un monumento nacional.»**

**-**Lo agrego a la lista.-dijo Leo sacando una lista ante la mirada atónita de todos-¿Qué? Durante todo nuestra aventura tome nota de cuantos sitios históricos destrozamos.

**Anaklusmos ya estaba preparada y cuando Quimera se dio la vuelta, le lancé un mandoble al cuello. Ese fue mi error: la hoja chisporroteó contra el collar de perro y la inercia del impulso me desequilibró. Intenté recuperarme al tiempo que me defendía de la fiera boca de león, pero descuidé por completo la cola de serpiente, que se sacudió y me hincó los colmillos en la pantorrilla.**

**Sentí la pierna entera arder. Intenté clavarle la espada en la boca, pero la cola se revolvió y me hizo trastabillar. La espada se me escurrió entre las manos y cayó por el boquete a las aguas del Mississipi.**

**-**NOOOOO.-chillaron todos.

**Conseguí ponerme en pie, pero sabía que había perdido. Estaba desarmado. Sentía el veneno mortal subiéndome hacia el pecho. Recordé que Quirón había dicho que la espada siempre regresaría a mí,pero no había bolígrafo alguno en mi bolsillo. Quizá había ido a parar demasiado lejos, o tal vez sólo regresaba en forma de bolígrafo. No lo sabía, y tampoco iba a vivir lo suficiente para averiguarlo.**

**Retrocedí hacia el muro y Quimera avanzó, gruñendo y exhalando vaho por su asquerosa boca. La serpiente, Equidna, se carcajeó.**

—**Ya no hacen héroes como los de antes, ¿eh, hijo?**

-Me canse de escuchar eso sinceramente.-confeso Percy.

**El monstruo gruñó. No parecía tener prisa por acabar conmigo, ahora que me había vencido.**

**Miré al guarda y a la familia. El chavalín se escondía tras las piernas de su padre. Tenía que proteger a v aquella gente. No podía morir sin más. Intenté pensar, pero me dolía todo el cuerpo y la cabeza me daba vueltas. Me enfrentaba a un monstruo enorme que escupía fuego y a su madre, y tenía miedo. No podía huir, así que me acerqué al borde del boquete y miré. Allá abajo, el río brillaba. Si moría, ¿se marcharían los monstruos? ¿Dejarían en paz a los humanos?**

-Hay no ni se te ocurra Perseo.-grito Poseidón.

—**Si eres hijo de Poseidón —silbó Equidna—, no debes tener miedo al agua. Salta, Percy Jackson. Demuéstrame que el agua no te hará daño. Salta y recupera tu espada. Demuestra tu linaje.**

**Sí, vale, pensé. En alguna parte había leído que saltar al agua desde dos pisos de altura es como saltar sobre asfalto sólido. Desde allí, el impacto me espachurraría.**

-Wow leyó algo.-Atenea fingía tener un ataque d algo.-Y es cierto encima lo que leyó.

**La boca de Quimera empezó a ponerse incandescente, calentándose antes de soltar otra vaharada de fuego.**

—**No tienes fe —me retó Equidna—. No confías en los dioses. Pero no puedo culparte, pequeño cobarde. Los dioses son desleales. Será mejor para ti morir ahora. El veneno ya está en tu corazón.**

**Tenía razón: estaba muriendo. Mi respiración se ralentizaba. Nadie podía salvarme, ni siquiera los dioses. Retrocedí y miré hacia abajo, al agua. Recordé la cálida sonrisa de mi padre cuando yo era un bebé. Tenía que haberme visto. Seguramente me visitó cuando yo estaba en la cuna. Recordé el tridente verde que se había formado encima de mi cabeza la noche de la captura de la bandera, cuando Poseidón me reclamó como su hijo.**

**Pero aquello no era el mar. Era el Mississipi, en el centro de Estados Unidos de América. No había ningún dios del mar.**

—**¡Muere, descreído! —rugió Equidna, y Quimera me lanzó un chorro de llamas a la cara.**

—**Padre, ayúdame —recé.**

**Me volví y salté al vacío. Mi ropa estaba ardiendo, el veneno recorría mis venas y estaba cayendo al río.**

La sala se llenó de gritos….


End file.
